A Certain British Intervention (Book Two) (ACs)
by LoremasterEolas
Summary: A peaceful six months have past since the events of a 'Certain Hidden Level Five'. But all that would come to an end with the death of Eolas and Laura Stuart's father. Igniting a chain of events which not only sends the magical community into confusion, but also the entire world on the brink of a Third World War. (Completed)
1. The Knight and the Thief

Six Months has passed since the time of Eolas Stuart's return to Academy city. When he and the other level fives had worked together to end the terrifying nightmare of the Rensa Michael and Kihara's ambitions. That event had soon become known as the 2nd Sixth Incident. Surviving that event and stopping the looming war between Academy city and the magic side had earned Eolas six months of a normal life.

These were the first peaceful days he had every properly enjoyed.

In Academy city.

But all that threatens to come to an end when history comes knocking.

Starting in his distant home country of the United Kingdom.

It was the 30th of April at midnight and the sound of a grandfather clock echoed throughout the empty halls of the Stuart Manor. Around this time only the head of the family was up in his study, the servants were ordered away for the night and there was no guard to speak off. This was because the head of the manor wasn't such an easy target, he was an incredible magician who had guided the family to greater power throughout his life. It was he who had secured his daughter's role within the English church. And he was considered one of the most political powerful individuals in the country and the entire magical community.

He was the Father of Laura and Eolas Stuart.

The one who had disowned his only son for mostly reasons unknown, though it was personally to keep the family together. Only his daughter understood the reason for it, yet she never agreed to disowning her only brother for it. And on this night his daughter was about to visit him upon his request. You see for both of them, it was inevitable a certain conversation was going to arise between them. And upon her entering the empty halls of her childhood home and making it up to her father's study.

She had already made her mind up on what to do next.

She entered with that resolution

It wasn't the largest of rooms and actually her father' study has always been the smallest in the entire manor. With book cases full of old books stacked on both the right and left walls. With a large window at the opposite end overlooking a large desk were her father often spend hours at end. Making life changing decisions for millions of people with just use of his pen.

There was no formal greeting or any normal behaviour that you expect between a father and daughter.

It was solely business between them.

"So what are you going to do about him?"

Her father's voice sounded calm and fragile.

Which echoed his appearance, he didn't look strong and his head was completely bold. It was like somebody had drained the life from him. It was not something you expect of a person who not needed any guards. But here was one of the most dangerous magicians in Europe.

"Father, who may I ask you talking about?"

Laura asked the rather obvious question, but she had intended to poke the old lion.

"That boy who had the nerve to use our family name, while also going against everything I've planned."

He had chucked a newspaper to the side on his desk, so Laura can see it from her view. It was dated roughly six month ago and it was on a page about an incident in Academy city. It had claimed a level five esper had stopped a major internal terrorist attack was called Eolas Stuart. The reason why he wasn't happy about it, because a promise was made for him never to use the family name publicly. They didn't realise what it means, for a family member like theres to become an esper. Despite the one who sent him to Academy city in the first place, it was blasphemous to do such a thing within his family. And Laura seemed angry, but it wasn't exactly because her brother was revealed to be an esper. Honestly she didn't care about that entire thing. She saw it as an chance for her family to have influence on both sides of the coin.

But as she started to walk closer to her father, who was still looking away from her while doing something on his desk. She quickly changed her angry glare into a smile.

"The nerve to use our family name? But isn't he still family? And besides what you planned? He just stopped an attack on the city he lives in. Wouldn't you do the same if it was London?"

She walked closer until she standing just over her father's shoulder. He was doing what he normally do at this hour and that was sending letters to various places across the country. In fact this was just simply orders for people under his influence.

"Don't play games with me Laura, you know the difference and that outcast doesn't have the right to use our name!"

That was simply his answer, it sounded rather cold to somebody of his own flesh and blood. But that wasn't what Laura had noticed. She had easily picked on the slight hesitation in his words. So she learned over until she was on the same level as him.

"You just angry that you have lost control and if you didn't want him to use her name. Then why did you keep him alive all those years ago?"

What she said next, sounded rather terrifying compared to her normal light hearted tone and she had a cruel expression. But her father wasn't even bothering too look at his daughter, seeing her nothing but a.

"And don't tell me because you was respecting Mother's last wishes. I know very well that she is alive and well in Academy city."

Upon hearing this her father finally stopped writing. But he didn't say anything, but had a rather annoyed expression. Laura continued in an even more cruel voice towards her father.

"You old fool. You thought I wouldn't find out what you and Mother hidden inside him. Took me a while but I understand your intentions of him becoming an esper. I cannot allow that to happen."

Suddenly Laura placed her hand around her father's mouth and out of no where she pieced a dagger into the back of the chair and into her father's back. Her father struggled against her hold, but it was very apparent that he was physically weak and couldn't struggle out.

It took only a minute before her father fell silent in his chair as blood started to spill onto the floor. The dagger had fallen out from where Laura had struck. And the man she called father was no longer moving. She didn't care about making a mess, it wasn't like anybody was around. She was just wiping the hand she had covered her father's mouth with a cloth from her pocket.

She no longer had a cruel expression but a disappointed one. She then used the phone in the same study and it didn't take long for the person she was ringing to pick up.

"Hey... could you send somebody over... it seem somebody had murdered my father."

She had said it in a rather sad and innocent sounding voice.

But what she said next was in her normal tone.

"Oh and can you send a message to Stiyl about seeing me in the morning... Just tell him that it's about Index, that would get his blood boiling."

Despite everything she has just done, she knew it was for a good reason. She had convinced herself of that before even coming here. But she hadn't realised that taking the life of her father had set in motion a chain of events, that would soon engulf the United Kingdom and later the entire world.

* * *

**A Certain British Intervention **

Echoes of the Past

* * *

**Chapter 1** - The Knight and the Thief (1)

The sun slowly rose on the 2nd of May, which was a very special day for a certain girl. This girl was none other then Mikoto Misaka the Railgun of Tokiwadai. It was past eight in the morning when Mikoto had finally awoken on her birthday. Which is an hour later then normal, but considering the day nobody would blame her for having a little sleep in. Since even if she had forgotten her own, she was obviously going to be reminded by her highly excited room mate. Who has been reminding her every day for the last two weeks, specially of all what she intended to do on her birthday.

Some of them which was highly embarrassing.

However she wasn't here.

She honestly expected something to happen or that she was in bed with her like the usual antics. But Shirari Kuroko was no where to be seen and only a note was in her place on the bed. While she felt like relaxing a bit more before reading, Mikoto's own excitement got the best of her and leapt out of bed in her very familiar Gekota Pyjamas. She went to see what the note had said, which was something which only put a smile on her face. It was basically Kuroko leaving earlier then normal to meet the others, for their planned get together today.

She couldn't wait.

She wouldn't admit it, but she was looking forward to her birthday this year.

Since technically this was the first birthday, she had been with her friends and also it's been over two years since a certain boy had been around.

The first birthday that he has been around.

How long has it been?

It has been about six months since Eolas Stuart's return to Academy city. And she remembers everything that happened then and since that incident. Which had become known as the 2nd Sixth Incident. She remembered the moment they reunited in the hospital, to the battle between the level fives and the trouble at 7th Medical. Ending in the climatic battle with the Rensa Michael and Kihara Gensei on the 7th of November. Those were probably some of the most confusing times she had experienced, she also remembered she almost had died back then and probably was one of the major reasons she was so happy today. Since back then during the final battle against the Rensa, she had thought she wouldn't survive to even see the next day.

Let alone her next Birthday.

But it was all worth it in the end, not only had Eolas returned with his memories recovered. But he and everybody had won what seemed to be longest stretch of normal days in a very long time. Six months in fact to be actual normal students with a few mishaps here and there. But those moments weren't exactly important, just the ususal business of living into Academy city.

But these Six months had allowed her and Eolas captured the time they had lost in the past. With some more embarrassing moments, specially when Eolas struggled to gather the courage to ask Mikoto out on Christmas Eve. It never happened since she didn't realise his intentions until after her parents picked her up for the season. But he made up for it with a very exciting and memorable New Years day outing. The most embarrassing moment was Valentines day and White day. Which her friends finally found out that she was actually going out with Eolas officially. The reason she had taken so long to reveal that knowledge was due to Kuroko, though it had been pretty obvious to Saten and Uiharu for some time.

Kuroko had seemed to accept the situation at the moment and despite wishing for Eolas death at every given moment.

Still she had enjoyed every peaceful day she was able to spend with him. While he wasn't around every day, she at least wasn't being kept in the dark. Other then school activities and hanging out with others. Eolas still interferes with a few underworld activities that come up in Academy city and this whole other supernatural culture. Which she didn't honestly understand but that moment sixth months ago, when she was basically saved from the brink of death.

She couldn't ignore that and the possibility of magic.

Regardless she was also happy to see Eolas enjoy himself these past Six months. He has somewhat changed, but not by that much. He just seems more like a normal sixteen year old boy, then somebody who was constantly on edge.

Speaking of Eolas she had wondered what he was doing today. Unlike Kuroko who had basically advertised her plans for today, Eolas has awfully acted rather distant from the subject. Whenever it was brought up by someone else, he would quickly change the subject or move away from the conversation entirely.

He was up to something.

She could tell and just wanted to know what exactly!

The sound of her phone going off had only made her more excited. Opening it she had seen a text from Eolas himself, who seemed to still have remarkable timing. Basically what his message said was rather simple, it was basically him saying Happy Birthday and that he will see her later. But this kind of confused her since he made no plans to meet up, since hes been so secretive about today.

Maybe she had thought, Eolas had joined the other girls in their planned get together.

If that was true she had hoped he would be safe with Kuroko.

Mikoto continued to think about the last six months until she went to get ready to face this day ahead.

**Seventh District, Certain Apartments**

**9:32am**

All was silent at Eolas' apartment, with not signs of anybody currently in. But this didn't stop Index from literally sniffing at the door as if she had found something rather interesting. And this time it wasn't one of the cooked meals Eolas has made, which somehow this peculiar nun could smell from pretty great distances. But again this time she wasn't stalking Eolas' front door for that reason and the only reason left was a certain book.

Something which Eolas had kept hidden since a certain operation in Switzerland many years ago. Index no longer has any memories of that incident and she never actually met Eolas than. But Eolas was ordered to stop her from reading the **Grimoire Merlin De'Morte **and came into a brutal conflict with Kanzaki one of the few saints in the world. Eolas was victories in his operation and recovered the Grimoire keeping it hidden for many years. The reason Index has been so fixated for this book was due to finding it again in Eolas' apartment six months ago. Since then she has been trying to get her hands on it, mentioning that it's her right to read it.

Only to Touma though, she never mentioned it to Eolas that she wanted to read it and that was because she knew that Grimoire holders are often protective of them. She was right and despite Touma's protests that reading a cursed book could still harm Index. But she wasn't listening and tried many attempts to get her hands on the book. But no matter how hard she tried and how much she planned. Even after six months she had failed to get her hands on it, the curiosity of what was in the Grimoire had droved her to the edge.

In truth Eolas had knew about Index's attempts and always managed to be one step of her even to the point of once hiding it in Touma's apartment to throw her off. He never gave a reason for not allowing her to read it, but believed to be the same reason as to why Touma wanted to avoid her reading it. They were curse books and would harm her mind if read.

Today she was once again at it again. She knew the book was just in the book case, she saw it last night but didn't go for it since Eolas was there. And she waited all morning for Eolas to leave who left the apartment roughly at 7:30 this morning in his school uniform. Taking one of her pins off her clothes she attempts to lock pick the door. But she was obviously terrible at it and this was the first time she actually tried. Much to Touma's dismay who was about to head out to meet Mikoto for her birthday celebrations.

He had to put up with Index's attempts for six months, but honestly he thought it was good humour. And it allowed him to think about those months ever since Eolas had returned. While he wasn't involved in most of what Eolas and Mikoto dealt with. He played his vital role and ensured Misaki was able to survive the incident when attacked by Kanzaki and the Rensa. She was hunted like a dog back then to stop what many feared a return of a darkness which vanished two years ago. But now that it was all over she was able to live a normal life.

Touma also had noticed that Misaki has seemed much happier since the events of six months ago. With the exile of the Kihara family and the mysteries death of Gensei. She no longer had to look over her back for the dangers of her past actions. Something which she once before had wished for Eolas and gotten her wish these past few months. She still torments Mikoto in their usual banter and still a close friend of Eolas specially when working together to solve a problem. And she smiles much more brightly when she is around Sarah, the young girl which apparently he, Eolas and Misaki saved over two years ago.

But more importantly their personal relationship has kind of developed. They don't force the issue, but slowly when they have time Misaki tries to share their past together through the use of her powers. She can only sent a burst of images at once, but they don't last long. Touma's actual memories were destroyed due to a past incident and while he sees these images Misaki sends to him. He can't completely keep hold of them, but he does remember some of what he sees.

Those memories he was able to keep brought both of them closer.

But not exactly to where they used to be according to Misaki.

But she was happy that they taking a step in the right direction.

These six months have gone so quickly and soon he realised that they be in his own school. Misaki intends to join Touma's school upon finishing middle school this year and he couldn't wait for that to happen. But so was Eolas and Mikoto planning to attend a Certain high school. He knew that when that happens, school may become more chaotic then it already has been. But for now he can enjoy the peace he has right now.

Well that's if Index would give it a rest for one day, he may find her attempts amusing but it does get rather old he had thought. So in an attempt to keep her mind of the Grimoire he decided to invite her along.

"Come on Index, you haven't been able to get that book for nearly six months. Just give it a rest today and let's go find Misaka it's her birthday you know."

Index look towards him with a grumpy expression, before giving in.

"OK then, but if it's a birthday party then I would love some cake!"

"Of course, if there's enough to go around."

Touma responds, who locks his door behind him before heading off with Index to the meeting place.

**United Kingdom, London**

**2nd of May, St George's Cathedral. **

A lot has happened in the United Kingdom since the death of the Stuart Families' head. Despite not being publicly famous, they were only known to the common folk due to a member being the Archbishop of the Church of England. But the family was far more powerful then just that in the country. The truth of the matter is that Laura and Eolas' father had a hand in all corners of life in Britain. To further elaborate the influence of the family, they have helped shaped the country for many, many generations even during many different Monarch family lines. There was a very old rumour that they even tried to establish themselves as the Royal family, but that ambition supposedly ended with Charles Stuart I being beheaded. But that just a rumour, the present Stuart family has denied claims of being relation to that failed Monarch. So in a way, the entire country was some how effected, when a death occurs in the Stuart family. Many under the scenes knows it due to the inevitable shift of power within England. But for a certain mage who mastered the power of fire. He hadn't cared that one had lost her father, he was more concerned about the danger to Index.

This was so obvious by the fact, he had barged into the Stuart household just two hours after given the message two days ago. Only to find out that the danger wasn't fully the truth, while there was a possible backlash to that certain Nun. What was being unleashed after the death of Laura's father was more of a danger to Kamijou Touma. This was because he shared the same power of the ancestor who stolen a magical artefact. So there was interest within Necessarius to protect the boy from the inevitable consequence of the recent death. But they weren't the only orders, Stiyl Magnus, Kanzaki Kaori and many Necessarius agents were ordered to go and convince Kamijou Touma, Index and Eolas Stuart to come to England. Laura Stuart had made it clear that who ever had killed her father, would inevitable come after them. And despite the importance of the first two, she personally desired her brother to return for person reasons. Also because members of the Stuart family wants him to be recalled, it was only their father that had exiled him. The rest of the family wouldn't mind the return of Eolas Stuart to the family branch.

Despite the reason, it was important that all three were brought to England. Even if they had to force them...

With orders in mind, Stiyl Magnus and Kanzaki Kaori along with cooperation with Academy city had caught a private plane the next day. She was actually surprised how fast things were moving and she was thankful for it. Because despite her confidence in certain matters, this entire deal with taking the life of her father was a massive gamble. With that in mind and as May the 2nd came around.

Laura finds herself alone in St. George's Cathedral but she was deep in conversation with Aleister who had offered apologies over the death of her father. They were talking through a laptop and despite even after the act, not even the certain God of Academy city has no clue that she had killed her father. She had thought from how he is acting in the conversation, that he underestimates her and she knew that he will pay for it sometime in the future. Because despite knowing that her Mother was in Academy city, he hasn't revealed it despite her father's death.

So she knew her parents were up to something with Aleister, but she doesn't know the full scope of it. Despite everything, she was willing to explain the situation to Aleister who feigns ignorance of the impact of her father's death. Though she personally thinks he knows it all from her mother, but she was willing to play along.

You see something has broken into Academy city on this day and going by the rumours she was hearing. It was exactly the inevitable consequence that came with the death of her father. And to play along she was going to tell Aleister everything she knew about it.

"The thing that has broken into your city isn't a magician. Far from it in fact, this thing had actually killed many magicians in it's life time. What broke into your city was one of the knights of the round table. Who served the Legendary King Athurian of Camelot. Sir Lancelot. Sound's like a fairy tale no matter how you slice it. But as you will found out today, it's more then just a fairy tale. Don't get me wrong, when it comes to the duties of this family household. We would like nothing more then to scrub the memories of that past. I know it sounds counter-productive, I mean why should we want to destroy one of the greatest legends of this country's history. Because it's nothing more then just history and to embrace that part of history is accepting the rule of magic. So in the name of ending the rule of magic in this country, Camelot had to fall and King Arthur had to be killed. The intentions of a tolerant kingdom accepting magic was unacceptable for the ancestors of my family. So that's why this family stole a certain artefact from the legendary king and contributed to his inevitable death."

Laura explains what she knows about her family's involvement in the Arthurian legend. Revealing the lengthy history of this family's attempt to curb the influence of magic in the country. Which only begs the question, how long has the Stuart family influenced the events of the country as a whole? That was a question for another day and Aleister wanted to know more by asking Laura about the knight.

"So when did that knight come into it?"

Laura was happy to try and explain once again. But she mentions that not even she knows the entire truth, but only what shes been told herself.

"Many years after the collapse of Camelot, that knight attempted to redeem himself for his part to play in his Lord's death. He even attempted to become a priest and live his life in repentance. But that knight couldn't stay away due to his love for the wife of the King. Allowing his temptations to motivate his actions, Lancelot broke the vows of the priesthood and the head priest at the time cursed the knight as a result. Not caring for what he had inflicted on himself, because of the chance to see the women he loved. Guinevere. But upon arriving where the former Queen lived, he was told that she had died under mysterious causes. It was then he had realised it was the doing of the head priest who cursed him. The knight who allowed his temptation to rule his judgement had not only lead to the downfall of a kingdom, but also the death of the women he had loved. Upon taking the body of the former Queen to be buried with his former lord. Lancelot fell in deep regret and sorrow. It's believed he had wandered the land of his former country until he had died. But the truth is that his regret and sorrow had further corrupted the knight's soul because of the curse. Now determined to do one last thing for his former Lord, Lancelot was determined to return the stolen artefact. That's when my family first interacted with the knight. Thanks to the interference of a certain old and crazy magician. Lancelot managed to find my ancestor who had stolen the artefact and even overpowered many younger knights in the process. But the knight would fail at the last hurdle as the artefact had only pushed the odds in my ancestor's favour. Seeing this the same certain crazy magician smashed the item into four pieces, only because in that magician words only a chosen individual is worthy to use it again. Despite having the same power as the Imagine breaker, my ancestor had to retreat from the power of the knight and that crazy magician. At least he managed to secure one of the four pieces at that time, which remains with the family even to this day."

She explained.

"Then why did the death of your father bring the knight back?"

That was the important question, because despite closely working with Laura and Eolas' father. He didn't know about this entire thing and was very surprised about the knight's sudden arrival in Academy city. Laura was ready to revel the connection of Lancelot to her father's death.

"I told you about the curse which Lancelot had suffered? Since the shattering of artefact, the curse of Lancelot has evolved and the knight's desire to return the item to his Lord has put him in a purgatory state. Between life and death. Not only that, the knight has been seen since that day attacking future holders of Imagine breaker and trying to track all the pieces of the artefact. My family has been under attack from this seemly powerful immortal knight since then. Despite how powerful this family had gotten, it's very hard to fight of a knight like Lancelot from an era where magic was at it's zenith. Specially considering the abilities of the sword he wields could bring great devastation. If you only allow his rage reach it's peak. My father who had lost his own mother to Lancelot's attack, had been inspired to create a spell powerful enough to trap the immortal knight into a corporal state. Making Lancelot unable to interact with this world and only can be seen as a Ghost by members who share our blood. The reason why he had emerged after my father's death, because he was bound by spirit to my father's own spirit. And his death had broken that chain, allowing him to freely interact with the world once again. So honestly I'm not surprised that he had emerged in Academy city, he is drawn by the usage of the Imagine Breaker. Considering all the trouble we both put that boy in."

"Then how do you suggest we stop the knight? I can imagine you father teaching you the same spell."

Aleister once again asked a good question and that was a good question. Since her father never revealed it to Laura or even Eolas. But there was more then one way find out, since there lies more then one option to get answers from in Academy city. She was just hoping that Kanzaki and Stiyl would get there before it's too late.

* * *

**Author notes:** Welcome everybody to the first chapter of the second story which features Eolas Stuart as a character. The Last story saw the Science side of his life, but there was always two sides of the coin. And we can't forget about the magic side can't we? Eolas Stuart comes from a very powerful political and magical family.

Witness the beginning of this tale which jumps into it's history and how it will effect the future.

Featuring Arthurian legend influence since I loved that legend and wanted to make a story involving it.

Anyway I hope you enjoy the first chapter and the future ones.


	2. The Knight and the Thief (2)

**Chapter 2** - The Knight and the Thief (2)

It had been six months, since the devastation of the second sixth incident. The bombings that had torn the city into a chaotic ruin had finally faded away and now only exist in memory. Even memorial park had been rebuilt to honour both incidents occurring in less then three years. While the first Sixth Incident had saw the most tragic lose of life, many more were spared in the second. The names of those who perished back then had their names added, but it was also rebuilt to honour the seven level fives.

Since it was the first time they stood together to stop another tragic event and succeeded of stopping more lifes from being destroyed. It was an event which had been seen by a lot of the public and even some of the fight captured on film. The only difference that the second Sixth Incident made to Academy city on the surface was the popularity of the level fives.

Every single one of them had gotten a much more positive public reputation, despite a few on them not liking this development. Specially the likes of Accelerator and Eolas who both loved to be more private with their normal lives. But it was something they couldn't help and while the struggle with the much more public exposure the others are actually enjoying it. Even the likes of Mugino and Kakine who seems to be taking advantage of this popularity to increase their influence across the nothing to dangerous to which would spark Eolas' curiosity, since they all knew and everyone else about the fate of the Kihara family.

While most of the them are no longer in Academy city and some just arrested. The matter of fact is their future in the city had ended at the end of the Second Sixth Incident. And no body second guessed the cause of their exile. Despite Aleister not saying a thing about their deal, everybody knew that it was Eolas' who was behind it.

It was that obvious and people also seemed to think Kihara Gensei was killed by him aswell. Not knowing that Mikoto's father had a hand in that deed for revenge. He wanted to send a message that his family aren't toys for people to manipulate. But Eolas wants to take on the entire blame of the events, since most of it was influenced by his past actions. It was rightfully his blame to burden and he also wanted to protect Mikoto's father from potential backlash.

Even if he can handle himself, he didn't want Mikoto to feel the pain of losing her father if the worse happens.

So far this has protected Mikoto's family from backlash and the sole responsibility has been on Eolas. But even after six months, nothing serious has happened due to him being one step ahead every time.

Allowing Mikoto to reach her birthday without incident.

**Seventh District, Memorial Park**

**10:20am **

Before heading to the planned meet up, Mikoto thought it be nice to walk around a bit to enjoy the sunny morning. And to also see if she can pick up Eolas' trail which went cold, she had bumped into a few of her sisters this morning. Who offered the good wishes for this day's occasion. They also had pointed out to Mikoto that Eolas was around here not to long ago and they can't give her his exact location due to not currently being connected to the network.

It was like he was making it hard to find him. Which was starting to get on Mikoto's nerves, but she can't expect him to be with her every moment of the day. Even if it is her birthday, he does have to sort other things out. He's been back at school for the last five months, so he's been doing a lot of catch up lessons for missing so much school.

So when it comes down to it.

Eolas was pretty busy and she should give him the benefit of doubt.

But she was still damn so curious about what he's up too.

Since he has came back, he has told her everything and what he intends to do. Which was basically a sign of trust of his part... But not now? Has he finally got something to hide...

"OF COURSE HES HIDING SOMETHING! IT'S PROBABLY A SURPRISE, SO WHY AM I SO BOTHERED BY IT!"

Mikoto shouted in annoyance, while holding her head she was clearly excited about the possibility and just couldn't wait. But maybe she wish that nobody would bother her as a familiar voice called her out.

"Misakaaa-ssaaann!"

Misaki had jogged towards Mikoto, like she was very happy to see her and stopped right before her much to Mikoto's dismay. Probably because a certain part of Misaki stuck out to Mikoto, which made her feel bad about herself.

"Happy Birthday Misaka!" Shokuhou Misaki said who seemed rather pleased to see Mikoto today and continued as Mikoto seemed fixated on her breasts. "By the way Misaka-san. What did you mean he's hiding something? You looking for Eolas?"

Mikoto shock her head after taking her eyes away from Mikoto's chest and really wondered how she did it. Though admittedly these last few months she had made progress in that area. She was sixteen today after all and compared to last year she has grown up since. But still it was nothing compare to Misaki's grown fruits she thought. Shaking a head for a moment she went to respond to Misaki.

"Yeah, he's been very secretive about today and he's no where to be found. It's not like I don't trust him, it's just hes doing this on purpose because he knows how excited I get."

Mikoto said stubbornly and Misaki laugh before turning around away from Misaka

"You like that bit about him right? Or you wouldn't exactly put up with it and ask him on the phone."

Misaka didn't respond straight away but, smiled regardless before stretching her arms. She then walked ahead of Misaki and stopped just in front to have a look at the memorial stature which marked those who died six months ago.

"Of course, but I still can't help but wonder what he's doing. "

She said and was about to be surprised by Misaki's response to her words.

"Well I just saw him with your friends not long ago. And he had brought along a huge cake for you."

Mikoto blushed with excitement upon hearing what she said and went to rush in the direction Misaki came from. But she was stopped in her place once again, upon seeing Kamijou Touma and Index who just arrived at there location. Misaki went rather quiet upon their arrival and watched as Index suddenly walk up to Mikoto with a card.

"Here Short hair, this is suppose to be for you."

The white dressed nun had said with a slight blush look, which says she was embarrassed to give Mikoto this card. Obviously it wasn't a proper present and just serves as acknowledgement. But either way, Mikoto was very grateful and expressed her gratitude. Touma then made a slight remark while also being empty handed.

"That's from both of us."

He said with a low voice, which Mikoto smirked in response.

"I expect nothing less from you."

Index seeing how that was out the way, expressed her obvious desire.

"So would I be able to get some cake!"

A very obvious desire and Mikoto nodded regardless since she heard Eolas got a large one. He probably predicted that Index would come since knowing of her rather large stomach. Sometimes she wonder if she is eating for everybody when she gets going and just hopes she gets a chance. The all continued to talk a bit more regarding general stuff and how she had to deal with her sister's guilt trip. There was less then ten of them in academy city since being sent across the world. But she had met each one of them not by her choosing, while she asked them about Eolas they came to her first about joining the party celebrations. As much she wants them their with her she couldn't since her friends was also there and specially Kuroko.

Regardless after a brief usual banter between the four they started to head to the planned meeting place. Which was a restaurant which had been booked for today by them. It wasn't anything fancy, but somewhere they often visit occasionally and more in Touma's price range.

**Certain Windowless Building**

**Seventh District, 11:02am**

Meanwhile as the day continues onwards, even a certain individual after discussing with Laura Stuart all morning had to make the silent but brief remark about a certain someones' birthday. He wished Mikoto a very safe celebration and that was only because of what had just breached Academy city's defences this morning. Due to the nature of the problem, there was of course only one other person who may know more about what was going on.

That was the mother of Eolas and Laura Stuart.

Director Stuart.

She has been rather busy these last six months, making constant calculations and re-visioning certain roles to which to put forward her desire to continue project Imperator. A project which was put on the back burner due to the developing changes with subject six, the son of Director Stuart. However the recent development of her late husband's death had also put her back. Since he was the one who helped planned the original concept of project Imperator and for him to be gone had changed everything.

She was more concerned about the project then the life of her husband. She had showed no emotion regarding what happened to him. In fact she expected that his death would come sooner or later. But that wasn't Aleister's concern at the moment.

His concern was the very powerful cursed knight which is roaming around Academy city.

"If that man is dead, then you will have more concerns then just a knight. But a rather hostile political situation that not even Eolas could help avoid the inevitable. You do realise that unlike the Roman Catholic Church, that man was holding back a large group of powerful magicians that serves under the Stuart name? Without a clear head of house, then decisions will be made to ensure the successor to the family. This would mean civil conflict between the supporters of my daughter and my son."

"But that boy has been exiled. Wouldn't that automatically push Laura to the head of your family?"

"Not exactly, since he only exiled him. He didn't strip Eolas from the right of succession and only then would my daughter automatically inherit the title. But there was a clear reason to why he never did that in the first place."

"The plan was for him to ascend in his father's place regardless?"

"Exactly, though that right no longer belongs with anyone but his own supporters."

"Your families' political situation is rather complex."

"For good reason, it has secured the Stuart family's dominance for generations."

"How far is the supporters of either side willing to go?"

"That's hard to say, but once the pope was slaughtered by a Stuart member in the past and successfully blame it on the others. To try and gather support from Catholic forces for their side. So you can see the political situation is rather dangerous and there is only Laura holding back the vast magical might which is the Stuart branch families. Unlike her father I don't think she is ready."

Aleister thought briefly about the entire situation with the Stuart family, the director in front of him didn't realise that once the Stuart family almost got him killed in the past. But managed to escape in the last minute and was found by Heaven Canceller. He had tried to defy that family personally once before and knew exactly how ruthless and dominating they could be in magical situations.

If he was going to make anything of these developing situations. He would need to play his cards right as that family does have a role in his plans. But for now he wanted to change the subject back onto a certain knight.

"So about Lancelot. Would you have idea how to deal with the knight?"

The Director shock her head before answering with a reason.

"No I don't. That knowledge remains soley with only the blood members of the Stuart family. I may be their mother, but I don't have any actual Stuart blood in me. So I have no right to hold any of the family's magical secrets. Let alone the method to imprison it's ancient enemy."

**Restaurant, Seventh District**

**Mikoto's birthday party**

**11:49am**

Mikoto and the others finally arrived at the desired meeting place. A place which was chosen by her friends and would of been kept secret if it wasn't for Kuroko's excitement. Something which she used to gain favour with Mikoto as she felt like she needed to fight for her attention. Specially since Eolas' return six months ago and this is why Mikoto sometimes worry for his safety. She loves Kuroko but she wishes she eases on her craze sometimes and give Eolas more of a chance.

Either way she looked for both of them and she saw the corner of the family Restaurant dressed up for the occasion with a big sign hanging up. Saying... Happy 16th Birthday Misaka! And there was indeed a very large strawberry sponge cake on the table with a few presents.

As Index ran towards the table, she noticed the others who was there.

Uiharu, Saten and Kuroko was there. Even Sarah which was rare visit, while they grown to know each other these past months. She wasn't the closet to Sarah compared to Shokuhou Misaki, which kinda annoys here but wasn't a surprise since they had a longer history together.

But much to her surprise, there was no sign of Eolas anywhere. She had thought he would be here due to what Misaki had said. But no he wasn't here either and thought maybe he just dropped the cake off before have to leave. Approaching the others with Misaki and Touma she wondered where exactly he had gotten too. Though she couldn't help but enjoy the site of the cake he had brought here today.

But she had to ask the obvious question, since she did expect him to be here.

"So where is Eolas? Shokuhou said he brought this cake here, so I thought he would still be here."

It was a honest question and Misaki expected it upon also seeing Eolas was no where to be found. She even checked her physic connection to him and it seems like he was still in the district but just out of her reach. Kuroko didn't look rather bothered about Eolas being missing, but Saten look rather curious about it as well much to Uiharau's horror.

"He was here earlier, but he said that he had some business to attend with. But isn't he suppose to be your boyfriend?" Saten mentions, which Kuroko felt disturbed at that last point and Mikoto still felt shy about that subject. Saten continued. "He should be spending this entire day by making it special for you Misaka. He's a kind person I know but he can be a bit clueless with these things."

Mikoto felt awkward and tried to respond the best she could.

"Well he's always been clueless about these things, no matter how old he has gotten. But I think it would be more strange if he wasn't. Sure I would like him to be here, but he tends to have a good reason when hes away."

The others smiled in response to her words and decided to move on. They obviously knew she was missing his presence and decided to keep her mind occupied. The party started which brought a smile to Mikoto, the cake was tasty and the presents she got from her friends were rather awkward at times. This day had seem just like another peaceful day which they all enjoyed for the last Six Months.

However a certain Knight was going to ruin their day and Index was the very first one to notice it's presence. She was frightened to the point, that she even stopped eating the cake which was a miracle. But Touma felt worried when he noticed this strange behaviour from the nun and slowly looked in the direction she was staring.

And there it was in staring back right at them.

A large humanoid dressed in dark metal armour, with a very shadowy frightening presence.

"IMAGINE BREAKER!"

The knight roared in a frighting voice which caught the attention of everybody else in the Restaurant. Touma quickly tried to move everybody away from the window as the knight suddenly charged right at them. Who had a large sword in it's right hand.

"IMAGINE BREAKER!"

It once again roared as the knight smashed through the window with it's large body and slashed at Touma with incredible might. The sword came crashing down right through the table and seats they were all using. Standing in front of everybody Touma looked down the knight. While Misaki back away with Sarah, while Kuroko quickly grabbed Uiharu and Saten.

Mikoto along with Index stood side by side behind Touma.

But before they can act, the knight moved first with it's increasable speed and slashed once again with his giant blade and Touma. Who indistinctly lept backwards, crashing into the chairs and tables in the restaurant for cover. Turning to Index and Mikoto, the knight noticed the birthday girl had already unleashed a powerful electrical charge. Which in any other situation would be impossible to dodge, but in this situation it was made a bit more possible. Since the moment her attack should came in contact with the knight, it had disintegrated into dark smoke and the attack past through crashing into the building outside.

Annoyed by something after the attack went through him. the knight suddenly grabbed a hold of Index by the scruff of her clothes and pointed his giant blade towards Touma.

"Come to me at the abandon location due north of here. There we will fight for what you have take thief!"

The knight said much to Index's struggle who quickly jumped backwards before rushing off. Somebody would try to stop the knight, but it was like a commanding aura had stop them from acting straight away. Something which effected everybody except for Touma who struggle to his feet after that harmful fall he took.

But no words was spoken between any of them, while Sarah and the other girls looked worried. Both Misaki, Touma and Mikoto looked at each other with a rather mischievous grin. They actually thought this situation was exciting while also dangerous, it probably was the six months of peace they just had enjoyed. It was great but the rush of such a dangerous situation sparked their usual determination in them.

So no words were needed to be spoken, while Misaki stayed behind with the others to also look after Sarah. She also started to try and get in contact with Eolas. While both Mikoto and Touma wasted not time to give chase after the knight.

**Abandoned Warehouse, **

**12****:32pm**

"You're an English knight aren't you?" A certain nun asked the knight in a friendly manner.

The reason for her to act this friendly was because the Knight hasn't really done anything to harm Index. The knight only brought her here and actually asked her to stay until the one it thinks it's looking for comes. They were in some abandoned warehouse in Academy city. It was rather empty other then a few boxes here and there. The knight was sitting on one of them and Index was looking at the knight standing right next to it. She had nothing to fear so it wasn't stupid of her to act so curious.

The knight itself was covered in armour from head to toe and obviously a very large individual. It didn't look like the modern English knights, the armour was very old in style, plain but from the looks of it very practical. The knight had a great sword on the back, but it was in it's Scabbard so Index couldn't see it. But she couldn't but feel she has seen that style of hilt before. There was obvious powerful magic resonating from the sword and knight. But her attention on his sword was broken when the Knight actually spoke up.

"English?... I don't think so... No..."

The knight had a deep voice, but he sound rather old. In fact there was a majestic vibe, that this knight was more then just a knight. Was he a noble? Index was rather confused, she was defiantly getting the vibe that this knight was from England. Despite it's rather different armour, however the knight had said it wasn't English. Though it did sound rather confused itself.

"Then why're you here? Why did you take me?"

Very important questions and the knight was willing to answer. Again showing it had not hostle attentions towards Index.

"I'm here to take back what was stolen from my Lord. Shattered in pieces, but still powerful in their own right. I can sense one of them is within this city and it must be the one who looks after something as important as you."

The knight was searching for something stolen from it's Lord. And despite the access to the largest amount of information one human can have in the world. She couldn't think of anything that fits the story. And the knight seems to know about Index and noticed what she was trying to do.

"You just tried to look up my story? Not even in your library will you find a book that was stolen from under your nose."

Index wasn't sure herself and tried to think on what the knight had said. But at the same time the knight rose from where he was sitting.

"Your guardian is here."

The knight was right as Touma had ran through the open door to the abandoned warehouse along with Mikoto Misaka. Who seem more competitive rather then annoyed since her birthday was ruined. The reason for this was pretty simple, since this knight was obviously not of a science nature and looked more something to come from a world belonging to magic.

Something Eoals once tried to explained to Mikoto.

She was interested in this part of the world..

Touma was looking at Index with worry, but he had noticed she looked unharmed and not even restrained. Seeing that and understanding the situation, Touma couldn't help to feel that the figure in front of him never actually meant harm.

Touma was about to asked the knight a question. But he was stopped before he even started as the knight drew his giant sword. Which was met by rather shocked Index who instantly can recognise the sword now.

But she couldn't say anything, because the knight had spoken first. Who had pointed his sword towards Touma and Mikoto.

"I'm sorry, but I took young Index here so our fight will not harm innocents. You seem to only to go places whenever she is brought too."

Touma was confused and responded to get some clarity.

"Why do we need to figh..."

The knight interrupted in a burst of rage...

"BECAUSE OF THAT CURSED POWER! I can see it with my own eyes, hiding within your right arm! The Same power of the THIEF WHO ENSURED MY LORDS DOWNFALL! I have done my Lord great harm in my true life and those sins have cursed me to wander endlessly because of it. I've accepted my fate, but it doesn't mean I can't fulfil one final act for my Lord! To return the object that he had lost..."

The Knight was holding his giant sword with one arm, showing just an example of it's physical strength. But with his free hand, the knight grab his helmet and threw it off to show the what was hiding within. What was seen wasn't the face of an English noble. But the face that was wore from the passing of time, it wasn't like he was undead looking. But like the life was drain from his very skin. But despite his appearance, this knight wasn't weak at all. The knight spoke up after his helmet touched the ground.

"On my cursed blade... Arondight! I Sir Lancelot... Will fight for the right to bring back **Avalon** to the resting place of my Lord!"

The knight had declared in all fury and instantly started to charge towards Touma with the intention to kill. Even though he had no wish to fight the Knight, he wasn't about to be given any choice.


	3. The Knight and the Thief (3)

**Chapter 3** - The Knight and the Thief (3)

"On my cursed blade... Arondight! I Sir Lancelot... Will fight for the right to bring back Avalon to the resting place of my Lord!"

The knight had declared in all fury and instantly started to charge towards Touma with the intention to kill. Even though he had no wish to fight the Knight, he wasn't about to be given any choice.

The fight had begun.

The Knight moved like none other, it was like the knight was weightless and that gravity didn't apply for him. Which is rather unique considering this knight wore heavy armour and wielding a giant sword. Somebody like that you expect their movements to be slow and pretty easy to out manoeuvre for those who didn't wear any armour. But despite Touma amazing precognition and battle sense from experience was finding it hard to keep up. The Knight seems to be growing stronger and faster the longer the battle continues or the knight was just simply learning Touma's dodging patterns.

Lancelot's attacks were strong and precise.

Strong enough to cut two men clean through with one mighty swing. It was for all these reasons why Touma was glad Mikoto Misaka had also come into the battle. Normally he wouldn't allow anyone to take part, but since there was no possible way to explain why she shouldn't and it did kind of ruined her birthday party. She was a God send since she was able to use her electromagnetic ability to redirect many of the great knight's swings. But it was really hard to stop them completely and actually forced on her a lot of physical and mental effort.

This obviously annoyed the third ranked Level Five. She was looking for a proper challenge after six months of peaceful days, but this was really was beyond then a simple dangerous and turning into something pretty dangerous. This Knight was smart, he purposely brought them here to give himself an advantage. While it doesn't stop Mikoto from using her electromaster powers, it gives them less room to manoeuvre from the knight's attacks who could easily corner any one of them if they were alone. And that danger was growing slowly, but things may change if they could get that blade away from the knight.

The moment Mikoto had notice the blade was lowered just above the knight's head. Mikoto quickly slide past the knight and used her electromagnetic powers to pull on the blade like a magnet to the ground. This at first made the knight stumble backwards, but he didn't let go and Mikoto was seriously pouring on the juice. In the past she was able to stop a helicopter from taking off with this move and yet there was clear differences. She expect more trouble from a helicopter and not a man with a sword.

She amped up her power, which forced the knight to turn around to avoid falling over with his blade. But it was apparent that the knight didn't want to drop the sword. The creepy faced Knight was struggling to hold the blade up, but from it's slowly changing movements that wasn't going to last long. Looking at Mikoto suddenly with it's piercing black eyes, they flash with a mysterious power and suddenly the Knight lifted the sword up by a bit like a sudden jolt. And despite Mikoto pouring on my juice to try and force the blade to the ground, the knight continued to making progress with forcing the blade up.

"TOUMA QUICKLY DO SOMETHING!"

Mikoto shouted in response towards the briefly stunned level 0, shaking out his bewilderment from Mikoto's move he charged forward as the Knight was making incredible progress. He knew from earlier that the knight changed into smoke upon getting attack by Mikoto, which had been repeated countless of times since their battle had begun. No matter what Mikoto or Touma did even after dodging the Knight's fierce attack, they weren't able to even land a single hit on the giant of the man.

Which made this fight pretty one sided.

But they also noticed when the knight is on the offensive, then it has to stay in a physically form. And Touma noticed that the knight was using magic, there was no possible explanation, to how it was starting to overpower Mikoto's electrical power. So with his right hand he was prepared to crush the illusion of this invincible knight.

At the last moment just before Touma was about to make contact, the knight managed to break free of her electromagnetic grip on his blade and it rose right above his head as if it was going to attack straight away. But still not fast enough to stop Touma this time as he touches the armour of the knight, which suddenly stops the momentum of battle.

It was like everybody had froze when the knight's slowly turned to Touma. Which was kinda freaky considering his undeath like appearance. But the knight suddenly turned into black smoke once more as if it was dodging an attack, but it clearly didn't from that intermission. But that's when Touma felt it, that the knight was receiving tons of magical power and upon touching him with his imagine breaker. It felt like no matter how much that power was snuffed out like an open flame it relit many times.

But this time the blade didn't turn into smoke and dropped towards the ground. And before it reached it the knight reformed in a rather different stance as if it planned to grab his blade and once again showing off his mighty strength. The knight swung it's giant blade at Touma who jumped backwards rather quicker the normal to dodge it. He even looked surprise that he had dodged it then as he fell to the ground.

He tried to quickly get back up as the knight didn't waste any time to turn it's attentions back to Mikoto. Who once again rose his giant blade into the air to come baring down upon the third ranked level five.

But with remarkable timing as the knight originally turned back to Mikoto, she had already flipped an arcade coin in the air and shouted with fury as she unleashed her trade mark attack.

The Railgun!

"BE GONE!"

She roared as her signature attack smashed into the night at close quarters and literally lifted the giant man towards the warehouse wall and crashing through.

"Perfect timing!" Touma had said cheerfully, commenting on the fact Mikoto aimed for the window when the knight prepares to attack. Which was the only point both of them notice it doesn't turn to it's usual smoke form.

Turning towards the big hole created by the collision and the knight crashing through. They could see in the distance, the body of the knight turning into black smoke much to their dismay. But since it took damage, the knight was actually reforming much slower.

"How the hell could he be doing that? It's obvious this knight isn't any type of esper I've ever seen."

Mikoto said in shock as she finds what they're facing rather impossible.

"You should start to accept it soon, Misaka, that there are more supernatural powers going on in this word then just esper related." Touma comments on the situation and Mikoto's disbelief of what they were seeing. But it wasn't the first time she had heard about it.

"Yes Eolas keeps telling me about that part"

She looked on briefly with a smile and her attention was only taken away by Index. Who stepped infront of them to look at the sword from a distance. She turned to both of them to explain what she knew about the situation, while she didn't know about the knight's origins in any of her books. But his sword was well documented in one of her many books laid locked in her mind.

Arondight the blade of the vengeful Knight. It's believed that the sword isn't truly existent in the current timeline, giving it a different name known as the 'Anchor of time.' The reason for this as it has the ability to call upon the strength of it's wielder from different points of time and drag it into the present. Meaning when Lancelot swings it, the blade calls upon past an future times when he swings it and combines the strength of the impact. But this only counts for the duration of when Lancelot goes into rage. It doesn't call upon the strength from past moments, when he is in a blinding rage. Meaning that it isn't an instant ability of the blade to use when entering battle. But this power also counts for kinetic blasts, which is similar to a telekinetic blast but has to go through the sword. While kinetic blasts allows Lanelot to throw objects away, he can't use to it lift objects up and move them around like a telekinetic could do.

There is also another reason for it's second name, 'Anchor of time'. That is down to the identity of the sword's only user. The identity of the Arondight has been hidden throughout history, but has always been recorded as an undying Knight who cannot be killed. This is because some believe the Knight isn't dead or alive but stuck in between. Some suggestions point towards the sword's abilities, that upon receiving the blade Arondight. You become undying and always return to the state upon receiving the blade. Though this has been contradicted from other sources, the only way possible of beating this Knight was to take the blade away from Lancelot. She doesn't realise it, but it was rather obvious Index doesn't have any knowledge about the Stuart families' connection. And their method of dealing with the knight Lancelot. But even if she did there was still one problem facing them.

Lancelot was increasingly making more powerful attacks and the knight wasn't slow or even clumsy with his sword play. If anybody knew the legends, then they know then this knight was once considered the perfect knight. The problem they was facing, they can't even get a proper hit in, let alone disarming the knight. And without a proper way of projecting himself, Touma was more in danger then Mikoto Misaka. And the knight throughout this entire fight was far more interested with him. Often calling out the name of his strange power existing in his right hand.

Touma recalls what the knight said earlier.

**...**

_"BECAUSE OF THAT CURSED POWER! I can see it with my own eyes, hiding within your right arm! The Same power of the THIEF WHO ENSURED MY LORDS DOWNFALL! I have done my Lord great harm in my true life and those sins have cursed me to wander endlessly because of it. I've accepted my fate, but it doesn't mean I can't fulfil one final act for my Lord! To return the object that he had lost..."_

_"On my cursed blade... Arondight! I Sir Lancelot... Will fight for the right to bring back **Avalon** to the resting place of my Lord!"_

**...**

As the knight was still reforming, Touma went to ask Index if she knew about the object Lancelot was trying to retrieve.

"Index? What do you know of the object Avalon? That is what the knight is fighting about"

She shock her head with disappointed saying she honestly doesn't know. But the word had sparked a memory for Mikoto dating back six months ago. It was the moment her mind was barely able to recall, she couldn't see anything from that time. But she heard the words clearly back then, the moment when she felt revived after her near death experience.

What Eolas said back then.

_..._

_"One of my greatest secrets... **Avalon!**"_

_..._

Her mind snapped back to reality when Touma mentions the knight had suddenly reformed. Who looked perfectly well after taking that Railgun blast at close quarters, no matter how tough you was anybody would hurt after that attack. And going by how long it took for the knight to reform.

It surely felt it.

Mikoto turned to Touma with a smile.

"If you want to know about Avalon. You might want to ask Eolas about it."

She said pointing upwards towards the warehouse's skylights. When both Index and Touma looked up they saw a certain boy standing on the glass with one of the windows open. It seemed he was listening in to everything and this drew Touma back to the moment he dodged the knight's last attack against him rather abnormally.

He most of been the reason for it, Eolas must of used his telekinetic power to push Touma back further. But he also guessed why Eolas didn't reveal his presence, was because he is the type of guy to observe his enemy before throwing himself into the battle. But from the looks of the boy, he seemed rather beaten up already.

Like he's already been in battle today.

All three of them wondered what actually happened this morning with Eolas' absence.

**Eolas' morning earlier in the day**

**May 2nd,**** 7:30am **

Like Six months ago, when Eolas birthday occurred on the 8th of November. Mikoto told him how important it was to celebrate each other's birthdays and how she wanted to make up for missing his last two birthday. While it weren't really her fault that she did.

But she felt happy to try and make up for it.

Now it was his turn six months later, Eolas was going to ensure that she had a good day no matter what happens. He had lost a little bit of sleep last night because of the planned he had today, since he help her friends to prepare the party and even relayed to the sisters projected possibilities that Mikoto may go before the party. So they can express their birthday wishes.

But his birthday plan's for Mikoto wasn't what had disrupted his sleep since the 30th April. He couldn't explain it but Eolas felt like he was stabbed in the back literally back then.

It was rather a strange feeling and thought it was just growing pains. But he assumes that kinda stops at being sixteen years old. Maybe he would ask Mikoto later about that, since she was also sixteen years old now. But he kinda hesitate on that thought, since she may get angry at him for taking it the wrong way.

Either way, Eolas headed out after getting ready and left his apartment at 7:30 while waving goodbye to Touma who seemed exhausted on the balcony. And takes his time reaching his required destination, since the party starts around lunch time. He was heading out to ensure that Mikoto's present had arrived and to secure a strawberry cake which was one of her favourites.

But it was after sending Mikoto a text that he had notice something very strange today. He felt a rather familiar yet cursed power within Academy city and it was fast approaching his location. Without analysing the power he felt, he knew that it was magical in nature. He had felt this power before in the past and he can tell the difference between magical and esper powers.

It would be kinda embarrassing if he couldn't, he was the Original Level Five and should know this stuff more then anyone else.

Either way he had to put aside one of his plans for now which was picking up the present. Eolas had to make sure that this powers wasn't going to pose a threat. Specially on this day, Mikoto's birthday he was going to make sure it was a good one.

That means if he had to deal with this threat himself.

But Eolas underestimated the source of that power and found out at first hand what it's capable of doing. He may of not been in a life threatening fight for at least six months, but it wasn't Eolas had loss a step. Nobody did since then, they were in fact much stronger individuals due to developing their powers through the esper program.

Except for Touma, but that's besides the point.

When Eolas found out it was a knight, he didn't expect the overwhelming power it displayed when the knight found out he was a Stuart. He didn't need to ask but charged in rage, throwing cars and crashing the very ground like it was nothing. Despite his future behaviour the knight was in such a rage he didn't seem to no longer care about the innocent civilians.

Thankfully Eolas was there to use his telekinetic power to protect them, but this had cost him the struggle and forced him to retreat out of the knight's sight. Allowing him to notice that when he was gone the Knight had calmed down. No longer raging like a berserker it had continued on it's journey in Academy city.

Eolas had retreated to a distance and observed the knight. He had planned at this point to continue with his plans at least to get the cake, so the others don't catch wind of what was happening. From his observations the knight hasn't caused harm unless somebody gets in it's way or he shows up in his line of sight. So he thought it was safe to observe the knight further for a while until his mind comes to a conclusion on how to win.

Also because he figured out the identity of this knight. And wasn't surprised that he recognised it's power in the past. Lancelot was a very famous ghost tale in his family and he had memories of it even before he came to Academy city. Those with his blood were able to see the ghostly figure of Lancelot bound to his father.

He thought it was normal thing back then, never really cared about a ghostly figure but the fact Lancelot is in Academy city made him ask the question.

Did something happen to his father? That thought and other assumptions were being analysed in his mind. But for now Eolas continued to observe from a distance while keeping out of sight. He quickly headed to the cake shop and dropped it off at the party location.

He didn't stay long and mostly for the possibility of the knight coming that way. Eolas wanted to ensure that Mikoto had a wonderful birthday and this trouble may just spoil it. He was going to do his best and would try to make sure that nothing ruins it.

Though he was annoyed he had to stay away and specially when he had forgotten about picking up the present. Taking a gamble Eolas took his mind off the Knight to get it. Since there was a time limit on pick up availability. And from his observations, they still hadn't notice the knight and nor has the knight caused further trouble.

But his gamble would fail when the Knight suddenly attacks the party upon seeing Touma. And upon returning to find the party attack with the present Eolas was furious and head straight back without the others knowing to his apartment to prepare.

And tracked the Knight to it's current location in battle with Touma and Mikoto. Just before Touma touched the knight with his imagine breaker. Saving him from a potential wound by the knight's counter attack with his telekinetic powers.

**Abandon Warehouse, Seventh District**

**12:50pm**

All three of them look towards Eolas above who was observing the knight and noticed he was already pretty beaten up. Realising that it's possible he already came into contact with the Knight before. Index had notice something which made her smile with joy, you seeing Eolas was holding in his right hand a large book. A certain Grimoire Merlin De'Morte which Index had been hoping to get her hands on.

The notice of that grimoire had lead to Eolas shattering the glass he was standing on, so he could fall through in front of the others between them and the knight. Ensuring the glass was stopped falling on them with his telekinetic power.

"Mikoto I'm so sorry for allowing my family problems from ruining your birthday."

He said first upon falling through the sky light and much to his surprise Mikoto honestly didn't mind the disruption. Though she acted slightly disappointed that it took Eolas this long to show up in the day

"Don't worry about it. You should realise now Eolas that you shouldn't deal with these on your own."

He turned back to her with a smile.

"Well you have to forgive me on that, just wanted to make this a good birthday. But it looks like that ship has sailed. At least you enjoyed the cake right?"

She was about to respond with a smile, but Index had interrupted her attempt with a loud response.

"Of course!"

Turning to Index while also keeping tabs on the Knight who was stunned at the appearance of a Stuart. Eolas threw the book towards Index with his telekinetic power allowing the nun to easily catch it.

"I think it's time you read that book, since your the only who safely could. I'll buy you some time!"

Eolas roared with furry as his telekinetic power came to the surface and launched himself like a rocket towards the knight. Lancelot also answered that call to battle as he charged straight for him in a blinding rage. While he raised his sword above him once more, Eolas used his faster speed to slide past him to unleash a powerful Smack wave. Using remarkable timing to take the offensive against the knight, but even Eolas' smack wave find it hard to send the knight flying. It was dragged against the ground as the knight was push back and went back on the offensive as it regained it's footing.

Both Eolas and the Knight entered a fierce battle which was on of attrition. While the Knight still showed overwhelming power, he became a bit reckless due to his immense rage which was growing and Eolas took advantage of it. And as those two continued to fight, the other two turned to Index who had the mysterious book which was found Six Months ago.

"If you read that we'll find an answer?"

Mikoto asked who was slight confused, to which Index who now had the book in her hands didn't open it straight away. The nun responded towards Mikoto's question.

"Yeah, this is a Grimoire. Which are books which contains powerful magic and knowledge. This one being one of the few which I never read in my entire life. The only one which isn't held with my other library of grimoires."

"Library?"

Mikoto asks once again.

"Yeah. I have a perfect memory and I can remember perfectly everything I read or seen. That is why I was chosen to be the holder of the 103,000 grimoires inside my memory. But it's not the only reason, the secrets of these grimoires are dangerous and reading them would cause much pain. But I seemed to be immune to the effects, which allows me to read them without trouble. Eolas obviously realised this and decided to give me the book. He feels that the answers to stop this knight exist in here."

Index explained who was about to hope the book, but was stopped by Touma who was worried about allowing Index reading such a dangerous book. And tried to give an alternative solution.

"Why don't you allow me to try touch the sword with my right hand. It could negates the Knight's power, since it's the blade which is making it so powers."

Index shock her head in disagreement.

"That will not work, don't know if you hadn't notice. But Eolas had which is why he didn't even suggest it. It's true the knight is receiving endless amount of magic from the blade and growing powerful because of it. But that's only because he is fuelling the blade with his rage. It's like an endless cycle of energy being supplied with each other. The Knight is being powered by the sword yes, but so is the sword being powered by the knight. If your right hand doesn't work on one then it's not going to work on the other. Which makes that sword a perfect weapon for these type of people. Unless you can find a way to calm the knight down, then it may work. But you can see that's impossible, the moment he saw you the knight has gone into a rage. Touma you know that this is our only option, since even Eolas is slowly being overwhelmed. And you don't need to worry, I've read thousands of them and haven't suffered any illness from them. Because I'm the only one capable of reading them. I'm immune to their effects, so allow me to read it!"

Index asked with a serious tone, which made Touma thought for a moment before he back down. She was right, what harmed would one more do after reading literally over 100 thousand of them. He backed away showing Index he has approved of her actions, but they weren't able to stay on that subject as Mikoto rush out towards the battle upon seeing a disturbing. scene.

The knight sword moved faster then ever before and struck right at Eolas. Injuring his chest and cutting straight through his school blazer and shirt. His blood started to drip on the ground when Mikoto rushed towards him. Hoping to help buy time while Index searches for answers.


	4. The Knight and the Thief (4)

**Chapter 4** - The Knight and the Thief (4)

Eolas was always known for his quick thinking and fast reaction time. Specially since his mind works so well with with his powers, Eolas' AIM field gives him a critical advantage in close quarters combat. Unlike Mikoto's AIM field which disperses a weak electromagnetic barrier which allows her to notice similar powers being used against her like the Meltdowner and block mental attacks like Mental Out. Eolas' disperses a weak telekinetic field while it doesn't offer the best protection against mental abilities, it offers excellent foresight against physical attacks. This is because his mind instantly pick up anything that enters the telekinetic field even when it's out of his visual sight.

Of course this doesn't mean he can dodge every attack, since his body has limits and is much slower compared to his mental speed. So while he does still get hit even though he knew it's coming, this allows his mind to register the patten of fighting style his enemy has and prepare for it next time. Like a game of chess if he understands the enemies' tactics then it make it much easier to go on the counter-attack.

However, the knight's sword moved faster then ever could be imagined and struck Eolas across the chest. Injuring him while also cutting straight though his school blazer and shirt. But Eolas seemed more shocked about how the Knight managed it rather then getting hurt and while his blood started to drip on the floor his mind raced for that answer.

It was the blade in the knight's hands, since the knight was just getting stronger in the traditional sense. Like when you improve your attributes and strength across the board. This was just like a simply copy and past of his stats to put it in layman's terms. Basically the sword was copy the strengths of the knight from a different time, which could even be just seconds ago and adding it to his current strength. His power is not just developing, it's basically being doubled constantly at an alarming rate.

Since he had observed the Knight attack patterns, he was sure he had the timing of the knight's speed and ability down. But his belief of how he's getting stronger is correct then that would explain his sudden jump in speed and power.

He underestimated the knight who was already making his second move against Eolas.

He was out of position, he was going to take another hit. Well that is what he had thought, but his mind didn't pick up on a certain electrical princess making her move. Massive iron beams, from the courtyard had suddenly went past his had and crashed into the knight pushing him back. The beams then was slammed into the ground around the knight to trap him like a cage. It was small enough so he couldn't properly swing his sword to cut himself out.

The sound of the knight's armour clashing with it's cage could be heard in a quite a distance. Then it suddenly stopped and that is when Mikoto turned to Eolas with a concerned expression. Noticing the wound on his chest from the knight's sword which cut right through his school blazer and shirt.

"Are you all right? We going to need get that disinfected."

She said worryingly as she started to button up what was left of his shirt. Though Eolas looks appreciative, he expressed to her not to worry.

"Don't worry this is nothing compared to what you went through, my telekinetic power is currently covering my wound like a bandage. Still more importantly I'm sorry that this happened on your birthday, really didn't want it to be ruined. I even got you a present and everything."

Eolas said with a disappointed expression, truly he didn't want anything to happen today and by the grace of the bad luck Gods. His hopes for a good day had been denied. He wasn't sure if this was just a brief period of bad luck after six months of peace. Or maybe it's just the start of something more dark and Eolas really didn't like the idea. But this had connections to his father and Eolas really didn't want this go any further.

Mikoto's eyes lit up on the mention of a present, but composed herself to address the problem at hand. Which was mostly down to the fact, the knight was bashing at the iron beams once more.

"It's not your fault, but we going have to do something about that knight."

Upon saying those words, the knight suddenly managed to literally punch straight through the beams. Which startled everyone regarding how powerful this knight had become physically even without using his blade.

"That thing can't be human." Mikoto said.

She was right, this knight was no longer a human a very long time ago. He was a cursed relic from a long time past, who's rage had turned him in the monster he is in today. Eolas could kinda relate to this knight, since for eight years his own rage and darkness turned him into a monster to be feared. If his father didn't actually seal this knight in the past, then it would be probably inevitable that he would come into collision with this knight in those eight years. Thankfully that didn't happens as he could assume such a battle would by climatic.

Eolas stared right into the hole created by the Knight's powerful punch and when it's arm moved out of the way, you could see the dark eyes within.

"I don't know if this is luck or maybe the sign of my end. But not only is the wielder of Imagine Breaker is here, but a Stuart and one who bears just one of the four pieces of Avalon."

The Knight suddenly spoke within his metal cage.

"You seemed to have calmed down. Why don't we talk over a cup of tea, though I'm pretty sure you're fed up with watching Englishmen drink it."

Eolas remarked to the knight.

"Don't try to talk me out of my desires boy. Your father's knowledge runs through my mind, the price of being bound to his soul. I know everything that he had planned for you the moment you was born." The Knight responded which caught great interest to Eolas, but he didn't have a lot of time to talk to the knight about it as it suddenly burst out of it's metal cage with immense power and clear resurgence of rage. "YOU NOTHING BUT A TYPICAL STUART IF YOU ASK ME!"

With his sword in hand the Knight instantly was on-top of both Mikoto and Eolas. But both of them were actually ready, Eolas looked how the knight was putting all his weight in the top of his body before attacking. But he couldn't do anything about it just this moment, he used his telekinetic power to move out the way while Mikoto used her power to pull herself out the way and instantly the knight turned towards Eolas ignoring Mikoto.

"WHAT DOES YOUR FATHER ALWAYS SAY? STUARTS ARE LIKE LIONS! ALWAYS ON TOP AND WHEN THEY DONE WITH PEOPLE YOU JUST THROW THEM AWAY!"

The Knight roared in his fury as he constantly slash his blade towards Eolas who was able to dodge them one after the other. Which maybe only down to the fact his eyes had now turned white. He was solely focusing his telekinetic power to improve his movement and reflexes because his mind acts quicker with his powers.

"NOTHING HAS CHANGED FOR NEARLY TWO THOUSAND YEARS!"

The Knight continued to roar as he back Eolas into a corner to which he wasn't able to escape to the right and left of him. And seeing the only way he was able to attack with his sword was a downward slash. Eolas smiled as he noticed once again the Knight was putting all his weight in the upper part of his large body. Which Eolas took advantage by unleashing a powerful telekinetic surge against the night's legs, the same amount of power which took the Rensa by surprise six months ago. This inevitably caused the Knight to lose his strong balance and fell forward with the blade still coming for Eolas

And without saying a word Mikoto did her job perfectly, she had waited for the right moment to when Eolas had tripped the knight up and used her electromagnetic powers on his sword. Pulling it with all her power and might in one powerful surge. She had finally done what was deem impossible the blade came flying out of the knight's hand and Eolas stepped a bit backwards as the Knight fell to leap over him to go to Mikoto's side.

"Good work birthday girl."

Eolas said with a smile, but was briefly distracted by a movement in the distance.

"Of course, sometimes your plans are like an open book it was easy to follow."

Mikoto said confidently which caught Eolas' attention back.

"Really? Apparently I been told I have a good poker face."

He responded with a confused expression, Eolas had actually pride in hiding his intentions in battle. But honestly he was counting on Mikoto to understand. Maybe he thought it was just an example of how close they grown together. To be able to understand their own intentions without saying a word.

But they had both made a mistake which was taking their eyes off the Knight who had already vanished and had already picked up his blade once more. And had a rather sinister look when raising his blade above him to come crashing down on both Mikoto and Eolas. They couldn't move out the way so they stuck together and suddenly pulled all the metal beams towards them. They both even used their powers to take what they could to use as a shield and despite what they used. The Knight cut through the metal like it was nothing, but it at least soften the strike enough of them to push the blade back in combination with their powers.

"Let's put him down!"

Eolas said while shouting not hiding the attention he was going to use his signature move at full power. You could feel it within the air the sudden vortex of telekinetic power surging to his hand. Unleashing a large explosive shock wave which had caught Michael and the Rensa out of place six months ago. It blew the fences away which surrounded this sight and even the metal ship crates started to move and it was like everything wasn't able to handle the overwhelming power of the smack wave.

However the Knight stood strong against the surging telekinetic power, but Mikoto heard Eolas call and flipped an arcade coin in the air. She knew what had to be done and put her entire effort in this one attack.

The Railgun.

It somewhat felt like her attacked pierced the very world it self as it surged right through Eolas' telekinetic attack and push forward even faster and straight into the Knight who was finally pushed of his feet into a metal ship crate. Finally the Knight had fell back against the create, but the damage wasn't enough this time to make him turn into black smoke. This only mean the Knight was able to endure attacks even more compared to last time, which Mikoto's attack took him out in one shot. But this time was different and it looked like the Knight was even more pissed off.

But just in time as Index and Touma came rushing out the abandoned warehouse. They looked like both had found an answer, which was a god send for both Mikoto and Eolas. Since this fight was actually really intense and they was hoping for a quick finish.

Index spoke up what he had to do.

"It's your blood Eolas! You don't need to use any magic, the spell your father used is already active he just needs a new jailer. You need to make a cross on your chest and his to bind him like your father did!"

Eolas didn't like he had to use his father's method, but if that was the only way then so be it. Even if it's a temporary fix, then it would be done for now. He wanted Mikoto's birthday to get back on track and would do everything possible to ensure just that.

But that's easier said then done, the knight slowly stood back up in anger and literally grabbed the metal ship create container behind him and threw it with one hand with overwhelming strength. One again both Mikoto and Eolas showed their teamwork using both of their powers to repel the crate over them. It went even over Index and Touma crashing into the abandon warehouse. Thankfully nobody was in there right now or that would of been messy.

"Mikoto try and send everything at him."

Eolas said briefly as he unbuttoned what was left of his shirt, which Mikoto fixed up earlier. He then caused his wound to bleed once more and made a cross on his chest. Mikoto looked rather unsure, she still was a bit iffy on this concept of magic. And she didn't really expect this to work, but at this point why not try anything? She knew exactly what he meant about sending everything at him. With a stamp of her left foot a large electrical surge went through the entire area.

Iron sand turned into metal bars, actual metal beams and anything she could get her electrical hands on. She chucked it straight at the Knight who couldn't do anything but slash them all to bit's with his giant blade. It was like a vortex of metal being thrown but they knew she couldn't keep it up forever as she would of ran out of things to use. But that wasn't really the problem since Eolas acted fast and showing his remarkable control of his power. He used it to take some of his blood and literally threw every drop in the knight's direction and with his mind going into overdrive the blood dodged everything that was being thrown like it had a mind of it's own.

Success, the knight wasn't even paying attention to the blood being thrown and managed to create half of the cross on the knight's armour. So one more Eolas threw a bit of his blood and the moment of truth came when it hit the knight again.

The reaction was instant, suddenly a surge of power swept through the area cancelling out Mikoto's power and anyone else in the area. And then everything went silent as the Knight dropped his blade and turned into black smoke which then faded in Eolas direction. It was rather anticlimactic in a way, but that is exactly what happened. The powerful knight with super strength had just vanished upon getting blood on it's chest in the form of a cross.

Mikoto look flabbergasted that it actually worked and looked towards Eolas who still looked serious. This was for a good reason. As you see he was the only one here which still could see the knight, who had turned into a ghostly form. Something he expected which he can only see and Index confirmed it after explaining the effects of what had just happened. Basically from she had learned through the Grimoire, that Eolas' father had enchanted his blood years before Eolas' birth to seal the knight. So when he was born that same enchantment pass to him and this didn't require him to use magic himself as it was already there.

As he turned away from the now harmless knight, who seemed to have calmed down in his ghostly form. Eolas looked to the direction of the ruined warehouse with a serious expression. Despite it seem being over for everybody else. He had a bad feeling it was just the start as he called somebody out.

"You might as well get out here. I noticed you watching earlier..."

The others was suddenly confused about what Eolas was talking about, until a certain blacked robbed mage started to walk into the courtyard. He stood out due to his piercings, red hair and that fact he was smoking.

"Looks like everything went according to how she said it would. Let's hope this next part would go just as planned."

Touma was the first one to react to his presence.

"Stiyl what are you doing here?"

Touma had asked, which Stiyl was honestly happy to answer.

"Originally too offer assistance against the Knight. But it looks like Eolas Stuart did his duty according to his family. The problem now is that I have orders to bring Index back to England."

Touma stepped forward when he heard this and his question was obvious.

"Why now? What is going on?"

Index looked annoyed by the situation, this seems to be preplanned by how it sounds. Mikoto looked rather confused about the whole thing and Eolas looked completely furious while staring at Stiyl. This hadn't gone unnoticed by him and it wasn't long until another person arrived on the scene. It was the Saint Kanzaki Kaori. She didn't come with ill intentions, but the vibe she was getting from Eolas then you couldn't blame her to have one hand on her blade. She spoke up to try and clear up the situation.

"Not only Index, but we ordered to bring you as well Kamijou Touma. As you probably found out, the knight intentionally targeted you at first. We had no intention of splitting you two up, but your safety is our priority until this situation is under control. "

There was a very straight forward tension in this situation, Eolas was staring at both Stiyl and Kanzaki with a furious expression. And it wasn't at them personally by what he is expecting to hear from them. Though he would admit it was also annoying that despite getting rid of the knight, there was still more to deal with before going back to Mikoto's birthday.

"Situation?"

Mikoto asked who obviously was the least knowledgeable person on the magic side. And Eolas who was standing next to her was happy to answer.

"That Knight was Lancelot from Arthurian Legend, who became cursed due to his legendary rage and desire to bring honour back to his lord. But heres the thing, the knight had been sealed by my father many years before my birth and if he broken free of it. Means only one thing, that my father had finally died. Which set the knight free who went straight for the current holder of Imagine Breaker. But that's the least of our worries if that is true, since if he's dead then there isn't an official head of my family which is bound to cause a power struggle if those who could be in charge like it or not. That is why my sister also wants me to return to show family unity and put my family's political situation down for good. Am I right Stiyl? Is that basically what's been going on?"

Stiyl had nodded to confirm Eolas' words. Meaning that they had come to bring not only Touma and Index to England. But they also need to bring Eolas Stuart along with them, while there was clear reason to why they should go. A certain Telekinetic user wasn't to happy about the motion. It would mean leaving Academy city and he knew more then anyone else what happened last time.

"Give regards to my Sister. I have no intention of leaving this city."

Eolas had declined the intention to go back to his home country and that was many good reasons. But his words had caused a response as magicians suddenly appeared out of now where numbering to a total of thirty. They had started to surround the four, no matter where they looked a magician would lying and wait for them.

"I'm sorry about this but your Sister has given us strict orders to bring you back. Even if we have to force you."

Stiyl warns who didn't like the position they were in. Both him and Eolas were friendly enough in the past to work together. But this wasn't the kind of position you wanted to take with the Original Level Five. With a furious expression Eolas responded to this turn of events.

"It's going to take more then you lot to force me to go anywhere. Just because I stopped murdering magicians, doesn't give you any the right to force me to do anything... So send them away... NOW!"

Eolas reaction surprised nearly everybody and the results of what he said were already being shown. Necessarius had obviously came here by force with the possibility of forcing their intentions on the three. While Index and Kamijou were more then willing to ago after explaining. From Eolas' reaction there wasn't a lot of hope for talking this out. Eolas was pretty stubborn when he made his mind up and his past actions clearly supported this fact. But Mikoto noticed that was more to it in the reason he declined, it actually looked like Eolas was frightened of the possibility of him going.

The truth was that Eolas was scared of the danger his family poses.

Either way Stiyl started to notice this could get ugly as they all knew truly what Eolas could do right here. So he took a surprising action which was to ease the tensions.

"Very well. We have no choice but to take this method. If you not going to listen to us either way, then do me a favour and talk to your sister."

Eolas reluctantly nodded after a deep sigh, he honestly didn't want this to turn out ugly. Specially since it was Mikoto's birthday. He really wanted this to get over and done with.

So when Stiyl Magnus handed him the communication talisman, Eolas had to confirm the mood of the situation after most of the magicians started to retreat. It seems none of them desire to start a fight between magic and science forces. Even Kanzaki relaxed her guard as a sign of good faith.

"So let me get this straight. I assume giving me this and withdrawing your forces. You have no intention of forcing me to go..."

Stiyl had just lit a cigarette after giving Eolas the communication talisman. He had also nodded to confirm him about his intentions of not using force. Which made Eolas relax even more since he hated when people force him to do something. Which is probably due to the legacy of taking orders for eight years.

Eolas looked at the communication talisman to remember how to work it. It was simple really, the connection was already pre-established it just needed to be activated. Which Index helped by teaching Eolas the right words. With this he was able to activate it much to Mikoto's confusion. You can tell from her expression she was still struggling to accept this concept of magic, since it would be foolish to deny it right now. Regardless the connection was made with the communication Talisman and suddenly a voice spoke from the talisman.

"Oh my isn't this a surprise. You rarely use this method to contact me Stiyl. Did something happen?"

Eolas smiled awkwardly upon hearing his Sister's voice.

"Yes this big man in a metal armour, started to throw a giant ass sword around. So something did happened Laura Stuart"

Eolas responded quickly and this caught his sister off guard. In response you can hear on the other side falling out of a chair. She then can be heard trying to quickly get back up, which gave the impressions she was rather clumsy. Mikoto looked rather blushed at hearing the voice of Eolas' sister, it was basically the first family member of his which she can hear personally.

"Huh? Don't tell me that you actually managed to kill Stiyl and Kanzaki?"

This sparked an angry response from Eolas...

"WHAT THE HELL MADE YOU GET TO THAT CONCLUSION?!"

"Do I need to remind you of your activities these past eight years?"

Laura responded casually.

"Well I'm happy that somebody from my family took an interest. But please do I need to remind you about how you achieved your position as head of the English church and Necessarius? Your hands aren't exactly spotless when it comes to blood. At least my way was direct."

"Sigh. Why do you always have to be mean to your big sister."

Laura responded in a very sad tone which just annoyed Eolas even more.

"BECAUSE YOU ALWAYS JUMP TO CONCLUSIONS WITH ME!"

Both of them continued to argue pointlessly like it was normal for them. It was a rather awkward conversation to listen on. And Mikoto who was confused about how they were actually talking couldn't but help to remark on the conversation.

"They're siblings all right, they squabbling like one at least."

Though it was a different situation, she couldn't help but think of her little sisters. All of them and specially the first one she'd ever met. But speaking up just now had revealed her presence to Laura on the other side. This instantly sparked her interest and her action is what some may suspect from their elder sister.

"Oh my. She sounds pretty, this must be your girlfriend I heard so much about?"

This caught both Eolas and Mikoto off guard, since they honestly didn't expect Laura to know about it. She was in another country and that would only mean news travel fast. But Eolas continued without denying what his sister had said.

" Laura can you stop avoiding the real issue here and tell me what happened to our father. Even though I guess from your reaction, somebody who is actually surprised about it wouldn't be acting this way."

Silence finally fell between the siblings. It wasn't a problem with the connection more so Laura was thinking about what to say.

"Do you think I actually killed him?"

Eolas look rather serious when responding this time around.

"I wouldn't put is past you Laura. Besides if the shoe was on the other foot, then I would of killed that bastard the first chance I got. When it comes to me and our father. Then it was kill or be killed. Or didn't you know that he threatened to kill me if I go back to England."

There was a brief silence but it didn't last long.

"To answer your earlier question, father as you already know is dead. From what we can tell he was killed on the 30th of April. I have a feeling it's because of the very same reason he exiled you to Japan. As you probably know both me and you are the children of the Stuart's main house hold. But there are also many branch families that serve us. When a new generation of children in the Stuart family comes of age, the branch family throws their support behind the one they prefer to lead the main house in the future. It's this tradition of our family that has always caused internal power struggles. And did you know our father was the youngest of his generation? He had killed his two elder brothers and sister. It was considered the largest internal struggle in our family for many generations. It was probably for this reason that he exiled you to Japan initially. If you had stayed in England then it was inevitable that both me and you would be played against each other. I don't know if he wanted to avoid the same blood shed between us when he dies or that he truly wanted to use you in some plan in Academy city."

Eolas couldn't but help comment the obvious.

"I'm not exactly friendly to you Laura, why do you think bringing me back to England at this time is a good thing? Even if father did tried to avoid that, why do you want to go against that right now? You just going to play with fire or is your real intention is put dead to that tradition? You want to show a united main house and put the branch families in their place?"

"You see we aren't that different. We have the same thoughts on this matter, I don't really have the heart to fight my cute little brother. Besides as I was saying, this is probably the very same reason he got murdered. Four of the branch families still support you to lead the main house and your activities six months ago being advertised around the would probably sparked it. "

You could hear Laura giggling on the other side, it was like she is enjoying talking to her little brother. But this behaviour really started to annoy Eolas.

"Eolas... what do you know about the pieces of Avalon?"

Bingo, that is what Eolas thought. He had figured that Avalon would be a driving force for his return. The whole thing about him going to England because of his family didn't really make sense. There would be much easier time for Laura to put the branch families in their place if he stayed in Academy city. So he knew there must be another reason.

But despite knowing a lot about the item she was asking. Eolas lied straight to her sister, which only Mikoto picked up on due to what happened six months ago.

"I never actually seen one, but apparently the knight was looking for one and believes there is a piece in Academy city. Why do you ask?"

A brief silence followed before she responded.

"I think father hidden a piece inside you."

"No he didn't."

Eolas responded rather quickly and once again lied. This caught Laura by surprised, but she was pretty sure that was the case.

"Explain to my Laura what Avalon can do."

Eolas asked and Laura answered gratefully

"The original Avalon grants it's wielder true immortality. Wounds would heal instantly, ageing is basically a thing of the past and you've gain unlimited supply of stamina. While the pieces of Avalon aren't as powerful as the original they still give great benefits. Basically it's the same benefits but only 1/4th of the original's po..."

"Imperator... Level six... I understand how it would benefit me if I had one... But I don't... You see none of the so call benefits has ever been seen in me. I don't heal at an incredible rate, while better then most but that only happens when I'm sleeping. I'm obviously ageing, considering the only time a piece of Avalon could of been put in me when I was five. And besides... Lancelot isn't looking at me right this moment. From what I can tell from observing his actions he should be able to sense the pieces of Avalon. Wouldn't he be fixated on me if that was the case?"

It was true, while only Lancelot can only be seen by Eolas. The knight wasn't looking at him that you would expect if he had a piece of Avalon within him. But that was because he and Mikoto knew that the piece was actually in her and the knight was indeed looking at Mikoto Misaka.

Lieing once again only confused Laura but made her think about the situation. The fact knight went to Academy city could hint that it was there somewhere or in the general direction. But even if it is in the city could be hard to track down who had it. Academy city wasn't exactly a small place and there is over 2 million in habitants.

It could be anyone and honestly this was the first time she heard about one in this city. But Laura still had found his explanation unbelievable, she new something more then just her brother left back when he was exiled. She felt it back then like a pulsation which was natural to her and her family.

She knew a piece of Avalon also left that day.

But... she had a thought... if Eolas didn't have a piece of Avalon. Then did her mother? It would explain why shes alive as for a long while she also thought she was dead before. There must be some reason to why shes in Academy city and how she survived.

Either way she needed her little brother back.

"I still need you here, don't you think we the next generation should help change the future of the Stuart family? And besides it would be good to see you, since me and your are what left of the main branch. And after being exiled don't you think it's time you at least visit your home. It is where you truly belong you know..."

She said softly and what followed was a reluctant sigh from Eolas. He knew he was going to regret it, but something had changed in him and Mikoto smiled his expression. It was clearing the expression of a brother caring about his sister.

"Alright" Eolas said briefly before continuing.

"I'll come back to England for a few weeks."

* * *

Next time **Chapter 5** - A Journey to the United Kingdom


	5. Journey to the United Kingdom

"I still need you here, don't you think we the next generation should help change the future of the Stuart family? And besides it would be good to see you, since me and your are what left of the main branch. And after being exiled don't you think it's time you at least visit your home. It is where you truly belong you know..."

She said softly and what followed was a reluctant sigh from Eolas. He knew he was going to regret it, but something had changed in him and Mikoto smiled at his expression. It was clearing the expression of a brother caring about his sister.

"Alright" Eolas said briefly before continuing. "I'll come back to England for a few weeks."

For once he was showing kindness to a member of his family, which was something he honestly didn't like to do. Since no matter what happens interacting with his family had only come back to hurt him. But this was basically the first time he had interacted with them since his return to Academy city. It was a start of a new life for him since then, people had changed and it's about time he gave them a chance. But he wasn't going to do that without precautions.

"I can't wait to see you then! Well hopefully I'll see you tomorrow!" Larua had said last before magic in the communication talisman had faded. This only meant she had personally cut the connection and probably because it doesn't give him a chance to change his mind.

Eolas smiled reluctantly at the thought, before suddenly realising what his sister had said.

"Wait what? That's way too soon."

Kanzaki stepped forward upon hearing the end of their conversation.

"What do you expect? The situation could get out of control quickly, you may not think it's the right decision. But both Stuart siblings have to be in the United Kingdom right now. You need to help your sister to pick up the pieces which your father's death had caused."

Eolas started to feel annoyed by the situation and with a brief expression of fear when his father was once again mentioned. To pick up his pieces? That man was the darkest person he knew and that was saying something as despite everything Eolas went through. His father truly was the one who frightened him the most and the fact he is dead doesn't make him feel any better.

Mikoto didn't like seeing this frightened expression from Eolas and decided to say something about it.

"You don't need to go alone Eolas. I'll hel..."

But was surprised when Eolas interrupted her in response.

"No you can't. I mean... let's talk about it later."

He was shocked himself that he reacted strongly and felt regretful about it. Mikoto looked concerned but also annoyed about one of Eolas' faults. His tendency to take things on his own shoulders, admittedly she had trouble with that in the past. But she has learned to grow past that and Eolas hadn't just yet. If anything today's events proved that with this knight.

Regardless of what was going to happen next, it was decided that Eolas Stuart would go with Index and Touma to the United Kingdom. The country of birth for not only Index but also Eolas and Sarah. Though he didn't have any intentions of bringing her along and neither was he every thinking about taking Mikoto with him. Since there was clear underlying reasons for Mikoto and that was the political situation. If somebody of high ranking like Mikoto Misaka being a level five from the science side, gets involved personally with the affairs of magic then it could cause political ramifications which could lead to open war between the two sides.

But what about Eolas Stuart? Who had been Academy city's attack dog for roughly eight years. In his situation it was rather different and that was because of literally being on the fence of both magic and science. He was indeed one of the level fives of Academy city, but he was the son of the Stuart Family which was basically one of the most powerful magical families in history. His name alone brought political immunity with the side of magic and though he didn't always realise it. It was his father who influenced situations to get his son involved in magical affairs even after being exiled from his own country.

That same political immunity didn't apply to Mikoto.

And she wasn't like Kamijou Touma who is basically a level 0 esper and doesn't hold any influence in the city altogether. So he was also an exception to the rule of not interfering with the affairs of the other side. Something which Shokuhou Misaki didn't and was in the same position as Mikoto.

But that may not stop them.

* * *

**Chapter 5 -** Journey to the United Kingdom

* * *

A few hours have past since the confrontation with the knight and after a brief visit to the hospital. Eolas tried to get Mikoto's birthday celebration on track. But despite the return of the light hearted tone of their normal lives, there was a clear underlying sadness. And Mikoto could see it throughout the rest of her party which was moved to another restaurant. Maybe it was something that only she could see, but she could tell somehow Eolas was forcing a smile. Which is honestly to be expected since he just found that his father had died.

But she knew that he never had the best relationship with his family.

From what she knew his father exiled him at a young age. Not long before she actually met him for the first time many years ago. She was having trouble understanding what Eolas was truly thinking, since this was one part of his life she has been most interested in. The part where his family was involved and she has wondered about it for years even before his return.

He had told her about one of his most painful memories just before they had met. It was the moment his father basically disowned him after the supposed death of his mother. This was when he was sent to Academy city to stay far away from them as possible. Specially if this magical part of the world exists then Academy city was the complete opposite. So his father made sure that he was away from their world for so long and he is obviously worried in her eyes of going back.

She wanted to understand why and would be going with him regardless of what he says.

She had made up her mind and was going to tell him when they get time together later. And that had come really quickly as when the party ended, both Eolas and Mikoto headed back to the apartment to hang out. But to also inevitably talk about what happened today. But she didn't expect such an awkward silence from Eolas who was deep in thought regarding what has happened.

Mikoto had never saw him look so conflicted and struggled to start the conversation with him. So for a while she silently watched television in his apartment, sitting on the opposite ends of the table. But that wouldn't last long when Eolas finally spoke up.

But not about what she expected.

"You hadn't even open my present for you yet... Hold on let me go and get ..."

Eolas said as he was suddenly interrupted by Mikoto who slammed her hand on the table. She then turned to him with an annoyed expression.

"I hate it when you do this Eolas. It's one of your biggest flaws and you refuse to learn from it."

Mikoto said angrily, which was responded with low curious response from Eolas.

"What do you mean..."

Mikoto stood up to finally let Eolas understand what was on her mind.

"You trying to take everything on yourself again. You did it again today as you looked beat up the moment you;' turned up. It was plainly obvious that you had already tried to fight the knight. And even when you did show up, you told us all to stay back so only you can buy time and look what happened. You got hurt badly and that isn't the least of it... "

Eolas turned round to answer back straight away.

"You can't talk when it comes to taking everything on yourself. Don't you remember I hold the memories of your sisters and I watched you struggle on your on through their eyes. Do you really think I want you to go through that again? Specially not because of me never..."

"YOU'RE JUST BEING SELFISH!" Mikoto shouted back, who was now clearly angry.

"Mikoto..."

Eolas said with a defeated tone.

"Don't you dare act like you do it just to protect me. That's selfish of you to even say that, as you clearly don't see how much it hurts me to watch you suffer alone. Sure I had once acted like that myself, because I had this power I thought I could solve everything. But that was never the case and that same applies to you. I learned that I can overcome larger hurdles If I work with those I care about. Since they also want to protect me as much I wanted to protect them. If you want to protect me then go ahead, but please don't let me watch you suffer anymore. Specially since we're couple now." Mikoto said with a slight blush before continuing. "Your problems are also mine, so tell me why you still continue to burden your problems alone?"

Eolas sat down next to the table with a regretful look.

"Because I don't want to drag you into the hell which my past will bring. Michael and Kihara were the least of my problems."

Eolas said in response to Mikoto's question. But she didn't have to think about her answer and went to sit next to him before answering.

"Then allow me to choose whether or not I go with you. No... I have already decided and you not going to change it for me."

Eolas didn't respond by silently accepted Mikoto's words. This obviously meant she would be able to come despite the political ramifications. But obviously there was some way round it, they could think of a way to get around it. As long Laura eases the possible political tensions and he could try leaning on Aleister. But he doesn't have anything over him and probably would end up owing him a favour.

This was already complicated.

He didn't want to deny Mikoto's choice and the political consequences from it. Had caused a fictional chess board to appear in his mind. This is all because of what was happening with his family and Eolas wondered to himself why he was even going.

"Do you want me to tell you why I think you decided to go?"

Eolas rose his head from his sad position and turned slightly to Mikoto with a curious expression. She had a warm smile on her face despite basically telling him off moments ago.

"Are you a mind reader now?"

Eolas said who was still clearly annoyed about the entire situation.

"Only when it comes to you. You don't want to admit it, but you want to understand why it happened with your family. Your fed up with just guessing most of your life and you want to put an end to it. Look I understand what you trying to do here in Academy city, but don't you think its best to deal with the more personal issues first? Because if it wasn't for them, you would of never come to this city and the bad experiences in your life wouldn't of happened

Mikoto explained her opinion on it, this was something she was thinking about since hearing the conversation between him and his sister. Eolas wasn't sure how too respond to what she said and the only thing he managed to say was to add on to what Mikoto said.

"Neither the good experiences..."

Eolas said in a low voice, Mikoto didn't hear what he said but she knew that he said something.

"Sorry?"

"Neither the good experiences would of happened. Like meeting you..."

He said that very naturally while looking towards the television since it was still embarrassing to say. But he had failed to notice Mikoto's reaction to his words, which surprisingly wasn't the normal overreaction you expect from Mikoto. She just sat there after briefly turning back to the tv with a smile. Silence fell between them and it wasn't due to they had nothing to say.

They was just now enjoying each other's company. Though both of them hadn't realised they forgotten about the present already.

Eolas briefly looked back to Mikoto who was currently changing the channel over, but she wasn't using the remote like anybody else would. One of her hairs on her head was sticking up and this isn't because she had untidy hair. It was because she was using her electrical powers to change the channel and that hair was like the antenna. Every-time she changed the channel, that single hair moved by dangling up and down. Eolas wasn't sure if she knew that was happening, but he found it rather amusing.

Despite what he had learned today, he always found it remarkable he can be at ease around Mikoto. Currently it feels like the situation with the knight and what he learned today never happened. It was suppose to be Mikoto's birthday honestly and he was annoyed that it got ruined. But the smile on her face right now told him she was fine with it. And besides she was right... Eolas needed to know about his family and why he truly was exiled. Why his mother was still alive and to end the terrible Stuart tradition for good. But also not forgetting Lancelot the Knight, who he still can see at the corner of his eye in a ghostly form. Eolas doesn't intend to keep him bound until he dies like his father. Eolas promised himself that he would find a way to free the knight from his curse and even if that means getting all the pieces of Avalon.

Which obviously meant to achieve everything he had to go to the UK.

"So you obviously want to come to UK? Even if it may cause political problems with Academy city?"

Mikoto chuckled at the thought.

"I think after what you done and what I help you do. Politics are the least of our worries and besides Touma, Index and Shokuhou Misaki left already."

This caught Eolas by surprise which he didn't understand. Didn't they just see them at Mikoto's second attempt of a birthday party? But when Mikoto took out her phone and showed the text from Misaki, Eolas looked outmanoeuvred. Even if Mikoto didn't go Misaki being there would cause the same amount of problems in the poltical scene and just would have to deal with it as it comes. He had to remind himself when he sees them again, why the hell did they leave so quickly.

"Alright, it's settled we both going to the United Kingdom."

...

...

"Can I come with you both?"

Suddenly Sarah appeared in the hallway without either Eolas and Mikoto noticing. This caught both of them off-guard, though Eolas should be use to it. She must of used her power to get in unnoticed. She even had her duck plushie with her while looking at both Mikoto and Eolas.

"Wait Sarah why are you here? Shouldn't you be at home?"

Eolas had to ask and he was surprised to hear her response.

"I ran away... I just hate living there, I don't really get a long with the other kids... So I wanna stay here with you... Or... Just at least let me go with you!"

Eolas really didn't have a choice, there was no point in arguing with Sarah now. While Mikoto was talking with Sarah, Eolas went into the kitchen to ring up the orphanage Sarah lives. It was basically a place where other child errors stayed. Upon ringing them up he found out that they didn't even realised that she was gone. Shouldn't they at least have checked on her? It would of taken her time to get here from her place. This alone made him decide to take matters in his own hands, he was happy to give Sarah her wish. Discussing with Mikoto, both of them agreed to take Sarah with them. It's not like they be completely alone, considering Touma, Misaki and Index had already gone.

But when they do come back to Academy City. Eolas... ... He wasn't sure, but he try and find a better place for her to live. If she isn't getting along with the children at that place then there is no other reason to keep her there.

His mind was made up and there was one more person to bring with them. Both which he had never planned at the first place to take with him. Mikoto only agreed as it was Sarah's home country and she would be great emotional spofor him while being there. The next few hours went without incident as Mikoto finally opened her present. It wasn't something outstanding, but something which made her smile regardless. It was a picture of everybody she cared for in one photo which wasn't possible without editing. Which included her parents, Kuroko, Uiharu, Saten, Sarah, Last Order and some of her sisters. But also of herself standing next to Eolas. This was obviously edited as this photo never happened and yet it looks so natural.

It wouldn't be long until the day approached it's end on May the 2nd.

While Mikoto went back to her dormitory to prepare and deal with Kuroko also the dorm advisor. Even if she wasn't able to convince them, she was going regardless and she would find a big surprise that Kuroko was rather supportive when she told her the details.

Eolas went ahead to prepare Sarah's things while she slept and also his own belongings for the trip back to his home country.

And regardless of everything that occurred today.

Mikoto Misaka was now 16 years old, she along with Eolas and were going to the UK the next day.

...

...

...

Because of a certain someone had to prepare his own belongings along with Sarahs. He had literally been up all night and only realised he did when he had woken up on the airplane. It was dark and a lot of the other passengers were also asleep, though in all truth he was informed that everybody here was magicians sent to safe Guard his return. His sister was literally pulling out all the stops to make this happen.

Putting that aside he turned to the right of him, to see both Mikoto and Sarah fast asleep together. It was rather cute to see them two together like that and oddly they both looked like sisters in some way. Though it may be down to the clothes their both wearing, oddly similar and pink in a cute childish way. It's normal to see Sarah wear those type of clothes, but Mikoto Misaka is rarely seen like that due to wearing her school uniform most of the time. It wasn't her fault and thats because of her schools strict rules. If he puts it correctly, this would be the second time he actually seen her out of her school uniform for nearly six months. It had occurred to him that her taste in clothes hasn't really changed since before he left over two years ago. But whatever made her happy wasn't going to raise an objection from him.

Either way seeing both of them asleep and well had put Eolas at ease with this trip they're taking. Thinking about it he knew it was going to be a very long one, and he had made sure they were prepared for such a journey. They had the provisions and there was no need to worry about money. Other then the usual funds he had stored up, his sister organised a transfer to his account a wealthy share which was suitable for that of a Stuart family member.

That is what she told him.

Before Eolas had near enough nine hundred and fifty million yen in his account. This roughly accounts to six million pounds in English currency. So he never really had to worry about his situation, considering he was getting funds from various sources in the past.

But this is what made him feel like it was just too much.

The suitable funding a Stuart family member suppose to have roughly equals to near enough two hundred million pounds. That's roughly thirty one billion in yen, which was more money then he could even spend in his entire life.

He never thought about it before, but if this to the Stuart family was walking around money. Then what was the total wealth of the Stuart family? How much power and wealth does his family have? He couldn't but help and wonder if they have the funding to equip a modern day army? Maybe even more...

But enough talk about money which he may some day inherit, there was something more on his mind. Since while on the plane he had notice something rather amusing You see while hes the only one able to see Lancelot, he doesn't know why but he found it hilariously that a giant knight was standing between the seat rows. He tried his best to ensure he didn't laugh too much. Because Mikoto and Sarah was sleeping in the seats next to him.

But the funny feeling about this situation really didn't last long, since the reality of this knight's situation became rather clear.

He found it sad that the mighty knight Lancelot looked lost while in this ghostly form. When he had a physical presence there was a sense of life and free will. But now that he is bound to him, it kind of feels that he'd taken another life's free will by force. It's not like he had any choice, the knight went after his friends and there is no imagining what damage he could of done to the city. So why does he feel so guilty? Was it just the hopeless and lost gaze which the knight was showing?

Eolas had thought who only blinked and the knight had turned to him, which was kinda creepy with him staring intently in his direction. But what surprised Eolas was when the knight suddenly spoke, which was fine sine he was the only one able to see or hear him.

_"Are you scared of your father?"_

A simple question which took Eolas by surprised. He was going to replay, but stopped before he did. Wouldn't it be strange to talk to himself?

_"It would be strange, just think your replay and I can hear it."_

He starting to find it rather strange that the knight from before which was fuelled with rage was actually talking to him calmly. But enough of that, Eolas had an obvious hunch that if this connection is what it's up to be then.

_"Just a question. Did you... see what happened to my father?"_

The knight just simply nodded to confirm what Eolas had said. This had only lead to more questions, but that was the extent of Lancelot's cooperative behaviour. It's strange he had seem so lost but in that moment, it was like he had a sense of curiosity. Strange from what he had heard, Lancelot only cared about the pieces of Avalon.

_"For a Stuart, you seem... lost..."_

This unknowingly had hit Eolas hard and also it felt rather ironic the knight is the one who said it. Since he was the most lost character he has even seen since becoming a ghost. But he still wanted to continue talking with the knight since he seems a bit more friendly in this state. He wanted to see if he could learn anything about what happened with his father and what his father knew. Since apparently he knew everything what his father knew which was mentioned yesterday.

_..._

_"Don't try to talk me out of my desires boy. Your father's knowledge runs through my mind, the price of being bound to his soul. I know everything that he had planned for you the moment you was born." _

_..._

If only he can get this knight talking properly and to answer his questions. Then he would know how to deal with the situation in his home country. But it was obvious from the knight's tactic of avoiding answering questions that he was getting no where.

And besides if being bound to his father allowed him to know what he knew.

Then wouldn't him now being bound to Eolas, do the exact same thing. The thought of the knight now knowing all his secrets and knowledge made him a more frightening foe if he was ever released from being bound to his soul. He turned away from the knight to think about something else, like the others who went to the UK before him.

He wondered if Touma, Misaki and Index was doing OK.

Since he had a bad feeling, that the trouble had already begun.

* * *

**Author Notes: **As Mikoto, Eolas and Sarah head to the UK we find out the reason why the others went ahead.

**Next time** Chapter 6 - Royal Trouble.


	6. Royal Trouble

**May 3rd, 1:20pm **

**Buckingham Palace**

Something strange was going on, it wasn't because a certain spiky haired boy found himself inside the palace of the royal family of the United Kingdom. It was because not one, not two but apparently three princesses were here because of him and Index. But what further had caught his surprise was that he also was going to see the Queen. Sure what he has been told so far about the situation with the Stuarts was a problem and sure he was the manger of Index. But he honestly didn't expect this sort of reception. Though it wasn't really about him anyway, they really wanted to see Index. Since the rising conflict of the Stuart family and other negative consequences of a certain father's death. She would be needed to identify any magical attacks being committed on innocent parties, since it was an often tactic of conflicting sides to frame the other to gain support. It was mentioned before that in the past, one side of a conflicting Stuart family, slaughtered the pope almost causing a European wide war.

Which almost happened because no one could properly identify the culprit. Index should be able to identify them easily with her vast collection of 103,000 magical books known as grimoies.

Shokuhou Misaki was told to wait in one of the many dining rooms in Buckingham palace. But that honestly didn't last long, she easily controlled some of the attends to show her the way, to where Touma and Index was waiting. Much to Touma's dismay, since he really warned Misaki that using her powers so freely in another country could be dangerous. She wasn't warning her to be controlling, but because he worries that her manipulation ability is going to get in trouble one day.

Either way both of them was now waiting in the designated meeting room with Index, it wasn't the largest of rooms compared to what Touma has seen so far in Buckingham palace. But it was just as elegant as any other, the table he was sitting at was easily royal in design. It would fit no where else other then a royal palace like this one. At the corner of the room was Kanzaki, who kept watch as a representative for Necessarius and in another corner was a noble refereed to as the Knight Leader. Apparently he was in charge of the faction known as the English knights. He was kind enough to help sort Index's hunger problem with some scones. Though he be lying if he said he didn't also enjoy them. They were pretty delicious and made him wonder of the luck royalty have to enjoy something so great.

Other then that he remember what was going to happen in this very room. You see it was something like a strategy meeting is about to be held. Members of the royal family, the knights, and the church have gathered here for it. To discuss the troubling events involving the Stuart family and the consequences of a certain father's death

* * *

**Chapter 6** - Royal Trouble

* * *

The reason for this meeting was because of a certain escalation of tensions across the country and Europe. Due to the instant start of hostilities between rival groups within the Stuart family which was previously held back to the previous head of family.

Which had caused some consequences for the country already, firstly the Eurotunnel connecting Great Britain with France was involved in a battle by a group of people. All of the tunnels were hit destroyed as a result. If this battle involved Stuart members then it has two two big problems. One that it has a devastating effect on the economy, this is because of the delayed transport of personnel and goods. Among other damage to infrastructure which also included major damage to an airport.

And secondly if a battle broke out in the Eurotunnel, then it could mean some Stuart members were heading to Europe to gather allies. Which could cause a major problem, if the past repeat itself and risks dragging other European powers into this internal conflict.

The Queen knew of these dangers better then anyone else. Since she learned from her father of the time, where a Stuart member slaughtered the Pope and she also witness the terrible fighting first hand. When the recently deceased head of the Stuart family fought for control. It was a matter of great concern and individually everybody's hands were tied. But that was the main purpose of this meeting, if they work something out together, then they maybe something could be done.

Also speaking of the Queen, she had suddenly entered the room much to the dismay of the Knight Leader. He quickly pushed her out of the room to try and get her look presentable. Since she had come in a tracksuit and wasn't really what you called an elegance of a queen which you expect. While she already had gone back out, the appearance of the Queen had made Touma worried about his English skills, not realising that Misaki also noticed his worry and was all the willing to offer translation if needed.

Regardless the Queen had quickly returned. She was the Head of State of Great Britain and Northern Island. Her name was Elizard and was around fifty years old. Her hair and skin was beginning to show the signs of age, but in a strange way she still outdid many teenagers like Kamijou. Unlike what she was wearing before, she now wore a long dress that covered even the tips of her toes. The dress was white and black and it looked so expensive that Touma would probably have to work all his life to even pay the cleaning costs.

The was also something to note and that was Queen Elizard's right hand. She was holding a sword. It looked like a typical double sided western sword, but the strange thing about it that there was no tip and no blade. It actually looked like a long square board was attached to the hilt instead. The Queen looked like a model English lady as expected and yet she was walking around with a sword out and not even thinking about putting it away. Touma couldn't but help to comment on what he was seeing.

"When it comes to gaining a sense of identity, you are one person who has acquired it rather easily."

"No, that is normal! The electric guitar, the soccer ball, the cup-and-ball game, the surfboard, and all the other unneeded tools have been taken away! You may not be familiar with it, but that sword is the symbol of Queen Elizard!"

The Knight leader said while hiding his head in shame like he was remembering something terrifying. While on the flip side, the queen was smiling.

"This sword is exclusive to the royal family known as the Curtana." She explained

"Curtana?"

Touma asked with a curious expression. Though kinda expecting something from the Queen, the knight leader responded before she could.

"It is a sacred sword that is passed down generation by generation to each head of state. Following that sword's history would be the same as understanding the history of the English royal family."

"You are making too much of it. I admit that it is a useful tool, but the royal family would not be destroyed if it were to be broken."

Elizard stated her opinion on the worth of her blade. It didn't take her long to continue talking about it, which honestly mean it was actually important.

"The Curtana is a ceremonial sword used in the coronation of the king or queen. It is not the sign of being the queen, but the proof of being the person who chooses the ruler. As you can see, it has no blade and its tip is flat, so there is no danger in letting it hang down."

"It may seem strange to you, but it would be a great help if you look past these culture differences."

The Knight leader said shortly after the Queen finished explaining. Talking about the blade would continue for a while, when the Knight Leader whispered to Kanzaki about the blade. She explains the power of the blade can provide it's owner with the same type of power like that of the Angel Michael.

The Leader of angels.

The topic of that had stirred both Touma and Index who the later explained to Touma that Michael was the most powerful of the angels. Which was good she pointed it out as he had a light flashback to a certain Rensa. Still there was much more to the sword then what had currently been explain.

"However, it can only be used within the boundaries of the United Kingdom. Basically the Curtana is a sword that provides a large amount of Telesma to the queen and the knights."

The Queen explains bluntly.

"Basically, there is a special rule that only take affect within the four cultures of England, Scotland, Wales, and Northern Ireland and the three factions of the royal family, the knights, and the Anglican Church exist to enforce that rule. The Curtana functions as a sword that provides great power to those who enforce that rule and protect the United Kingdom."

"A special rule…?"

Touma asked which the Knight leader once again decided to answer in the Queen's place.

"The Anglican Church is a Christian Church original to this country. Henry VIII, a king in the 1500's, created it because he hated having other countries interfering with the governing of his own country. In order to get rid of all external influence, he made sure of two points when he created it. The first was that the country would never be violated by foreign influences and the second was that the King of England would be at the top of the Anglican Church and that the king did not have to listen to what the Roman Catholic Pope said."

The sound of the door opening and was followed by a voice

"But the only thing that truly happened was that King Henry VIII traded being influenced by a Pope in distant country, to one with just as much influence much closer at home. The sad truth of it all is that the sword once was held by the Stuart family."

The name was easily recognisable to Touma. He knew that they were referring to Eolas' family, but still being brought up in this situation only shows you how long and far reaching their hold has been on this land. Anyway that voice belonged to a beautiful women that was in her early 30's, she entered dressed just as elegant and luxurious as the queen. It was mostly blue, but her skirt did not spread out. She had an intellectual look to her and that was probably down to the monocle and her rather confident appearance. She seemed rather odd by was also graceful at the same time.

Kanzaki had come over to Touma noticing his confusion. She whispered to him that this was the first princess of England.

Rimea.

The knight leader seem annoyed that the princess had arrived without any type of aide.

"If you only had informed me, I could of sent one of my men... wait... no... In fact I could of gone myself to get you."

"You do know that I can't have others accompanying me. That just adds to the risk of being stabbed in the back. I don't have the intention of putting my trust in those who know me. Specially during our current crises, since anybody could be working for the Stuart family."

The princess responded.

"..."

Telling from the reaction in the room, it became rather clear that her distrust was very common. But her presence would be soon follow by another.

"I see you're still as gloomy as ever, my sister."

None of them knew about it, but this was the same princess who had a long interest in the way the Stuart family conduct battles. She had even often did the almost suicide thing of observing Eolas during those dark eight years. At least in character, she was very different from starters she had two knights companying her to the room. And she continued to tease her sister about her depressing nature before even vaguely turning her attention to Touma and the others.

"I am the second princess, Carissa. "

Before she could say anything more, somebody else had entered the room. She also was wearing a dress, but it was mostly green.

She was the third princess Villian.

Unlike the others she had the most stereotypical appearance which you expect of a princess. But it was this which really didn't make her stand out compared to her siblings and mother. She wouldn't say anything in response to Carissa who seemed surprised to see her in the room.

"She is my younger sister, the third princess. Boring, isn't she?"

Carissa teased, who seemed to treat both her sisters the same way. Upon their arrival, the Queen stood up to declare the start of the strategy meeting. Touma couldn't help but feel really out of place in this situation. He was in the presence of royalty and what some would call proper people of high society. Never in his dreams would he thought to be in this situation. But here right not, that was the case. He seemed to be worried about the few people in this meeting though, if it was such an important meeting you expect more then what are currently present. He had expected some sort of audience of some kind. And couldn't but help wondered if somebody was being left out.

Which the queen was happy enough to make clear.

"As long as we have a representative from the royal family, the knights, and the church, then it's fine. I don't like that the head of the Anglican Church, the one who summoned Index Librorum Prohibitorum, isn't here, but I suppose it's fine since we have a Saint here in her place. Actually I'm mistaken since what is being discussed is rather close to home and her opinions could be swayed by personal feelings."

She refereed to Kanzaki as church representative, who in turn felt the need to comment on the issue of her missing Archbishop.

"I.. I'm really sorry. It seem our Archbishop had other pressuring concerns as you all can imagine. But she is currently acting behind the scenes like normal."

"Oh we all can imagine. If we to assume what some of us are thinking, this entire situation we find ourselves in could be the fault of the Archbishop's family. Truly her absence could be a sign of guilt?"

The first princess commented in response, but it was followed by the second princess Carissa's words.

"I'm pretty sure that it's not a sign of guilt. The Stuarts seem to be in a state of confusion from what I seen and with the news of Eolas finally returning to England. Things have gotten a bit more hectic don't you think? His return to the country could either heighten the danger or calm it. The Archbishop has taken a rather big gamble for pressuring her brother's exile to be lifted."

Eolas being brought up in the meeting so quickly had caught the attention of everybody, since it was right to be concerned. This boy was the one who brought the magical community to it's knees for eight years and while the past six months he had tried to repair relations. This boy could be a game changer and could ultimately determine if the current crises gets worse or better. No more was interested then both Touma and Misaki who had close relations to him.

The Third princess was most notably interested in the mention of that boy compared to the other princesses. Since it showed a rather striking contrast to her boring expression in her sisters words. She was thinking about what type of person this Stuart was but she instantly expected an manipulative individual, since she knew his sister.

"So when is actually arriving?"

The Queen asked with a serious expression. She went to explain why it was serious, since if the culprit for the Eurotunnel incident was in fact a Stuart who support Eolas. Then it would be much better that he doesn't enter the country which was her opinion.

Carissa was the one who actually answered the Queen's question.

"He should be off the plane by 6pm later today. By the way, the representatives of the three factions are fine, but what is up with this boy and girl? If he's going to be in the meeting, I'd like to know what his position is."

Clearly she didn't care for individuals who weren't needed and rather those type of people stayed out of the meeting. But the Queen was happy to stand in defence of Touma.

"I've been informed they're both the mangers of Index and rather close friends with the young boy Stuart. I'm willing to listen to them since they could give insight on him. "

Despite not properly discussing the fine details, it had already felt like that Eolas Stuart was a suspect and the tensions regarding the mere mention of him was rather real. Which had made Misaki thought personally, that while he dealt with problems in Academy city. There was this entire other world of problems on the other side of the planet, which was rather shocking to say the least. It seems no matter where he went, Eolas was hated or at least distrusted.

But could anybody be blamed for thinking that way? He may of shown a rather good will in the past six months, but it will take more then that to wipe away eight years of blood and terror. And it would seem the meeting wouldn't actually still get into the core details due a certain spiky haired boy feeling out of place. Other then his right hand, there was nothing special about him. Also being in a room full of princesses, a Queen, Knight and a Saint made him doubt that his was really a 21st century society. He shouldn't really think about it much, compared to the standards of Academy city everything does seem stuck in the past. Even with Misaki here who seemed rather like a princess herself.

It was was making him feel uncomfortable and out of habit he retreated to his phone, this showed his naivety around royalty. You see it was like protocol for them whenever they see a camera and the phone did have a camera on it. And it wouldn't be too long before the princesses started to swarm around Touma, who thought he wanted to take a picture. It wasn't even long before the Queen wanted to join in, but in a rather amusing appearance the knight leader had enough and stopped her by a full force tackle.

Touma was dumbfounded by this display, never would he thought somebody would stop the head of a country by a tackle. But even with that disturbance, the princesses wanted Touma to continue with the picture. And with the sound of a small electronic noise had brought despair to the Queen, who couldn't believe it that they took a photo without the royal head. Shaken by these turn of events, she ordered the princesses to returned to their seating and slowly the Queen remembered the purpose of this meeting.

"... W... We here to discuss the Stuart family."

"What about France?"

The first princess asked, she had apparently prepared a number of magazines all open to the horoscopes and other forms of divination

"I think it's wise I explain everything in order. The problem started with the sudden death of the Stuart Head and yesterday the Eurotunnel destruction heightened fear of civil conflict. That sole land route between England and France has three separate tunnels, but all three of them were destroyed. I have determined that incident occurred due to Stuart members trying to gather their allies across the channel." The first princess expressed her view

"What about the incident that happened after? The assassination attempts following the Eurotunnel collapse? Each of us royalty had been targeted which if any had succeeded... Would force not only what would be left of the royal fraction into action, but also the Knights to keep order between the three groups. Basically there would be civil war and this country will be thrown into a chaos which hasn't bin seen since the last English civil war."

The second princess reminded them of what also had occurred, This was indeed a very dangerous situation, since they would have no choice but to get involved if their own gets killed. Since until the new head of the Stuart family, the true power behind the country actually goes to the Queen. Where it was before, the Queen acted on the Staurt's behalf.

The Queen knew of this danger and went to address it.

"This is why I approved Eolas' return from Exile and also Librorum Prohibitorum summoned here. If we can find out what type of spell was used in the location of each incident. We could track down the culprit to the appropriate branch family and stop this from escalating. What I want to know is that would Eolas actually fight for his familes' control or would he be willing to see it our way and try to end this quickly. Even if it means giving up power and his inheritance for good?" The Queen asked looking towards a dumbfounded Touma and an annoyed Misaki.

"Honestly?" Misaki said straight away in response. "If that boy had a chance, he would most likely destroy his family's hold on this country for good. But he most likely has no intention to cause any trouble. Specially since he has people he cared about in this country. He's not the type of person to get them caught up in his mess on purpose."

The Queen of Tokiwadai said towards the Queen of England. It was rather an amusing site for Touma, since he knew of her title back home. It was like to him watching two monarchs going head to head.

"I see so he would only act if he's pushed. At least I don't have to worry about him causing trouble the moment he returns. But you know I would still need to keep an eye on him. Hope you understand that you two?"

Both Touma and Misaki nodded without much complaint, while Misaki didn't like the untrusting feeling going around about Eolas. She can understand the Queen's intentions, she was obviously looking after her own domain. It's not like she wouldn't do the same thing when it came to Tokiwadai. But she couldn't exactly compare since hers was just a school and Elizards was an entire country.

Carissa looked for a way to end this meeting, since it was a bore and she honestly wanted to take action. She would be very happy to take some knight and personally punish any Stuart rebel that threatens them. Then Queen clearly knew what was on the mind of her daughter as she raised her hand towards Carissa before speaking first.

"We have assassination attempts on my daughters and the incident at the Eurotunnel. Report this to your respective organisations. I will personally speak with the French ambassador about forewarning them about the Stuart situation. If they have indeed gone to the mainland, it's best we offer communication and help them to deal with any incidents. And secondly..." The Queen explained who started to give orders, she turned to her three daughters.

"You will go with Index and her mangers to investigate with incident at the Eurotunnel with knight escort. And thirdly." The Queen continues to give orders and this time looking at Kanzaki.

"You will tell the Archbishop, that she wants to cooperate that with us to deal with this situation it be best we meet personally. Because if something happens then her absence here will be a sign of guilt. And tell her that your father may be dead, but the marriage contract is still binding." The Queen said which the final words actually shocked everybody in the room and she was going to revel who she meant.

"Eolas Stuart will marry the Third Princess."


	7. Royal Trouble (2)

**May 3rd 1:00pm**

**Buckingham Palace**

Twenty minutes before the Strategy meeting.

The third princess of England, Villian stood in a large room.

It was a large space and it was entirely her territory. Simply put, it was her own personal room. The royal family had constant political intrigue not just inside and outside of the country, but in their home as well. Her room was the sole safe place she could shut it all out and be alone in. That was entirely correct, not even the Stuart's long reach could reach into the confines on this room.

She recently had just gotten off the phone with Heathrow airport. You see this was where a certain boy would be landing later today at 6pm, which she just went and personally found out. You see she was very nervous of meeting him and for a very good reason.

But she was also more worried about the tunnel destruction which had occurred yesterday. Taking many British lives with it's destruction and some even still remained trapped there. But because of the head of Stuart families death. It was like she had been put on lock down. It was said for her own safety and that she shouldn't look into issues which could relate to the murder incident. It wasn't a secret that the intelligence agency was under the thumb of the Stuart family. She why did an attempt of the head's life fall through the net?

No only that, it had fallen from the intelligence net of the royal family, knight and the Church. Which is really considered impossible to miss when such an important person was targeted. It was like with herself and the other princesses. She wouldn't be able to get out of a room before the intelligence agencies already knew of the potential attack on her life. And to the Stuart head she was nothing in comparison. So it honestly felt like the entire country allowed him to die.

Sigh...

She couldn't but help feel annoyed from the whole situation.

The United Kingdom was a complicated nation.

It was made up of four cultures: England, Scotland, Wales, and Northern Ireland.

It contained three factions: the Royal Family, the Knights, and the Anglican Church.

The strings between these three groups formed the United Kingdom. Of course, as the third princess, Villian was part of the royal family. Which you can only join by being a direct descendant or have close political ties with one of the members. The Royal family was the faction that represented the nation, but it had so much fewer members than the knights or the church.

Their duty was to intervene and seize control of the parliamentary government in order to take substantial control of the country. While the knights and the church worked in the shadow, the royal family had the most power in a public sense because it needed to be able to control the police and the military.

That being said, Third Princess Villian never had any real power.

The three daughters of the Queen of England had the following qualities:

The eldest daughter had intellect.

The second daughter had military might.

The third daughter had a natural benevolence.

In other words, despite Villian's popularity, she had no trump card with which to move the country. People may feel that when she takes an interest that she is only being worried about them, but nobody would go out of their way to commit their eternal loyalty to Villian.

Her benevolence did not give her no hold over the people's hearts and everything she committed too was just wasted effort. She was just a public image of the modern royal family. She was the one that many would love to marry, but that was simply her roll within the royal family. She was just a public imagine, the cloak over the truth.

She was a political tool used by her sisters and the Queen to gain the best treaty for her country. And when the country is in a crises, she would be married off in a political marriage.

Villian gave a heavy sigh in the large room.

The recent quarrel gripping England was enough to suggest the possibility of that terrible trump card.

Her thoughts were then cut off by a small knock.

"Lady Villian."

The person calling out to her form the other side of the thick door was a young maid. She was a civilian who knew nothing of magic. She choose not to use the royal maids that her siblings use.

"I been informed to tell you that the male Heir to the Stuart family; Eolas Stuart has arrived in England. The Queen has asked to you to become an acquaintance with the boy."

"Understood. Can you tell her that I'll try my best."

Even in her own room, she still had to be prepared to attend any of her duties. But this wasn't exactly something so had to attend straight away. Which allowed her to take a deep breath considering what she had to do. Despite the terrible situation she found herself in, this could be a problem closer to home. She knew very well about the power and influence of the Stuart family. It wouldn't be far from the Queen's mind to bring that influence into the Royal family. Despite knowing a lot about the Stuart, she didn't know much about this boy personally. She knew that he was exiled by his father, caused terror around the world and was granted return upon his father's death.

Both actions were approved by the Queen's decision. Just showing you the influence the Stuart family had over the Royal family. When she thought about it, the strings that held the United Kingdom together could be the Stuart family itself. She has always been worried about their influence, but her sisters and the Queen accept it as the normality of the country's workings. But it doesn't mean they wouldn't stop trying to assimilate their power. She didn't want anything to do with the family, but she really didn't have any choice. She had to make contact with Eolas Stuart, it's not like they had any choice. Their future was bound by a magical contract for a long time.

* * *

**Chapter 7 - **Royal Trouble (2)

* * *

**May 3rd, 1:54pm**

**Buckingham Palace**

"Eolas Stuart will marry the Third Princess."

The Queen reveals much to everybody's surprise except for Villian. But for Index, Touma and Misaki this was the biggest shock since they already knew of his personal relationships. Which even included Kanzaki who knew about it from the Hotspring trip two months ago. They all had a rather slight terror expression because they knew the reaction of a certain electrical princess if she found out and how Eolas would react. Since it was very obvious he can't just blow this off like it's nothing. They all may not be heavily involved with English politics, but for those who knew this marriage proposal could mean everything.

"Wait you guys do realise he's seeing someone right?"

Touma said pointing out a rather startling fact about Eolas' situation.

"That doesn't matter, the magical contracts are binding regardless of the will of those involved. If they don't bind by it then they would suffer rather painful experience until they do. A pain which would make it unbearable to ignore and they have no choice but to commit. The boy Stuart can have anyone he wants on the side, but in the law of this country he will be married to Villian."

The Queen explains the frightening truth, the princess didn't see too much moved by it, which shows they probably bin in this conversation before and Villian was looking more down the normal. Who wouldn't? Her life was basically set out for her from the start. But this anger Touma even more who didn't agree with such a thing.

"You will go that far? That's basically enslavement!"

He shouted in anger which was rather surprising for Misaki and Last Order. While they knew his feelings about such practices when it normally involves Eolas. Misaki is the one who gets angry first and starts shouting the odds. But not Touma and the Queen argued back while standing up to affirm her authority.

"And if that is what needs to be done, then it shall be done. You all are new to this countries politics and if you knew as much I do then you would agree. The Stuart family falling into infighting is something which can no longer be tolerated, this country was on the brink of destruction last time and I will not let it get that far again. Villian will marry Eolas Stuart and his families power and this is final."

The Queen looked frightening as she look down upon Touma and he couldn't say anything in response. This wasn't because he didn't have anything to say, but when it comes in terms of authority if he goes too far then he could be kicked out the country altogether. But when he sat back down, the certain Queen of Tokiwadai stood up in response and stared the Queen of England straight into her eyes.

"When you get trapped in a cage for a good portion of your life, the only thing you will desire is the freedom to fly with your own two wings. And when you finally gain that freedom, you're not going to let it go without a fight. You wanted our advice on what that boy is like then allow me to give you that warning. If you try to take his freedom away hes not going to allow you to do it quietly. You all are basically trying to avoid infighting between the forces of his own family and yet you basically poking the lion with a stick before he even got here. So I'm sorry to say your royal highness. You going to have a big problem when he arrives here later today and I don't intend to withhold the details."

Misaki basically argued back much to the shock of everybody, since the only other person to do such a fight was the Stuart head and hes currently dead. So this was a great insult to the authority of the queen of England to be talked down by some middle school girl.

The bad blood between them was obvious with their serious staring at each other.

As their tension grabbed the attention of the entire room, both the Knight leader and Carissa was off to the side silently discussing some information they just received.

"You know the group you used six months ago to obtain that item?"

The Knight leader asked, which Carissa quickly answered

"New Light?"

"Yeah, it seems they on the move again and it's not a coincidence."

"What you mean?"

"Apparently they been seen meeting Stuart members across the country."

Knight Leader reveals which only annoys Carissa like she had been betrayed. The movement of New Light and the meeting at that palace were just one of the few twisting turns, that was slowly gripping the country. Even now the powers that once filed the country were returning.

**May 3rd, 2:03pm**

**Stuart Estate, Outside West London**

"I don't understand why you've sought me out. Your branch of supporters aren't exactly my own."

Laura Stuart said, while looking outside her carriage on the side of the road. She was in the heart of Stuart controlled territory. Which some believe that it can be a country on it's own. You could find people in these area's that would fight and die for the Stuart house hold. They many holdings across the country and that included the Stuart Manor which close to London. While other Stuart power bases resides in Cornwall, Wales and Norfolk.

The Stuart Manor isn't actually far from Windsor castle. It would take twenty minutes in car to go between them. Though Laura was travelling in a carriage and on her way to the manor to deal with some other family matters. And she was stopped at road side by a rather familiar face who would also present a similar problem.

Laura continued talking in response to the presence of this individual.

"Not only that, but you caused me and my allies trouble these past months."

The individual finally responded to Laura's words.

"I'm sorry my Lady, but isn't the Head of the Stuart house meant to separate your feelings from the that of the Archbishop? The two dictates different responsibilities."

Laura took a deep breath in response and kinda look fed up with the problem.

"You know many people who caused me trouble as Archbishop had tried to return to their branch families without consequence. Specially since the death of my father..." Suddenly a cruel expression in her eyes can be seen."I really don't tolerant those who take advantage. But considerings it's you... Even if we put these past months aside. I can't help you. William Orwell."

The individual who had sought out the Stuart head was none other then William Orwell, or known as Acqua of the Black. Formally he was a mercenary operating for the benefits of the UK under the order of the Stuart family. But this became no longer the case ten years ago...

Ten years ago is when the former head learned of the Queen's desire about the Stuart family. Angered by whispering of diluting his families' power. Which to him and many other Stuart branch families whispered treason in their eyes. The former head of house had no choice but to remind the Royal family of their place. Before they had planned to deal with a Spanish magical cabal which the UK was in conflict with at the time.

They went to use their influence in parliament, they planned to sacrifice the Third princess Villian who was 14 at the time to wipe out the entire region of Normandy along with the Spanish magical cabal which went into hiding there including their entire military strength; magical and otherwise. The Stuart family saw this as a chance to not only deal with the Spanish, but to also to reclaim territory which once belong to the English crown.

But they couldn't personally supervise due to the ongoing internal strife and taking advantage of that was William Orwell who as mercenary which allowed him to step on any battlefield. Had ignored the political and personal implications. And chooses to save the third princess from her fate.

This action had not only incurred the wrath of the Stuart household, William Orwell soon avoided it by leaving the country. Which soon lead to him joining the Roman catholic church. However his actions had near doomed his family, the Orwells', one of the oldest branch families. While the action to sacrifice the princess didn't pan out, the message was put across but also undermined due to William Orwell. To ensure their hold on internal and external affairs, the Orwell family was entirely massacred by the other Branch families under the Stuart Head's orders. The father of Eolas and Laura Stuart. The Orwell family used to number over fifty blood related members. Including himself only three Orwell family members remain today.

You think for such a person to defy the Stuart family would dare to ask for help. But it was only possible due to the death of the former head. Relations between branch and head are reset during this period which urged renewal and cooperation to secure the future of the country. This allowed many former individuals who angered Laura's father to return with a clean slate. William Orwell being one of them, so his words regarding the duties of heard shouldn't be influenced of her duties as Archbishop were also true. But that wasn't the actual problem. Even to this day, the two other surviving Orwell members still support Eolas Stuart. While the lack in number, they hold great influence in their area. Unlike her father, Laura can't exactly enforce her will on anybody at this moment. Not until Eolas at least engages in the politics of his family. So she knew exactly where people stood among the branch families.

Even before then it had to be said. William Orwell had more of a chance with Eolas then herself. Even if she wanted to help. Because her supporters could opt for his death and to secure their support she probably would go through with it.

"Look. William. It's not like It's about what you done recently, or ten years ago. I think we both know your family paid the price. It's just I can't guarantee your safety due to your surviving family member's support of my brother. Your families allies among the others aren't exactly friends with my supporters. So it's nothing personal, but I'm going to have to leave you here. My brother should arrive in the country about 6pm, so you should go meet him at Heathrow."

Amazingly William expected this much, but it never hurt to try. He didn't really say much in response, but bowed his head like he accepted the response of Laura Stuart. This would only mean he had to seek out her brother, if he would achieved what he was set out to do. Though Laura personally figured that he might not even survive long, it was clearly seen that William was still hurt from recent events. Which saw to the weakening of his saint powers. To the point some wouldn't consider him a Saint no longer. But it doesn't matter to him at this point, he had begun to leave Laura sight but was soon stopped by her voice.

"Hey, just a minute. I'm rather curious do you hold a grudge about what happened?"

Laura asked referring to the fate of his family.

"I don't. If any one is to blame it would be myself. I knew what would of happened if I defied your father and if anything I'm the one who ordered their deaths. I have to live with my decision."

He responded clearly and without hesitation. Telling from his reaction, there seemed to be no regret of his decision ten years ago. But going from what he said, William doesn't hold the Stuart family into account. Despite being the ones who put nearly most of his family to the blade. Maybe this was just the common tradition of resetting relations, when a new head is appointed. It goes to say for the head to treat all members with a clean slate, the also means the other way round. He begun to leave Laura's site who watched him leaving, knowing that she basically had given a powerful pawn to her brother. Even if he isn't willing to enforce his will on the family, his supporters would be able to add pressure. Family politics was much as a headache or even more then national politics. As her carriage begin to leave for the Stuart manor, she sat inside thinking if she even see that man again. Even if he had the powers of a Saint, it's far too dangerous for someone like him to be present in this country without Stuart protection. That's only because the kill order on him is still expected to be followed even after her father's death. Laura realised for a moment... that there were actually a lot of things still enforced since her father's death.

Secrets that not even she was told about.

...

...

**May 3rd, 2:36pm**

**Outside North London**

There was something which only can be properly seen in this country, while other country does have the same view. England was full of them and was a precious sight that could always be related to England. Rolling green hills all the way to the horizon. An occasional barn or windmill was the only difference between them. And time quickly past two thirty pm and the animals that doted the country side were roaming around fall of life on these fair green hills.

Near this wonderful country side beauty was a single car driving down the nearby road. The car was small and not suitable for a family to use. The four girls of New Light were packed in this tiny car.

One of the girl was sitting in the backseat was sticking her head out the window. The girl was in her early teens and was wearing a bluish miniskirt and an unfashionable jacket zipped all the way up to her neck. Her long black hair was braided together only at the end. She complained about the smell that came with the country side...

"Dahh. I can't wait to be rid of this country smell…"

"Lessar, I can see your ass. And that tail is in the way!"

The voice belonged to the girl of about 18 who was sitting next to her. The silver-haired girl was wearing the same outfit as Lessar, but without the jacket. She had a long-sleeved sports shirt on and the chest portion bulged out greatly. The collar had a few small buttons, but they were all left undone leaving her cleavage slightly visible. The portion of her legs sticking out of the miniskirt had blue leggings on them down to the ankles.

She slapped the tail swaying in front of her eyes.

"If you don't draw it in, I'm ripping it off."

"Don't be so mean, Bayloupe. What has you so mad anyway?"

Lessar sent an order to her tail with her eyes still looking out the window. By drawing it in, she didn't just put it away somewhere. Instead, it started wrapping like a snake around the base of her thigh within her miniskirt.

In what may have been a necessary action to draw in her tail, Lessar raised her butt up high.

Having Lessar's white panties thrust in her face, Bayloupe's eyebrows twitched.

"I told you to get it out of my face! I told you!"

"Gwaahh!? Why are you grabbing it with both hands like that!? Bayloupe, you always get mad so easily just before a mission! Floris, please tell her to stop!"

"Eh? But I'm concentrated on driving right now."

The blonde girl holding the steering wheel didn't seem to be very motivated. She was around 15 and was wearing a similar outfit to the other two. She had the jacket draped over the sports shirt and had spats on underneath the miniskirt.

"…It seems no matter how far we go, the scenery stays the same. I know we gotta meet that man on the way, but both that and our actual destination is suppose to be on this straight path. Is this right Lancis?"

The conversation turned in the direction of the brown-haired girl acting as navigator in the passenger seat.

"S-stop… That tickles…aha…Wh-whenever I take in magic power…it tickles so much. Ee hee hee..."

The conversation really didn't improve setting their minds on their objective, it would seem that obvious arguments was ensured when packed in such a tiny car. But it wasn't long until they found their first stop on their way to London... It was at another Windmill that dotted the landscape and from seeing in the distance. Probably the last one they see before they reach civilisation. Upon driving up in the tiny car, the headlights shined on a hooded individual who was under the darken clouds above. This hooded person seems to enjoy his smokes as there was the light of two cigeratees burning in the darkness of his hood, one was perched on his left ear while another in his left hand. Not only that was notable about the man, his eyes were rather piercing and scary to look at from under the darkness of his hood.

Only Bayloupe had left the car to approach the man. And in a rather angry voice, which was towards the man... She reported her status.

"We're ready to go, make sure you do your part. I expect nothing else but completion from you, got it?"

This was met quickly with a slap across her face and she only stood there to take it.

"Mind your attitude with me Bayloupe. I man not be from the main branch, but you still talking with a Stuart."

Only from this point her anger was actually directed towards the man claiming to be from the Stuart branch families. You can see it from her expression directed towards the man in front of herself. He noticed it clearly.

"Normally I would hit you again, but those eyes are perfect for what you about to do. To change this country... from the expression you making however, I hope you don't forget this simple fact... Kings and Queens come an go, but there is always one thing that will remain. The Stuarts... Even when a new Monarch sits on that throne. The only difference this time is that a branch family would become the main household."

The awful truth, while the country will surely change when people with different fews enter the seats of power. There is one truth that seems to never change, the Stuarts will always be in charge behind the scenes. Was all the recent events an attempt to usurp the main Stuart family from their position? While there seems to be more going on, for this man that was the only thing on his mind.

"Go on now. London isn't that far down this road, succeed in your mission and unlike the second Princess I'll promise you things will change this time."

A smirk can be seen on this man's expression when Bayloupe headed back to the car.

* * *

Next time the fires of war linger as the hand of death approaches the royal family once more.

**Chapter 8** - Royal Trouble (3)


	8. Royal Trouble (3)

**Chapter 8 - **Royal Trouble (3)

**Not Long after the meeting's end**

The members of the strategy meeting had slowly but surely dispersed in their separate duties. Kanzaki went ahead to conduct the necessary investigations into which was ordered by Laura shortly after the meeting, you could hear her talking with Laura via a rather familiar magical communication. She was told instantly to investigate in the moments of magical cabals that were under the watch of the Stuart family. Also those which had close contact with some of the most high strung Stuart members. Some of these Cabals was known other then New Light which hadn't gained notice from the second princess Carissa. This was a priority to discover if they planned to take advantage of the lack of proper leadership in the family, since Laura knew that some would use this chance to usurp the main family branch.

This had become a rather dangerous game which even she had to be careful about. Kanzaki was also informed of this had given rights to use all resources necessary, to bring a stop to those who don't abide Laura's authority. Even if it means killing them in the end and the Saint agreed that she will go to that point if needed.

The Knight Leader and the Second Princess went ahead to apparently acquire an asset and told the group of Touma, Index and Misaki to wait at the palace. Which hadn't gone unnoticed by certain other members of the royal fraction, but while they was gone a certain third princess had walked up to them. Which was bound to get at least a hostile stare from Misaki who really didn't like the fact she was forced to marry Eolas.

Which was confusing for Touma, since he wasn't sure why she was so bothered about it. Sure he also didn't like the idea of force marriages, but it's not like Eolas can handle the situation himself. It was obvious from knowing that guy, he wouldn't allow it to happen. His ability to plan ahead many steps, like a natural chess player on a grand scale boggles his mind. The revelation that he planned for various situations which occurred during the second Sixth Incident two years in advance. Only proved how frightening the boy's foresight was in real time. While Eolas hadn't told Touma everything, he knew Eolas promised to tell Mikoto everything in his past and he had guess that this marriage may of also came up.

There was no way a forced marriage was agreed without both parties knowing for many years.

Right?

"Ermm... I just want to tell you, that I don't really support the marriage and will help with anyway to end it. Since I believe we should be able to choose who we spend our future with. " Villian said with a very quiet voice, which showed exactly just how nervous she was even in front of these three. Misaki stare relaxed a bit from finally hearing that coming from the princess who continued shortly afterwards. "However as long this contract remains in place, there is nothing I can do but abide by my mother's wishes. So please forgive me in the intrusion on your social circle. Since I've been told to become familiar with Eolas Stuart and that I shall."

Touma couldn't help but to smirk while Misaki actually started to chuckle, since she knew that this rather innocent and actually cute princess may get shocked by a certain Mikoto Misaka. They hadn't any plan to warn her about it, since it would be a good chance to witness the truth of the situation hes in. At least they all knew she wasn't going to commit the marriage if they had a choice to break it. All three of them didn't say anything in response, which started to concern the third princess and it wasn't for a bad reason. Since all three of them was rather bewildered by her nature, since the other two princesses were easy to understand. The first one displayed a unique form of intelligence and the second princess was clearly looking for a fight. When it comes down to it, the look in the second princess' eyes is comparable to Eolas' ruthless moments. But the third princess, felt like a mystery to them. If they tried to explain the feeling they had when looking at the princess, then it would come to the feeling of wanting to protect the third. But they still honestly didn't understand, since she was just a princess of a family they barely knew personally.

Touma was the first one to step forward.

"Is there anything I can help with Princess Villian?"

Before she answered, she hadn't realised that Carissa her elder sister had arrived with a rather bulky looking silver case. Which she then handed over to Knight Leader to look after, but the eyes of Index strangely was curious in the item. She didn't approach them as she was interested in what her younger sister was about tosay.

"Y-ou... you going to do your best to avoid Eolas Stuart from fighting aren't you? There is no reason why the Stuart family has to fight for their ancestral head. I mean nothing really changes, other then this country suffers from their actions. So can't you enjoy make sure he doesn't escalate things?"

Carissa could be heard smirking at her little sister's words. She then walked past her and stopped besides Kamijou Touma. She put her hand on Touma's left shoulder and turned to her sister.

"You're bound to see him and when you do look into that Stuart's eyes. You will see they aren't the eyes of a human like yours and mine. He is no different from his family, they all have the eyes of a Lion. The King of a Jungle. And there can only be one King. It's just part of that families' nature. The Stuart siblings are destined to bare fangs at each other..." She begun to walk away from them all while continuing. "And this country will have to bare witness, regardless of our feelings."

When the second princess was far away enough, Touma quickly turned towards Villian with a cheerful smile.

"Is your sister always like that?"

Villian looked rather nervous, so it took a while to respond to Touma. She was saying this while looking down towards the floor.

"But... it's true. We can only sit and watch while they basically destroy this country."

Touma had knelt down to try and keep in the princess' eye sight. He was looking at her with curiosity, while she didn't know he was trying understand this aura about the third princess. It took a more of casual looking before he figured something out.

"You know your two elder sisters can be very scary. One shows a rather dangerous sense of intelligence while the other was born for war. Sometimes the world need people like them, but you know, the world needs people more like you. So keep your chin up Princess. I can tell people are going to look to you more then they do the Queen one day..." Upon saying this the princess begun to look back at him, while Touma stood back up. Showing that she heard his words of keeping her chin up.

"Take it from me, Eolas Stuart isn't going to come here to start fighting. So you shouldn't worry about that, it really all depends on what the branch families and his sister is doing. And I promise you that I'm not going to let them destroy this country. I swear it." Touma declares.

**May 3rd, 3:23pm**

**St. George's Cathedral**

It didn't take long for the information regarding New Light to be found at the Cathedral. Apparently from the reports given by Agnese, that they had been doing some unusual activities six months ago. They were closely watched by the church and the countries intelligence services. Since there had been signs of open hostilities with the royal faction. However this all had suddenly died down round the time, Eolas Stuart had went to Vatican city, which had calmed the European tensions. Their activities went quiet back then and reasons suggest was because of the boy Stuart's emergence into the political scene and their history with them.

However recent reports suggest while less in number due to recent turmoil, that the New Light group has been in contact with various Stuart branch families. Also they found out their next stop was London and they also found out what they planned to do from the insurance of one of New Light's bases. You see not long after the meeting, Agnese was contacted to head over to that location in Scotland.

"They're trying to reconstruct something?"

Kanzaki wasn't happy upon hearing that. Angnese continued.

"It seems they were mainly working at a spot where a fortress used to be, but it is unknown what they were trying to obtain. However, from the amount of time and money they spent on it, it must be central to their plan."

It had to do with something magical like a spiritual item. It was the only obvious conclusion for them to risk turning the entire country as their enemies. And if they not digging something and instead are making it, then it must be possible to make with modern materials."

"I suppose it would be best to assume they have nearly completed some spiritual item and the last piece they need is in London."

Kanzaki had thought but Agnese didn't agree, only down to lack of proof on that matter. But what really caught both of their attention is what Agnese found on a short memo, it was in today's date and a short piece of text on it.

"Today, is the day we change England."

That was a frightening phrase, no matter how you look at it. Change what about the country? The factions or those who rule them from behind the scenes? There was nothing peaceful about that meaning. Specially after recent events and if any member of the Stuart family or branch members supported New Light. Then this could lead to much more disastrous consequences. If new light was hired by a Stuart member, then the item there after must be rather dangerous... But if the Main Stuart branch catches wind of any of this feeling of change. Then it would be met with the blade to all who support the meaning behind that phrase.

"Today, is the day we change England..."

The most dangerous phrase in the country...

It wasn't long before Agnese and Kanzaki's conversation came to an end.

The conclusion was made that Agnese would continue investigating, while Kanzaki along with Amakusa church would watch things in London.

Trying to head New Light off.

And at the same time, the third, Second Princess along with Index and the Knight Leader was heading towards the tunnel. Since Carissa the second princess had argued that the power of his right hand will hinder investigation efforts at the tunnel. This is only because it was being preserved by magical means and considering this incident was influencing the inner turomil which threaten to bring France into the chaos. Then it would be very important for them not to risk anything. After some discussion, Touma was given insurance that Index would be protect and agreed to split up with Index.

Staying in London at the Palace, both Misaki and Touma tried to find the first princess who had seemed to have gone missing.

**May 3rd, 3:33pm**

**Central London**

Somewhere in London city, the man which the leader of New Light Bayloupe had met earlier has been wondering the streets. His appearance was dark and menacing, this was down to his clothes which hid his identity pretty well. And he would need every advantage he can get, to pull of the plan of usurping the Main families' position. Such advantage would require him to actually deal with risks before they became his advantages. And he had one person in mind.

You see within the Branch families of the Stuarts. There was two of less then twenty saints in the world. The person he had heard recently made contact with Laura Stuart, was currently heading to the very known location of her brother's arrival. Based on those reports, he has tracked the possible location of this individual. A large man who wore sport like clothes, with a striking blue trim. And striking notable brown hair...

This man was none other then William Orwell.

Both of them had met each other on the streets of London in the heart of London. Once again it was a dangerous decision for William Orwell to be in the country. The Former head of the Stuart family had placed an order on his head ten years ago. Meaning it was a kill on site order for William Orwell. Even after his death this order remains in force. The man who confronts Orwell started to explain the nature of London.

"Not even a Saint would dare stand in London as an enemy of the State. Not at least you ensure that you gain the blessing of either Stuart siblings. Like the heartland territory of the Stuart family across the country. London acts like a country within a country. Like how the Stuart family has heartland territory across the country, they also share the same organisation across London. And now you standing right in one of those Areas. Basically you've walked right into death's door."

William Orwell really didn't care about what the man said. He was too distracted by deducing the identity of the one in front of him. It took a moment for him to figure it out. "Earl!" William Orwell instantly went on the defensive.

The reason for his jumpy nature in response, and that was because there was only two Saint among the Branch families. He was one of the two Saints and the man in front of him was the other.

"Earl Arthur Stout; What are you doing in England? Aren't you suppose to be in Germany?"

The one recognised as Earl Arthur Stout, had tried to calm William who was on the defensive. Only after he managed to prove that he had not intention to fight.

Did he respond to William.

"The very same reason you came back to England. To decide the future of the most powerful family in this country, but unlike me you have to be granted official return from one of the siblings. I heard it didn't go well with Laura, so now you going to try with Eolas Stuart."

William seemed rather annoyed that Earl had known exactly what he's been up too. But before he can even question Earl's intention.

The mysterious saint had continued.

"Don't you think it's silly that people of our stature have to now listen to the whims of the Stuart siblings? Neither of them are their father, he was on a completely different level. For the first time in the history of the Stuart family, it's now possible to end their line and create our own. Join me William and get revenge for what they had done to your family!"

This was no verbal response and in fact Earl's words was only met with a smile from William.

...

...

A golden carriage which often symbolizes royalty was heading down a dark path, there was barely any street lights about and this was some distance away from the center of London. The carriage was not alone. With the large carriage at the center, there were about a dozen carriages in a row. The carriages weren't particularly armoured, but the cavalry-like horses flanking them were covered in formal protectors.

This scene had echoed the times of old, which would be a common sight in the medieval era. Despite giving that old feeling, they were going pretty fast and it had nothing to do with the carriages themselves. The old pathway they were using had been constructed with magical circles at fixed intervals. This had gave them ability to move much quicker then normal.

The carriages were coloured with gold leaf and other precious metals giving them an unreal glitter, but what stood out the most was the same large golden carriage in the middle that was travelling with a large number of guards. That was known as the travelling fortress.

Inside this golden carriage was three women. They were Second Princess Carissa, Third Princess Villian and Index.

"…So our older sister really didn't come."

Carissa muttered while gazing out the window. Who seemed so relaxed in the carriage, that she was taken up the space that normally fit three people. Which in contrast, Villan was trying her best to fit in a space for half a person.

"She finds it a bit hard to trust people" Villian responded.

"I wouldn't call that 'a bit'. Even if you prepared her a carriage strong enough to last for 3 days even if you threw it into the sun, she would still factor in a risk of attack."

"Isn't that why, though? She is the kind of person that refuses to trust in security that someone else set up. If you prepare it all for her like that, she is not going to get in it. She cannot trust things that she cannot check on for herself. …You do know she detached her private room at Windsor Castle and rearranged it as she saw fit, right?" Villian mutters on her eldest Sister's tendencies.

"I can understand getting a pet just to get an idea what it's like, but she is constantly sneaking out of the palace and into the city. Which has been driving the Knight Leader nuts, she doesn't realise he get's in trouble when we're properly protected." Carissa comments back.

"I believe she said that the words of townspeople who do not know who she is hold no malice. And you can't really blame her since the assassin from the attempts on our lives came from palace employees. Even one of the Knights." Villian mentions which gained surprised from Index.

"Hmph," said Carissa. "Right now the Eurotunnel is more important than her anyway."

Carissa glanced over at Index who was idly listening since she had nothing to do.

"Even though our country is protected by Curtana Second, it is not guaranteed to have eternal prosperity. Even with the people obeying the queen as the leader of the angels and the knights as an army of angels, the country will still cease to function if a large number of people riot. And we can't exactly wipe them all out with a great flood like in the scriptures. It's also why we fear the infighting between the Stuarts."

The second princess said who turned away from Index, who now seemed properlyinterested.

"…"

"To avoid a crisis like that, the knights work in the public view and, when the knights fail, the church works in secret to keep the peace in various ways. If those options fail and we royals are powerless to make a change. They step in and take the reigns of the country. But they're the last option, but so far nothing really has pushed this country to that point. However, the death of the Stuart head, Eurotunnel destruction and the attempt on our lives have been more than enough to shake the people of our country. If this continues even further, this country would be ravaged and when the Stuarts organise themselves they would likely commit a purge."

"But," Villian carefully chose her words, "Putting them aside, if this spills into France and brings them into the conflict, then wouldn't the Roman Catholic Church most likely be the one pushing that objective? They have much of a reason to get rid of the Stuarts in the entire world and they would jump at the chance when the Stuarts are at their weakest."

"You may be correct on that, but even if they do pull France's strings if they have no choice but get involved. We still have to deal with France separately from Vatican City." Carissa folded her arms. "The Vatican is strong. We can't bring it down quickly, so the only other option is a drawn out war. For that, we need to create a supply base on the front lines. That makes this a geographic issue. So if we are indeed thrown into a European conflict, we have to do whatever it takes to get France to 'cooperate' so we can construct a base right in front of the Vatican."

It was true, Vatican city was like a city wide fortress. Comparable to the defences at Windsor Palace and the Stuart Manor on a city scale. But this only made Index think about what a certain boy had said days ago. But this discussion had only made the Second princess think about her study of a certain boy.

Since she knew all about a certain project Imperator and she knew one step of that meant the destruction of Vatican city which honestly explained how easily he dealt with the situation six months ago. Where the world was talking about nothing other then war. The European powers including the Roman catholic church was ready to take the fight to Academy city and England.

And she was ready to deal with it in her own way, which she had thought while looking at the silver brief case next to her feet. But thankfully it was due to Eolas' Stuart cleaver use of old favours and his former reputation that brought this warmongering to a sudden end. But everybody knew and even she thought Eolas had understood it was a temporary solution. Once the fires of war were lit it was very hard to put them out.

She had knew that for a long time and the way Eolas defused the tension back that was one reason she has study his movements for eight years. That boy was obviously built to fight a war and she studied his methods, tactics since the incident ten years ago with Villian and the Spanish magical cabal.

Thanks to this she felt rather confident about how to deal with Vatican city if it came to that option and continued to discuss it with her younger sister. Since much to her surprise Villain continued it first.

"Aren't you forgetting the option of creating a large scale supply base on the Mediterranean and simply applying pressure?" The third princess suggests.

But was met with the second princess shaking her head.

"France is the one guarding the Mediterranean. That would still require quieting them down. Also, a sea fortress would require guarding against attack both from the air and within the sea, so I wouldn't really call it a realistic option. There is also the issue of strength. If a land base's walls are broken, they can be closed up again, but a single hole can sink one on the sea."

Villian frowned uneasily and brought her hands up to her chest.

"…Can't we just request for cooperation from France before it happens. Is this really something that can only be solved militarily? If we stand united with France before they get involved with our current problems, then maybe they back off." Villian suggests

"If you really think it isn't, just tell me how."

Villian looked up after hearing Carissa's words.

"Our sister specializes in her intellect, I specialize in the military, and you specialize in that benevolence of yours. This kind of method is naturally all that comes to my mind, but you may be able to find a more effective method. …Perhaps even one to deal with the Roman Catholic Church as well as France and maybe even 'them'. But of course this entire discussion depends if this brews into a European conflict."

"Sister…" Villan says in response to Carissa's words, to which the second princess continued.

"And to gather the information needed to make a decision, we need to investigate the cause of the Eurotunnel destruction and find out if Stuart members have indeed gone to the mainland. So if you want to lead us to the best solution, make sure you stay focused. We'll be in Folkestone soon. We're almost to the Eurotunnel terminal that connects to Dover."

* * *

**Author Notes**: A lot of explanation of the political scene in the country, but watch out as it's not the end of certain assassins. Can Touma and Misaki save them royal family or will Eolas and Mikoto come to the country with the royalty killed?

The Royal Trouble continues next time.


	9. Royal Trouble (4)

**Chapter 9 - **Royal Trouble (4)

* * *

**May 3rd, 4:10pm**

**Buckingham Palace **

They had looked everywhere for the first princess, this included the entire estate gardens and even in the damp historical dungeons, which was rather creepy. And they did those bit without much trouble due to the power of Misaki's ability. Which despite warnings of using it can cause political trouble, this was a much more important situation. Since they were warned before Princess Carissa left with Villian and Index.

**_..._**

_"Wait I thought we suppose to go with you?"_

_Touma asked who was surprised about being ordered to stay by the second princess, even the third princess Villian was shocked by this sudden change in developments. There was a carriage for them right behind the royal carriage but instead of them, they were being filled with knights and the knight leader._

_"Despite it being an order from the Queen, right at this moment of time I'll be changing them. This is because my elder sister has ran off and we can't allow that with assassins after our lives. Right now there is a detachment of Knights guarding this palace while the knight leader with a few knights will come with me. My younger sister will come along and Index will also join us. I have all the intentions of fooling those assassins, so leave it to me and I promise you that Index will be safe."_

_The princess explains, she had clear confidence in her plans and intends to solve everything by the end of the day. Her confidence was strong enough that it was hard for Touma or even Misaki to deny it. Like both of them in union, Misaki and Touma asked the obvious question. _

_"Then why do you want us to stay here?"_

_"To find and protect my elder sister of course, this isn't something I will give anyone else likely. Because of course if you fail to protect her then I'll kill your precious Index. So you better do everything you can to help my family... Things have changed and I will not allow anybody not even the Stuarts to decide the fate of my family. No one except for us alone."_

**_..._**

This could mean anything, since while they have no clue about how the second princess intends to trick the assassins. They thought it could mean the reason why they stayed behind is because the assassins could target the first and the Queen first. And maybe she chose them two due to the skills they posses. Carissa maybe the princess of a magical country like England, but it doesn't mean she wasn't ignorant of the science world in Academy city.

She knew all about the level fives that even included Mikoto Misaka, the third ranked level five and the girlfriend of Eolas Stuart. She knew that the Misaka girl would be a problem regarding the situation with her younger sister. But her tactical use of her ability and it's own destructive force could prove useful if needed.

Shokuhou Misaki was also a valuable piece according to Carissa. Including the bravery she had to stand up to Queen, the sheer intensity of her information gathering ability and to use her power to influence others to her advantage. She would be a frightening enemy and hoped to keep her on the right side.

And of course Eolas Stuart was a given, when he finally comes to the country then things will surely change. His strength lies in his ability to analyse the situation and come up with a plan in moments. His fire power in terms of ability isn't as great as Mikoto's but his tactical power makes up for it. The same power which basically gripped the magical community with fear. There was mean the ability going for him, but also a legacy of fear which is still strong today.

But not just the level fives, but also Kamijou's touma ability had been strongly noted by Carissa. The power of his right hand the Imagine Breaker could give anyone the advantage and would prove a very strong defence against any magical assassination attempt. Of course if the assassination is done by physical mean the knights would be able to deal with it. But just in case, Touma was Carissa's defensive trump card.

And for this mission, the teamwork of both Touma and Misaki would probably be vital since they were dealing with the first princess. Who was rather tricky to track down, because of her habit of not trusting others. But they was pretty sure she was still on the palace ground. Using Misaki's ability they able to look around without much notice and to avoid suspicion from the Queen or anyone else. They don't want the first princess to find out that they were look for her as she may think they was the assassins.

Since the first princess doesn't know Carissa ordered them to stay.

"Lessar you got to be more quiet."

Suddenly hearing a strange voice, both Misaki and Touma rushed into the shadows of a Guard post. They weren't far from the barracks entrance, where the knights would rest and station themselves when not on duty. Normally they would expect it to be a worker at Buckingham palace, but they knew something was not right. Touma took the chance and slowly looked round the corner to find the owner of the voice, but nobody was there at all but it was strange because he can still hear voices coming from that direction.

"We need to hurry, before that Kanzaki and the rest of the Amakusa Church catch up to us."

Lessar screeches to herself. But Floris's eyes twitched from annoyance of her continuing loudness and confronted her with an answer.

"You don't need to worry about that one... There is a reason why that bastard hadn't come along with us. There is no chance for him us to lose in this situation. So let's get in there and fine the items."

**May 3rd, 4:19pm**

**London**

Roughly two Kilometers away from the bar which Lessar and Floris was infiltrating the palace. The leader of the group known as New Light, Bayloupe had been waiting at the subway station holding her head. She was obviously angry from what she was hearing through the spiritual communication device. At first she was more worried about gaining attention of the Anglican Church's 0th Parish or even the London Police. But something worse had incurred. Riots have broken out between Stuart fanatics, which was the first sign of the usual trouble when the family is without a confirmed leader. If any of them get caught by them, it was likely they would be killed if they could. .

Bayloupe knew full well about how dangerous they fanatics can become but there was a chance, if that man does his job properly then we could look at a rather easy ride. Specially if he can deal with the Stuart members which may react to their activities. Laura Stuart the head of the 0th Parish wasn't even inside central London. So she wasn't a direct threat, other then that she is the one giving orders to agents of the 0th Parish. So that man should be focusing on disrupting their communications.

Speaking of that man, the one she had met earlier before entering London had been seen walking in the complete opposite direction of where Kanzaki and her forces were spotted. Sure she and Lancis were acting like decoys but...

"What the hell is that man doing!"

She couldn't but help slam her fist against the wall before walking into the subway Station. The stairway into the subway area was surrounded on three sides by walls. It was before the ususal clock out time for most workers in the area, which had made the subway pretty empty. But she knew she couldn't hang around here for long since it wouldn't be long until the crowds arrive. Maybe she was too late as a large group of people started to walk down the stairs into the station, there was business people and even young school kids in the mix. Amongst it all, she had decided to wait inside next to the station help sign and then focused on channelling her magic, which was like a calling card. She was deliberately allowing her chasers to track her here.

"Hopefully this will give those other two time, to go ahead with their mission. But It's still hard to believe that item exist in Buckingham palace. The Palace doesn't have any proper defences unlike Windsor castle which is built to withstand a siege. Unless the royal family itself doesn't know about the item."

She sighed and folded her arms as she watched the company workers walk by. Among the many typical English security officers, she caught sight of the occasional Japanese person. The black hair stood out amid all the blond heads. Her eye was naturally drawn to them and, once the number of heads with black hair grew to 8 or 9, she realized that everyone around her was Japanese.

"Crap..!?"

Having been surrounded, one girl stepped forward from the group of Japanese and approached Bayloupe.

"We are from Necessarius, the 0th Parish of the Anglican Church. Do you understand?" The girl, who stepped forward said she was Itsuwa of the Amakusa Church. Despite the fact she was among the crowd of people walking by, she was already wielding a cross spear. But the reason for this bold action became clear, suddenly all those typical English security officers and anybody with a type of uniform had stopped and turned towards Bayloupe. She hadn't realised that each and every one of them was a fanatic supporter of the Stuart household.

In response to that introduction and the sudden increasingly number of people surrounding her position, Bayloupe forced a frightening a smile with her arms still folded.

"…So they already caught on this fast?"

Bayloupe said and despite her dire situation, she wasn't showing signs of giving up.

"We are a sect that focuses on blending in with the environment. This also makes us proficient in the techniques needed to find those who do not belong. These skills were originally used for early detection of spies of the shogunate mixed in with the townspeople, though."

"Tch. I see. So you're affiliated with them. The 0th Parish really does just gather whatever personnel it can, doesn't it?"

"We will have you accompany us to the Tower of London. Just in case, would you like to verify what you are being charged with?"

"No thanks."

Bayloupe smirked and put her hands in her pockets. In a motion much like putting on headphones, she attached what looked a bit like hearing aids behind her ears. However, on each side, there were two of what looked like vacuum tubes sticking out of them.

"Until they get out of the palace alive..."

With her special ears or what could be considered horns, Bayloupe stepped forward to test the waters and what she would say next told her intention.

"I have no intention of being captured!"

Using her words as a sign, Itsuwa unreservedly struck with her spear. She was aiming to thrust the spear into the joint between Bayloupe's right shoulder and right arm.

A roar of sliced air resounded.

But Bayloupe's soft flesh was not torn.

This was due to the bag hanging from her shoulder. In response to her will, it tore from the inside and she swung the weapon inside horizontally. The weapon couldn't quite be called a spear and it couldn't quite be called a hand. It was a long metal pole with four blades stuck on the end. It struck Itsuwa's spear causing sparks to fly and the two of them were knocked back.

"…!?"

Along with the high pitched clang caused by the blow, the Japanese surrounding Itsuwa and Bayloupe pulled out their hidden swords and Stuart fanatics stood there doing nothing, like they were just there to watch. Nonetheless Bayloupe was surrounded by sinister shining steel, but she still smiled fearlessly. She put even more strength into the hand holding her weapon.

She swung her weapon by rotating her entire body.

Itsuwa stood at the ready, but the attack was not aimed for any of the Amakusas. Bayloupe destroyed the concrete wall she had been leaning up against previously.

The stairway down to the subway was surrounded by walls on three sides and Bayloupe's intentions in smashing the wall like a biscuit were clear.

She was going to flee. But the moment she managed to get to a clearing, she was pulled back like she was a piece of magnetic metal by a giant magnet and thrown back into the middle of the chaos. It was the Stuart fanatics, these individuals seemed to have pulling powers, which isn't like telekinesis. Truth to be told, many people seem to have the bright idea of escaping Stuart members in the past. So to stop that from happening many of the supporters who would help the main members in time of crises. Was taught this magic, to trap their targets in a circle of fanatic supporters. Bayloupe knew she was good and she could handle any of them one on one.

But this would turn into a battle of attrition. She really didn't count on the quick formation of the Stuart supporters and if it wasn't for that useless man. She wouldn't be in this position. This only made her angry and she wasn't intending to sit down in defeat. She was going to fight her way out of this trap she found herself in. But the moment she stood back up, she felt sick like somebody had directly poised her and she turned to see other supporters pointing their left hand to her.

Another one of Stuart fanatic tricks, it was fatal but it would put her out cold after too long. Despite it she pulled herself up on her feet with a sinister smile. She had taken the case into both of her hands.

"We will change the royal family, the knights, the church, England, Scotland, Wales and Northern Ireland. And not only just that. This change will wipe that blasted family from the face of the Earth. The true traitors to this country are the Stuarts, they feel their right to rule from the shadows. But do you really think everything they do is to protect this country? Do you think this current system is good for this country? IT'S CHAOS! Factions who despise the presence of each other held by the family who see them nothing but pawns!" Bayloupe roared in defiance.

She knew that it's impossible to escape a Stuart fanatic trap like this one, if she did manged to the members of the 0th Parish like Itsuwa were capable of stopping her. She had to admit it, she was trapped and the only way out was through them.

But luck seems to be on her side this time.

"Sometimes Chaos is necessary to move forward"

A sinister voice suddenly spoke from the side, which caught everybody by surprised and before Bayloupe, Itsuwa or anybody could respond. A concentrated magical surge looked like it ripped through the ground and headed straight for the middle of the Parish and Stuart fanatic forces. It had blown them all away from the sheer impact and even torn through some of the targets like butter.

However the attack purposely avoided Bayloupe and came out of it unharmed like it never happened. Quickly looking around as the chaos died down, she found all those who previously surrounded her either killed or injured and incapacitated on the floor. The surroundings was completely wrecked further then what Bayloupe had did before.

That is when the man finally showed up, the blasted man who she claimed was completely useless. Still with his face hidden, you can only see the glaring intent of his eyes under the shadow of his hood.

"Earl? What did you just do?"

"Fenris' Claw. Germanic type spell with Norse influence. It basically a magical blade which soars for all that the caster deems as a target. And it will not stop until it's at least come in contact with all the targets. Even if one would managed to dodge it, the magic would simply turn it self around and give chase..." Bayloupe was quickly reminded of the capabilities of that man. She wondered if she heard what she had said. But he didn't mention it at all. "Come on girl. Haven't you got work to do?"

Earl A. Stout had said before heading in the direction he came. But was suddenly stopped by Bayloupe who seemed to snapped out of shock.

"Wait what about Lancis?"

"In the hands of the church, captured by Kanzaki." Earl had said while taking out a cigarette with the intention to smoke. "Then why aren't you going to do your part..." Bayloupe reacted angrily. It was then when he lighted his cigarette and after taking a puff he had answered. "Because I have no intention to start a fight until I'm certain I can win." And with those words said Bayloupe had noticed another with him. He was standing in the distant shadows but she was sure she could see William Orwell.

"Just exactly what do you intend to do?" Bayloupe asked who was started to feel worried about Earl's intentions today. But she wouldn't get a straight answer before all three of them started to leave the area. Thankfully it didn't take long for someone else to arrive at the scene. It was none other then Kanzaki along with some reinforcements. Without a second thought, she ordered the others to help the wounded and since she knew it was Itsuwa's group, she went to her upon seeing her trying to get back up on her feet.

"Kanzaki, I'm sorry, she had help."

Kanzaki didn't say much until she had gotten Itsuwa on her feet. Who started to explain to Kanzaki what happened and an actual Stuart member was indeed working with New Light. But despite everything they still didn't have a concrete idea why Bayloupe was out here. It feels like they were constantly one step behind, too many forces were at play.

But Kanzaki wasn't happy that Itsuwa and her group was basically slaughtered without a second thought. After consulting with Itsuwa the direction they went, Kanzaki rushed after them without taking Itsuwa's warning.

"Breaker of God!"

She roared surrounding her body with a magical glow, which increased her physically abilities and speed. She wasn't going to allow them to get away and if it is a Stuart Member, then she wasn't going to allow them to cause more trouble. Laura was the most trusting character, but at least she didn't want this situation to get out of hand.

It didn't take long before she had seen two individuals one clearly identified as Bayloupe and increase her speed to inhuman levels. And with the sheath blade she struck out at both of them, making her targets quickly jump out of the way. Both Bayloupe and Earl stood calmly after escaping Kanzaki's attack, they clearly had her outnumbered and she even knew that Earl was a Saint. But Kanzaki was confident enough she should still able to handle them both.

"Earl! What the hell are you planning? You're supposed to be one of Laura's supporters and you're just causing her trouble by working with New Light."

Earl smiled before turning towards Bayloupe basically ordering her to go ahead and this time she didn't waste arguing and left quickly. He then went to address the Saint Kanzaki Kaori.

"Laura is nothing but a pest, who tries so desperately to fill her fathers shoes. I have no intention to speak with a coward who stabs others in the back." "

With an annoyed expression, Kanzaki reached for the hilt of her sword once more.

"You know better then I that you're ranked lower then me as a Saint. You should of kept Bayloupe around as you're going to need it. As I'm not allowing you to cause any more trouble, the chaos stops here."

There was something which was clear. Kanzaki was a Saint and she was fewer then twenty saints in the world. A saint was a person who possessed a certain talent or bodily characteristics and so held similar magical symbols to the Son of God from the moment they were born. As such, they obtained a fragment of his power that they could freely control. For most of her enemies, there was no need to even draw her sword. She had a hand-to-hand technique for semi-long distances called Nanasen that used wires and she could blow away most magicians by merely swinging Shichiten Shichitou's long scabbard. But she knew the enemy before her was also one of the Saints. And despite being able to beat the same one before in the past, she still doubted that she could defeat Earl easily.

So she paid close attention to Earl's movements and poured strength into the fingers holding the hilt of her sword. She took a moment to rethink what she plans to do.

_"...It looks like I'm going to have to go all out here, but I don't want to kill him if I can avoid it… I'll knock him out with the scabbard and quickly capture Bayloupe. That's the only way to quickly this growing crises."_

But she didn't realise that something invisible was started to emerge from Earl Arthur's body. And he disappeared from her sight. It took her a slight instant to realise that he was moving at tremendous speed and immediately after figuring this out she heard the slicing wind coming from directly behind her!

"!?"

She immediately turned around while bringing up her scabbard for defence. But Earl had merely kicked. Even so, Kanzaki's body of a Saint was blown away along with the guarding scabbard. While she was knocked back and lost her balance, Earl clenched his fight and sent in into her gut. sent his clenched fist into her gut.

A tremendous sound rang out.

Kanzaki's body was blown back 10 meters without landing and she struck one of the trees. She had went through not just one of them, but two, three four and five. And even then her body continued to slid along the ground.

_"Gah….Wha-…!?"_

She was clearly shocked.

_"...I thought this was going to be an issue that normal methods weren't going to work on, but what's with this tremendous power…!?.."_

Including Saints, there was a maximum amount of power that a flesh-and-blood human could control, but he had clearly surpassed that.

_"...Don't tell me he's using the high-speed stability line like Acqua of the Back…! How is this possible? He never had this ability before!"_

Kanzaki was having trouble breathing as doubt entered her mind, but she didn't have time to think over it calmly.

Earl Arthur had already jumped up five meters in the air and the soles of his shoes were approaching in order to crush her.

"!?"

Kanzaki immediately rolled to the side. But even with her physical abilities as a Saint, she couldn't get to safety in time. She avoided a direct hit, but the destroyed trees scattered around the area and a piece of wood struck her in the stomach. Earl looked silently down at Kanzaki with a smile as she rolled to the side with blood gushing from her. He was not watching her cautiously and his expression said that he had no reason to worry.

"Why do you look so surprised?"

Earl gently spread his arms wide towards Kanzaki who was completely on guard. He did not seem worried at all. He almost seemed rather disappointed.

"I am also one of the few Saints in the world and you know that since we fought a few times in the past. Sure you defeated me every time, but do you think I would continue facing you without a plan? As I told you before I only really fight when I'm sure I could win. You're so naive to think you could walk all over me again and this is what happened. You no longer can fight on my level Kanzaki!"

"!"

Without responding, Kanzaki fired off 7 wires.

"…Oh that was pretty smart of you, but rather predictable."

Earl Arthur did not seem worried. He held a hand up in the air, grabbed all of the wires fired towards him, and forcefully ripped them apart. He hadn't used a weapon and in fact, he hadn't even used both hands.

"You should learn to change your tune for once Kanzaki."

While he spoke, Earl threw the destroyed wires at Kanzaki. Even if they were sharp, they were still basically just strings. They shouldn't have had any power to them, but Kanzaki's body flew back like a fired shell when they hit her.

_"Gh…bh….!"_

This time, Kanzaki finally stopped moving when she struck a tree in the park.

The destroyed wires were no longer wires. They had been gripped with such strength that the metal wires had been compressed into a single mass and fired like a bullet from a handgun.

"The one to stand before me should be, at the very least be one of the Stuart siblings." Earl said quietly as he cracked his knuckles.

A tremendous sound rang out.

When Earl Arthur's body disappeared, he was already directly in front of Kanzaki. Immediately after she jumped to the side, his leg blew away the trunk of a large tree with a single strike. It didn't break, it flew. As Kanzaki trembled at that destructive power, her hands subconsciously moved. They reached for the hilt of her sword.

_"...Oh, no…!"_

The reason a chill ran down her back was not due to a danger to her own life. Her hands had already moved. By the time she realized that, her right hand had already forcefully drawn her sword. She had used the true Yuisen. That ultimate attack that could cut down even a monotheistic angel flew straight for Earl Arthur's neck.

He was unarmed. He had nothing that even resembled a weapon and his clothes was not a spiritual item.

And yet, with a tremendous noise, he grabbed Kanzaki's sword with a single hand. This time, it was bewilderment, not fear, that wrapped around Kanzaki's entire body.

Having stopped her movement, Earl once again spoke.

"Do you know why the knights, the Royal Faction and the rest of the church didn't come to personally stop me? Even though they knew of my actions hours ago?"

Still grabbing the blade of her sword, he lifted one foot from the ground.

"It was because they knew that it was absolutely impossible for them to win in a straight fight against the Stuarts, we have the true power which has guarded this country for centuries. The power which had secured this families legacy for thousand of years!"

A loud explosive noise rang out.

It was the sound of Earl kicking Kanzaki. The tremendous force caused Kanzaki to lose her grip on Shichiten Shichitou and her body was knocked a great distance.

"Sure when the royal family had the Original Curtana, they could put up a frightening resistance which even then we would have trouble to deal with. But that blade is not the only thing which has secured this country's destiny in the future. There are secrets in this land which echo the time of the dark ages, where magic was at it's Zenith. Not even that blade can penetrate the power of the ultimate protection gifted to a human king and stolen by an ambitions family. Not even the angels can overpower a piece of Avalon. So what in hells chance do you think a simple Saint like you could?"

_"…Uuh…"_

Kanzaki's consciousness was wavering as she watched Earl toss Shichiten Shichitou aside.

"Besides I really think you should look up who actually caused this chaos. Because it wasn't exactly my fault, I just took advantage of the chaos she had caused."

Kanzaki attempted to stand up, but no strength would enter her legs and it wasn't even sure she could even pay attention to what Earl was saying. She just couldn't get her mind over it, this was one of the most ridiculous enemy she had ever faced in recent years. She had previously fought an imperfectly manifested version of the Archangel Gabriel and Acqua of the Back who used that angel as a symbol, but she had at least been able to "fight" against them. This felt like the time where she had met a certain boy in Switzerland for the first time.

But this Saint know as Earl Arthur, who she once could normally defeat without getting too serious. But right now, this was impossible just like that time. And yet Earl didn't seem proud in his strength and just seemed like it was to be expected.

"So you haven't given up yet." said Earl narrowing his eyes out of disinterest. As Kanzaki attempted to muster some more strength, Earl casually approached her directly from the front.

"This has become far to easy and guess what? I haven't even use my full powers yet."

The Earl said before instantly kicking Kanzaki. It wasn't a kick from any fighting style, but more like a footballer aiming for the goal. And even still Kanzaki's body flew through the air and then rolled along the ground.

That was enough, Earl had no reason to do any more since from her wounds alone she could die with time. And after turning away from Kanzaki he pulled out a talisman which was used as a communication device. It glowed and with no noise on the other side he spoke.

"That was a waste of time and speaking of that the plane should be entering UK airspace soon. Prepare to bring it down on sight!"

* * *

The final part of the Royal Trouble chapter begins next and the trouble is only beginning.


	10. Royal Trouble (5)

**Chapter 10** - Royal Trouble (5)

* * *

Somewhere inside Buckingham Palace, the Queen continues to remain in her place since the meeting. Her mind was lost in thought about what was going to happen. To her everything seems to have moved far to fast, since it has only been a few days since that man's death. She can remember the moment that the former head of the Stuart family had come into power, she was just a princess back then but she remember how the former head changed everything.

It was during the fires of World War two when the former Stuart came to power, destroying his siblings hold on the country which endangered everyone since the country face invasion from a powerful German enemy. His ruthless and cruel nature not only kept the three factions in line during a time of total war, but he forced the opposing enemy on the back foot by causing a two prong war. But since WW2 the former head had seemed to act different from previous heads, trying to step away from traditional Stuart views and that become most notable with the exile of his son Eolas Stuart.

Normally the male heir would be favoured as next in line and since he had no brothers it was almost likely that he would unquestionably gain favour. However this changed with Eolas' exile and the elder sister would gain the authority of the house upon the fathers death. But this would cause the divisions within the branch families for years to come and another reason would be the agreement with herself the Queen that youngest daughter would marry Eolas upon the question of his return. This basically was the final nail in the coffin which caused the political situation, the reason why she and her daughters the princesses was being targeted for assassin was a warning and a real threat that some members of the Stuart family aren't prepared to allow their power being diluted. That is what happens when you marry a main branch heir to one of the members of the three factions.

But it was risk that the Queen had to make and that was for the future of her country. If her daughter Villian actually managed to marry Eolas Stuart, then this could bring a unity to the country not scene for three hundred years. This had to be done and no matter what she would achieve it. Because she knew better then anyone else, that things get worse before they start getting better.

However that wasn't shared by her elder daughter, who was unlikely to marry Eolas if she was chosen and order to do so. She had suddenly showed back up in the room with the Queen.

"Rimea didn't I tell you to go with the others?"

The Queen said with disappointment, expecting much more from her elder daughter.

"I have no intention of going somewhere which will get me killed. And it doesn't really matter, since Carissa most likely used illusion dummies which will show me if you tried to use magic to look through the carriages."

She explained why stepping further forward into the room.

"Then why are you here?" The Queen asked once more.

Rimea looked at her mother with a serious expression, she clearly was serious about something or she wouldn't be here in the first place. To the point she even called for guards into the room.

"Mother, what do you exactly have hidden below this palace?"

**May 3rd, 4:48pm**

**Buckingham Palace**

Shokuhou Misaki and Touma have collectively seen some things when ever dealing with situation similar to this one. Where they're on a mission from somebody regardless who they're helping. But this was kinda different. Who would of thought their attempt to listen in would be long and painful. These two girls they managed to identify throughout the listening had two girls they both were listening on to who they identified as Lessar and Floris were arguing about how to proceed. They picked up their names because both of them heard the names exchanged during the last half and hour.

"Why don't you just use your powers on them?"

Touma asked unexpectedly who seemed fed up with waiting.

"Don't you think I hadn't tried, they seemed to be mostly protected from my controlling powers. And you don't like the fact I use my powers often. So why are you suggesting it right now?"

Misaki said who seemed confused and annoyed about Touma's request.

"Because you're right, most of the time I don't prefer you to use your powers so freely. I honestly prefer it when you live your days honestly without the need to use your powers. But obviously there's a time to use it and went not to use it. These are one of those moments, we should do what we can to help the Queen here. At least for Index's sake" Touma said remembering Carissa threat of killing Index if he fails.

"Touma they're moving into the palace servant entrance."

Misaki said who stepped out from their hiding position upon seeing the girls enter the palace.

"I'll go after them from this way, you go through the front evidence and bring any knights around and find a way to stop them from advancing. If they're here to assassinate the royalty, then obviously we have to stop them."

Touma said who got a nod from Misaki, who ran towards the front entrance while he followed them from behind. They should of noticed sooner that they went and this could be a critical difference in their attempt to stop them.

Hopefully they weren't too late and luck may be on their side as Touma sees them entering the hallways of the palace from the servant quarters. They hadn't notice him yet and that was good since he was trying to tail them from behind. They left nothing but fallen servants in their path, but thankfully none of them were actually hurt. With a touch of his Imagine Breaker, Touma was able to wake them up with ease. It would seem they being put to sleep without much trouble.

"Go inform the Queen!"

Touma said before rushing out of the servant quarters are the two girls.

On the flip side Misaki had literally busted through the front entrance with a group of knights that was stationed outside. And the first thing she noticed was that one of the was the two girls trying to break into a door leading downstairs.

"Hurry up and dispel the lock!" Lessar said angrily as she noticed Misaki and the Knights.

"You got to give me time Lessar! This is a high level Lock." Said Floris, which Lessar nodded since she had no choice. But not even she was sure she could handle them all alone as she had no idea of the capabilities of Misaki.

But she and the knights weren't the only one.

"You guys really need to stop right now. We will not allow you to cause anyone harm here."

Touma said suddenly who had come up from behind the two girls. The members of New Light were effectively surrounded and outnumbered. But Lessar and Floris turned to him with a disappointed expression.

"What gave you that idea, we have no intention of harming anyone. Idiot."

They both said in union which caught Touma off-guard from from their reaction. But this had allowed Misaki to focus her power on one of the girls, the target was Floris and while she couldn't do anything before when targeting two of them. But even then it wouldn't be enough to take over Floris' mind. But it was effective enough to disrupt what ever spell she was using on the door.

"Even so we have no intention of allowing you two get your own way. Knights in the name of your new Queen. Go get them" Misaki said cheekily as she press the button on her remote. Ordering the knights to go forward and capture the two girls with force. But Lessar thought it was pointless now that Floris dispel attempt was broken and grabbed her with both hands before literally jumping at an incredible heights over the knights. She was able to achieve this due to her dragon tail which came into sight, which allows her to maintain her balance and jump to heights of thirty feet.

"Go after them Knights!" Misaki said who look dumbfounded by the girls athletic ability, she had trouble running for a long time let alone jumping that high. She was going to also go after them, but Touma rushed to her side and pulled her by the hand back outside the palace.

"If they can jump that heigh, then they probably jump from the top windows." Touma explain predicting they try to escape from above, but Misaki was worrying about the other Queen.

"But what about the Queen?"

"We shouldn't worry about her, she is probably already bin informed by her servants." Touma said explaining about the servants he helped earlier. And he was right, the first thing they did was heading upstairs to tell the Queen.

And while the two New Light girls had seen them rushing upstairs, they had no clue where they were going.

"What are they up to?" Lessar said who was carrying Floris, like she was rather weightless.

"Ignore that and be quiet going to call that guy." Floris said who had a communication talisman that was immediately activated.

"Earl, they're on to us. We couldn't get to the Item below the Palace. It seems to be more protected then the entire structure."

Floris said which was followed by the cruel voice of Earl. The one who order their infiltration into the palace.

_"As I thought, just get out of there I'll deal with the rest... If I can't have their piece of Avalon, **then no one else will**."_

The talisman suddenly deactivated with his response, giving the girls the clear path they had to take which was to escape. But that may be a hard time since the Knights were right on their tail.

"Floris!"

Lessar said telling her to do something at least, which was followed by an answer but Floris using her spear to destroy the walls they passed through the palace. Forcing them to collapse and block the way behind them. Not realising they had destroyed the wall of the room the Queen and the First princess was in. Causing the Queen to react angrily using her blade increase the power of the knights upon a moments thought.

"AFTER THEM!" The Queen Order as her Curtana Second glowed.

This had broken Misaki's grasp, but it didn't stop them for a moment as they suddenly was faster and much stronger as they busted through the collapsed walls caused by the two girls. But they was still too slow to catch up with Lessar who literally used all her jumping ability to race head and jump straight out of a palace window.

Both of the girls was surprised as the dimming light of day suddenly went dark as if somebody literally turned off the lights. This changed had made them both fail to notice Touma and Misaki who was waiting for them down below. Misaki tried to use her power on Lessar to disrupt her attempts to manoeuvre out of the way while Touma went for the attack.

But he stopped as he felt a strange surge of power from above and it was like the sky suddenly was put ablaze and without thinking any further Touma pulled lessar behind him who still had Floris. This was when the Palace was suddenly struck by a massive power as if the heavens themselves was striking it down.

Engulfed in fire the palace literally faded from site as the shock wave of this devastating event headed straight for the Touma, Misaki and the New light girls. Thankfully Touma was in front the other as he put his right had in front of them and the shock wave was held back thanks to the Imagine breaker. But it didn't stop the fiery destruction to pass around them as the group witnessed the devastation as Knights and anyone even close the palace was burned to ashes.

And they wouldn't know it yet, but the attack would not only destroy the palace and everybody in it. But it had also wiped out a good portion of the surrounding area in London. And a certain Saint had witness it all from a high vantage point closer to Westminster abbey.

And with a smile Earl Laughed as his attack succeeded in wiping out the palace from the face of London. It was undoubtedly impossible for anyone to survive that attack and while the purpose wasn't to slaughter the Queen and anyone else even within a mile of the palace. The thought that the Queen was dead was bonus, to the fact as one of the pieces of Avalon was out of anybody hands.

Oh well Earl had thought, the Saint could always dig it up later.

"Now I wonder if those fools in the RAF managed to take down that Plane. It should be passing over London any minute now."

**May 3rd, 5:18pm**

**Over the UK Airspace**

Somewhere in the air heading towards the United Kingdom, the plane carrying Eolas, Mikoto and Sarah was the only one given access to an airspace corridor. It was like the entire continent of Europe had opened a direct air path. This was because of a request made by the British government, which had digressed the importance of the plane getting to the country as fast as it could. Be even with the cooperation with the other EU states there was still danger of attack.

You see while things have calmed down and he was no longer the same dark individual like he was in the past. There was still many groups and organisation who wanted revenge against the boy. He had committed eight years of pure terror and destruction, so to expect no backlash from that even when it has been over two years since those dark days. His name was still synonymous with fear which has been helped by the legacy of his family the Stuarts...

The plane he was on was classified as a commercial one and that is true down to the fact even the pilots don't expect a thing. However all of the passengers except for the three certain individuals were magical agents sent by Laura. But that was also the problem, you see while they all promised not to do anything so they can end the chaos in the Stuart ranks. Not all of them were being truthful and the trip to the united kingdom was about to get seriously dangerous.

Eolas had finally able to get some sleep, while Sarah was still sleeping without any disruption. It seems this young girl either hates being awake on an air-plane or she was just a heavy sleeper. The only one who was up this time was Mikoto and she yawned calmly while watching the clouds go by through the window.

Turning the other way she checked on the other two, but noticed something which wasn't totally abnormal. People were leaving to what she thought going to the toilet. But she felt it was suddenly a strange coincidence seven people that sat close to each other in her eye site had went one after the other.

Maybe something else was going on? She was rather curious and actually thought about going towards the toilet facilities herself. And even while passing both Eolas and Sarah quietly heading towards her destination she noticed that people were watching her carefully. Which started to freak her out a bit, making her feel uncomfortable with the sudden change in atmosphere.

But she tried her best to ignore that for now and headed towards the curtain which lead to the toilet area, but the moment she got that and pulled back the curtain she noticed somebody being stabbed right before her eyes, through the half open curtain on the others side. Forcing her to instantly shut the curtain back and this was because she couldn't exactly use her powers on the plane. One wrong move and she could cause the plane to crash.

She turned around like nothing happened and starting to walk with a quick pace back towards her seat. Honestly the only thing she could do was to wake Eolas up. Sure she could take the risk and use her powers, but that was only if it was really necessary, she don't know if she could actually control a plane with her powers. Not at least on her own and she had to make sure that Sarah doesn't get harmed. She walked very quickly towards them both who was still sleeping, not making a sound before the others caught on what she found out. However that would be pointless as she is pulled by her shoulder and one of the passengers which were actually agents sent by Laura suddenly had a knife and tried to gut Mikoto.

However she already said to herself, she use her powers if it was necessary and what she would do wouldn't do any proper damage to the airplane. It was a small sparkle that originated from her hand diverting the direction of the knife and out of the persons hand. Then without thinking, she instantly did her very handy trick to get free sodas.

"CHASERRR!"

Mikoto suddenly kicked the passenger with all her strength, literally sending the man flying across the seats and into the plane wall. Shocked herself by a sudden reaction, she turned towards Eolas who had woken up from the commotion.

"Err.. wha... Huh..."

Mikoto ran over to him while other passengers that stayed in this part of the plane rose to their fight, some of them was confused and some quickly went on the offensive. Noticing this sudden change of events, Eolas' eyes scanned the room, everybody know it would be risky to use their powers on the plane. Even for magicians, there had to be limits and they must use less power then normal. Even he has to be careful since his full strength could rip this plane apart, like Mikoto's could also destroy it.

But in that department, he had more leeway and he would prove it as those in this part of the plane decide to engage them both in close combat. But it wasn't going as planned, since despite what weapon they try to use Mikoto and Eolas could move them out of harms way and the powerful kick from Mikoto followed by Eolas own physical capabilities was more then enough to put them down. It was also helped by the fact, some of the agents sent by Laura was helping them. Not all of them had turned against him and Laura's orders.

He wasn't sure why, but that didn't matter. Eolas and Mikoto wondered were unsure what to do, they had no idea of their location so they could get lost if they're forced of this plane. And that possibly became a reality when somebody passed from a wall on the plane from the other section. Eolas, Sarah and Mikoto were located in the back section of the passenger area. There was two more sections, with three in total for where passengers sit. Between each section there is toilets and a place for staff to go.

This person who pass right through the wall was a young girl with long black hair who actually looked like a proper agent compared to the others, with her black style clothes and combat gloves.

"You guys are OK!"

The young girl said who had to stop when the plane suddenly rocked, making them all lose balance and a rather lock ice spikes came bursting through the wall. It was then when Mikoto and Eolas realised that there was fighting in the other sections. And they must be crazy as if this continues the whole plane could go down...

"ROAR OF THE GHOST DRAGON!"

The long black haired girl showed no care about that possibility and unleashed a tornado dark purple energy from her mouth towards the wall she had emerged from. Blasting through the wall it struck many of those who were fighting on the other side. The attack the awkwardly came to a halt like it was funnelled by an invisible power, the long black hair girl turned to Eolas as she knew exactly what happened. He used his telekinetic power to funnel the attack and weaken it's energy as it travelled ensuring it doesn't destroy anything further. But what it had caused was rather shocking, since on the other side of that destroyed plane wall was basically a massacre. Everybody who was still alive was locked in fighting and some slaughtered in their seats. When Eolas and Mikoto saw this it had disturbed them, specially him who realised this is the face of Stuart members fighting. They would go to any length to achieve their goals and that was a very dangerous enemy. Something which all Stuart members were capable of doing.

"Brother?" Sarah suddenly said who had woken up and was caught by what she was seeing through the window. "There is something coming right at us." They all turned towards her as Mikoto made it to the window first seeing what the young girl Sarah had seen.

"Missiles!"

Mikoto shouted who was instantly started by this revelation and she wasn't the only one. The long black haired girl and even the other agents sent by Laura was startled. Eolas' eyes without thinking any further turned ghostly white, while Mikoto gathered electrical energy to her right hand which was touching the wall of the plane. You could see in real time as electrical energy suddenly surged through the plane, Mikoto's intention was to take control of the plane even though she has no idea it would work.

That didn't matter as it had to work.

And despite a miracle attempt by Mikoto who managed to get the plane to move, it was far too late as the plane takes a direct hit from one of the missiles.

**May 3rd, 5:38pm**

**Folkestone**

Folkestone was a port town about 100 kilometers away from London. In that city was the terminal to the now destroyed Eurotunnel, the undersea tunnel that cut across the Strait of Dover connecting to northern France. Many carriages were stopped near the terminal that stood out in the dimming light of the day. They were the carriage for the royal family and the ones guarding it. A number of military horses along with a few dozen knights wearing silver armour were waiting there as well.

There was no light in the entrance of the tunnel. For the tunnel had been destroyed between fighting between Stuart members and there was no longer power in the tunnel. Despite this Index had finally returned from investigating the tunnel, she had two knights at her side one who had provided light while in the dark tunnel. Carissa who was with her younger sister, Villian who had a thermos of team handed to the princess. The second princess look bored and that is because what she intended to happened didn't occur.

She was hoping to cox whoever was going after their lives to come here. She had all the intention to ambush them and kill them personally. However that no longer seems the case as any attempt on their lives didn't happen.

And that really annoyed the second princess, because if they weren't the targets. Then what the hell was happening today? The question of new light had been plaguing in her mind, but she didn't act on it because Kanzaki had already caught on their tracks. That saint would most likely deal with that group and for those to mangers of Index.

She had hoped they were enough to deal with an surprises at the palace. One could basically control an army and the other could negate any power. They should be enough, she had decided to give this country another chance.

Since she had a thought in her mind before, that she would not burn it down herself. She would allow things to change, thanks to the shift of power caused by a certain boy's arrival at Vatican city six months ago.

If he didn't show up that day, she was all the ready to unleash change herself. The second princess had thought looking down at the briefcase next to her feet. While the Knight Leader suddenly rushed towards them in a hurry.

"Princess! We have trouble... Reports are coming in over all channels..."

"What is the matter?" Carissa said who was surprised by the Knight leader's behaviour.

"The Palace has been destroyed, wiped from the face of the city... The Queen and the First Princess are presumed dead..." Stunned by the news Carissa and Villian look down with a defeated expression. What could they do? They both thought, there was a high chance that both their mother and elder sister was dead.

"Who did it?" Carissa asked angrily, who's eyes took on a sinister look.

"Large scale fighting had broken out throughout London, the Stuart forces had basically broken into fighting reports of Laura's supporters was seen near the palace before the explosion. It's safe to assume at this point that Laura Stuart had an hand in the explosion. She hadn't turned up in the meeting despite a summons and she continues to hide at the Stuart manor according to our intelligence." The Knight Leader explained, while only made Carissa smack the carriage in anger before turning away.

"What should we do Carissa?" Villian asked who felt out of place and confused.

"Isn't it obvious?" Carissa said who turned to the briefcase and opened it. And within a moment everything became clear as she taken out a rather familiar looking blade. It seemed rather similar to the one the Queen had and in fact it the original of the sword the Queen had.

"We take matters in our own hands. In normal situations, when the princess or more importantly the Queen is killed. The Royal faction takes the offensive to payback the killers with blood. The Stuart Family WILL NOT BE AN EXCEPTION! YOU! Give the order to all the knights across the country, tell them I have the Curtana Original, the sword that decides the king. This makes me the new ruler of the United Kingdom until the time the previous Queen is proven alive. But for now the battle for the future of this country begins, the Stuart family will no longer rule while I'm alive. This I vow!"

* * *

**Author Notes:** Some of you may of noticed, that one character has used an ability which is similar to dragon slayers from Fairy tail. The reason for this is rather simple, on Wattpad site, there is a user who writes the fanfiction. Railgun in Fairy Tail series and nearly after seven books she had almost completed it. As a special thanks for writing a great book series and with her permission, one of her original characters has takan a role in my second book. I hope you enjoy her and find out how the hell she arrived from another dimension.

Of course other then that, the plane which Mikoto, Sarah and Eolas was hit and the Palace was basically wiped out. Both of the main character groups aren't exactly in a good condition right now and is Kanzaki alright? Find out next time as the Chaos erupts as Carissa basically declares war on the Stuart family.

Next **Chapter 11** - Civil War!


	11. Civil War Erupts!

**Chapter 11** - Civil War Erupts!

**"**Sometimes Chaos is necessary to move forward" - Earl Arthur Stout

* * *

Two weeks ago on the fields of Wiltshire in England. Dawn breaks on a new day and while everything looked normal. And the sun oddly shined strongly then ever before as it rose above the plains. If you looked closely at the sun, you could see what looked like a magical circle surrounding the shining star.

But only through one of the many archways of the Stonehenge.

You see there was special power at this place, which rarely is activated and without the notice of the world it would seem this time it activities on its own. No one would be able to understand why it did activate but either way, something came from it. Since the moment the sun hit the historical location, magical energy bursts from the middle alter and fires into the morning sky causing an invisible shock wave across the fields of Wiltshire.

And as that sudden shock wave of power faded into the sky, one of the many archways of the Stonehenge was filled with a light blue aura of magic and without warning somebody unexpectedly appeared in place of that same magic. She looked rather confused, she had long black hair with form fitting clothes and she had a rather unusual black mark on her right arm.

"Where am I? How did I get here?"

The young girl said who was confused from her very presence here and stepped forward further into the light of the new day. Not knowing what was waiting for her in this world.

As hours pass she wondered to find answers, but before she even got anything someone had met her alone. As if the young girl was walking towards her fate she came face to face with Laura Stuart. The one who sought the young girl after noticing a strange power activating in the south of England.

"My name is Laura Stuart, heir to the family that truly rules theses lands. May I ask your name and how the hell got to this world?"

Laura Stuart said looking towards a stranger she knows doesn't belong in this world. While the young girl had a feeling not to trust the one who stood before herself, she had no choice but to answer to find out what she needed to know.

"My name is Nicole Mavros. I'm a member of the fairy tail guild."

**Present Day,**

As if the plane being struck down was the signal, the entire country went up in flames. As barely second after missiles collided with the plane, various things also happened around the country. For Northern Ireland such cites like Belfast, Enniskillen and Londonderry, all the hospitals, police stations and other important facilities were blocked by numerous security personal being either police or soldiers. They were all people who supported the knights, or the second princess and probably hated the Stuarts. The civilians mostly stayed indoors in fear of the unusual atmosphere and while some did go outside to watch out of curiosity. This also served as a distraction while security personal infiltrated and killed many Stuart supporters who resisted. This was easily done due to the weak support for them in this region. However they wouldn't have that luck anywhere else in the UK.

Many important places and facilities in Scotland were suddenly invaded by knights, armed police and soldiers supporting the second princess. Places like Holyrood Palace and Edinburgh castle. The former Agnese forces who were investigating hide outs belonging to New Light were completely surrounded by a overwhelming number of knights and given an choice to either join them or be treated as the enemy of the state. While clashes between knights and Stuart supporters started to occur across the high lands including the Scottish isles. Specially in Orkney where a large scale amphibious assault was launched against the Stuart dominated Island.

The same again in the region of Wales many of the important places and facilities were invaded. Like Cardiff Castle, Swansea Castle, Oystermouth Castle, Conwy Castle, Penrhyn Castle, Beaumaris Castle, Caernafron Castle and every kind of fortress in Wales. While most of them had easily fell into the hands of the knights, stalemates quickly accrued at Penrhyn castle and CaernafronCastle. There wasn't much reason to note the taking of the local assembly and courthouses, but they were met with fierce local resistance as the support for Stuarts is high within Wales.

Then there was England, where the largest amount of Knights were focused and the strongest support for the Stuarts were also placed. And it was like all at once across the entire land of England, most of its cities and towns had embroiled in fierce fighting. Naturally due to the element of surprise in most areas, the knights had the advantage even without counting the effect of Curtana Original. The situation quickly become mixed across the country, while many of Stuart Strongholds are holding their ground. It was obvious the advantage of the knights were giving them the edge. There fate was not also help due to the infighting of the Stuart families, who are refusing to support each other if they didn't support the right sibling. And Earl Arthur Stout had also split the Stuart support into three. This had resulted in the capture of places like St George's Cathedral, Westminster Abbey and other political important locations, however they suffered a terrible lose with the destruction of Buckingham Palace as the Queen also the first princess was presumed dead. But due to their close proximity, Windsor Castle and the Stuart Manor had escape any incursions.

Specially at the Stuart manor which a force of knights did attempt an invasion to capture it, but were literally annihilated by the Manor's defences and Stuart forces. It was still surprising those the knights of how quickly the Stuart loyal forces had retaliated across the country. Their support base was split in half due to recent events and was mostly caught by surprised. It became rather clear why the Stuart name had dominated the country for so long.

Despite being caught off-guard and split the Stuart forces were putting up a serious fight against the increasingly overwhelming force that is the Knights of England, empowered by Curtana Original. But it wasn't like the Anglican Church in Necessarius allowed these invasions to commence with no resistance. While not all of them supported the dominance of the Stuart family, they still followed Laura Stuart's orders and the church. So for Necessarius, they decided not to waste unnecessary strength by forcefully return their normal conditions. Instead, they were preserving their strength and waiting for a chance to fight back. They were even helped by various Stuart supporters due to Laura's position as head. But a stark contrast many who expected help from them found a striking reminder about the current internal conflict within the Stuart support base.

It was a complex situation, in normal circumstances when it comes to uprisings. The Stuarts will harshly put the rebellion down and quickly. But for a long while this was the time where they both was suffering strife and facing an retaliation of this scale against their rule. Specially when the one who was organising the attack against the Stuarts had learned all their tactics and held the Curtana Original. The Stuart family was facing it's biggest crises since the first English civil war and the beheading of Stuart Monarch. And this was bad since the 0th parish normally counted on Stuart support in these situations.

And while there was still help in the form of Laura's supporters, it was too much of a risk since the support based has been split into two. While Laura's supporters would help, Eolas' supporters will not do a thing, until he declares a position to take and already in the last few minutes since the chaos kicked off. Many members of the church had been captured due to turning to Stuart support on the wrong side. And either way, both sides were only protecting their own interests and not actively fighting the knights back. Not at least until their own internal problems are sorted.

So the church were basically on their own.

The church also knew they would lose if it came to a simple comparison of power, so they had taken the truly important items from the churches, cathedrals and gathered together to speedily evacuate while putting up local resistance. The knights and the church were both one of the factions making up the country. However, the knights now had a higher rank within the United Kingdom. Within the country, the queen was recognized as the leader of the angels and the knights following her were recognized as angels. The church was using normal magic and the knights had the power of the angels, so they would surely wipe each other out if they had a full-on confrontation.

Even with Stuart support.

There was a high risk that if things carry on as they are now.

Then it's possible that the church could collapse, specially if Laura fails to win the internal battle within her family. Because of all these problems and more, the magicians were disappearing into the night and waiting for a good opportunity to strike.

**May 3rd, 5:28pm**

**Over the UK Airspace**

Moments before the plane is hit by missiles and the country tears itself apart. Mikoto prepares to move the plane her self by surging a lot of her electrical power into the plane. Eolas' eye turned a ghostly white who in the very moment the missile was about to hit, he turned to the long black haired girl known as Nicole who was stunned by the look in his eyes. And oddly something stirred inside her that would take her by surprise, no it wasn't love at first sight.

You see she suddenly had fallen sick to her stomach, this long haired black girl has suffered from motion sickness and before she took on this mission. She was enchanted by Laura herself to avoid those effects, since she needed Nicole on the plane. However it had ran out at the must crucial time and she didn't know it but it was due to the effects of the attack on Buckingham palace. The sheer amount of magical power used to destroy that location had disrupted many continuous active spells in the area and even the spell placed on her was effected.

Resulting in her feeling the full effects of motion sickness and as Eolas eyes turned away from Nicole, the missiles finally hit the plane. But none of them was caught in the explosion and while damage was done to the plane the group mostly remained unharmed. While there was a few scratches and bumps from the sudden chaotic movement of the impact, Eolas seems to the most injured much to Mikoto's horror. He had thrown both Mikoto and Sarah towards Nicole since she would be further away from the point of impact. Causing Eolas to stand in the way of the explosion, which wouldn't be the first time he withstood a missile. But of course this time it wasn't direct this time and he was simply took the aftershock as his telekinetic power had struggle to block most of the damage.

What he had did was cover the entire inside of the plane with his telekinesis. And after the missile had hit and despite his injuries Eolas hair also turned white as he enhanced his telekinetic power over the entire airplane. But not wasting a single moment, Mikoto left Sarah with Nicole who was seriously suffering from sickness and headed towards Eolas before slamming her hand on the plane once more.

Managing to create a point for her to use her powers, Mikoto surged the place with he electromagnetic ability trying to also help control that plane and while normally it would take people to coordinate in such a complex situation to move an entire plane with both of their powers. But they didn't, they knew exactly how they think their teamwork was always incredible that not even a single word had to pass their lips.

And despite her feeling sick to her stomach, she raised her eyes towards the two knowing that it was a strange site to see. She kept fooling herself that a certain someone would recognised her but, she knew that this wasn't exactly the same world. That was a different Mikoto and she was on her own in this world. The fact she had to work with Laura Stuart, didn't feel right to her but she had promised to find a way to get her back home.

As Nicole watched both Eolas and Mikoto, the plane falls across the sky of London as it unusually heads towards the River Thames. Crashing into the river abruptly despite the duo's strong teamwork and control. Despite his injuries, Eolas does his best to make sure everybody wasn't hurt by the crash landing into the river, even keeping the plane intact, which risked breaking into two.

As the plane safely begins to float in the river, it was rather easily to hear the fighting erupting across the city from their location. But that wasn't their concern as Eolas fell to his kneels to take a breather, but Mikoto didn't need it as her powers erupt with intensity. She was clearly angry about what occurred while they was flying and without wasting a single moment she unleashed a very powerful lighting arch which consumed everyone in it's path inside the plane.

She needed not to hold back and the electrical burst shocked nearly all the agents to the floor. The only ones who was spared were those in her part of the plane and she turned to Eolas afterwards who are a frightened look in his eye. But his expression quickly changed from being scared of Mikoto's quick punishments.

He felt surreal because this was the first time he was literally back in the UK. Sure the welcome wasn't the best with the entire plan being shot down from the sky, however it truly happened. Since he can remember the moment he last saw London. He was barely five years old and he had look back through the plane window he left on.

London was rather peaceful back then.

But looking out now through the hole blasted in the side of the plane.

He saw the destruction that has befallen London, the capital of his home country the United Kingdom. It was like a war was going on and if the chaos that happened on this plane was just a taste. Then out there people were most likely dying in their hundreds.

The first time he has been back in the United Kingdom since he was five years old, had turned out to be nothing but a bad decision. But he was here right now and he had no intention of looking away. Mikoto sighed deeply seeing the city they had landed in engulfed in flames.

"What should we do?"

She asked looking rather concerned before watching Eolas turned back to Sarah and a rather sick Nicole.

"The first thing we should do is probably get those two out of here." the plane suddenly swayed strongly causing Nicole to feel even more motion sick. Both Eolas and Mikoto looked completely concerned seeing the long black haired girl suffer. "We should get her out quickly, she doesn't seem us no ill intentions and even she did... No one deserves to suffer that much and besides Misaki has already realised I'm here. She and Touma are close." Eolas said who look towards the direction were Buckingham palace once stood.

**May 3rd, 5:43pm**

**London**

It has been nearly an hour since the the destructive attack on Buckingham palace wiping out everything in a mile radius of the location. It was like hell had open, but actually it was like the heavens that struck down upon the palace. Whoever caused that attack must of been extremely powerful and was leading the insurgence across London. Unlike the rest of the country, the knights were struggling the most in the capital city and mostly because

Mostly because a large portion of the knights left in London was wiped out on the attack at Buckingham, with them all dead and the first princess also the Queen presumed dead. The only ones to walk out of that attack alive was none other then Touma's group. As the spiky haired boy's imagine breaker acted as a strong defence against the magical explosion of power. While Misaki and the two new light girls had hidden behind him.

Lessar and Floris stayed with them out of thanks and weren't willing to follow a certain Saint's orders anymore. Which is mostly down to the fact, the warning he gave the girls was a farce. Since without Touma they would of been killed regardless of how far they ran. And the other reason was Misaki's announcement that Eolas was in distance of hew telepathic connection. Which only meant that he was in London and was probably on the plane which was seen crashing down towards the river. Thanks to Misaki's connection with the original level five they organised a meet up. Which ended up being a park that according to Lessar and Floris, was the location were there leader Bayloupe was stationed for the plan. But she had obviously moved for now and they can tell she was here by the battle scars damaging the train station.

Ignoring the blood and obviously devastated train station. They all made it on the other side by quickly going through which lead to an open park near the heart of the city. Even here while there wasn't much damage scars from the attack which wiped out Buckingham palace. It was a haunting reminder that somebody in London city had that devastating power.

But they gotten a surprise to find the young Sarah, Mikoto, Eolas and a long black haired girl in the distance. As they got closer, they still hadn't realised they were coming up to them since they were focusing on somebody who was on the floor. They hadn't realise who it was until a sudden eruption of chain explosions occur in the distance which sparked Eolas to move. Even from their distance they could feel the Original Level Five's anger.

"Wait you can't go alone! I got to get you to your sister." the long black haired girl said as he tried to stop Eolas from storming in the direction of the explosions. You would expect Sarah or even Mikoto to do something about it. They had the strongest influence over him and yet they just stood there.

"What the hell is up with Eolas?" Touma shouted as his group finally made it over to them. But Mikoto or Sarah neither turned to him and the young girl Sarah went over to check on the one on the floor.

It was none other then Kanzaki who was barely awake and in a rather terrible condition.

"Kanzaki? What the hell happened and were is Eolas going." Touma said who got a surprised look from the long black haired girl, but that didn't last for long as she the mysterious girl to the spiky haired boy rushed after Eolas.

"Misaka?" Touma said pulling on her arm, trying to get her to answer him. But he only understand her reaction to the point, when he sees her expression. It was one who had seemed to see a ghost and rather shocked.

But she finally answered realising that Touma was here.

"I'm sorry, it's just... I never seen him so angry and over then mention of a man who did that to Kanzaki... Also... Avalon."

That's right the mere mention of Earl's name who struck Kanzaki down and most importantly who also had a piece of Avalon... Had angered Eolas to a new level, but this wasn't pure rage but one out of desperation that he would go blindly charge towards the fray.

Towards the chain of explosions which was occurring between two sides, the second princess and the Knight Leader had returned to the city in force. Engaging in battle with many Stuart members regardless of affliction.

Much to Villian and Index's horror they couldn't do anything but watch the second princess Carissa commit to her war against the Stuart family.

Specially every more reports came in with the Palace's destruction, the second princess was just as angry as Eolas.

**May 3rd, 6:03pm**

**London**

As the knight leader and the second princess had stormed the streets of London, something suddenly attacked the carriage with Villian and Index in. And despite their attempts to struggle, Villian was pulled out of the top of the carriage with ruthless intent and Index escape through the carriage door. The person who did that was known other then Earl Arthur Stouts. The Saint who had basically caused all the chaos in the city of London personally and now he had the third princess in his grasp.

"Well doesn't this make my task much easier..."

Princess Carissa had stepped forward in anger to this turn of events.

"Let go of her you Stuart Bastard!"

Earl smile cruelly as he suddenly dropped dropped the third princess by the neck. Causing the second princess to urge the Knight Leader to retrieve her sister and he did with inhuman speed. He rushed towards the third princesses aid, but that was exactly what Earl wanted.

"You dropped your GUARD!"

Earl smiled cruelly as he put his left hand up and suddenly massive burst of flames clashed with the Knight leader and all the others knight behind him. Engulfing them in a deadly flame which was seen since the destruction of the palace. This was however was on a much smaller scale and barely reached the second princess who stood still as the flames lashed out at her but not further enough to touch Carissa.

She looked unafraid with the Curtana Original in hand.

As the flames perished, some of the knight had fallen to their deaths but most of them were fine including the Knight leader. However it had forced him to pull back along with the others and he couldn't retrieve the third princess.

"You see that fire I just used there? Remember it well as it's the same fire which I used to wipe your Queen and elder sister from the face of this earth."

Earl gloated at his misdeeds which brought anger to Carissa eyes and horror to Villians who tried to crawl herself away from the carriage the man was on. But pulling a carving knife from his side pocket, Earl jumped from the carriage and right next to Villian almost launching the knife in the third princess' head. Which caused Villian to stop in fear and her elder sister wasn't sure what to do but look on.

Even with the Curtana in her hands, she couldn't just blindly rush in. Like what happened with the Knight leader, it could be on purpose. So she watched as Earl grabbed Villian's left hand and then cut it with the carving knife. And much to everybody's disgust who look one, Earl then slowly licked the blood of her hand. He then muttered a few words to himself before staring intently in front of him.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU BASTARD. IM SO SORRY VILLIAN BUT THIS IS NOW MORE THEN JUST YOUR LIFE, THIS IS ABOUT THE PRIDE OF THE ROYAL FAMILY AND THE FUTURE OF THIS COUNTRY. GO MY KNIGHTS, BRING ME HIS HEAD AND ALL THOSE WHO DARE FOLLOW HIM!"

Earl begun to laugh as a strange power started to surround the knights, who were being enhanced by the Curtana and even the Knight Leader stepped forward. As Index stared blankly at the chaos erupting in front of her she noticed something rather familiar, the magical aura started to surround Earl was dangerous.

It was a spell from the Merlin Grimoire...

"GET AWAY FROM HIM. HES GOING TO KILL YOU ALL!"

Index shouted in horror as the sound of the knights charging blocked out her plea, which only ended being heard by two people. One of them was the third princess and the other was Earl himself.

"Too late!"

The saint said as suddenly many of the Knights who were at the front coming at Earl, had suddenly got a dark magical energy shot through their chest. And that has struck right through nearly half of the knight forces with the Leader of knights barely escaping that fate.

"No... that spell was Morgana's light which can only be used by tasting royal blood. If you get hit by the light, then it not only kills you but it turns you into an undead slave." Index explained in fear as she watched all the knights was was hit fallen to the ground, they looked rather dead for a moment before the knight's eyes glowed purple and they rose to their feet once more.

What basically had happened was Earl gaining his own small army which rivaled the princess' own at the very moment. With her main forces spread thin across the country, it was hard enough taking on the Stuart family. But now dealing with one who can do this? To turn her own soldiers into undead slaves and to be used against them.

"KILL THEM ALL!"

Earl shouted to his new found soldiers and the princess gave her previous order once more. Sending the knights to fight their former comrades and as they was about to clash. They all was suddenly taken by surprise, which included Earl, the knight leader and the Princesses.

You see they were all pushed back by a strong power and that included sending many of the undead knights and knights themselves. They were pushed off their feet by a powerful telekinetic wave, they all turned into the direction it came from to find someone they didn't expect so soon. And Earl was more surprised then anyone...

It was Eolas Stuart and the moment he raised his left arm. Telekinetic power started to rip at the ground under him and the area startling everybody from his show of power. Despite his clear signs of injury, the original level five truly looked frightening and some of those who looked on was more surprised to finally see Eolas back in the United Kingdom.

The formally exiled son of the Stuart family had finally returned.

And with his eyes filled with fury, the original level five spoke out against what he has seen.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"


	12. Worthy of his name

**Chapter 12 - **Worthy of his Name

* * *

Eolas Stuart was outnumbered and obviously out gunned in the power apartment. He even wasn't overwhelming strong in the tactics apartment, because of his opponents are all strong and experienced in battle. Despite these disadvantages he had to come here and see for him self. And he also had to make sure that the fighting stops here. Even if he has to force a stalemate, the entire point of coming here would be pointless if the fighting doesn't even stop briefly.

But how far was he willing to go?

And a certain voice echoed in his mind, like it already knew the lengths he was willing to go. But he did his best to ignore that horrific voice that laid dormant in his mind and it wasn't Lancelot. Who has been silent ever since their interaction on the plane. Though he seems rather focused on the guy who had the third princess captured. And Index was far from those two sitting next to the carriage.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"

Eolas shouted with fury in his eyes and he had all the reason to be angry. The first time he came back to his homeland, he found the plane he was hit by a missile who had people he cared about on. And he found the capital in flames and one of his allies badly wounded. To put it bluntly and the second princess knew this better then everyone, Eolas had wiped out hundreds of lives for much less serious reasons.

But the second princess wasn't sure about how to deal with this Stuart, sure she had vowed to make sure his family no longer rules. And she has literally went to war with them in response to Buckingham palace's destruction and the Queen's supposed death. But this was a Stuart who was basically set apart from the politics of the UK. Sure he was the main male heir of the Stuart family, but he was innocent from the crimes of the family for being exiled. And it wasn't a well kept secret that Eolas was pretty hostile to many elements of his family.

The princess thought it would be a good idea to actually get him on her side. Since she knew he was one powerful ally and could even force half of the Stuart support base to turn to his side. But would he easily join them? She better show she had no intention of fighting him, but she cannot allow the other Stuart members get away with had happened.

"Oh... You seem to survive the attack on the plane."

Earl said with a cruel smile as the knights started to engage each other, leaving the four power houses to face each other. But Knight Leader and the princess looked more reluctant to take part, this was shown when Knight Leader literally join in the fight with his fellow knights. Prompting Earl to step forward to intercept, but that was exactly what a certain boy had expected.

And Earl foolishly fell for it and with just a brief moment taking his eyes of Eolas. The boy had made just about to grab the princess Villian. Who also tried to reach out for him, but Earl pulled her back and quickly tried to kick the boy in the face. But seeing this Eolas actually used Earl's foot as a boost to get Index, by blocking it with his left hand and used hit telekinetic power to push him towards Index. This actually also caused Earl to almost fall over and instead he stumbled backwards.

"So close" Princess Carissa said watching that little interaction unfold. And Eolas got to the carriage with no problem and see him grab a hold of index before returning to the place he first showed up. The princess was rather surprise that event after six months of peace, Eolas still was as flexible as ever. The fact he dived to grabbed the third princess at first with amazing speed and even react fast enough to actually use Earl's counter as an boost to grab his comrade.

Not many people could react so quickly.

"Ah you alright Index?" Eolas explained looking concerned for the nun despite him looking more worse for wear.

"Yeah, but you need to be careful. The princess has declared war on the Stuart family, because that man over there destroyed Buckingham palace. Killing the Queen and the first princess." Index explained the situation which only brought more anger to Eolas.

"Alright you stay back. The others are more likely to get here shortly, but It's not safe to go alone so stay here."

"What about you? You got to be careful he's using Morgana's light." Index explained which Eolas paid attention, because he also knew from what Kanzaki informed him before that this person also had a piece of Avalon. And this was rather bad news, other then himself formally only his father was confirmed user of Avalon. But of course Eolas no longer has his piece since he gave it to Mikoto six months ago, this was to save her from the brink of death.

And you think he should of gotten it back since then, but here's the problem. He couldn't and that was because it would require the use of magic, sure he has the knowledge and the magical ability to do it. Since he did it before, but last time when he took it from himself the item was still effecting him. So the damage caused from an esper using magic was being healed by the piece of Avalon, but doing it this time would cause him great damage. Only Mikoto could use magic to remove it now, but she doesn't have that knowledge and hope he doesn't have to teach her soon.

That's only if she had the ability to use magic regardless of her esper ability.

But regardless of him having the power enchantment giving by the Avalon piece. Eolas wasn't going to back down, since he had to make things clear that he will not allow this to happen. This war that has sprung up just before he arrived in the UK. If he wasn't in the country, then sure he would just have to let it happen. It was none of his business and he really didn't like the affairs of the Stuart. But this time was very different, since there were people he cared about in this country and if he had to.

He would fight to protect them at any cost.

And if that moment as the knights and undead knights fought each other with the Knight leader intervening. Eolas stepped forward to a well aware Earl and the confrontation would become something to remember. Since this would be the first time in over three years, that Eolas would be fighting in Europe. His mere presence in the country was a historical moment for the country, since being exiled for so long.

"So what are you going to do boy? Going to try and stop me? Because I will warn you I will not be easy." Earl said with confidence who really had all the right to be since he's been dominating the entire time.

"Of course, no one with a piece of Avalon is easy to kill." Eolas said confirming his knowledge of the piece he has with him.

"You know I see? How could you tell?" Earl asked curious of his information sources.

"A injured maiden had told me and even if she didn't I have my ways of figuring out."

Eolas said seeing the ghost of Lancelot stand near him, who was staring intently at Earl. The saint thought that talking with Eolas would distract him enough for him to suddenly throw a secondary knife from his belt at him. Of course this was no threat to the boy as the knife was stopped by his telekinetic power and even turned it around to throw it right back. But he noticed in time as Earl had taste more of Villian blood much to his disgust and was about to mumble some words. Which forced Eolas to react, suddenly rushing towards him with his telekinetic power, Eolas got close enough to stop the vibrations in Earl's voice box, disrupting the Morgana's light spell.

As Earl was caught off guard, by the boy's quick anti-magical response Eolas continued to head straight for him and literally punched him away from Villain. Being thrown back Earl smiled as he suddenly regained his composure and launched another devastating fire spell. The same spell he taunted the princess and Knight leader for destroying the palace with.

But this attack risked burning both Eolas and Villian into ashes in mere moments. However something else was strong enough to push back Earl's attack and that was a smack wave. While it's effectiveness varies depending on the situation, it works extremely well against non physical targets and if it's done up right up close.

It was at his most powerful and that is what Eolas did. He was going to send Earl's attack right back at him and then some. And when Earl's attack about to come in contact with him and Villian. Eolas unleashed the smack wave right at the last moment. The results was remarkable the area behind Earl was not only covered in fire, but seriously damage like a massive explosion ripped through the area.

Inside the shock wave of Eolas' counter-attack, Earl stood his ground in a strong defensive barrier made of dark misty magic. This was thanks to the magical circle beneath him which he generated, however this would last long as the ground itself under the circle cracked under extreme telekinetic pressure destroying the magical circle and disrupting Earl's spell.

And without warning the knife that was thrown at Eolas early had been thrown right at Earl with amazing timing, just as his barrier collapsed.

Sticking right into the skull of Earl Arthur Stout. Causing the powerful saint to fall to his knees and blank out. The undead knights collapsed upon his fall and the fighting suddenly stopped. With the dust settled, Eolas walked over towards the fallen body of Earl who was in a kneeling position leaning back. With the knife stuck in his head and blood dripping like you expected.

However Eolas guard hadn't lessened since he knew that it wasn't over. While he approached Earl's body Carissa quickly went over to Villian to get her out of the area, ordering the knight leader to take her to a safe house. But before he did manage to take the third princess out of the area, Eolas took the knife out of Earl's head and went to slice the Saint's neck without hesitation.

But his arm was suddenly stopped, this is because Earl suddenly grabbed Eolas' arm. And with a wound in his forehead open for all to see Earl look straight back at Eolas.

"Well now, it would seem you haven't lost a single touch even after nearly three years. The infamous anti-magical human weapon. Who could disrupt magician's casting abilities and you quick reactions make you a powerful foe." Earl said who's wound suddenly heal at an amazing rate."Let's fight seriously now shall we..." Earl's sudden recovering startled Eolas who pulled the original level five towards him and punched him with tremendous strength in the side of his rib cage, sending the original level five backwards. Sending him across the courtyard and straight past the Knight Leader who had to react since another wave of fire from Earl was coming right at him.

Quickly grabbing Villian he also managed to make it out the way, Earl wasn't the only one enchanted by a powerful magical item. But Earl's actions wasn't an intention to go after the knights or the princesses. To him they were in the way and with a click of his fingers the undead knight rose once more. Causing them to engage them knights once more and even keep the leader of knights distracted.

The only one who still wasn't in a fight was the Princess Carissa. Who was quietly observing the events going on, she was griping the Original Curtana tightly like she was ready to enter the fray. But she didn't and continued to watch the events with Eolas and Earl.

And Earl was the one on top this time, the fact he showed signs of immortality even after getting a knife lodged in his brain. And a single punch really messed Eolas up and this was because he was hit in his previous wounds from the plane incident.

Earl walked up towards him and looked down upon the boy. To witness an amazing display of telekinetic power as an large aura of telekinesis covered Eolas and ripped at the ground beneath. He look up towards Earl who was also glowing with a strange power, something which Eolas knew from personal experience. He was using Avalon's power to enhanced his own strength, which puts him above a normal saint and that was a frightening thought.

Earl and Eolas without any more wasted time suddenly engaged in a vicious hand to hand combat. At first the battle was remarkable, they both were equal in strength and ability. But that didn't matter soon as that quickly changed when Earl suddenly took the advantage. This was quickly becoming a familiar situation which occurred with Kanzaki. Earl was easily taking Eolas apart with his incredible power and that was thanks to Avalon.

Even with using his telekinetic power to move his body at the pace of his mind, it didn't even matter. Even when his mind can predict his actions and if he could was fast enough to react he could block Earl's attacks. But it didn't matter since his strength and speed was beyond normal even by his standards.

And being effortlessly throw into the wall and despite using his telekinetic power to push him back. Earl rushed right through the telekinetic barriers and punched Eolas right through a building's wall. And this situation would repeat over and over that despite using his telekinetic power he couldn't even gain an opening. And things would become hopeless when Eolas was effortlessly struck out of the building and fallen back into the courtyard.

The truth was out that not even Eolas could handle Earl at this moment of time. Maybe if Earl didn't have a piece of Avalon or Eolas still had the one he had. And there was no point using his powers beyond a level five, sine he was far to injured and lack understanding of the target's abilities. Would be a careless risk which could lead to losing control.

Which would be a far more dangerous threat then the one he faced.

But there was more then on way to skin a cat and when Earl came up towards Eolas. The moment of truth was about to happen. Without a single word passing between them, Earl grabbed the knife he used early and with his inhuman speed went to strike Eolas down.

"ROAR OF THE GHOST DRAGON!"

A familiar voiced shouted as a tornado of dark purple energy went above Eolas and smashed right into Earl. Pushing the devilish Saint back away from Eolas, this attack was done by none other then Nicole who had a rather strange magical abilities. She came to assist Eolas since it was her task to bring him back to his sister, Laura Stuart.

But the mysterious long black haired girl had no idea what she was about to face. As she stepped into the light of Earl's vision, he noticed that the girl had purple energy phantom talons covered the forearms. The sight of them would normally inspire fear in her targets, but Earl seemed unfazed and it was the complete opposite the dark energy being generated by Earl was much more frightening.

And without a single moment passing, Earl had suddenly rushed in Nicole's destination. And even before she could react a very familiar fire was unleashed in her direction. Forcing Eolas to protect himself with a telekinetic barrier as it engulfed him to get to Nicole. She rushed ahead to try and help Eolas, but she was herself frightened as a knife just barely missed her which emerged from the flames. If she was a little bit closer to the right, she would of had a knife lodged in her face. This enemy was frightening but should couldn't think about it, she had to step forward and get Eolas out of here.

Or she would have no chance of getting back home.

Her eyes catch Eolas' position as the flames died down and decided to drag him towards this direction.

"Doomed shackles of the Ghost dragon!" she shouted as both of her talons head into Eolas' direction, the fingertips of the talons had turned to ghostly chains before attempting to latch on to the boy. But remarkable Eolas turned behind him and with a wave of his left hand the talons themselves was stopped by his telekinetic shield. And that is when Nicole has seen it, the eyes and even the hair of the boy had turned ghostly white.

And she was sure of it, that the boy himself had angelic wings. But it looks more like a trick of the mind that an actual fact. But she didn't need to think on it for long, since she knew what Eolas on his mind.

"It's clear you can't beat him! So you need to escape!"

What a foolish thing to say, but you couldn't blame her for saying it. She barely knew the boy, since if she did that she would know he doesn't like to lose and he wouldn't continue if he didn't have something up on his sleeve.

And Eolas suddenly launched himself like a rocket into Earl's direction, who was shocked by the sudden huge power jump displayed by Eolas' speed.

"Using telekinetic power to secure vital organs and blood vessels... Putting damage rate to thirty percentage. Alright... No choice you bastard..."

Eolas said as with his eyes only, he used the rest of his telekinetic power to keep Earl in his position. It was a immense strain on his mind, but it was enough to keep him struggling on a spot as Eolas left hand started to glow with a magical power and instantly his arm started to bleed as blue vessels broke under the situation.

He was using magic and the damage was slowly spreading across his body as Eolas used his left hand to punch right into Earl's chest. Causing a rather strange chain reaction of magical power, i was like he was trying to pull a hostile and unstable magical power. But this was in fact a reaction of Avalon which was being forcefully pulled out of Earl.

Eolas took the ultimate risk of trying to take the Avalon piece from Earl. And even though his telekinetic power was suddenly working across his body, to suppress the nasty effects. And despite that he was still get hurt terrible as blood started to drip from his very eyes. But he can hold on since if he takes the item away from Earl, he could quickly place it in himself healing all the wounds caused by this process.

"I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU ABUSE THE POWER OF AVALON. YOU DON'T DESERVE IT!" Eolas shouted in anger as he showed that despite Earl's overwhelming power, the possibility of losing to Eolas was very real.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TELL ANYONE WHAT PEOPLE DESERVE!" Earl shouted as he rose his fist in anger and started to punch Eolas in his face. This was a desperate attempt to get him away, since which getting a magical force pulled from a body will stop the use of magic. This was his only way to get Eolas away, while trying his best to keep hold of Avalon within himself.

An immense light started to flood the area as Avalon was slowly being pulled out. And at this point it was starting to cause great harm to Earl as it was to Eolas, but if this keeps up it would end up killing the boy. Not seeing this magical before in her life, Nicole wasn't sure what to do without causing harm to Eolas.

There was nothing she could do and watched with the others as the events unfold. And this was slowly turning into Earl's favour as Eolas' strength starts to falter. The magic he was using was causing too much damage, even with his telekinetic power suppressing it.

If this continues he will die, he was sure of it...

He will die, the use of magic by an esper never ends up well. He survived it a few times in the past and was much easier when he himself had a piece of avalon. But not right now, he was putting himself in danger.

And this could end up killing him.

But he was far too stubborn

...

...

...

"GET AWAY FROM HIM" Mikoto suddenly shouted which caught Earl's attention, allowing Touma to get up close undetected by the two who used his imagine breaker on Eolas' arm. Causing the magic Eolas was using to stop and ejecting his arm from taking Avalon away much to his displeasure. And without thinking any further, Touma quickly turned his right hand against ear with a strong wide punch, sending him off his feet.

Which was devastatingly followed by large powerful lightning arch, coming from Mikoto herself clashing with Earl and smashing him into the ground with ruthless intent.

"Eolas!" Mikoto said worryingly who ran from the direction, Sarah and Misaki who the later was supporting the Saint Kanzaki on her feet. But it would seem Eolas was even in a much worse condition and even when his eyes, hair turned back to it's normal colour. He managed to stay on his feet despite his injuries and looked into Earl's direction.

It wasn't over and as the Knight leader including the princess help dispatch the much weaker undead knight since Earl's fall once more. They watched from a distance with princess Villian to see if anything more occur.

"What happened to you? ARRGH. IDIOT!" Mikoto said who was rather annoyed about Eolas' condition and that was because she was worrying about him. "Didn't I tell you this could happen if you try and tackles things all by yourself!" She continues but Eolas was barely able to listen, since his full concentration was basically standing on his feet while observing Earl who was slowly getting up on his feet.

"I'll admit it... you got me. You're truly worthy of your name Eolas Stuart. If you was in a stronger condition then you probably be able to pull Avalon from my body. However the fact your an esper works against you... It makes me wonder though, what happened to your piece of Avalon?" Earl said with a cruel smile, but even he looked rather hurt and that was because of the pain caused by attempting to remove a magical item. He looked down in regret and thought about two allies of his own.

"It seems even I underestimated your abilities and now even with Avalon I'm in a terrible condition. Only if I didn't send that New Light wench and William Orwell away on a task. Oh well, you would at least get what you want boy since I failed to kill you. The inevitable Stuart summit is bound to happen." Earl said who raised one of his fingers and continued. " One week. That is how long I will give you all. One week ceasefire and then the fighting will begin. " Earl looked towards Princess Carissa who was clearly furious. She knew that she didn't have to abide by it, but by how things turned out. Even she me have no choice...

"You bastard" Eolas said who stepped forward towards Earl. "You pray that you kill me soon, because I will be coming for you." Eolas warned who was clearly angry. But Earl smile as his body started to faded into the growing darkness and all you heard was like a departing voice on the wind.

"I'm counting on it."

...

...

"What are we going to do princess? Should we abide by the ceasefire? If somebody that strong in the branch members, state a ceasefire then even Laura Stuart would grab hold of the chance."

Knight leader said quietly to princess Carissa and Villian, but the third princess was stunned to answer as she looked over towards a certain boy. Princess Carissa would be the one to continue the conversation.

"Do we have the forces to wipe the Stuart family out at this time?"

"With an honest answer? No we don't..." the knight leader revealed, knowing that this war suddenly erupted without much preparation.

"Then we will wait, the true battle begins next week my Leader of knights. So be prepared..." Princess Carissa declares as she orders the knights to move out and pulled her sister along who was followed by the leader of knights.

Eolas struggled to watch them as he noticed them departing, before collapsing from the seriousness of his wounds. With only a familiar voice of a certain long black haired girl being the last thing he heard.

"Quick, if we get him to the Stuart manor we can help him."

* * *

**Author notes:** A brief period of conflict, which has saw great chaos around the country already. Kanzaki is wounded and so is Eolas. And the Queen of the UK along with the first princess is believed dead. And with the ceasefire announced what will happen next at the Stuart summit which Earl warned of inevitably happening. Find out next time as siblings are finally reunited.

At the manor which saw the death of their father.

**Next **Chapter13 - The Stuart Manor


	13. The Stuart Manor

Once again, the boy had found himself on a very familiar plain of existence. Ruins of a city long since destroyed, and if he looked closely enough the notable landmarks and buildings had clearly made it look like what was left of London itself. With fire spread as far as his eyes can see and the smoke covering the entire sky itself. There was no mistake this was the same reality he had saw many times in his mind, the same existence which he first witnessed years ago before that darkness took him.

This is because he didn't look so surprised about what he saw, were anyone else would be shocked to see a city in this state. A state you expect one after going through a terrible war of attrition and has created a pocket of hell on earth itself. But there was something which confused him, since he knew the actual city of London was in a state of chaos and war. He had heard that Buckingham palace itself was destroy and the city was suffering through fighting between knights and the Stuart members.

It was very possible this could be the real London and not the one he constantly sees in his dreams. In a place of his mind that he goes every so often. And this was made much harder to tell the difference as he found nothing but the bodies of Knights scattered as far the eye can see, which could be his mind tricking him since he thought about what actually occured in London and specially when he saw some of the knights rise similar to a man's undead control trick.

It pissed him off, that somebody with the power of Avalon used the dead like it was nothing.

And that is when it happened, the moment he sure was nothing but a dream and a nightmare which was bound to happen. You see the thing which made him think this way was seeing his father right in front of him. The man who's death had caused all the trouble in London today. To think that it took one man to unleash a torrent of destruction and chaos which tells you the credibility of the man.

The one who looked like a much older version of himself with grey hair was the one he knew as father. At least what he remembered to be looking as since, this was an image he had when Eolas last saw him. The scary elder father who seemed to controlled who lived and died for everyone.

One of the reasons he really hated his father, even though this was obviously a trick of his mind. He couldn't but feel a surfacing hatred rising inside him and since this reality was inside his mind, this came in the form of a sudden thunderstorm echoing throughout the ruined world.

"Why the hell are you in my mind right now." Eolas said trying to understand what he is seeing, which only brought a cruel look from the image of his father. "You're dead." Eolas continued which raised a response from his father. "Really? Who told you that?"

His father said which lead to a sudden trust of a sword through Eolas' chest, it was rather familiar but he couldn't put it in words as he looked towards the blade sticking out of him.

"Using magic was a foolish mistake boy, you only ended up weakening your resolve making it far much easier to react." A voice said which no longer belonged to his father, but when he slowly turned his head to see behind him. It still looked like the image of his father. But he truly understood exactly who it was this time, even with the false facial image he was wearing.

This was the same darkness which tried to corrupt his personality many years ago.

This darkness was a representative of his level six powers, which he suppressed. That power often tries to break the boy's resolve and resurface in actual reality. But he wasn't going to allow it to happen. "Don't you dare get... so cocky..." Eolas said as his power surface in this realm of existence and pushed the sword right of him. Leading him to turn around and grab his false father by the neck.

"Eolas what are you doing?"

The image of his father changed suddenly to that of Mikoto, who he stilled had his hand around the neck. Normally you expect someone struggle to talk, when you basically being strangled and yet this thing suddenly changed into Mikoto and spoke with her voice. This wasn't going to trick him, he knew that she wasn't the real one.

He knew it? Right?

His mind suddenly doubting had made him let get of the false Mikoto, but the sudden cruel smile from her and made him to react once more as he quickly unleashed a Smack Wave which threw the false Mikoto out of this existence.

Stunned the last thing he saw before he woke up was the imagine of Lancelot, the knight which was bounded to his spirit.

Looking at him with melancholy eyes.

* * *

**Chapter 13** - The Stuart Manor

* * *

**Three days later...**

Not much has happened since the events of three days ago, well, nothing which really was notable. Which was rather surprising since it was like a powder keg had exploded across the country and quickly after the embroiled events things became to a rather nervous standstill. This was because of a ceasefire announced shortly after the events of Earl and Eolas' clash in London observed by two living princesses. Speaking of them, there still hasn't been any signs of the Queen and the First princess surviving the destruction of Buckingham palace.

They weren't even able to search the ruins as the territory had been swamped with Stuart forces who been clashing from time to time and only pockets of London even remained under the royal faction and knights control. Across the country it was also a rather familiar scene, only the Stuart factions were still fighting, while only skirmishes occur with knights if the opposing side tried to impose on the others territory.

Thankfully the moment that Eolas had collapsed and it was suggested to escape to the Stuart manor, not many had interfered with the journey there. Either out of respect or consideration for the boy's return. They gotten to the manor safety through both the Knight's controlled area and Stuart forces. Bringing them to the manor and time for the Stuart siblings reunion was close.

It would of been much closer but the entire fact, the certain boy was foolish enough to use magic despite being an esper had taken it's toll. With few guessing while it was foolish, the risk was a success as it had forced the dark Saint to retreat. Since the process of force removal of magical item from the body, caused a type of damage that even surpassed the power of Avalon. Which only heals physical wounds and ailments. It didn't cure the effects on the mental state and even the spirit itself.

Still it was foolish as it put him out of commission for three days and for more if it wasn't for this certain boy. Who's circumstances had left a legacy on body giving him a much stronger healing rate then normal. Even without the help of a Piece of Avalon. Oh and also thanks to his sister Laura Stuart, who saw nothing but the desire to see her brother well.

And on Sixth of May, the boy had finally woken in a room he hadn't seen for eleven years.

His eyes opened slowly and the first thing he saw was the dim light filling up a rather large room. The carpet was rose red and the walls a wooden brown, with a white ceiling design which belonged to old Victorian houses. In fact this entire room had an Victorian feeling, to the large bed he was sleeping on to the sofas facing the room's fireplace and the bookcases stack with old books. Even the curtain was rather fancy for that time of era, but were was he and he only realised when he noticed one certain item.

It was an old children's book, which was stack with others at the bottom of one of the bookcases. The picture on front of the cover he could even see from here, it was the picture of a yellow duck. It was a children's book which he remembered his mother reading to him while he was young. He didn't know what was more shocking, the fact they kept it, the fact he was back in his home country... Or the fact he was back at his child hood home.

This was his child hood home, the memories of those times he spent exploring the many rooms and hallways of what was to be known as the Stuart manor. The many memories of seeing his father and mother had also flooded his mind. Horrible memories which he really didn't like to go into and that really made him nervous. He knew his father was dead, but he couldn't but help feel rather uneasy in this room and in this entire manor. He was killed in this place not long ago, but it feels like he hasn't never left.

That feeling he gave Eolas as a young boy, something feel terrified about was still strong. Something he hadn't felt for eleven years.

So without any warning, Eolas threw the cover off and realised he was no longer wearing his normal clothes. He was wearing a grey trousers and grey jumper. Something very casual and it reminded him of the time he left the hospital for the first time in Academy city six months ago. But that was something also important he hadn't realised until he stood up, there was bandages around his chest and his left arm. But other then that he felt rather well like the confrontation with that man never really happened.

But there was obviously unseen damage which he have to deal with another time. The damage to his mind which had made that thing he had suppressed to try and break free. Even Eolas knew at that point he should focus on rest and recovering to at least being at hundred percentage. Since the fact he knew what he was dealing with in the form of that man, made him sure he wouldn't be that easy to take down next time.

And with a step towards the door, Eolas suddenly stop realising he was more hurt then he realised. It was like suddenly a ton of weight was put on his muscles and joints. Making it hard and even painful to move his middle body, legs and left arm. But despite this he had to find out where everybody else was and he had hopped his sister didn't just take time. He would be awfully pissed if the others was left beyond, even though it was risky enough for them to even meat Laura.

So he headed out into the long hallway, which resembled that of a royal manor with red and gold being the familiar colour trend. Which he never thought about when he was young, but he really did come from a high class familiar no wonder people kept calling him noble. He didn't think he was that type of person, since he's been exiled for eleven years. The paintings dotted on the walls of the hallway, made him most nervous since most of them were paintings of his ancestors which showed you the vanity of this family.

And one caught his eyes since it was one of his father, resembling the form he had of him many years ago. Which was basically a much older looking version of himself, with grey hair and with the same colour eyes. Which really told how much he took after his own father.

A thought which didn't really sit well with him. Walking towards what he thought would lead to the main hallway, which had a large stair case. Something you see in many rich manors and he can remember the length of those stairs which took his little legs five minutes to climb up when he as younger.

But despite his sea of memories from his time in this manor, it would seem he hadn't remembered that the door he was about to open actually lead to one of the many large bathrooms. And the first thing he saw was the long black haired girl, Misaki, Mikoto, Sarah and Kanzaki.

In the bath while Mikoto was helping Kanzaki with the shower, since she still seemed rather hurt. The fact he realised that kanzaki was still hurt, only meant his very observant mind and eyes had already seen too much. Since they were all naked in the bath room and it took a moment for them all to realise that it was Eolas standing in the door way.

Who was rather stunned.

Mikoto look back at him with a stunned expression, she had realised that Eolas had looked not only at Kanzaki's breasts, but every bodies since she knew his mind was basically a photographic memory. Closing her eyes for a moment, she tried to relax, but the thought that he might be comparing hers to the others annoyed Mikoto. So much so she couldn't handle it. A large surge of anger surfaced and she was ready to unleash a devastating electrical attack at Eolas.

But the moment her eyes open, Eolas had already gone who was probably figured out that she was about to attack and the only thing you could hear as the certain boy left the bathroom was Mikoto's shout.

"I'LL MAKE YOU SLEEP FOR ANOTHER THREE DAYS! IDIOT!"

**Moments later...**

Eolas ran as fast as he could, despite the fact he was hurting all over. The idea of resting easy really went through the window at this moment. But he finally managed to get into the main hallway and jumped down the entire stare case easing his fall with his telekinetic power. And while he did, there were many servants which recognised him.

"Lord Stuart?"

"It's good to see you back!"

"Welcome come back young master."

Some of the servants had said as he ran past and through the main doors heading into the courtyard. Entering a world that was literally on fire, even if things weren't happening notably these last three days and fires has been still burning since this since the climatic events that shock the country. There was smoke covering a good portion of the sky which only brought anger to the boy, since this was slowly become the same plane of reality which existed in his mind.

Shaking his head, Eolas turned towards the direction of the small church which was on the manor's grounds. It was the same one which he saw his mother supposedly dying and somehow he knew that a certain sister of his would be there. And like a man on a mission, the boy stormed towards the church doors ignoring the servants that had tried to capture his attention.

But when he got to the church doors, the boy froze in a sudden fear since his memory returned to a one a long time ago. Which he didn't understand, since he knew that his mother was alive in Academy city. But he couldn't get over the feeling that he did in fact witness a blatant murder. He was young, but he was pretty sure she was dead when he checked himself.

He couldn't get over that feeling, the lifeless body of his mother.

Something just felt off.

Shaking his head once more, the door slowly opened with his telekinetic power as he hand struggle to physically open it. And not out of the lack of strength, but strong anxiety that was doubting his senses. The small church was like the size of the main hall of the manor, it didn't need to be big and it served the purpose for the family. And at the front near the alter, that is where he saw a figure.

The long blond hair with the clothes of a priestess, which belonged to none other then a certain Archbishop.

Laura Stuart.

And the sound of the church doors opening had brought him to her attention, who was stunned while looking back towards him. And as he struggle to get closer with his body arching all over, she suddenly rose from her seat and rush to him. Other then for Mikoto and his friends, anyone else that rush to him in such a way including his own sister, would normally be an attempt to attack him. Since there was still hundreds of people if not even more around the world, who wanted nothing more then to see his death.

He had caused misery for so many people, that it was something you should expect.

But this wasn't that time, instead of somebody going to attack him. It was just a hug, but one that was like Laura had found something she had lost for a very long time and had gotten it back.

It was a hug with real feelings and Eolas had noticed this which came to him as a shock. Stuarts tend to use others and throw them away when they're finished. He doesn't gone by that method, but he was pretty sure Laura had been brought up on that family ideal.

Since not even family members was beyond using, so he had to be careful .

"I'm glad to see you alright! You don't realise how surreal it is to see you here, back home."

Laura said with a heart filled smile, it was rather hard to see if it was a trick or not. Which only made Eolas push her back slightly before responding. "Get off me, you know I didn't come here to act like brother and sister." He said with annoyance.

But Laura smiled more before continuing. "So this is what the Japanese call tsundere, it's rather obvious you came because you care about me. Your electrical girlfriend has already told me that yesterday."

"Ugh.." Eolas reacted to Laura's words revelation she's been talking to Mikoto and that a certain railgun had revealed the reason he decided to come in the end. It made him feel embarrassed and obviously because she was right, he was rather worried about his elder sister.

Even when he can think of reasons not to trust Laura, she is still his sister and he would do what he can. Since he has no intention of fighting her unless it's the last resort. "Come and sit down, there is obviously a lot we need to talk about." Laura said who lead Eolas to the front row near the alter and both of them sat down next to each other.

"Just a question. How did you know who my girlfriend was?" Eolas asked who was concerned of Laura's intention.

"Well, it was the night you was brought here. I was so excited you was back I thought, let's have a sleep over with my cute little brother. And when I brought my pillow into your room, there was somebody already there. Her name is Mikoto Misaka that I learned and she looked very worried for you. For the last three days, shes been spending most of her time in that room with you. It's not like any one of us can just leave the manor's grounds, but shes been attached to you since you arrived. She's obviously special to you and you should keep her safe no matter what." Laura said surprisingly supportive of his relationship, which had stunned Eolas.

"Of course I will. Even from you." Eolas said with a cynical tone, not sure of her sister's intentions still.

"Why me?" Laura asked casually who knew very well of Eolas' reluctance of trust. She doesn't blame him considering what he went through.

"Because you will show my baby pictures." he said revealing a reason he was concerned. Which made Laura laugh briefly, but stopped as Eolas looked back to his elder sister.

"Already have!" She said revealing the truth. Which only stunned Eolas even more and felt defeated more then did three days ago.

"ARRRHHHH" he suddenly shouted in annoyance, which only made Laura laugh even more. But neither of that didn't last long as they both grow silent. The issues of the past few days was the reason, both of them were at the core of these problems if they liked it or not.

"Who is he?" Eolas said expecting her sister to understand and she did. "Earl Arthur Stout, he's part of one the oldest branch families loyal to us. Put it other words, they technically the strongest and could rival out influence if left unchecked. It would seem that our fathers death has not only lead to the Knight Lancelot, but also him since he intends nothing but replacing the main branch with his own." Laura explained the best she can.

"How the hell did he get a piece of Avalon." Eolas asking the next obvious question.

"What do you know about our history with them?" Laura said who was willing to explain their history more.

"Everything so spare the details and tell me what you know about how he got it."

Eolas had indeed known about his families history before. He may of been exiled but it doesn't mean he didn't learn about them. Just in case he every had to go back to england to kill them all. That was his original thought of learning about his families history. Of course all of that was in the past now.

"I don't know. As you probably know that the original Avalon broken into four pieces and were scattered with the Stuart family keeping hold of one. Well that was up until your birth." Laura explains which lead to a confused Eolas, sure he didn't know where he actually got his piece.

But he was born with it?

"What do you mean?" Eolas asked confusingly

"Your girlfriend told me what she heard six months ago and how she recovered from her wounds." Laura explained which brought an angry expression to Eolas. It was dangerous for the fact, that even Laura knew of it's location. How can Mikoto just tell her things like that?"But don't be angry at the girl. She said it in fear of losing you, since you was on deaths door when you came here. Being honest you would of died, if you had even gotten here half an hour late. So she asked me to take the Avalon out of her and give it back to you. But of course I didn't since there must be a reason why you did it." Laura explained who went further about Mikoto's reasons, Eolas looked less annoyed about it after hearing that. Understanding what she must of felt and tried to turn the conversation away from it.

"Wait how can it be possible that I was born with it? Wouldn't it make me ageless?"

"Not sure, but from what we obviously experienced there's an exception if your born with the item. It probably would of translated in a longer life span, rather then being ageless. But it also explain your healing capability without it, which isn't because of your esper ability. The reason why you heal much faster then anyone else while sleeping and that's because it's a side effect of having the item inside you for so long." Laura explains her little brothers unnatural healing rate, even without the magical piece. But she felt the need to turn this conversation back on the main topic.

"But that's besides the point, we originally only had one up until your birth when we got two in total. The other two were missing for many hundreds of years and somehow it has shown up in that man's hands. It's probably something the Stouts have been searching for many years and waiting for our fathers death." Laura said which made Eolas instantly think about the politics of his family. It was nothing but a bunch of vipers and he honestly couldn't wait to prepare to deal with them all. Since he was now in the UK and there was no point leaving now.

"Anything else I should know?" Eolas asked, knowing there was indeed more and was still surprised that his sister actually gave him a proper answer.

"Well there are the three New Light members, which two of them came with your group. Of course I had no intention of letting them running free, so they're in the dungeons at the moment. I intend to ask them some questions, but they refuse to talk no one but you. Which is strange since everybody know how badly you treated them girls. You nearly killed them and I guess they lack the anger since their leader is the only one not captured." Laura explained to which Eolas answered by calling our the leaders name.

"Bayloupe" Eolas said to himself, who remember her most of all out of the New light members.

"Also I like to apologise for what happened on the plane" Laura said which Eolas remembered what happened, he should of asked about that first. Since they all basically went nuts for some reason. "I had my fears, but that is why I also put Nicole on that plane. Even if she has rather terrible motion sickness. But you should go thank you, since she basically fought her way here for your group to get here safely." Laura said pointing out the long black haired girl he met on the plane, known as Nicole Mavros. Eolas had noted she used some rather strange magic.

"Who... no where did she come from?" Eolas ask figuring some was strange about her from his brief observation.

"From another world." Laura quickly answered, which was continued by a stun Eolas. "Is that even possible?" he asked which was quickly explained by Laura. "More then you could understand. You should know about the Stonehenge, it acts as a gateway to other worlds. But nobody in this world has a decent idea how to activate it. Which only means something must occurred on her side to cause this phenomenon. Either way I promised I get her back home, depending on help safe guarding your journey here. But of course I have no clue so this leaves me with one option."

"You not going to throw her away like a typical Stuart?" Eolas said standing up in defiance to Laura's intention with Nicole.

"That would be my business, either way there is no way to send her back to what world she came from. So she has to life with the fact and I have no intention of dealing with what could end up being a mental break down after learning about her fate."

Laura said distastefully which made Eolas to walk away in defiance to her words. But before he got even halfway to the exit he stopped.

"How long did you agree to send her back?" Eolas asked which was quickly answered by Laura "After the Stuart Summit." Eolas then turned around to declare something to his sister.

"Then I will do it. I will send Nicole Mavros back to her home, which would be a thank you for her help. I can't allow her to be left abandoned in a world which isn't her own. I kinda know what that feels like and don't want to wish it on anyone else." Eolas said making it know to his sister, that this was a promise.


	14. A Heartfelt Promise and Political tremor

**Chapter 14 - **A Heartfelt Promise and Political tremors

On the grounds of the Stuart Manor, there exists a church which solely belong to the use of the Stuart family. Inside were two siblings of the most influential family in magical history. And they suddenly had a disagreement about the future of Nicole, where Laura intends just to discard her after use like a typical Stuart, while Eolas feels rather different about it.

"I will bring her back home Laura."

Eolas said making a deceleration to help Nicole Mavros get back to her normal world. Though he wasn't sure were to exactly start, the process to activate the Stonehenge would require a rather specific ritual and that involves magic. He would either need to get some magicians on his side or obtain a piece of Avalon and use it himself. Since even he knew that he wouldn't able to use magic for the duration that the ritual takes. It would kill him this time and in fact anything easier would probably kill him at the moment. Magic should be used as a last resort even with the piece of Avalon.

Of course he could always get Nicole involved herself, since she herself was a magical user with strange powers. She got here so she should have the ability and power to get back.

This could work and in fact it would.

But of course this will happen only after the Stuart summit.

But before then he better gather the requirements of the ritual up until that time.

Looking back at his sister, he had made this decision onto himself. While he doesn't know Nicole that well and she has helped him recently. He just doesn't feel right to allow the normal standard of the Stuart family to continue. While he was in this country he was going to do things his way and even if it means going against the usual family protocol.

"As you wish my cute little brother." Laura said with a rather happy expression. " But you should also be informed, that the surviving princesses would visit the manor today. The servants were ordered to send out the call upon your revival. It's just part of the existing ceasefire agreement, which we had no choice but to accept. Considering the fact they all have a regiment of knight surrounding these grounds, there is no way for Stuart members to walk into this location."

"Why do they even want to see me?" Eolas said remembering seeing the princess Villian and Carissa three days ago while confronting Earl. He had tried to save Villian himself, but only managed to take Index out of danger. He hadn't really came in contact with the royal family much, other then yesterday and the few times he noticed Carissa during his past nightmares.

Laura closed her eyes for think for a moment, before turning to Eolas with a downtrodden look.

"Just curious... Do you really love this Mikoto Misaka?"

This question catches Eolas by surprise, but he wasn't sure what this had to do with the princesses.

"Huh...What does that have any-"

Eolas said who was interrupted by Laura knowing what he was going to say.

"Just answer the question." he said looking disappointed with how this conversation going, this was really an easy question to answer. But was still kinda a risky decision to tell his sister, who in fact is most special to him. She could use Mikoto against him in the future and he knew she would go that far. But Mikoto being in danger is already at it's peak with Laura. Since she knew that Mikoto has the piece of Avalon and that he lied to her back in Academy city after the Knight's capture.

"Of course, without a doubt I really love Mikoto." He said which only got a distraught look from Laura.

"You are to be married to Princess Villian, binding the royal family and Stuart family. This was a decision made by our parents and the late Queen. Something you may need to do despite your opinion." Laura said boldly which only ended up annoying Eolas greatly.

"What the hell, you do understand I have no intentions of being forced into a marriage."

"I agree with you, there is no reason why you should be forced into this marriage, specially when both of those who made this agreement are dead. All I'm asking you to do is pretend that you will go through with it, even tell your girlfriend about it. But it has to be done, since the royal faction will not take no as an answer. Specially Carissa wants to see it fulfilled to honour the death of her mother. We need them on their side so we can stop this conflict and focus on dealing with Earl's faction." Laura explained which Eolas instantly disagreed.

"It's pointless bargain and she obviously intends to use it against us. She has no intention of allowing the Stuart family to retain it's position and she will continue the war until she is happy. So it's going to be more complicated then what you seeing." Eolas said whos mind was racing though the possibilities that could occur if we went through Laura's plan. But Eolas didn't like it one bit and it would be impossible from what Index told him three days ago.

But Laura knew how he was thinking and was sure she see the right solution.

"Do remember younger brother, that we both have the same type of mind. I see what could happen and I know how Carissa works. She is nothing like her mother and is more easily dealt with. Not even her little sword she found will help her for long. The real threat is Earl, we can deal with Carissa another time."

"We? I think it's just only you. Since you need to realise I have no intention of fighting a damn war for this family." Eolas said reminding Laura of his intentions, but this made his sister panic.

"Eolas! You said you will help!" she expressed.

"To deal with internal struggles sure, but not to help you continue to rule this country in fathers place. I will be doing things my way Laura and if you have a problem with than we will have problem." Eolas said warning Laura, that he will help but only on his terms. And with that being said, Eolas left the church hall uninterrupted and headed back towards the main manor.

He watched the many servants doing their duties around the estate and no one else was in sight. Which was an awful reminder his time here before he was exiled, where he mostly interacted with servants most of the days and no one else. Not liking the reminders he hurried back in side, noticing Index, Sarah and Touma were eating a lot of good in the dinning hall, which he can see from the entrance.

But on the stairs he saw Misaki were coming down stairs with Mikoto following slowly behind and Kanzaki was waiting at the side of the stairs. It seems they all had gotten changed and finished in the bathroom since he had that little accident.

He didn't really meant to walk in there, even if it was a nice view.

But it seems none of them hold it against him, surely they figured it was an accident. Even if Eolas used to live in this manor it was over eleven years. Right? He was being given the benefit of the doubt?

He was about to find out exactly what was going happen when Mikoto stood right in front of him. She wasn't also not wearing her normal clothes as you see, their stuff got ruined the plane crash and there wasn't really time to recover it. So she was also wear jogging bottoms and a white t-shirt which actually look like his size. She also had a small blue towel around her shoulders which she had used to dry her hair.

She had a blushed expression, but a little bit pissed she stood right up to Eolas and looked directly into his eyes. Eolas looked very nervous and honestly expected a shock or at least a punch in the stomach and braced for the impact. But no instead he felt a warm embraced as she put her arms around him, which caught him by surprise.

He truly expected a shocking punishment, but instead he got a warm hug. Placing his own arms around her is when he felt Mikoto shaking.

"What's the matter?"

Eolas asked who was worried by Mikoto's behaviour and then is when he remember what his sister said to him.

**...**

_But don't be angry at the girl. She said it in fear of losing you, since you was on deaths door when you came here. Being honest you would of died, if you had even gotten here half an hour late. So she asked me to take the Avalon out of her and give it back to you. But of course I didn't since there must be a reason why you did it."_

**...**

She was obviously scared for his life and it's not a surprise considering their history. At ten years old both of them made a promise to stay at each others side, but that promise was broken for a while when she had thought Eolas was dead for two years. Since she witnessed him being killed from her perspective during the Sixth Incident.

For two years she had suffered with that thought and felt like a smack in a face when Eolas returned. She sure was happy that he was alive, but the whole thing made her feel more scared of losing him again.

And three days ago he was close to death and that put her on edge more then even she expected.

And that was still clear even now, when she still hadn't answered him and continue to embrace him in silence. Eolas had to be careful and make sure he doesn't make her worry like that anymore. He really didn't like it to see her cry and while she wasn't showing her tears it was very obvious to him.

That was it, he would no longer take such risky moves by using magic again. Since it was that which really hurt more then anything else. No he could endure that pain and if he had to he would time and time again. But nothing compared to the pain to see Mikoto upset in this manner.

Eolas realised he was arrogant to even confront them straight away, without a solid plan. He was so confident in his ability to handle situations, but even he wasn't prepared for a Saint who was powered by a piece of Avalon.

"I'm so sorry Mikoto." he said while trying to comfort Mikoto. "I will not make you feel that way again. I promise you from the bottom of my heart." Eolas said with a sincere tone.

Both of them would stay there for a few minutes, until Sarah had walked into the main hall to see what was going on. To hide what she was going through, Mikoto had put on a front with the young girl and she still had that intention she buried her face in Eolas' chest before turning to Sarah with a smile.

"Nothing's going on Sarah, just happy to see your brother is well again. So why don't we get some breckfast or at least finish yours." Mikoto said cheerfully which had dispelled the worrying thoughts from Sarah. "Alright what about you big brother" Sarah said towards Eolas, who shock his head before answering. "Not right now, going to check a few things out. It's been eleven years since I been here so I'm going to need time to adjust."

Getting a nod from Eolas, Mikoto happily took Sarah by the hand and left towards the dinning hall. She didn't need to ask but she knew about the people down in the dungeon and while she didn't know about the marriage deal with the third princess. But he planned to tell her later, when he gets the chance.

Putting that aside he turned towards Kanzaki who was still at the side of the stair case.

"It's good to see your looking much better Kanzaki." Eolas said who walked over to the Saint, they had a history together were Eolas sinisterly beaten her to death. Which left them on hostile terms, but that had recently had been forgiven. Now they were allies and while they weren't the best of friends they had a respect forever other.

"Same to you, but I'm surprised that we both gotten beat by the same person." Kanzaki said who opened a door which lead under the main staircase, which was near a book case which obscured it from view. "I figured you would be wanting to talk with the members of New Light. Well at least you need to talk to them, you're the only one they willing to share anything and no one has been ready to use forceful methods on them." She said which got a quick response from. "Alright let's get this over and done with."

Both of them went down a long staircase, which the surrounding slowly turned from an old Victorian manor style. To somebody that you see from medieval times, it was basically an old dungeon down below and it was rather dark.

With only small magical lights to show the way and mysterious hidden magicians standing guard along the way. They came towards the jail which held all three of the New Light members.

First was Lessar, secondly Floris and finally Lancis. Their leader Bayloupe wasn't the only one not captured by them.

"OK than. Why don't you guys start from the beginning... " Eolas said who was with Kanzaki and the New light girls actually looked happy to see him.

**10:20am **

**Stuart Manor **

An hour had past since both Eolas and Kanzaki had went to see the members of New light. And while they done there, certain guests had arrived and was taken to the courtyard in the back. Well except for the second princess who had asked for a private conversation with Laura, while the knight Leader and Villian were in the courtyard with a group of their knights. They obviously weren't left there alone as many magicians loyal to Laura watched them from the distance.

To past the time, the knight leader decided to have a sparing contest with his fellow knights for entertainment, which was something welcomed as the others like Touma, Index, Sarah, Mikoto, Misaki and even Nicole were watching. While having a very traditional British drink which was tea.

But Laura and Carissa were having a very traditional political exchange. One was the leader of the Church fraction the Archbishop, also being one of the possible future heads of the Stuart family and the other was no the Princess regent. Who held the power of the original curtana in her hands.

Laura would like to see the status quo returned while Carissa wanted change to the old ways. Bringing the Stuart family away from ruling power, even if she had to force it. At least they were also having tea, which showed you how British political powers deal with issues even in times of civil war. All the guards were removed from the room, showing the willing to trust each other as they had this discussion.

Because without the trust, they wouldn't be able to think for what was best for the countries' future. While unknowingly to most, Laura started this chaos by killing her own father. She had no clear intention of killing the royal family, which was down to a rogue element within the Stuart branch members, which supports neither siblings and want to in fact replace the main branch.

Angry about what had happened, Laura stood up after slamming her empty cuppa on the table.

"…Really now. This was never something I expected. The church had independently kept tags on many powerful sects of the branch family, but none of them had whisper intentions of going as far to kill the Queen and your elder sister. If it were discovered before the entire family would of been used to crush them to keep the status quo. Your mother was strong and a vita part of this country. We Stuarts can afford losing a few members for the benefit of this country. But this man Earl Arthur Stuart want nothing but wiping us all out." Laura said grabbing a bunch of papers which were about a massacre which occurred in Northern Ireland yesterday. Which had saw the death of hundreds of Stuart supporters.

"Unless we wipe each other out first. You should realise I have no intention of causing any harm to this country, structure and regretting the lose you... no this country suffered we should try and return to the status quo and deal with Earl. Specially since he has a piece of Avalon and we should do this before outside powers try to take advantage." Laura argued which pointing out the threat of outside influences from the Roman Catholic church to be accurate.

"You are right Laura, that man is a problem we need to deal with. But I will not go back on what I vowed. The Stuart family will give up the power of rule or face annihilation as I will turn this entire country against you."

"Don't get cocky regent, you need to realise who built this country from the ground up. My family's power is more then it shows in the surface, my father may be gone but there are still lions in this country."

"You speak of yourself and your brother Eolas Stuart."

"Exactly. But again I have no intentions to fight you or the Knights, to the point where I'm willing to enforce the marriage proposed by our predecessors." Laura said who hide her concerns behind a strong poker face. "Eolas had agreed to go through with it, on the condition you help deal with Earl and allow things go back to normal. The difference would be that both of our factions political power would be united with your younger sisters union with my younger brother."

"I see so he had agree to it that easily? To think he would be willing to help the family which had used him and basically abandoned him. Despite his disastrous defeat three days ago, the boy is still a powerful pawn and what's stopping me from getting him on my side? Because I'm pretty sure he has no desire to help your family to continue to rule. Because with the marriage, while your powers will be diluted you still will hold a sway over this country. Well only your brother will you will be thrown to the side as simply a representative and nothing more. "

The princess regent was right, Eolas had no desire to help the Stuart family continue ruling this country. He was willing to end the internal struggle in the Stuart family, but that was just his version of getting some sweet payback. But there was also many in the family who depend on Eolas' existence for a future. Since they all face possible execution if Eolas were to lose the struggle. But that remains in the unknown since, Laura and Eolas shown no signs of fighting each other. But they do disagree with how to do things, so anything can happen at the moment.

Specially considering Eolas wants to do things his own way.

Which worries Laura the most and she was taking a gamble that Eolas does in fact agree with the marriage even as a pretend.

Not only that, Laura's own forces were on the back end. She didn't have the power of the Original Curtana to enhance the ability of her supporters. Sure she had powerful agents like Stiyl and Kanzaki but they were outnumbered. It also proven that even Kanzaki can easily be beaten by just one person.

That man Earl Arthur Stout.

"Just curious by the way, there was something always bothered me. If the pieces of Avalon are real, then doesn't mean other forms of the Arthurian legends hold true." Carissa asked

Laura shrugged at her question and looked away

"I suppose you talking about 'The Sword that creates Miracles'. Is just mere fantasy and if it is real none of us have any right wielding it."

"It didn't stop your ancestors from taking Avalon." The Queen responded pointing out the fact if that item exists then that blade should and that the Stuart family should never of had Avalon.

"That's not the point, even if we all did have the right. We have no clue where it currently resides, if legend is anything to go by then the last of his knights took the blade away in his dying moments. At hi..."

Just when Laura was about to finish explaining her opinion on that legend, the large doors open with one of the servants rushing in a hurry. This was rather bold of the servant to barge in the discussion of two of the most powerful political leader in the country at the moment.

Normally that servant would be executed by what the person says next, would make both of them forget the ruddiness.

"I thought you should know Archbishop and Princess Regent. Both Lord Stuart and the Knight Leader are preparing to fight in the courtyard." This shocked both of them since, they knew if either of them hot terribly hurt then this could technically break the ceasefire. Laura was worried that the princess would take an attack on the Knight leader as deceleration to war. While the princess was more worried that this could cause Eolas to never even think about helping them.

It wouldn't be too long before both of them rush towards the court yard to find out what's happening. They saw as everybody was startled by what was happening, Eolas had confronted the Knight Leader who was angered by the sight of the New Light members, who were freed by both Kanzaki and Eolas. It would seem from just the sight of everything, that the Knight leader was angry because of New Light's involvement with the destruction of the Palace at the hands of their former partner.

Which caused the death of the Queen and the First Princess.

He wanted to pay death with death. Why should they live after help causing royal deaths.

But Eolas refused to allow him, he stood in his way and warned that they were no under his protection. And to prove that Kanzaki had revealed she had performed the blood pact between him and the new light members. Which basically meant they couldn't betray Eolas or they would suffer a powerful curse which could cause their death.

Something which nobody want to risk.

But the Knight Leader wasn't having it and challenge Eolas to a duel. If he win then the New Light members fate will fall to him. And if Eolas wins than he will let it go, but what chance do Eolas had? The knight Leader thought he had none, since he looked down on the boy after his poor showing three days ago.

Since he knew that the boy was more deadly in battle many years ago, there was a reason why he was feared for eight years. But three days ago made his showing as a joke and he had obviously lost his edge.

At least he was no longer the demon of battle that the magical world had once came to fear.

You could say the injuries he took with the downing of the plane had made the difference, but no the knight leader saw Eolas taken on much more with worse wounds. And Eolas looked indifferent to his taunting and when the leader of knight drawn Hrunting. Which was known to make the Leader a very powerful enemy and you forgetting also the effects of Curtana Original.

At this point it was very real that Eolas had no chance, but despite this challenge Eolas used his telekinetic power to draw on the other knight's sword to his hand without blinking an eye. Even though he was still hurt and could only use his right hand to wield the blade.

He was prepared to defend the lives of the three New light members.

And the others couldn't do anything but to watch, since they know this was just a normal duel. But they also wanted to know if Eolas had a chance or not.


	15. True Strength

**Chapter 15 - **True Strength

The United Kingdom was in the grip of civil war and while there was a temporary ceasefire, it all could come crushing down with a simple and small situation. And in one estate known as the Stuart Manor, were the royal faction along with the Knight Leader was visiting. This was because a discussion was in order to possibly further blood shed, which will occur if nothing is agreed to within a week.

Well it would happen regardless as they all would have to deal with Earl Arthur Stout sooner or later. But first they could end up destroying each other first.

And this danger at the moment came in the form of Eolas Stuart and the Leader of Knights.

Due to the New Light's betrayal of the second princesses' trust and helping Earl in his plans in London. They had been declared as enemies of the country and were to be sent to death. Knight Leader was more angry about their presence more then the second princess herself. This is because he knew of their role in the destruction of Buckingham palace and ultimately the murder of the Queen including the First Princess. While they didn't commit the murder personally they infiltrated the palace and were working together with Earl. This in it self was enough to condemn them to death and the Leader of Knights was happy to do it personally.

But Eolas wasn't going to have none of it, while the others didn't know of the discussion which occurred between him and the three captured New Light members. Lessar, Floris and Lancis who agreed to abide by a blood pact performed by Kanzaki between them and Eolas to show a bond of trust which was one of the biggest surprise. It was no secret of Eolas and New Light's past which was a hostile one. But not only were they bounded to Eolas like the branch families were technically bound to the Stuart main branch. But Eolas was prepared to defend their lives and that can only happen if he wins the duel with the Knight Leader.

But did he have any chance? Three days ago he was badly wounded and only managed to recover due to his own innate ability to heal but also the help with recovery magic. But even after three days of healing, Eolas wasn't hundred percentage and was still hurting all over. His condition was so bad that it seriously effected Mikoto herself and he promise to not make her feel like that way again.

And he had no intentions of doing so even now.

But one of the New Light members thought this was silly to go this far.

"Eolas you don't need to do this we can accept the consequences of our actions, just..." Lessar tried to say, who was unable to do anything but tried to talk Eolas out of this duel. He could get hurt and even she didn't believe he can win. There was no point to even trying if the fate is the same regardless.

And the Knight Leader was very confident he could win, due to the poor performance by Eolas three days ago. Which compared to his previous battles it was a crushing defeat, even if it did look like he didn't miss a step. This was due to the fact, Eolas in the past had the piece of Avalon and while he didn't use it in the same way Earl did it. But there was many factors that surrounded that battle which ended up on Eolas' defeat. But his ability was in question, since he was no longer the same boy who brought the magical community into chaos for an entire eight years.

So he had something to prove and while he didn't care about being the strongest there was something he did care about. They were basically his responsibility now and even if they weren't he needed them alive to do something rather important. So he was going to win this duel no matter what.

"Let me explain you the rules of our duel little Stuart. Firstly this duel will continue until either party cannot contribute but we're not allowed to kill each other. Secondly you have to use a sword as the main weapon, so this will be more a contest of swordsmanship then our magical or esper powers. And thirdly if you want to give up you place your sword on the ground, if you sword also torches the ground from dropping it then you would also lose. Since if this was a real battle the enemy would kill you in that moment. In front of these witnesses today, the right for the lives of those three are the prize."

The Knight Leader explained who ready his deadly blade the Hrunting. Sure this was more of a contest of swordsmanship then powers, but there was nothing to say neither party could use their ability.

"I understand, now let's start because I got things to do." Eolas said who's expression didn't change much and got in position with a normal sword compared to the Knight Leaders.

"Don't get full of yourself, you will be tending to your wounds after this duel. While you accept that fact you no longer had the strength you use to Eolas." Knight Leader taught who rushed towards Eolas to start the duel, the others had no choice but to watch. And with incredible speed and strength the Knight went on the attack.

Barely and in shock after noticing the Knight Leader's unusual power, Eolas struggled to block the Knight's attack with his own blade clashing with Hrunting. Already in the dead lock Eolas knew that he had to get some distance from the others, or his plan would be hindered. So within moments his telekinetic power emerge creating a rather similar pressure.

And with one step forward, Eolas pushed the leader of knight's back with a telekinetic burst and used his power to launch himself away from those watching the duel. Not able to stop himself properly, Eolas stuck the blade into the grass to stop his movement and turning back in the direction of the Knight Leader. To only find him coming right at Eolas, this guy was relentless and he had the power of Curtana enhancing his abilities.

The man who looked like a gentleman but wielding a rather nasty look blade and felt like he past right through Eolas. But in reality his inhuman speed allowed him to past the boy, to attack the esper from behind. But a quick turn swinging his blade with his right hand to intercept allowed him to block the leader's attack. This would become a rather familiar scene as it repeats all over again, Eolas struggles to keep up with the Knight's speed and barely blocks his attacks in time.

The Knight Leader was barely trying and Eolas was clearing struggling which was without a doubt a horrible sense of reality. But just like three days ago, Eolas wasn't at hundred percentage and that wasn't really the best of excuses. He has taken on much more dangerous fighting in the past at less then half capability.

And even in his bad state, not many in the world could hold the achievement of putting Eolas on the back foot.

Even in his bad state, not many in the world could own up to the fact they managed to keep Eolas on the back foot. And mostly this was thanks to the Knight Leader's blade the Hrunting. But a surprising fact was also Eolas' sword, which under normal situations the Hrunting would easily break such a common sword. But this wasn't the fact here and that was because Eolas was challengingly his telekinetic power into the blade.

"I don't get it normally Eolas would be on the offensive. Why isn't he know?" Lancis asked who was surprised by the boy's fighting style. This wasn't a surprise since she hadn't seen him since his darkest days, where he was rather aggressive and relentless. But this time he was on the defensive and would of cause make those who hadn't seen him in the past year confused.

Touma was the one who was willing to explain.

"That's because he's observing." he said bluntly which confused Lancis even more. "Observing, how is that even helping? He can barely keep up!" She said in response but was interrupted by the Princess Carissa. "You obviously the one who can't keep up, you hadn't even realised that the boy's strength is his ability observe and adapt to every changing situations. The Knight Leader doesn't know this and I had no intention of telling him. Since some things you learn by yourself. But if you watched carefully the boy's timing and reaction to the Leader of knight's attacks is getting much better. But even then it may not be enough, the power of my Curtana Original will keep giving the Leader an advantage." The princess explained as the duel recaptures everybody's attention.

This is because once again Eolas had to fend of the Knight Leader with a powerful telekinetic eruption. There wasn't much he can do and had to figure a way to put the leader of knights down to win this duel. But he seems invincible as no matter what Eolas do he gets overpowered and outmanoeuvred. The only reason he was able to stay in this duel was due to his telekinetic field.

Similar to how Mikoto's AIM field disperses a weak electromagnetic field, it helps her to detect incoming attacks and it was the same with Eolas' telekinetic field. Because of his much higher calculating ability, he was able to detect the moment anyone enters the field straight away. But this doesn't mean he could move his body to match the speed of his mind.

Unless he used his power to enhance his physical capabilities. But that could be leave him in a worse condition as his body hasn't fully recovered, it was silly to get into this duel but he cannot allow the New Light members to be killed. So he had to figure out a way to overcome not only Hrunting but the power of Curtana Original.

This required to take risks and he had a plan.

Firstly Eolas strengthen the power of his telekinetic field, increasing it's field which normally covers a 30 cm radius around his body. Increasing it to cover half of the courtyard and this was felt by everyone as it felt much harder to move. To everyone except for the Leader of knight's whos inhuman speed and power made it seem like an pitiful change. But this was a much needed change, if he couldn't at the moment use his telekinetic movement to increase his physical reaction speed. He would use the extra time given by a much stronger telekinetic field to predict the leader of knight's movements.

To make up for the difference and it was completely shown straight away when they engaged into a fierce display of swordsmanship. Which Eolas showed without a doubt he had the ability to use the sword and while the Knight Leader still had the advantage he couldn't get past Eolas' much stronger defence. Who know was able to react to the Knight Leader's attack much quicker. Which only mean on thing to him, that he had to overpower Eolas to overcome his stronger defence.

And that was very much possible due to Eolas' inability to use both arms effectively at the moment. He was using his sword with just his right hand and the Knight leader was just using his left until now. Since he decided to use both hands, the much stronger swing with his hrunting caught Eolas by surprise and almost smashed his sword right out of his right hand.

In a way they was back to square one. Sure he was able to match his speed now, but this meant nothing if he can't even attack and his defence style will not hold up for long. His much stronger telekinetic field narrowed down his list of options to use his telekinetic ability. He was already enhancing his sword to ensure it doesn't break by colliding with hrunting.

"Just give it up and walk away with some respect. There's nothing wrong with admitting defeat and that you no longer have the power to make the difference."

The Knight Leader said smirked and it was deserved since he was basically still in control. But for some reason what he said had only pissed Eolas off.

"Power?" Eolas said who's eyes and hair quickly turned white. "I'll give you power!" he continued while angelic wings suddenly formed behind him and in one quick horizontal slash right at the Leader of Knights. Which honestly felt like a sonic boom as tremendous amount of telekinetic power and was unleashed in the form of that slash which smashed into the knight leader. Which completely caught him guard as the very attack lifted the Knight leader from his feet, even if he parried it with his blade. It only stopped the attack from hitting him with fatal consequences and it continued right behind him ripping through the courtyard leaving a path of destruction.

Eolas turned back to normal and he looked down on the leader of knights who was shockingly worse for wear even from blocking that attack. But Eolas didn't come out that unhurt as the pressure from his own power, started to have an effect and he groaned holding his chest.

But he continued regardless of what happened.

"Power means nothing, true strength doesn't come from what you can do but overcoming something that you thought was once impossible. I often abide by those words throughout my life and it was those words which allowed me to obtain power which was once thought impossible by the greatest minds of Academy city. Sure three days ago I barged into battle with the idea my power could make a difference. I was mistaken and there is no doubt I'll make that mistake in the future. But to write me off as weak because I was beaten makes you nothing but a fool. And I'll show you at my weakest, true strength as my body is barely able to stand since I haven't fully recovered. You got hurt from my previous attack, but you blocked the worse of it. You could keep fighting on for hours if you wanted, so you have the advantage in stamina, strength and speed. But I promise you my next move will finish this duel."

Eolas said but not with confidence, actually in fact it looked like the complete opposite as his body was hurting all over. This made the Knight Leader not really have confidence in the boy's threat and stood up once more with Hrunting. He also intend to end this duel in one more move and that was no chance he could survive it next time. Specially since it looked like that powerful attack had taken a lot from him. But there was something the knight leader had noticed, Eolas eyes were extremely focused and in fact there was a strong aura coming from the boy despite his terrible state. But he knew that the boy's condition has worsened since the start of this duel and he wouldn't be able to react to his speed and an attack from behind.

It wasn't honourable but he had to win, to exact revenge for the Queen and First princess' death. Which he couldn't protect and he should at least honour their deaths by killing those who had an hand in their deaths. And with that deceleration in the Knight Leader's mind, he started to glow with a strange magical power. He was gathering everything he had to finish this duel in one attack and he was going to go past the boy so fast he wouldn't be even able to see him.

But despite his display of power Eolas was unmoved and continued to watch the leader of knights carefully who angered by his expression launched himself to pull of his attack. It was a blinding speed and only a few individuals would even have a glimpse of the Knight Leader's movements.

It was all over and it was a result which only a few of those onlooking predicted.

Eolas was still standing, with the only difference was his left hand pointing in the direction the Knight Leader was standing. Who the leader of knights, the British noble with the nasty looking blade was struggling to stand up on the floor.

And started to cough up blood.

"What the hell? How did..." he said trying to get back up on his feet, but it was no point he had dropped his sword the hrunting when he fell. Which meant he had lost even if he was able to get back on his feet but what exactly happened?

"Telekinetic pulse. One of my abilities which allows me to target vital points in your body, normally it wouldn't do as much damage you have suffered. And in fact it's one of my weakest attacks which only meant to hinder the enemy. But that's because you move with such high speeds, that it was basically like running into a steal wall. Your own power is what caused your defeat. Accept your defeat and the fact those three will not be dying today." Eolas said declaring his victory which was met by silence before Sarah and Mikoto was the one to rush to his side.

"Congratulations brother you won." Sarah said who was happy to see Eolas unharmed. Mostly but that may change, when an angry expression was seen on Mikoto's face. She wasn't happy that despite him not being at hundred percentage he got into a fight again. He could of ended up in the same condition he was in three days ago, but Mikoto couldn't stay angry and that was due to Eolas smug expression. It was the same smug expression he gets when he wins at a game.

"You need to be more careful." she said with a smile and when Eolas looked at the three New light members, who were actually stunned that this boy who once nearly killed them protected their lives.

"It's not... over..." the Knight Leader said who finally managed to get onto his feet. "I can't allow the deaths of the Queen and First Princess go unpunished." Nobody responded to him and only the second princess stood forward to answer him.

"It's over my Leader of Knights. Those three will not be executed despite what they deserve, since you lost this duel. My elder sister and mother will be avenged at my design, not yours Knight Leader." The Princess said who then turned towards Eolas with a curious expression. "But why were you so willing to defend those three, despite the high risk being humiliated." she asked who Eolas also thought on that exact reason.

_..._

_"OK than. Why don't you guys start from the beginning... " Eolas said who was with Kanzaki and the New light girls actually looked happy to see him. And without much resistance told them everything, which included the reason why they infiltrated Buckingham palace. The reason for it was pretty simple, there was supposedly one of the piece of Avalon locked away under the palace itself. Which came to a big surprise to both Kanzaki and Eolas who now understood the reason why the palace was destroyed._

_Earl would rather have nobody able to obtain a piece of Avalon, if he himself couldn't get his hands on it. But now that Eolas knew of one of the pieces location, he had the intention of getting it himself. They also told him the reason why they team up with him in the first place. Because they hated the grip the Stuart family had on the country and wanted it change. They all though Earl would be a better option then the existing family and more importantly it was what Carissa intended to do six months ago._

_But for some reason she had changed her mind at the last moment._

_So they told him everything and they wanted to know what will happen next_

_"Alright, you know everything now. What is going to happen to us?" Asked Floris who continued to explain the reason they asked for him. " As we hoped if we tell you everything, you would be willing to put us under your protection. So we can't be easily be executed, even if you think we deserve it." _

_Eolas looked at them with emotionless eyes and took a deep sigh. _

_"Why ask me for help? Didn't we leave off at a bad foot in the past." Eolas said which caused Lessar to shake her head. "We know you had change, the fact you hadn't killed us already has proven it." She said which was kinda true, since Eolas remembered that he said he would kill them the next time they met. _

_"OK then but on two conditions." Those words brought a smile to the three members, who were happy that this guy was willing to help and Kanzaki didn't see to much against it either. "You will go under the blood oath, so I know that you cannot betray me so easily and finally you will help me with something."_

**_..._**

"To send her home..."

Eolas answered the princess who turned towards Nicole, who was on her own away from the others. She was surprised by Eolas looking into her direction and what he just said. Which caused Laura to smile since she realised, when that boy put his mind to it then there was nothing stopping him.

"I know what it like to be left abandoned in a world which you don't belong." Eolas said who reflected on the memories of that moment he first arrived in Academy city, alone and away from anybody he knew.

_**...**_

_To a world which was completely opposite form the one he came from._

_He was sent to Academy city and become one of the many child errors._

_The moment he arrived in Academy city was his birthday, but he didn't really care. His mind was filled with questions and anger for his father. He felt abandoned and betrayed by his family._

_**...**_

"But thankfully I was saved by somebody close to me." he said putting his hand on Mikoto's shoulder as he remembered the first time they met.

"And now It's time I repay the favour to someone else, since my sister has no idea how to get you back." Eolas said who walked over to the mysterious magician who came from another world. She looked bewildered by Eolas' very willing nature to help and she seemed less tense around him then she was with Laura. "So to allow me to repay that favour to you, these three are needed who are the best at digging up information on magical items and getting them to work. And the Stonehenge is one big magical item... isn't that right... Index." Eolas said turning to the nun who still was eating while watching what had happened.

She quickly eaten the jam toast before responding.

"That's right, Merlin was the one who built it with the help of a Giant." she said which was information gained from the Grimoire she read to help defeat Lancelot.

"What's the catch? I can smell there is more to what you saying. " Nicole said who suddenly felt unsure about Eolas intentions.

"There is no catch, but if you really expect something then just tell me everything about your magic and allow me to help you." Eolas said who offered his hand as a sign of trust, Nicole firstly went to shake his hand but she hesitated for a moment. "I researched everything that is to find about the Stonehenge, since I came to this world and despite using your families resources I kept coming to the same answer. It's impossible to reactive the Stonehenge." She said who felt hopeless of the chances, but it didn't discourage Eolas one bit as he responded to her concerns.

"True strength doesn't come from what you can do, but overcoming something that you thought was once impossible. Trust me Nicole, it's not impossible as you may think."


	16. Marriage

**Chapter 16 - **Marriage

"True strength doesn't come from what you can do, but overcoming something that you thought was once impossible. Trust me Nicole, it's not impossible as you may think." Eolas said with who's honest smile crushed any hesitation Nicole had in her heart. She couldn't put her mind on why, she felt that way, she just did and without any more hesitation she took his hand to put her faith in him.

Something which never really made sense, the boy who was born of magic and lived on the side of science. Was going to pull of one of the greatest magical mysterious? She had thought as she was informed of many tales of this boy's life, she knew about Academy city and that it down from being told by those of this world. The one she also came from had it's own and this boy right here was destroyed by the darkness of that city in her own.

There were many different aspects between their worlds, Eolas was gone in her own but alive and well in this one. Mikoto had a much different life in comparison to the one from this world and that kind of concerned her but there was nothing she can do. At least while she was here she could find out about what was different here.

"So Eolas there is something we need to discuss" Princess Carissa said who approached both Nicole and Eolas which surprised them both.

"What is on your mind. Since if it's about the Knight Leader, than he asked for it." Eolas said expecting something completely different to what the princess actually intended. She closed her eyes with a smile before opening. "No he deserved his loss, but what I want to talk about is your marriage with Princess Villian..." She said which instantly left everyone speechless.

Eolas looked the most stunned and not really because what the Princess said, since he remembered that particular subject earlier with his sister. But the look on Mikoto's face which was one of distraught which stunned Eolas, since he planned to tell her earlier about it. But he hadn't found the right time yet and now it was far to late.

"You Idiot what have you done!" Nicole said hitting Eolas in the side, this was in response to also seeing Mikoto's reaction.

He didn't answer straight away and looked around quickly trying to get a grip on the situation. Noticing Laura's panicked expression who also seemed not to expect this to turn up now had only explained everything. She much of said to the princess he would go through with it. And taking a look towards the much less fierce Princess Villian she must of been informed of that as well.

"Sigh... You know I hate the fact I haven't had the chance to talk with Mikoto about this development. " Eolas said who decided to be brutally honest, since he cared more about Mikoto's feelings then those he barely know. "I basically learned about this less then an hour before you arrived. Since I been dealing with the members of New Light, really hadn't the best time to digest this news or even speak about it to Mikoto Misaka who's behind you." Eolas said which made the princess look back towards the Railgun, who was rather bewildered now.

"I just woke up from three days after being unconscious, not only did I find myself in the home of my birth. But I had to deal with the consequences of what happened three days ago. So forgive me when I'm struggling to keep up with the increasingly number of developments. But you honestly think I'll going to go through with something, that I barely had two hours to digest? Keeping dreaming, but obviously this isn't the best place to discuss this so follow them." Eolas said who was clearly angry and headed into the main manor.

Laura, both princesses, even the leader of knights still sore from his defeat went into the manor after Eolas, into the same room which Laura and Carissa was speaking in earlier. Leaving the others in the courtyard who were pretty stunned from what had been said. No one was not sure what to say, which left Nicole to slowly approach Mikoto out of concern, who still look bewildered form what had occurred. But it was Lessar one of the three members of New Light, which ended up breaking the silence.

"I'm going to find out what's going on." she said heading towards the manor, which ended up a strange look between everyone except for Mikoto and Nicole. Before they all suddenly rushed in the same direction and much to the two girls surprises, they were all outside the room Eolas and the others went in to discuss this matter. You could clearly hear them talking from outside, well mostly Eolas who had raised his voice and the second princess.

Mikoto didn't wait at the door with the others, but in fact stood a bit apart she could only hear Eolas. And it was enough for her and Nicole didn't say a word but continued to stand right next to Mikoto. She knew this one wasn't the same one she knew, but she couldn't but help feel worried about Mikoto.

And as Lessar asked for everybody to be quiet, they listen carefully to the discussion going on in side.

This discussion was about the proposed marriage which was first announced by the Queen of the United Kingdom three days ago, during a meeting which didn't have either Eolas or Laura in attendance.

**_..._**

_"You will tell the Archbishop, that she wants to cooperate that with us to deal with this situation it be best we meet personally. Because if something happens then her absence here will be a sign of guilt. And tell her that your father may be dead, but the marriage contract is still binding." The Queen said which the final words actually shocked everybody in the room and she was going to revel who she meant._

_"Eolas Stuart will marry the Third Princess."_

**_..._**

Both Villian and Carissa was sitting on the sofa in front of the coffee table, while Eolas was sitting on an arm chair on one side, while Laura was sitting on the other on the complete opposite. It was like a proper meeting between the two most powerful families in the entire country and possibly in fact the entire magical community.

"I have nothing against you Villian, but I don't know about you. But I have no intention of going through something which is forced upon me. I had no choice in the matter and I'm pretty sure you didn't either." Eolas said towards Villian, who was trying to find an alley in this from the one person who was also effected.

"Well... you see..." she said nervously while looking straight in Eolas eyes, making her think back to what her sister said couple of days ago.

**_..._**

_"You're bound to see him and when you do look into that Stuart's eyes. You will see they aren't the eyes of a human like yours and mine. He is no different from his family, they all have the eyes of a Lion. The King of a Jungle. And there can only be one King. It's just part of that families' nature. The Stuart siblings are destined to bare fangs at each other..." She begun to walk away from them all the while continuing. "And this country will have to bare witness, regardless of our feelings."_

**_..._**

The feeling she was getting right now, looking into the eyes of Eolas Stuart and Laura. Was indeed like looking in the eyes of a lion, they were indeed king of the jungles and to them the princesses looked like challengers to the throne. Though that was mostly in Laura's case, Eolas still looks like he had the eyes of a Lion but was more for different reasons.

But the fact remains, these two siblings were lions and both of them had a rather powerful mind. Which was the birth trait of all those under the Stuart family. Some would say their minds were that of a divine, beyond normal human capability but there was no proof. However it was still a fact, this trait has allowed Eolas to dominate Academy city while Laura has dominated magical politics even without her father's help.

If these two clash with their supporters, than the consequence could be more devastating then what has occurred three days ago. However at the moment, they seemed to have no intention of fighting each other. But there was still a major concern on the third princesses mind, but even if they never do they sill have to deal with Earl.

"I agree with you." Villian said who shocked her sister and even Laura, who expected something else to come from the third princess. "What are you saying Villian, don't you care putting an end to this Stuart business. With your marriage to Eolas, not only will we dilute their power but their hold on the entire country. No longer will this country be ripped apart by their continuing existence. They just become part of a much more extended royal family. What our mother has planned all along, which she sacrificed much to force their father to agree."

"Exactly what our father agreed, but not us and specially not me princess. I have spent most of my life without choices to make on my own and now that I gained that freedom. You expect me to be forced into a marriage I never choose? I will not and even If I did do you think it would be that easy? The fact people have gone to lengths to kill the Queen, your elder sister and even strike down an airplane. Going through this marriage will be an extremely bad idea." Eolas stated angrily who was rather angry, that he was put in this position because of his father.

He continued without interruption.

"I WAS BLOODY EXILED FOR MOST OF MY LIFE! Who the hell gave anyone in this room or in this entire country the right to dictate my fate? Sure the late Queen lifted by exile, but I'm starting to wish she never did. " Eolas shouted in anger, who's words threatened to insult the memory of the late Queen. Which brought anger to the second princess.

Laura noticed this and stepped into the conversation.

"That enough brother, don't tempt the second princess. Not even you could take on the wielder of the Curtana original, the knight leader is beneath her ability at this moment. In fact she's the strongest person in this room, if she wanted she could enforce her will without much trouble." Laura warned stating a horrible fact, which even the Knight Leader couldn't argue with and Carissa knew her advantage.

But Eolas didn't care one bit and without warning his eyes turn white.

"I'll like to see her try." Eolas said with a stark warning, but even he knew he was in no condition to handle Carissa or even the Knight Leader again. But this was a mental warfare tactic, to show that he was still capable of enforcing his own will. He couldn't allow either of them to think he could to be walked over.

Tensions grew between the second princess, the knight leader and Eolas after his warning. But it didn't lead to anything, it looked in fact the second princess' confidence disappeared. Like she had headed his warning, or maybe she wanted to gain his support Eolas had thought. It had made him think since, this was strange behaviour to once again back down.

He remembered what Index said three days ago, which in all logical sense should of lead to the second princess entering the battle between him and Earl.

_**...**_

_"Yeah, but you need to be careful. The princess has declared war on the Stuart family, because that man over there destroyed Buckingham palace. Killing the Queen and the first princess." Index explained the situation which only brought more anger to Eolas._

_**...**_

She wants him on his side, to achieve her own personal goals and this wasn't placating to his ego. But he was still a powerful pawn regardless of his defeat and this was basically proven with his defeat of the Leader of Knights. But this can work in his behaviour, since he knew that he was needed by the second princess there was no possible way she would try to force her will.

Specially if Eolas decided to resist, since it could get him kill and that isn't what the second princess want. Her attentions was pretty obvious from her actions three days ago and even now.

"Could I finish from earlier?" Villian said suddenly, breaking Eolas train of thought and the silence between them since Eolas' warning. "I agree because I don't like somebody choosing my future husband." she said bravely and continued much to everybody's surprise. "But I don't want to see this country suffer any more, because of your family's legacy even if you wasn't your fault. So I'm willing to do what's necessary to protect the citizen's of my country." Villian said which was something Eolas didn't want to hear.

"Using suppressive means to gain peace only leads to a suppressive peace. Not worth the price and you'll find yourselves right here. Since even I know that the rest of my family will not accept such an agreement. And you know how far they went by destroyed your mother and elder sister."

"Eolas! Do you have any sense of political sense? We need you to marry Villian, so not only can we get Earl off our backs, but to also restore peace to this country. Barely anyone can handle the combined might of the Stuart family and if we get out respective forces in line along with the royal faction. We will strength this country for the future. " Laura said which didn't do anything to persuade her brother.

"This family abandoned me Laura." Eolas said in response which without notice of everyone else, Carissa gave a sneaky smile. "So I owe this family nothing and like I said before I will not help it to continue ruling this country." he turned to both of the princesses "Don't you realise my two princesses, that my family has ruled this country for over two thousand years. So upstarts like you who barely been around for two hundred years, will not be able to control the Stuart family. Even if I marry Villian. They would all just get me killed and you two then putting Laura in my place." Eolas said who stood up from his place and walk towards the door but was stopped by his sister.

"Eolas you don't understand, things have changed and this marriage could change everything." Laura said angrily.

"I told you that I will be doing things my way, even if it mean I have to dismantle this entire family and country. And just so you know, that I have no intention of marrying Villian, but if I have to marry anyone then the only one in my mind would be a certain electrical princess...Mikoto Misaka."

Eolas said who turned to the door and used his telekinetic power to open it in anger. Not realising he pushed a bunch of certain others away with force and causing them all to stumble on each other. With only Mikoto and Nicole not in the bunch. They all looked caught out and very sorry, not even thinking Eolas just ignored them and stormed upstairs through the main hall.

"What the hell are you all doing? We having a private conversation here!" Laura said in anger towards those who was listening in, which made everybody scatter which included Index, Sarah, the new light members, Kanzaki and even Touma. But Misaki the Queen of Tokiwadai didn't leave straight away, she really didn't like the feeling she was getting from Laura.

She didn't trust Laura and her stare made clear of that fact.

And Laura really didn't Misaki's presence at the moment, who used went to the doors herself before slamming them shut. Misaki outside turned into Mikoto's direction and made things very blunt.

"I don't know what you're thinking right this moment Misaka-chan. But you should realise that he had no idea of this before today, so don't hold it against him. And you heard what he said right?" She said before storming off herself in the direction Touma went.

Leaving just both Mikoto and Nicole alone in the main hall.

"Are you alright Misaka?" Nicole asked seeing that Mikoto was stunned with a light blush in her expression. She shook her head, before rubbing her own hair in embarrassment. "He would... Erm.. Nicole can I borrow some clothes quickly so I can rush outside" Mikoto asked suddenly much to her surprise.

"Sure, since the ones you got on are for inside use. But why you ask?" She said who was confused.

"Because Eolas had just left through his bedroom window. I'm going after him." she said with a determined face.

**Thirty minutes later...**

**Outside of the Stuart Manor...**

In a blue jogging suit, Mikoto rushed down the pathway, which leads away from the Stuart manor. Along the pathway, she found various knights knocked out and clearly without any mistake this was down by Eolas himself. Clearly showing that even if the grounds were surrounded, he could get out of here at any time. But why was she here? She went after Eolas, but it was clear he had went upstairs in the manor. The answer was simple and that was because Mikoto knew Eolas from the bottom of her heart. She knew how he acts when he gets angry and that is try distance himself from the others. So going up stairs was only a ruse since, he launched himself out of his bedroom window.

And this trail of defeated knights was obviously done by Eolas, the fighting scares was pretty evident. And it would take some time before, she finally got to the end of that trail which lead to a nearby village outside of London. That seemed to have no scars of the recent civil war chaos. And on the other side of this village was a park which had a river running through and there was a bridge which went over it. And there he was brooding while looking out from the middle of the bridge.

And everything that happened since her birthday surged through her mind. Specially the incident the Knight Lancelot and the discussion they had before deciding they go to England with Sarah. Specially the one about him being selfish, by not sharing his burdens with her which greatly annoys her that she isn't given a chance to help.

Everything to the point he left the manor earlier. Remembering the last thing he said in that room with the princesses and his sister.

...

_"I told you that I will be doing things my way, even if it mean I have to dismantle this entire family and country. And just so you know, that I have no intention of marrying Villian, but if I have to marry anyone then the only one in my mind would be a certain electrical princess...Mikoto Misaka."_

**_..._**

"Eolas." she said while walking onto the bridge next time him, while her memories keep going back to what he had said. And when he turned to her direction, with a very humble expression she remembered something else from the time they were ten years old.

**_..._**

_"Erm... Eolas..."_

_she said in a low voice, which caught the boy's attention._

_"Hmm? Yeah? Miko-chan why do you look embarrassed?"_

_"Eh... question... My mother said to make the most of our time together, because growing up could naturally pull people apart. I don't want that happen to us, **so could you promise me... That we'll stay together no matter.**.. what."_

_Mikoto had said who was very embarrassed, Eolas didn't understand the underlying nature of the question. But he didn't see no reason why the couldn't now or in the near future. He smiled before answering_

_**"I promise."** though Mikoto expected a kind answer, she was still surprised. "There is no reason, why I should leave your side every in the future or now. So you should stop worrying about the future and lets have fun today... Alright Miko-chan?"_

_She smiled and nodded her head. Which at the same time her mother had returned from her phone call._

_"My, my Mikoto-chan. You seem awfully happy today."_

_She didn't answer she had decided to go a bit ahead to enjoy the sights._

**_..._**

She leaned against the side of the bridge and turned towards Eolas with a blushed expression. She closed her eyes as she felt rather embarrassed. No matter what happens, she had come to a decision to reaffirm what she felt for a long time now. Which she tried to make clear with their argument before coming to this country. She had felt this way for a long time even since the Sixth Incident, which first took him away from her for two years.

She wasn't going to allow that to happen again and she wanted to let him know that she was here.

"I heard your conversation with the princesses and Laura." Mikoto said suddenly, which startled Eolas since he realised what this meant. He stepped back in front of Mikoto's rather cute expression, since even he can't handle that much cuteness. What really set it off was this innocent blushing which just made her look even more better.

"Alright" He said nervously which made him wonder where Mikoto was going with this conversation.

"Just so you know, this doesn't mean I aprove your habit of doing things alone. The fact you came out here to pick fights with knights despite your injuries makes it even worse. So when we done here, you promise me you take care of yourself when we back at the manor?" Mikoto asked worryingly, who had all the right since he just had a duel with the Knight Leader and had stopped since.

"Of course.." He said honestly, he had no intentions of worryingly Mikoto any longer.

"OK than I know we'll have to wait two years... But ask me..." Mikoto said surprisingly... "Wait..." Eolas said who was stunned by were this was leading. "No ask me right now." She said with an impatient tone, who's cheeks were completely red. Eolas knew what she was going on about, but was she really sure? Was this even a right thing to say? He only said what he did, because while it's a truth he didn't want her to feel pushed in it. But the fact she chased after him to bring this conversation up may say otherwise.

"Mikoto Misaka will you marry me when we're eighteen?" Eolas said rather casually and awfully naturally. Which made Mikoto fade up from being so embarrassed and she covered her eyes with both of her hands. Surprisingly she was keeping her powers under control for the most part. Since white and blue electricity did sparkle here and there.

"Yeah, of course, ever since we already made the same promise when we was ten years old." Mikoto said while calming down but with a blushed expression still. "We promised to stay together no matter what happens and I really meant it back then as I always have done." Mikoto since with a sincere smile, which has left Eolas stunned as he couldn't believe what she was saying.

"Mikoto..."

"No let me finish, I know you always wanted a normal life and this is part of it. I want to help you experience it but only on a few conditions. You stop keeping your burdens to yourself, please let me know if I can do something to help. Protect me sure, but also allow me to protect you. And don't you dare turn your back on this country or family." Mikoto said who was basically telling Eolas off, she expected more from him. She expected the boy she knew to go out of his way, to help everyone he can. She knew he could do it and that part of him was shown today with Nicole.

"My family is like vipers, with good intentions or not you get hurt by dealing with them." Eolas said with a tone, who didn't want to argue with Mikoto.

"Then we will deal with it together, but I'm not allowing you to turn your back on either them or this country. Because I know you will regret it and you have enough regrets to deal with." Mikoto said who tries to push Eolas in what she felt was the right direction. Since she knew that they could leave this country in such a state, when they both know they had the power to make a difference.


	17. Prelude to a Hidden Past

**Chapter 17 - **A Prelude to a Hidden Past

It wasn't long after both Eolas Stuart and Mikoto Misaka left the ground of the Stuart manor. And both Misaki and Touma were back in the courtyard on one of the many tables, thinking about what happened. The others were doing their own business and actually getting friendly with the New Light members. Who were now bound by blood to Eolas and wouldn't be able to betray him. Of course that doesn't mean his friends, but obviously causing him harm by attacking his comrades were still technically betraying him.

Both of them had noticed that with the other knight's departure, who were told to move out due to a sudden news of other knights being taken down not to far away. Seeing this as a chance to move on from what's been an up and down talks specially with Eolas the Princess Regent Carissa decided to call it a day and took Villian with her including the Knight Leader.

Which was good news, since Eolas and neither Mikoto would have to deal with them when they get back. But they would have to deal with a clearly annoyed Laura Stuart, who given a bad vibe. Which was only made worse when after the royal members left, Nicole had to report to Laura that the attack on the knights were done by none other then Eolas Stuart. Since they refused to left him through because he was a Stuart.

This sent Laura to storm up to the top floor, with Nicole following after since she knew that she be called on to deal with certain things. Like an surprise attack on Eolas in retaliation.

But that wasn't something that was likely to happen, which both Touma and Misaki thought since they should of know this would of happened. They didn't know much about what happened in the past, but they already got the faint idea of how politically powerful and influential the boy was in this part of the world. To think that to force a marriage on him, was unlikely to go well and both of them did warn the Queen and the princesses about it. This was his response, clearly putting his foot down Eolas wasn't having any of it and this is probably because he saw how torn up it made Mikoto when she heard it.

But it had ignited a revelation which took everybody surprise, sure those two were a couple. But nobody thought that was on one of their minds and Misaki guessed because Eolas was threatened with his choice been taken away. And he had to make clear who he would choose when it came down to it.

Unbeknownst to them right now and everybody else. Both Eolas and Mikoto had made a promise to get married when they were both eighteen. But nobody at the manor knew of this yet and probably will not since they probably end up keeping a secret between them until the right time. Something they did previously when it came to their relationship, while it was obvious to some they tried to keep it hidden mainly to not upset Kuroko straight away.

And both Eolas and Mikoto weren't the only ones keeping a secret and the recent talk of marriage had only brought it up between Misaki and Touma.

"I know he was rather brave, but never did I think he would actually turn down a marriage from a princess but also boldly state his future intentions with Misaka-chan. Sometimes I wish someone else was that bold." Misaki said who sat on the table outside. Who's stare made the knights who were still in the back courtyard step-away.

Touma looked caught off guard and he nervously turn towards the Queen of Tokiwadai.

"Well not everybody can be like him and wasn't it your idea to take it slowly."

"Of course because men like you take things a bit too quick, if you know what I mean." Misaki said while sticking her tongue out. "I'm only messing with you." Misaki teased which nearly game the Imagine breaker a heart attack. But to give him a break Misaki continued for him.

"Still I'm starting to regret keeping it a secret, since we're also suffering from what those two did. We try to do something in secret and our life in Academy city gets in the way. Which had also left with them two barely any proper time to develop their relationship. Thankfully they got that chance just before that resort trip and afterwards. They been much closer then ever and now even marriage is in their minds." Misaki said reflecting on not only her relationship but including there own.

"They may be so far ahead compared to ourselves Misaki and that's probably because they known each other for so long. Even if they only been going out for the last six months, they had most of their lives together and that has helped them understand each other to feel that way. Because it's that understanding when helped stop Eolas' powers getting out of control. We can't be like them, but we never intended that to be the case."

"Yeah, you just been a good little boy and went with my desires." Misaki said who leaned over the table towards Touma. Who didn't actually feel embarrassed about her sudden bold actions. It was like he was very use to it instead. But she looked a bit worried which caught Touma's attention. "I have a bad feeling, that the situation we all find ourselves in this country is what Eolas feared for so long. The horrors of his past is coming back and it feels like not all of us will return to Academy city." She said clearly worried which made Touma lean over towards her and they were close in the middle of the table staring into each others eyes.

"You should know by now, that I would do everything I can to help protect everyone. And if you still worried about it, then I'll just have to destroy that illusion personally." Touma said who tried to comfort Misaki and then went in for a kiss which Misaki gladly accepted. Their relationship was far more close then they originally put on.

Both Touma and Misaki had kept this a secret since the resort trip, so they can grow closer in secret before anyone else knew. But they had fallen into the trap both Eolas and Mikoto did. Struggling to develop their relationship in secret and now they had decided without saying it directly.

They want to put away with being together in secret and be more open about it.

"Touma what are you doing?" Index asked who had walked back into the courtyard. Touma panicked before turning to the nun.

"Just checking if she fel-" Touma said before being interrupted by Misaki, who pushed him out of the way knowing what he was going to say.

"He just asked me out and kissed me to confirm our new relationship." Misaki said with a smile who went over towards Index. "Come on I'll tell you about how much he is a good kisser" Misaki continued to tease much to Touma's horror, knowing that he is going to experience a painful response later on.

"Such misfortune"

**Path towards Stuart Manor **

**1:03pm **

Speaking of a certain couple who were on the way back to the Manor, they thought about what they just had agreed too. Sure it was sometime away, but for both of them it was something to look forward too and that's only if they get through the current situation they were in. Something which Eolas didn't felt the need to put his life on the line any more then he already had.

But Mikoto had other ideas, she knew he would regret abandoning his family and country. She knew it and deep down he knew she was right and it was agreed that they would see this current crises through to the end. That would mean they be here until the civil war has ended and the internal struggle between the Stuart family.

And when they get through it all.

They would get married at the age of eighteen.

Young... sure, but this was a clear defiance of the so called political marriage being forced on Eolas. Mikoto wanted this more then Eolas, since it was her way of keeping hold of the promise they made at ten years old. But she was taking this chance to explain to Eolas, that he may want a normal life but it takes time to get there and skipping or ignoring events that come in-between will end up being a regret. And she can't bare seeing him caring more regrets then he already has been doing all this time.

Mikoto was willing to do what she can to help, no matter how trivial it may be since she felt it was the duty of a good women to do so.

"If we plan to see these problems through, then we going have to deal with a disadvantage I'm currently in." Eolas said who stopped on the path just inside the manor's grounds.

Mikoto stopped in response who was curious about what he meant.

"Disadvantage? If anything you have an overwhelming advantage, you beaten their Leader of Knights while not being at hundred percentage." Mikoto said pointing out Eolas' reputation in battle.

"That's not what I mean, that was just luck so he was overconfident. If he fought with a clear head I would of been trashed. What I'm talking about is the style of combat often seen in this country. Since you may not realised being your first adventure in this side of the world, but a lot of the fighting strength in this country is Knights and magicians who use swords in tune with their magic. My disadvantage would be going up against them and you don't have that problem since you can create a blade with iron sand. " Eolas said pointing out what he truly meant.

"But can't you use a normal blade like you did in your duel?" Mikoto asked.

"I could but they would break easily by people with special blades like the Knight Leader's one. And sure I can use my telekinetic power to enhance it to stop it from breaking, but it puts a strain on my powers and force it in defence. Taking away a shock of my offensive ability which I could project with a sword. You don't have to worry that since you can easily reform your sword."

"Oh I understand now, but where are you going to get a blade which can't be broken so easily?" Mikoto asked which lead to both of them to continue walking towards the manor.

"I don't really know, since the only blade I know comes to mind was Lancelot's blade. Arondight. But that's unreachable now since he's been basically turned into a ghost, which only those with my families' blood can see." Eolas said who was out of ideas.

Mikoto wasn't really sure what to suggest either, sure she was told about what happened to Lancelot. That Eolas' father once sealed him using magic, which was bound to his blood. Turning this powerful knight which once seemed impossible to beat in Academy city, into a harmless ghost. She wasn't sure how it worked, but actually the thought that he can see the ghost of Lancelot while hard to believe gave her an idea.

She trusted that he was telling the truth and offered a solution to his problem the moment they go to the front doors.

"Then why don't you use Arondight?" Mikoto said suddenly which surprised Eolas. "I would love to but that isn't possible?"

"So says the Original Level Five. You're know for expanding the boundaries of knowledge regarding personal reality, which allowed you to become the first Level Five. So this shouldn't be hard to overcome, since if you able to see a ghost then on the dimensional planes. It should be in the one you have access to and that could be none other then the 11th dimension. It's often suggested in scientific studies that if ghosts did exists, they would exist there since it's the closest one to our own. And..." Mikoto said trying to give Eolas the idea.

"Telekinetic power also originates from that dimension, like how Kuroko passes through it with her teleport ability but of course. If I can channel my power from that dimension, then there is no reason why I can't also pull other things from that dimension. But that is only if he truly exists in that realm. I'm going to have to do some research on the origin of that spell, which my father used. But if it is true, then this would require technical personal reality calculations, that change depending on your existing location. Similar to what Kuroko had to do with her own ability, which really sets her and teleporters apart from other espers. To pull of such complex calculations, makes me kinda jealous."

"I know you can do it, since you're the original level five. You made it possible to reach that level and even beyond. And if you need help just ask me, since I'm pretty sure two level fives are better then one." Mikoto said with a smile, who was happy she could be of help.

And that would be a great help if Eolas could pull it off. Since Lancelot's sword could help give him a proper fighting chance against those with special swords, like the Knight Leader and the Princess Regent if he had to fight them. But the challenge would be getting the sword and even if he did Eolas couldn't just take them without permission.

He would have to convince the Ghost of Lancelot to help him, but they weren't exactly on the best of terms.

And he have to figure a way to get his help before the Stuart summit, since Eolas had a bad feeling anything could happen at that time. And speaking of that he would need to do research on a bit of family politics and their loyalties.

Along with the possible answers to the Stonehenge and getting Lancelot's sword. Eolas would need to go to one place and that was his father's study.

The place of his father's murder.

**Stuart Manor, Study Room **

**5:40pm **

Some time has passed since Eolas and Mikoto's return to the manor. And to their surprise there was some uproar of Eolas taking down some knights outside the grounds. But it was quickly blown away from the Princesses own interference. Probably since they were still trying to wind him onto their side. But other then that and the strange behaviour going on between Touma and Misaki.

And Laura who's been avoiding her brother, because she was annoyed about earlier. Nicole had been basically keeping an eye on the New Light members just in case and that was down to Laura's decision. Since in the current political environment, they were basically Eolas' supporters right now and they could turn on Laura at any time.

And with Sarah and Index exploring the large manor together, Eolas had entered his father's study for the first time with Mikoto and he felt rather timid in this room. Sitting in his father's chair in front of the desk, Eolas had noticed this room hadn't change much from the time he was much younger. The servants must of done a good job, since keeping it as his father liked it even after his death. And speaking of that there was no signs of murder in this room and that made it possible to see he could get any clues. But he didn't come in this room to fight out who killed his dad.

Since he probably only give that person a hug, since Eolas had wanted to do that for a very long time.

But he didn't come into this room to think about his father, despite the horrible memories which came to his mind off him here. And not make his time here even easier, the members of New Light accidently reminded him of his regrets earlier. They have originally watched him take many lives in the past and seeing them had only made him think about what he did. To slaughter defenceless people because it was just a simple order and the worse thing about it that he enjoyed it back then. But that was back then and now it made him sick to his stomach.

He regretted it all and to make sure he never forgets what he had done. Eolas tries his best to remember every single name of the people he killed. Even though he couldn't remember them all since he killed so many, those he could remember allowed him carry those regrets on and those he couldn't had made him feel disgusted with himself.

Leaning back in his father's chair had made him feel stressful from just thinking about it.

And without warning, Mikoto started peer over into Eolas' eye sight from the side. He was still leaning back on the chair and Mikoto wanted to see if he fell asleep or not.

"Ah you alright?" She asked wondering about his strange behaviour.

"Yeah." He said while sitting up to look to the left of him towards one of the bookcases, which made him remember that is where his father kept his documentation on mysterious magic.

So using his telekinetic power, Eolas started to bring them to the desk while Mikoto say down on a chair next to him. And what they saw the moment the books settled on the desk had surprised them.

Since the first book had a rather curious title.

"My Son's Birth."

Why would his father have a documentation in the mysterious magic section of his birth? This had only made him worried but certainly curious to find out and with Mikoto also curious to learn about his past at his side.

Eolas slowly opened the book to find out.

* * *

Author Notes:Next chapter we head back into the past beyond the time of Eolas' birth and find out a few secrets.

**Chapter 18** - Origins


	18. Origins

Within the confines of the Stuart manor, which hosted as the base for the main branch for many generations is the head of the family's study. Not the largest room in the manor and in fact one of the smallest, with bookcases filling the left and right wall stacked with many books. Which weren't found anywhere else in the world, this is because many heads of the Stuart family had written them all. These were documentation of magical events, bests, profiles on magicians and lists of various exclusive spells which belong to only the family of Stuarts.

These books went back two thousand years to even before the time of the manor's construction. And in fact the entire manor was built around the location of these books, making them the most secured books in the country even more then grimoires. That was a shocking revelation and tells you exactly how important the secrets of the Stuart family are to them. Putting that bluntly only those with the blood of the Stuarts will be able to read them, which was found out previously as Mikoto tried to read something.

But to her the books were nothing but blank, but when Eolas handles them text appeared in the book and somebody next to them could read from the side. However that's only when a Stuart has their hand on the book. This protection including the fort like defence which was the manor that could withstand a siege for over a year. Had helped keep the secrets of the family safe for over thousand years and to find one of those secret being a book documenting his birth had surprised Eolas. The reason why he even looked in that section, since more often then not most deaths in Stuart history follow strange magical occurrences.

One being the Knight Lancelot and his part in this tale was as real then ever. Since this book would contain the time before Eolas' birth, where the Stuart family continues to struggle with dealing with the vengeful knight who seems impossible to destroy.

* * *

**Chapter 18 - **Origins

(This chapter takes place before Eolas' birth)

* * *

It was a long time before the horrors of those eight years, before he had come to Academy city and before he was born. This was the time of Eolas and Laura Stuart's father. Who's death will cause a devastating civil war in over sixteen years time. But at this time before Eolas' birth when Laura was only three years old, the head of the Stuart family, Charles Stuart was facing one of his toughest moments of his life as it hadn't been long since he had to fight his siblings for power. Now with them dead, the much darker forced had been unleashed in the United Kingdom.

This force was none other then Lancelot and he was coming for the Pieces of Avalon which was held by the Stuart Family. The family has held his grips on power within the British isles for thousand of years, but not once had they been able to stop the vengeful knight's path of destruction, only been able to stall for time the knight has been a pain in the side of the Stuart family.

And right now was one of those many battles in history, when the weakened Stuart family who recently went through an internal struggle. Had to fight against Lancelot and what makes matters worse, that despite the defence of the Stuart manor. The knight was able to burst into the grounds and make it a battle ground. And under the sun of what was a normal day for the rest of the world. A frightening battle was raging on the grounds of the Stuart manor.

"He's coming, get out of the way!" Charles shouted in anger at the magicians who were stationed in the front yard. But the warning came too late, the indestructible knight larger then any other man in the area busted into the yard. And with the swing of his mighty blade, the knight literally sliced through the magicians like butter and any offensive spell managed to be casted in such a chaos situation failed to do anything.

"EARL! RAISE THEM" Charles orders a rather nasty looking fellow who rushed out the front doors of the manor, there was a dark aura to him and his eyes glowed purple. This guy was one of the few saints in the world and was about to use his unique magic to him. But rushing into the front yard, Earl infused the ground itself with a purple magic. Which caused a slight tremor and the rise of knights from the ground itself. Charles had ordered them to be planted them before this occurred. They were knights which had been killed long ago and basically were used like weapons. Undead weapons and since they dead, the knights couldn't be easily taken down even by Lancelot.

"Earl may not be the strongest Saint, but his ability to effectively use the dark age magic makes him a formidable pawn. But he isn't the only one who can use such powerful magic. GET IN POSITION!" Charles once again orders more then just Earl to head into battle.

Along with Earl, himself and two others they surround the knight Lancelot, who was still fighting off the undead knights. Which was enough distract for the four to get into position and unleash one of the Stuart's secret magics. Each of them including Earl and Charles placed their left hand on the ground causing a magical white energy to surge through it towards each other. Forming a white magical cross with the knight Lancelot in the middle and without further time wasted a magical circle started to form.

And in union the four of them shouted out.

"WHITE CHAINS OF CAMELOT!"

From the very ground itself that was covered by the magical circle, white shackles and chains rushed in the direction of the Knight Lancelot. Latching onto the invincible knight to hold him down, this spell was often used in the dark ages in Arthurian legends to chain down powerful magical beasts. It was even rumoured to even chain down a mighty dragon in the past, which was then slain by St George himself.

And this time it was being used against Lancelot himself. Who had became a cursed magical being himself and the moment he was chained down to the magical power of the four who had casted the spell. Lancelot roared in anger and his blade Arondight glowed with dark power causing a powerful tremor. This was due to Lancelot growing in power thanks to Arondight, he was actively fighting against one of the most powerful binding spells in history.

Knowing this Charles broke away from the others, standing between the Knight and the manor. Raising his left hand in the air, magical energy started to gather in the sky itself. It was like a blue meteor being formed in the sky. And with all his strength Charles threw it in the bounded Lancelot's direction who finally broke free from the spell. But not fast enough as the blue meteor smashed into Lancelot sending the knight out of the manor's grounds.

The spell was devastating, other then the grounds of the manor which was protected by various defensive spells. The entire landscape was burned to cinders and this attack was obviously going to be noticed by many for miles. Leaving only a crater in it's wake, Charles didn't seem effected from launching such a powerful spell. But that would go for the knight as well, even being hit by such a powerful attack.

Lancelot arose from a dark smoke and started to walk back in the manor's direction. Unlike the others Charles wasn't effected by the knight's survival. But something occurred to him when the Knight stopped and rose his blade in the sky.

"Dammit. Deactivate the manor's defences-" Charles tried to order but it was too late, using the same strength of the magic spell Charles unleashed earlier on the knight. Lancelot unleashing a powerful magical slash from his blade Arondight which turned a normal melee attack into a powerful magical ranged attack. Smashing right into the defences of the manor, you see why Charles wanted the defences deactivated was simple. The Stuart manor can withstand a siege for over a year and the reason for that is for it's powerful barrier. Which turns back attacks against it through an automated firing defence.

But as shown previously, the manor wasn't the only thing able to send attacks back. And as a powerful magical beam from the upper window of the manor fired back at Lancelot. It was a continues blast which wouldn't stop until the target was destroy and this was a major problem. Since the knight was capable of withstanding the attack and with the power of Arondight activating. Lancelot's power jumped with ever moment that he was being attacked and this would continue until somebody was able to deactivate the manor's defences.

And it only turned in an hopeless situation as the rage of Lancelot was unleashed and with one more mighty swing. His attack blew everybody away in the front of the manor and that including Charles as Lancelot's attack devastated the lower part of the manor.

Not many were able to survive that attack who were in the knight's line of fire. Charles was only able to survive thanks to the power of a certain item. The piece of avalon that he won from his siblings during his fight for power. Thanks to this item, it had given Charles false immortality but it had brought fourth the Knight Lancelot to his location. Like a moth to a flame, the knight wasn't going to stop until he is able to collect all the pieces of Avalon.

A magical item which was stolen by Charles ancestors from the legendary king himself from the Arthurian legends. This lead to the downfall of that king and the kingdom of Camelot during the dark ages. But to make up for his past mistakes, the knight known for his rage had sworn to get the item back. But after a failed attempt a certain old wizard smashed the item into pieces and scattered them. Thankfully the Stuart family was able to keep hold of one and the others had seemed to be forgotten in history.

The piece of Avalon which was held by the Stuart family was currently inside him. Giving the false immortality, making him neigh impossible to kill.

But not impossible.

The Knight Lancelot has shown time and time again to be rather effective against those who held the pieces of Avalon. Making him a complete nightmare and Charles was experiencing this first hand. Sadly his parents weren't able to tell him how they dealt with the knight. Since they were killed by his elder brother long before it even came up as a subject.

And now he has to deal with the legacy of his elder sibling's actions.

"Father!" said a young girls voice and following the origin he found a young girl with blood hair holding a teddy bear tightly. She was under a fallen down book case, which occurred during the attack. It seem she tried to retreat under the stair case, but she got stopped. Lucky enough she hadn't got hurt except for a few scratches.

This young girl was Charles daughter and her name was Laura Stuart.

"Laura what the hell are you doing down here? You should be in the study with your mother, not go before that thing outside gets here." Charles said in anger and mostly out of worry for the young girl. Which is to be expected, since she was the future of the family and she had to live for that sake alone. Even if he didn't love his own daughter.

Either way the frightened young Laura, quickly ran over to her father the moment she felt safe.

"What are you doing go!" Charles said once again, before he look around him find any of his supporters to take her by force. But as his supporters did arrive to back Charles up, the young girl spoke of her reason to being here.

"A strange man has mother, he said his name is Merlin and he was calling for you father." Laura said which caused Charles to shake in fear, which was a miracle sight to behold. Nobody in the history of this family or country had seen or heard of Charles being scared of anyone. Even in the fact of an seamlessly unstoppable enemy that was Lancelot.

He didn't fear, but the name Merlin.

"Alright William Orwell, Silvia and Earl if you still standing." Charles said who got a head raise from the lightly wounded Earl and the appearance of a much younger William and Silvia had encouraged his position. All three of them were members of the Stuart branch families and they were ready to stand by their Lord. "Do what it takes with everyone else to stall that bastard. While I deal with a in-house problem" Charles said who picked Laura up calmly before walking up the stairs.

Leaving the three Saints and the rest of his forces to deal with Knight Lancelot. Charles Stuart the head of the Stuart family headed towards his study with Laura. And he didn't realise it then that his decision to go into his study would change everything.

And opening the door with Laura, to find an intruder in the most protected room in the entire Stuart manor. This man was an old infamous wizard known as Merlin, which basically meant that anything Charles would try would be pointless. Since this wizard was somebody who came from the dark ages, where magic was at it's peak. This is the man who broke the magical item Avalon into four pieces, the one who has basically turned Lancelot into the monster he is today and only to take the fight to the Stuart family.

But Charles knew this man wouldn't hurt those who are basically innocent and finding his wife Christina Stuart unharmed allowed him to breath easily. Specially considering she was pregnant with their second child and he wouldn't want to see either of them hurt.

"What the hell you want Merlin, since if you don't realise we got a rampaging immortal Knight outside." Charles said angrily putting Laura down and sending her towards Christina, who was sitting at the desk. And remaining true to his nature, Merlin turned around ignoring the young girl who went past him.

Merlin wasn't going to cause harm to those who hadn't done anything.

But Charles was another matter and the fact he had the piece of Avalon inside him was just one reason.

"I know since I'm the one who brought Lancelot here." Merlin said calmly in a very old voice. "You arrogant fool, you caused danger to those in the outlying village. They had nothing to do with our personal war and you brought them into it."

"No you brought them into it the moment you tried to ambush the knight ahead of time. Don't try to play the guilt trip with me Charles. You don't care about any of them and only care about the best way to use them."

"So what that has been the way of this family for generations. You think I'm going to change as you keep trying to give me a scare. How about I give you one by sealing you precious Knight away and thanks to you it would be possible."

"I see so you smart enough to read my grimoire."

"Of course, since you see if you know how to use Avalon correctly. I could even endure the curses of those books and I have read your entire grimoire. And the preparations are being made at this moment in the dungeon below."

"Smart Charles, so you found out a way to stop here. And that's the very reason I came here to give you a warning."

"And what would that be?" Charles asked looking cruelly towards

"What you family has been intending to do for all these years and what you intend to launch in your life time. Imperator will bring nothing but a dystopia and chaos. Not the one you're hoping for Charles."

"Who said I wasn't hoping for a dystopia? EITHER WAY IT MEANS A WORLD WITHOUT MAGIC VILE MAN. A power which makes me sick, since the only way to defeat magic had been using it against magic. If there was any other way, then trust me I would be using it. But I will not regret using this power to bring an end to it once and for all. Project Imperator will be unleashed in my life time and there's nothing you can do about it." Charles said as he slowly approached Merlin, since he knew he couldn't do anything magic against him.

But it doesn't mean he couldn't slit that damned old magician's neck.

"Are you so sure Charles? Since I will not allow it to happen while I'm alive. " Merlin declares turning away from Charles which was a dangerous move, but the head of the Stuart family was startled by the sudden shown of magical power as a orb of light gathered in Merlin's hand. The old magician looks towards Christina Stuart with a curious expression.

"I will keep my sights on me old man, and you don't need to worry about stopping Imperator. You will not leave this manor alive I promise you." Charles warned as an army knife slipped from under his sleeve and into his hand.

"You're right. I will not survive today and it will not be by your hand. Like the fall of your ambitions will not be mine. But by somebody very close Charles, someone who hasn't even crossed your mind." Merlin said as he reached out towards Christina. But was suddenly stabbed in the back by Charles, whole didn't waste any time to strike.

"I may be old boy, but don't think I can't handle such a pathetic wound as this one and still send you flying." Merlin said angrily who turned around then literally launched Charles with a strange magical power right through the door and into the hall way.

With the time given to him, Merlin quickly turned towards Laura and her mother who was clearly pregnant. And just with a glance Merlin knew everything and with that same glance both of them couldn't move a muscle. This was a good thing, so he didn't have to be rough with Christina the wife of Charles. And slowly Merlin place the magical orb of light into Christina's belly.

And more accurately the baby itself and when the process was done with Charles running into the study. All three of them watched as Merlin's skin started to crumble before their eyes. Which made Charles ask a very important question as to why?

"Why did you give up your own life?" Charles asked who was confused.

And before he turned to dust, Merlin had the strength to answer Charles one more time.

"Because I believe in a world that accepts everyone. Those with magic and those without just like my King. Who by your family's actions has been left in a state of Limbo for so long. And... By my actions today, I know from within my heart that my King will rise again and be free from the shackles your family has placed on him... And the future will be saved..." Merlin said with all his strength and finally the most infamous magician in the history of the world. Had died by turning into dust as if he body was gone a long time ago.

Stunned in silence of what just happened, Charles would only come back to reality when a sudden sock wave can be felt from outside. The Knight Lancelot was still on a rampage and it was only a matter of time before even the Saints were defeated. So turning back to his wife Christina he asked a question with a distraught expression.

"What did he do to you?" He asked despite seeing what actually happened. Christina couldn't answer since she was unsure herself and Charles only grunted in response. Leaving his young daughter and wife behind he left the study room to now deal with Lancelot. But on the way back downstairs, his mind was in full throttle.

He thought about how Merlin basically died after bring up an orb of light and the Avalon items did have light attributes. This only meant that Merlin had stayed alive this long, because he himself had his own piece of Avalon. But none of that made an sense, since it had long been documented by his ancestors that upon the breaking of the original Avalon. Merlin cannot use the magical item, since the old magician wasn't human. This was a curious thought, but what ever happened that old magician had did something to his wife and maybe even his second child.

Charles wasn't sure but he would have to investigative it and make sure Merlin had left any surprises that could haunt him in the future.

"Lord Stuart the potion is ready." Said one of the magicians who had came from the dungeons below. And just in time as Charles noticed that the battle outside was taking on its toll. Three Saints was struggling to keep Lancelot from raging all over the place and the front of the manor looked nothing less then a hellish battlefield.

It didn't matter Charles had thought, since he could easily reverse any damage done to the physical landscape and this manor could easily be rebuilt.

"Gives it here." Charles said who took a strange red Vial from the magician and walked out to the front of manor while drinking the substance. You see this potion had the ingredients from Merlin's own grimorie which allowed a more powerful binding spell. You see Lancelot had become something more then a human, but a vengful immortal spirit. The reason why he was so indestructible was because of his sword and that he was just a spirit now. And to stop a spirit like Lancelot, you had to bind it to another powerful spirit.

Which was Charles own spirit and to make matters even more easier for future heads. This would allow the future heads to easily bind Lancelot if he ever escaped again. And that was the awful reality going to befall the Knight Lancelot. As long the Stuart family survived, then the Knight will forever be bound to the one family he swore vengeance on.

A cruel reality, but a reality nonetheless.

"LANCELOT!" Charles shouted in anger as he order the Saints to stand down. He no longer need their help to beat the Knight, he had a plan in motion which would end this crises once and for all. And that begun as he unbuttoned his shirt and bit the top of his thumb. Using his blood to make a cross on his own chest and with an evil stare he continued to walk towards the powerful knight.

"You will no longer cause damage to this family, I promise you that your rampage is finally over. So come at me Knight and experience your end!" Charles shouted much to the anger of Lancelot who's large body rampage through the front of the manor, towards his intended target all along. The one with the piece of Avalon and with a mighty swing of his Arondight, Lancelot's blade came bearing down on Charles threatening to cut him in half.

But with a sudden eruption of magical power, Charles stopped Lancelot's powerful blade in one hand and without warning the sword was sounded bounded by white chains. "Chains of Camelot!" he said as he stared right into the face of Lancelot, which was nothing more then just a undead skull at this point.

"You pathetic worm, to think the rage of one man can stop my ambitions. You got to be kidding, since you face the man who bares the rage of hundreds of generations. " Charles said as his white chains started to grow and bind the knight down. Normally it would take more then three people to stop somebody like Lancelot, but Charles was doing it on his own.

"Now experience that rage for the rest of your existence as I bound you to the very spirit of the Stuart family." Charles said as he reach out towards Lancelot with his free hand, which had his own blood on and made a cross from his blood on the knight's chest plate.

And in a sudden eruption of magic both of them was engulfed by a powerful blinding light. Charles will be the only one left standing moments later, which would only leave him and his daughter Laura be able to see what truly happened to Lancelot.

Who had now became a ghost and chained to the blood line of the Stuart family.

Eolas Stuart would be born a few hours later.

**Present day **

**Stuart Manor, The Study**

Both Mikoto and Eolas was reading what happened when his father had confronted Lancelot. Which lead to the confrontation with a certain old magician and the revelation that according to that magician. The Legendary king was still existing somewhere and it was due to this family that he was stuck in limbo. It wouldn't take a genius to figure out that it was due to the pieces of Avalon.

Eolas had thought to himself, that maybe if Merlin did give him a piece of Avalon then. It would explain what Laura said earlier...

**...**

_"I don't know. As you probably know that the original Avalon broken into four pieces and were scattered with the Stuart family keeping hold of one. Well that was up until your birth." _

_"Not sure, but from what we obviously experienced there's an exception if your born with the item. It probably would of translated in a longer life span, rather then being ageless. But it also explain your healing capability without it, which isn't because of your esper ability. The reason why you heal much faster then anyone else while sleeping and that's because it's a side effect of having the item inside you for so long."_

**_..._**

Then that would also mean the piece of Avalon, which was inside Mikoto right now was the one given to him by Merlin. Was it different from the others? Or just an actual baby celebration gift? Probably not but the most startling revelation was just how old Project Imperator was then he previously thought. The fact that even a magician like Merlin was afraid of the plan, to make him to give up his life just told you how frightening magicians thought about project Imperator

And to think that he was the catalyst for it.


	19. Roar of a Dragon Slayer

**Chapter 19** - Roar of a Dragon slayer

Some time had pass within the confines of the Stuart manor, Misaki and Touma with Sarah thought it be nice to bring some food to Mikoto and Eolas. You see those two had been in the confines of the study for hours now and no one has seen them since. This is probably because they been engrossed in the many books in the study. Books which held many secrets not just of Eolas' own origin, but the origin of his family.

And thanks to his father's own notes, Eolas and Mikoto both understood the fundamentals of the spell which binds Lancelot to his bloodline. Which surprisingly went well considering Mikoto often argued about the workings of spells they came across. But not even she can start to deny what has happened so far and it still confuses Mikoto greatly. But magic was just one half of what makes Eolas Stuart and she was doing her best to understand that side.

And that's why she spent most of her time with Eolas in the study, not wanting to miss out on anything he also learned. So she could learn with him and with that learning came a lot of theory work. Specially when it came to trying to bring something physical from the eleventh dimension. Not for a long time has Eolas mind been working so hard to come up with thousands of separate calculations in mere seconds. And figuring both of them were working hard to understand recent events and other problems occurring around them. Touma, Misaki and Sarah didn't exactly find them when they entered the study. But they did find nothing but open books on the study desk, and nearly hundreds of papers scattered across the floor with what look highly advance mathematics equations.

Sarah looked curiously at the scattered papers while Touma's mind went into overheat just by looking at the sheer amount of highly advance problems. This was beyond his capability at high school and those two were in the final year of middle school. This wasn't good specially since after this years summer break he would be their actual senpai if they do in fact enter his high school. And things would be made worse, when Sarah points to one of the unanswered equations and tried to answered it much to Touma's horror.

"The answer to that one is obviously seven." Sarah said with a smile, but Touma knelt down to see for himself. And while the mere sight of the highly complicate equation nearly broke his mind, there was no way all this large numbers and symbols will just add to seven. That is what Touma thought and he would be proven wrong as Misaki look down with the tray of food in her hands.

"Well done Sarah, that's correct." Misaki said who confirmed Sarah's answer rather quickly which left Touma rather stunned and with a defeated expression. He turned towards Misaki and asked the question. "Don't tell me you can answer such a long equation?" To which Misaki looked rather bemused and answered politely "Of course these a pretty easy."

"Yeah easy!" Sarah said sticking her tongue at touma, which instantly crushed his spirit. Sure it was one thing, that his soon to be juniors were better at this stuff then him. But to actually find a girl who was basically in elementary school to do much better then him without even trying. This wasn't a matter of who was smarter or not, but kamijou's pride.

And it laid it shattered at that point.

"So where are they then?" Misaki asked who turned around looking towards the main hall. Not noticing Sarah's continuing teasing behaviour of Touma not able to answer them. It wouldn't be long until they went on the search again, heading towards the largest room of the manor which was the main dining hall. It was so large you could fit in many Terrance houses side by side.

And in the middle of the long table was the three members of New Light who all had fallen asleep on the table with Index in the middle. It would seem they were doing what they had promised, they were all researching about the Stonehenge and the books in front of them were all about it. Even folk law books which only mention the site once was in front of them. They had thought about putting blankets on them, but it would seem the many servants of the Stuart manor had gotten that before them.

Having no luck finding Mikoto and Eolas they searched the entire bottom floor with no luck in sight. Finally disposing of the food since Misaki thought they no longer deserve it for playing hide and seek. She was so annoyed that her temper actually took Sarah and Touma by surprise when she used her powers on all the servants at one go. And they all frantically searched for the two in question and while they waited for information on their location. They were actually in one of the many hallways on the upper floor.

They were with Laura, Kanzaki and Nicole in front of Eolas' room.

"What did you just say?" Eolas said shocked from her sisters statement.

"You two should sleep in the same room." Laura said repeating what she said moments ago. Which stunned everybody but herself. "Aren't you suppose to be like a responsible sister and make sure these occasions don't actually happen." Eolas said who was blushing at the mere thought of what she was suggesting.

"What's wrong with it? Earlier you did say if you had a choice, you would marry this girl. And honestly there is an honest reason to my suggestion." Laura said with a sinister smile, taking advantage of what her little brother said earlier. This had only made Eolas blush even more, though Mikoto seem rather unaffected. Nicole look rather angry at the mere suggestion.

"Which is?" Eolas said wanting to hear Laura's reason.

"You need to heal quicker then your current rate. And staying close in a sleeping state with someone with a piece of Avalon will enhance your own healing ability. Specially since it's the same one you was born with. Just think about it you been with her in the study for the past few hours. How do you feel now compared to before it. " Laura explain pointing out the fact Eolas seems much better then before. But he still was clearly not at hundred percentage. Eolas didn't answer Laura's question, since he had notice it himself. He does feel much better after spending time with Mikoto in the study, but he thought it was just natural with being near Mikoto.

"Wait why do you need me to heal so quickly?" Eolas asking the appropriate question. But Laura didn't answer straight away as look straight into his eyes. Noticing something he couldn't hide from flesh and blood. But she wasn't sure it was best to bring it up now. The power of ignorance could be more effective in this situation.

"It's very simple really, the summit has been moved up to tomorrow." Laura revealed which only caught Eolas off guard. "Why tomorrow? Thought we had a few days until it?" Eolas asked with a demanding tone. "It seems your supporters has pushed for this meeting, probably desiring the chance to discuss with you. Since they hadn't so far due to the fear of being ambushed here by my own. At the Stuart summit, this threat would be disabled and neither side are allowed to fight each other. But it's more then just that, since I heard Earl himself will also be at the summit. He is part of the branch families..." Laura explained who showed no sign of lying.

Eolas remained silent as he mind went back to three days ago, when he came in contact with Earl. That person brought anger to him, the moment his name was mentioned. But he took a deep breath and calmed down before thinking about what to do. If what Laura said is true, then it could get very dangerous tomorrow and infront of a bunch of vipers he can't show any weaknesses.

"I object Laura! I cannot allow this boy do anything indecent to Mikoto at such an age!" Nicole said suddenly which Mikoto notice she was called by her first name by her the first time.

"Indecency? Oh it's not like this is the first time they spent the night in the same room." Laura said remembering hearing about something occurring a few months back.

"Not only that those two shared a hot spring bath, when we all went to that resort." Kanzaki pointed out not seeing a problem with the suggestion. It was this event which actually made it not a problem with Mikoto, Kanzaki and Laura. Eolas just seemed startled but he wasn't really bothered by the suggestion. But Nicole seemed really annoyed about it and to show how seriously what she said next would be rather surprising to three of them.

"Then Eolas fight me! If I win you would have to sleep on your own and I take your place." Nicole said who's condition, made Mikoto remember a certain roommate back at Academy city. "And if you win of course I would allow this to happen." Nicole continued with a blushed expression.

"Oh you want to fight me? That's fine with me, since I did want to know about your powers." Eolas said stretching his left arm, the sheer fighting spirit suddenly coming from the boy astounded them all.

"You had a duel with the Leader of knights and now you up to fighting Nicole who's powers you don't understand. Never thought I say this but you love picking fights don't you Eolas. " Mikoto said suddenly who was surprised that he accepted so quickly. But she was startled by suddenly turn back to Mikoto.

"You know It feels rather cheap hearing that coming from you." Eolas said teasingly, which angered Mikoto who's blue and white electricity started to sparkle in response. But before she can say anything, Laura interrupted with a good amount of enthusiasm.

"All right then, we should get to sleep soon so we better get this fight over and done with. I'll order the lights to be turned on in the front yard. Why don't you guys go ahead." she said which was exactly what happened. With the angered Nicole leading the way, Eolas, Mikoto and Kanzaki followed. But Laura was the only one to stay behind and that was because of one thing.

"You know it's very rude to stare Lancelot." Laura said who stood in front of the ghost of the Knight Lancelot. Who was towering the female Stuart and if he was actually in the physical plain. It would look like that he would crush Laura without second thought.

_"Hold onto that piece of Avalon as long you can. Because once day it will be returned to my Lord, you traitorous witch." _Lancelot said in his ghostly form which only brought a smile to Laura. "To think you would act in such a way, because I killed my father? I thought you hate all Stuarts and enjoy seeing use kill each other." Laura asked curiously. "_I hated your father, but what I hate more is those who stab others in the back. And you haven't even told your brother the truth. I would be wishing for you to die in the coming days Witch..." _Lancelot said before fading away, because Eolas had gotten too far away.

"I will not be the one dying Lancelot. I promise you... " Laura said placing a head on her little brothers with a rather sinister smile.

**Front Yard, Stuart Manor**

**Minutes Later...**

"We been looking for you two everywhere" Touma said who stood next to Mikoto outside the front doors. He was with Misaki, Kanzaki and Sarah. They all were looking towards Eolas and Nicole who was staring at each other, they seemed rather serious about fighting each other. But really it was to do with part of their pact, Eolas wanted to know about her magical abilities. Which has been on his mind, the moment he saw them in action on the plane.

"Sorry we just found out our new sleeping arrangements. And Nicole has taken offensive to it, which is rather strange if you ask me." Mikoto said who was thinking about earlier, when she was referred by her first name from Nicole. Which was the first time since they seen each other.

"I took a peek in her mind, when she had her guard down. Since I don't trust Eolas' brother and wanted to know what this girl knew." Misaki said revealing her sneaky actions. Which caught everybody's attention and the Queen of Tokiwadai continued.

"She knows all of us, well at least most of us. Since we aren't all there in the world she claims to come from. From what I gathered from her memories, she's telling the truth about her past and she is close to the Mikoto Misaka of her world. And she's been through a lot in her own world and heres the thing that troubles me. It was a different version of Eolas who sent her here." Misaki explained as the memories of Nicole went through her mind, she can remember the startling fact which lead to her coming to this world.

"This is all hard to believe, but you mean there was a different Eolas from her world which sent her here? What do this mean?" Mikoto asked.

"I don't know really now, but this Eolas I saw in her memories was completely different. Like he hadn't ever gone to Academy city and if this was his birth place. Then it would see he had become a magician instead of an esper." Misaki explained who was just as confused as everyone else.

"So that's why he so willing to help Nicole." Kanzaki said who caught everyone's attention, she actually smiled while looking towards the boy. "That guys thinks way to far ahead and it's frightening to think that there is another version of him out there who is devoted to magic. Maybe Eolas' willing to help Nicole so much, because he sees himself in Nicole. Maybe of what he say earlier, but I think if what has been said is true. Then this magician Eolas from her own world, could of done something to Nicole when she was sent here." Kanzaki said while Sarah had remained quiet looking towards Eolas and Nicole.

The young girl was seeing something strange, she could of swore there was a ghost of Eolas appearing fight behind Nicole in the same fighting stance as Nicole. And not even the long black haired girl realise that as the fight between her and Eolas was about to begin.

She had no intention of not going easy, even if Eolas was still rather hurt from the incident three days ago. She watched the duel between him and the knight leader. She knew the boy was able to turn the fight in his favour with a single action. Knowing the strength of a Stuart's mind, the boy had been able to time his attack perfectly which brought down the Knight leader.

She didn't think she was as strong as the Knight Leader and neither in technical sense was Eolas at the time of his duel. And she knows full well about Eolas' esper ability, she know she could power through such power. And this will surely give her the advantage against him. But she knew she couldn't underestimate Eolas Stuart, this is the one who beaten somebody who was way stronger then him in logical sense.

It's something she had noticed more then one other then the duel between him and the Knight Leader.

Like the battle between him and Earl.

He was clearly outmatched and dominated throughout the entire battle. But in one action, the boy was able to launch a counter attack against Earl which not only stopped Earl's intentions at the time, but made him to retreat. Sure Eolas was still basically defeated and it was considered a suicide attack.

If he wasn't interrupted, it could of meant Eolas would of obtained Earl's piece of Avalon and quickly putting in it self would of saved him from the wounds using magic caused. So Nicole had to keep an eye out on Eolas' actions, since she knew that he could turn things around in one move and that makes a very dangerous enemy.

Even now she had noticed Eolas' was pretty confident, despite his clear injuries which was still present. Like his legs, she noticed he wouldn't be able to use them effectively to escape and he would be able to use upper body strength because of his damage to his chest. She had some much advantages against the boy, it was starting to feel unfair.

But once again she can't underestimate Eolas Stuart.

"Let's get this started shall we, you wanted to know about my powers then experience them first hand." Nicole said as dark energy phantom talons covered the forearms. They were very frightening to see and this didn't bother Eolas as he didn't move.

This is only because he want to avoid unnecessary movements.

"ROAR OF THE GHOST DRAGON!"

Nicole roared with all her might as she suddenly a dark purple tornado of strange magical energy towards Eolas. The moment it was unleashed, with a sudden small jump in the air Eolas suddenly went backwards pretty fast. Outpacing the speed of Nicole's attack and continued to go backwards in the front yard until a certain distance he came to a complete stop. Then like catching a ball being thrown to him, Eolas suddenly disrupted the attack with the swing of his left hand.

While at first after Nicole's attack was stopped nothing happened, but in mere seconds you begun to see the result as the direction he swung his hand was completely wrecked with extreme telekinetic pressure. What Eolas did was pretty simple, he escape to a large distance between Nicole and him self knowing that no matter what type of magical power it was the strength of it weakens the further it goes. And he stopped the moment when he knew he could dispel it.

Sure Eolas could of simply gotten out of the way, with the speed he has shown. But this was a mental tactic more then anything, to show that her ability was no use against him. Nicole was confused she was pretty sure, that Eolas' legs were badly hurt he shouldn't move at that type of speed. But he clearly did and with effective ease, does this mean his time with Mikoto and the effect of the piece of Avalon on him.

Was more then anyone realised?

And this was shown again when Eolas took the offensive and basically leaping in the air like gravity was nothing to him with his left hand held back. He was about to strike back at Nicole, but she wasn't going to make it that easily.

Doomed shackles of the Ghost dragon!" she shouted as both of her talons head into Eolas' direction who was in the air, the fingertips of the talons had turned to ghostly chains before easily attaching to Eolas' feet. Without any trouble she sent Eolas crashing down to the ground. And just before he was about to hit the ground, she once again unleashed a familiar move.

"ROAR OF THE GHOST DRAG-" Nicole tried to pull off, but she was interrupted as a massive telekinetic force closed her mouth and made her collapse to her knees. While Eolas crashed into the ground, she struggle to stand up while covering her mouth. With a flash of dark purple energy, she suddenly pass through the telekinetic power and made it out of it's grasp.

"As I thought, you have the ability to pass through my telekinetic ability. Of course I can tell there is a limit to it and your magical ability so far has a strange aura to it. Like it's been made to effectively target something. " Eolas said from the dust of his landing. Who seems perfectly find despite the large crash and from the mere sight of what happened. Eolas used his power to create a telekinetic cushion as a landing.

Nicole's chains were still attached to him and this wouldn't last long as with a grasp of his hands Eolas crushed the magical energy out of existence. Seeing this Nicole went to answer Eolas' words.

"The target are dragons, my magic is a lost magic which is to kill dragons. Known as dragon slaying magic and even against non dragons it's pretty powerful. " Nicole said as she reformed one of her talon's into a scythe. And charged right at Eolas who seemed unable to even jump in the air or move effectively.

It seems despite cushion his fall, his injuries were actually still effecting him.

"ETHEREAL LOTUS: REAPER'S SCYTHE!" Nicole shouted as she swung the scythe at Eolas up close with frightening speed. Taking the attack head on Eolas was throw towards the front gate of the yard. It seemed like that because Eolas was able to put up an effective telekinetic shield. And despite protecting himself, the attack did hurt as he wasn't able to effectively hold the shield up for long.

But acting like it never hurt, Eolas pointed his left hand towards Nicole trying to instantly grab her with Telekinetic power. She was briefly held up in the air, but she managed to pass through his telekinetic power since she was able go through physical force.

Which telekinesis because when it's thrown at a target.

And despite it's ineffective manor, Eolas continued to do it for five more times. Each time, she had gotten closer to certain parked carriages in the front yard and the fifth and final time Eolas stopped before speaking to keep her focus distracted.

"Come on Nicole, stop teasing me and use your true power or should I just hug Mikoto tonight when we go to sleep. With some indecent intentions..." Eolas said craftily which annoyed Nicole as she blushed.

"You pervert!" Nicole shouted. "If that's what you want, then you better prepare to sleep alone as I'll be taking your place." she said as her ghostly talons started to gain a golden taint. Her formally dark purple ghostly power had started to be mixed with a golden magic colour.

"SECRET ART: GOLDEN PHANTO-" Nicole said who was suddenly interrupted by a strange sensation. She can see Eolas smile in the distance as she felt he was getting closer, you see this is because a certain thing she was standing on started to move. Her magical power started to fade as she instantly fell to the top of the carriage feeling sick to her stomach.

"I think this match was over the moment I saw you fall sick three days ago on the plane. It became clear to me then that you have a problem with motion sickness. Which is rather bad case I ever seen" Eolas said who was surprised but how effective this was on Nicole, whole was immobilised on top of the carriage as his telekinetic power brought it to him.

"Honestly, if I didn't know about that weakness of yours then you would of won this fight in my condition." Eolas said who stopped the carriage and despite his poor physical condition, Eolas helped Nicole off the top of the carriage.

It took her some time before she manage to get it all together. But Nicole stood up right, despite being defeated honestly she looked Eolas straight in the eyes.

"OK then you won for now. But I will not be defeated next time you hear me?" Nicole said in defiance but got a caring expression from Eolas. "You truly care about Mikoto don't you?" he said which stunned Nicole since she never told him about her past with Mikoto in her world. Even though she isn't the same one here, she couldn't but help feel the same way. "How did you know?" she asked before turning into the direction of Misaki since Eolas pointed straight at the Queen of Tokiwadai.

"She read your memories, when your mind was distracted and you see she has been relaying to me information about your past. Fairy Tail. And how you got to this world..." Eolas continued noticing the angry expression from Nicole directed towards Misaki. He even noticed Misaki's angry expression that he basically told on him, but she was basically use to it. Since it was kinda a way to gain trust with Nicole, to revel where he learned about her past.

"Nicole" Eolas said calling out her name which brought her attention back to him. "There is much I don't really understand about you and your powers. But I got an honest idea of what you're about and all I can say is there must be a reason for you to come to this world. And I hope we both can figure that out soon before you've returned home." Eolas said which caught Nicole's curiosity of why he said that.

"Why do you figure there is a reason?" She asked and Eolas shrugged in response before responding verbally.

"Let's call it a hunch." Eolas answered as he saw through his own eyes, the ghostly figure of somebody which looked exactly like him but was completely different. Which made him think to himself, if there was in fact another version of himself in Nicole's world.

* * *

**Author Notes**: A chapter focusing on the character from a friends fanfiction. For those who don't remember, she was brought in as a thanks for such a great series she wrote on Wattpad. But she didn't come into this story without a role, there is a reason for her to be here. It's very obvious for her reason, so much so that I'm not going to say it. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter as next time, the day of the Stuart summit will begin.

And we find out why, Eolas' supporters wanted the summit to occur early.

Next time Chapter 20 - The Stuart Summit

The future of the country could be decided next.


	20. The Stuart Summit

******Chapter 20** - The Stuart Summit

Time and time again, he had returned to this space within this mind. Something that you can only call a living hell, but what Eolas would call it personally they were shards of his past, which equals to the amount of destruction and death he had cause. With the entire landscape being littered with nothing but ruins of a massive city, with fire spread as far the eye can see and bodies littered as if there was just a wide scale massacre.

With the rising smoke covering the entire sky, the only thing missing from the world was demons that rose from the ground itself. Well if you didn't include Eolas himself, since for a good portion of his life people have called him nothing but a demon. He was once the very definition of it.

But why was he here? No he didn't need a reason or anyone to tell him.

This was that same would he has seen countless of times. The world which was born within his mind, when he had successfully achieved the level six shift. Which not only brought him to a new level of power, but created an unending darkness with his mind.

That darkness only ended over two years ago, during the Sixth Incident when he suppressed his level six powers along with that darkness. But despite keeping his true powers and that darkness locked away in the corner of his mind. It didn't stop it trying to break out of the caged he set him self, this world was the result of that cage. The very same world which had kept his true self prisoner for nearly six years.

And just like how he tried to break out of this world for many years, that same darkness since the sixth incident continues to try and over come here spirit once more. And that urge get's stronger every time he uses his powers beyond the winged state and in the wing state he could only stay in temporary or he start to lose control.

Lose control that thing he sees before him. The dark skinned figure that resembled himself with black wings.

It was the Nephilim which overtook his mind and spirit at seven years old. The age he achieved the level six shift and it will not stop until he regains control of him once more.

And knowing that Eolas couldn't let his guard down and specially when he tries to sleep as that Nephilim locked deep in his mind creates horrors, nightmares to weaken his resolve. Making it very, very hard to fall to sleep.

However normally that never seems to happen, when he was with Mikoto Misaka.

Something he had properly noticed these last six months. They haven't fallen asleep together more than ten times, but those time they had if it's on the bench, the sofa or even the bathroom floor.

That darkness never bothered him on those days, more so it felt like it was never there in the first place. In her presence he felt normal, he felt like a human being and from reports alone Laura also understood this fact. In fact it wasn't a secret that Mikoto's presence had an effect on Eolas' mentality since the youngest age.

That was one of the reasons, why Laura pushed for him to sleep in the same room with Mikoto. Other then the healing effects of a piece of Avalon inside Railgun. But something was amiss, that shocked Eolas to his core that was a stark contrast to these past six months.

You see in his childhood room in the Stuart manor right now, roughly three am in the morning. Mikoto was asleep under the covers in the huge kind size bed, with green Gekota Pjs which Nicole seemed to have for Mikoto to borrow. While Eolas sat ontop of the covers restless and not because he was in the room at night with Mikoto. It wasn't the first time and the first occasion being six months ago, no it was those nightmares, that world of endless hell which he is drawn into his mind by that darkness.

By that Nephilim.

It's pull was getting worse ever since he came back to this country and he's only truly noticed it since this night. Where Mikoto's presence doesn't have that effect on him anymore and this doesn't mean he's tired of Mikoto completely the opposite. He adores the girl with all his heart and probably even more.

But he had a theory on the reason why, the moment he used magic against Earl three days ago was probably the biggest mistake of his life. Since it not only damage his physically nearly beyond repair, but it had also weakened his spirit.

And the spirit is something that Avalon cannot heal.

**Stuart Manor, ****Eolas' room**

******May 7th**, 8:02am

Finally able to get some sleep, Eolas had finally closed his eyes around five am without much trouble. But he was still troubled by the very hard, but at least being in close contact with Mikoto for the entire night has allowed Avalon to do it's work.

Being near her had truly increased his healing rate, which was more notable in the hours he managed to get some sleep. His injuries were pretty much gone and it was safe to say he was back at hundred percentage. But he wouldn't know until he woken up from his sleep and Mikoto who slept through the night thinking Eolas had fallen asleep first. She was still asleep and both of them were very close on the bed, but it wouldn't be long before they're both woken up.

As Sarah suddenly barges into the room, like a bull in a china shop and jumped straight into bed she was fearing something. Her sudden arrival startled both Mikoto and Eolas awake who was dumbfounded by Sarah cowering. Then the reason why she reacted that way entered the room, it was Leivinia Birdway and she looked with a rather sinister smile towards Eolas

"To think the young Stuart is brazen enough to ignore the calls of marriage from the royal family. And even bring a girl his own age to bed at the same time. My Lord Stuart, you should relax now in this manor full of your sister's vipers. The birdway family has arrived at you pleasure." Leivinia Birdway has said confidently in front of Eolas and Mikoto who looked at her strangely.

"Huh..." Mikoto said who turned towards Sarah who seemed rather frightened. While Eolas glanced at the young girl before turning to Leivinia, she was trying to remember who this girl is and the name Birdway.

"Oh" Eolas said as in suddenly came to him. "You're Leivinia, I remember you. You puked over me not long after you was born." Eolas said which cause Leivinia to instantly feel embarrassed. "Shut up! Is that really something to say to your most powerful supporter?" Leivinia said angrily.

"Sure, why not. Just tell me why Sarah is so scared." Eolas said who got off the top of the covers. He was surely at his best, the piece of Avalon inside Mikoto had do it's trick. Looking towards Leivinia Eolas had realised the answer for himself.

Leivinia was the one who would verbally answer him though.

"Earl has just arrived after myself. I can tell you can feel it now, the very feeling of his magical powers is tainted." Leivinia explained pointing towards on the large two windows in Eolas room. The original level five went towards the windows with an anger rising inside him, the very feeling of that vile man just pissed him off. And there he was outside the window in the front yard, Earl Arthur Stout was standing there looking straight at him. He wasn't alone, he had what seemed like mindless knights with him, these were probably those who were died in battle three days ago.

They were probably undead rose by Earl.

It pissed him off and that fact it was scaring Sarah had only lead him to control him without any fear. So without any more time to waste, the window he was infront of had opened by the will of his telekinetic power and with a brazen shown of authority, Eolas unleashed a sharp reminder to Earl where he was at the moment.

As with just a blink of his eyes, Eolas unleashed a strong telekinetic wave hitting into Earl and his group. But it wasn't strong enough to do any serious damage, it was enough to get Earl's attention.

"OI YOU BASTARD!" Eolas said angrily who literally stepped out of the window. Being held up by his telekentic power, the boy was basically flying. But he didn't go towards Earl, he just stood outside his window so that Earl couldn't miss him.

"While you're on these grounds you will suppress your magical power, we may have to deal with you but I have no intention of feeling that vile please give me a reason and I'll come down there to make you suppress it permanently!" Eolas said with a warning tone, which surprised everyone in the room and those outside in the front yard.

Lot of those who were arriving for the Stuart summit.

This was their impression on the young Lord Stuart and Mikoto worried that it was only going to create hostile tensions.

"Eolas you shouldn't just call him out like that, you could be creating unnecessary hostile intentions." Mikoto said who rose from under the covers, still in her green Gekota Pajamas. Eolas turned to her with a concerned expression for Sarah.

"I don't really care about that, I'm not having anybody here to cause Sarah to act in that way. And besides that wasn't the only reason. " Eolas said who finally got back into the room properly, before keeping an eye on Earl who did in fact suppress his powers after Eolas' warning.

"I also think it's a good idea. What Lord Stuart has just done, shows to the rest of the guests here today that he isn't somebody to push around. The fact Earl actually followed through with what he said only strengths my Lord's position." Leivinia said rather formally which bemused Mikoto.

Before she responded, Mikoto noticed that Sarah has indeed calmed down much to her relief.

"Do you really have to call him Lord Stuart all the time. It's rather abnormal to here constantly..." Mikoto said which made he feel out of place with all the formal talk. This was beyond the standards at her school back in Academy city.

"This is the proper standard befitting those of the branch families to address the members of the main house. Of course that only depends on what my Lord would prefer to be called." Leivinia explained who both she and Mikoto turned to Eolas who was watching Earl walk away with Nicole before turning towards the three inside.

"Just call me Eolas in private, but when in formal meetings I rather you continue to call me Lord Stuart. It's the proper way and it's best I don't show any leeway or weakness. Not in this den of vipers." Eolas explained who kept a serious expression.

**Front Courtyard**

**8:24am**

Moments ago in the front courtyard after Eolas' warning towards Earl, the dangerous Saint did indeed suppress his dark magical powers. Who was rather proud of the boy's tenacity to even warn him as he did. Even this saint knew that it was also a show of authority, to make him look like he will not be pushed around by anyone. This was a very smart move because a sign of weakness could cost the young Stuart greatly within this den of vipers.

But his weakness was already exposed, Earl thought as he remembers the faces of Eolas' close allies.

"Earl Arthur Stout, you been ordered by Laura Stuart to remain in a private quarters within the Stuart manor. Failure to comply will get you killed on site and you know more then I that even the number of Stuart branch members right now are more then enough to destroy you." Nicole suddenly said who came out to meet Earl on the orders of Laura Stuart.

It seem only the male Stuart was will enough to confront Earl like he did earlier. It shows that the boy was more willing to do things personally then leave it to subordinates. Where Laura was more willing to use her own subordinates to do her dirty work. It didn't make Laura any less dangerous then Eolas, specially since the scope of her magical capability remains a secret. Giving her the unknown factor advantage against any who attempt to drag her into a fight.

Even Nicole was an unknown entity, her powers was awfully unknown and even Eolas' last night duel didn't reveal much but the feel of her magical energy. Though of course only Eolas from what is to be understood knows that he powers was aimed to kill seemed rather pointless in the boy's eyes, since he figured there was a reason she came to this world through the Stonehenge and dragons can't be one of them right? There hasn't been any since the dark ages, they died out at the time according to the documents in Eolas Father's study.

"Oh you seem rather confident about that, but you know there is a ceasefire going on. I shouldn't try to antagonise relations just yet." Earl said with a vile glance, to which Nicole felt disturbed before continuing. "Follow me than." Nicole said who started to walk back to the manor and Earl calmly followed. On the way their other branch members and their subordinates watched on as they see Earl been taken inside. You can hear the various comments from them which only whisper the word traitor.

"Does it bother you? That everybody views you as a traitor?" Nicole asked who was curious about Earl's thoughts on the comments going around. But Earl honestly didn't care and in fact turned the conversation round to feed his curiosity.

"Does it bother you that you're here in this world all alone?" Earl asked as they suddenly stopped beside one of the many rooms on the main floor. Nicole opened the door without answering and suggested that Earl waited inside with his... knights. And without a single word between them the knight slowly walked into the room and as Earl was about to enter he stopped to speak to Nicole once more.

"Your magical abilities have been tagged as effective against dragons, the magical power coming from you resembles that of a dragon so let me ask you once question dragon slayer. How do you think people in these days know about that?" Earl said with a smile who revealed he knew more about Nicole then he let on. And heres words only shot a chill down her very spine, the feeling foreboding came from Earl as he continued once more. "Also it means, it looks like I would have to kill you first. But don't... I will bring you back as my undead sla..." Earl said who was stopped from continuing with the sudden appearance of Index.

"NICOLE COME WITH ME! WE FOUND SOMETHING OUT WHICH COULD HELP YOU!" Index said shouting at the top of her voice, this was because she was also scared of Earl and tried to get her mind of him and also help Nicole with that same fact.

Earl put his hands up with a smile before walking into the room, to which Nicole angrily shut the door behind him. She felt really disturb by that man and breathed heavily upon walking away from the room with Index. The words of that man went through her mind and she had to wonder if that guy was any longer human. But he had said her made the long black hair girl stop before turning her gaze back towards the main hall.

"Sorry I'll speak to you later." Nicole said suddenly before running of towards the main hall. "But wait Nicole! We may of found a way to get you... home." Index said who sounded defeated. Nicole continued to run until she got to the stairs and headed up not paying attention to Leivinia Birdway. Who came downstairs from Eolas' room and noticed two certain guests which caught her interest.

"William Orwell the traitor and Bayloupe of New Light who also became a traitor what are you two doing here? Word on the street is you both were helping Earl. " Leivinia said who watched both of them closely in case they made any sudden movements.

William Orwell was the first one to respond.

"I'm here to seek an audience with Lord Stuart. I would like to start anew with the current generation to help my family to survive." William said who stated his case to Leivinia and Bayloupe was the second one to continue. "I know I don't have right to come here, since I'm not even part of the branch families but my cabel here is under the protection of Eolas Stuart. I have a right to see them at least doing this ceasefire."

Leivinia shrugged at them without a second thought and skipped down the stairs before responding.

"Lord Stuart is in his father's study and you can do what you want. There most be a reason why that he kept your friends alive and I have no intention of ruining his plans."

**Upstairs Hallway**

**8:48am**

"Oh Kanzaki have you seen Nicole anywhere?" Mikoto asked who walked up towards both Laura and Kanzaki who was talking in the hallway before she turned up. Mikoto was wearing a yellow under-shirt with a black shirt and yellow hearts. This wasn't the first time she had word this shirt and normally she would have short Jeans and a cap.

"Why do you need her?" asked Kanzaki who was curious. "Well somehow she managed to recover our belongings from that plane. I thought they were lost but.." Mikoto said curiously who got a quick answer from the awfully cheerful Laura.

"That's because I had them recovered last night, the pjs you used were just one of the items recovered." Laura said who continued much to the awkwardness of her smile. "So is my brother healed up? I did hear him put Earl back into his place."

Which made Mikoto think about it earlier which made her sigh, because the last time she saw him both Sarah and Eolas was playing video games. Which was rather sudden, since Eolas asked the lack of games yesterday and just over night they showed up which was down to the servants. Which really showed how quickly they work and most of got them the same time they did their clothes.

The reason she didn't answer so quickly, because she was thinking how Eolas is acting completely normal after waking up and putting Earl in his place. Though it's probably because he was trying to keep Sarah calmed down after her little spoke by Earl.

"He's fine really, like the last few days never happened." Mikoto said who turned as she heard somebody running their way. It was Nicole who seemed rather distraught and this caught the concern of all three of them.

"Laura... Answer me..." Nicole said who felt rather nervous as the words of that man wouldn't get of her mind.

**_..._**

_"Your magical abilities have been tagged as effective against dragons, the magical power coming from you resembles that of a dragon so let me ask you once question dragon slayer. **How do you think people in these days know about that?**" _

**_..._**

"Do dragons exist in this world." she asked rather nervously, which only got a disappointed look from Laura who didn't answer straight away, but Kanzaki's words were the ones who pushed this conversation forward.

"This may relate to Angnese being missing, the last word I got contact was she was going to scope out Orkney after escaping a knight ambush." Kanzaki said which urged Laura to explain what is happening.

"If you want an answer to your question Nicole, then it would be yes dragons do exist even in this day of age. Mostly because my family had kept two alive hidden underground in own personal nation prison. Which exists on Orkney, there exists a small building which leads to an undergound prison facility. Which keeps dangerous secrets and even powerful magical creatures locked away. And on the lowest level exist two dragons locked in chains for the past two thousand years." Laura explain who surprised Kanzaki, Nicole and Mikoto.

"Dragons you got to be kidding?" Mikoto said which caught Nicole's attention.

"I can't help but to laugh hearing you say that." Nicole said nervously before turning back to Laura. "Why didn't you tell me before? You knew about my magical powers as I explained it to you in detail!" Nicole said who's reaction was a bit of concern.

"Why are you so bothered about it? They been there for two thousand years, there is no way they can escape. " Laura said which lead to Nicole to explain what Earl had said earlier. "The disappearance of Angnese has got me even more concerned now, she should of reported in by now. So if you want to calm your nervous about certain lizard beats, why don't you go and find Angnese also and see if there is any evidence of Earl being there. Kanzaki you go with them as well." Laura ordered to which Kanzaki and Nicole agreed to go.

"Wait I'll want to come also, there is going to be someway I can help." Mikoto said who felt left out.

"Don't you think it's best you stay here? Eolas would probably get worried if you suddenly disappeared." Laura said who had no intention of sending Mikoto anyway.

"Like I need his permission to do anything! We both agreed we do what we can to help and he trusts me enough to make my own decisions. Besides I want to help specially seeing how this dragon business is bothering Nicole." Mikoto said showing concern.

"Alright have your way, three of you follow me. I'll send you to the facility right now." Laura said who walked ahead, which rather confused Mikoto and Nicole who both responded in union.

"Wait isn't it in Scotland?"

**Below the Dungeons **

**9:12am**

Without much trouble, Laura lead the three below the dungeons and to a cellar room which was covered in magical circles. This was a place which was only known to Laura and a few others which is used for a quick way to get around the country. You see while her father was in charge, he managed to able get round the country in a matter of minutes from his manor.

And this room was the reason, you see it acted as a teleportation room which sends the targets to a designated location according to coordinates embedded in the magical circle. Since there was ten premade circles, it would seem these locations were of importance to the Stuart family and one of them was the prison facility the three were heading too.

Mikoto was the most confused one and she didn't see how this would actually work. But you know she has seen many unexplainable things already and she has gone with it. Like last night to this morning, how her own presence was able to heal Eolas' wounds. Obviously it was the work of the piece of Avalon Eolas put inside her six months ago, but it still put a smile to her face that she could save him.

Hoping that he and Sarah will be fine Mikoto left the manor in a moment with Kanzaki and Nicole.

And in another single moment they appeared in old stone facility, which looked like a medieval one compared to modern prisons. In fact it reminded them of how the dungeon below the manor looked like and the difference is was large, very large and the sound of strange creatures roaring echoed throughout the facility.

"Nicole and Misaka lets go, we should get this done and get back before the summit starts."


	21. The Prison of Orkney

William Orwell formally known as Aqua of the back had long past that name since, the climatic fall from grace during internal struggle following the peace agreement six months again within the Roman Catholic church. Now once again a mercenary on the battlefield, he had returned to the United Kingdom upon learning about Eolas' return. Which was a historical moment for those supporting the Stuart family, since the young boy's exile and now return it was a chance for him to reunite with what was left of his family.

And protect them further from the mistakes he once made, to which seen the almost complete slaughter of the Orwell family.

But what was left of his family could be now protected by meeting Eolas Stuart, who was said to be in the study room which has been the main meeting point for heads of the branch family between the main family head. William Orwell hasn't been in the Stuart manor for years, since he himself was exiled and was only able to officially return due to the death of the previous head.

Knocking on the door of the study, William expected the usual minute of silence before an answer which was a common occurrence from Charles Stuart. But this was different, since he heared laughter from inside which belonged to a little girl and quickly without any time wasted the door opened on itself. What he saw was a rather messy study room, with a small tv and game console system hooked up in the corner. He saw the young Stuart and a young girl playing on the console. Which made him worry for a moment, since he knew that if Eolas father saw this than he would have a fit.

Either way there was no doubt in his mind, that the boy in this room was Eolas Stuart. He had once saw him six months ago, within Vatican city which lead to a peace agreement and that internal church struggle of those who disagreed with the boy Stuart's intervention.

But that was in the past and this was now. He watched as the boy told the young girl to play on her own, while walking towards the door. The boy wasn't as tall as William and in fact he was roughly three quarter the size and normally in William's experience people are often frightened by his large stature. But the boy showed no fear and that was no need the confidence he gave off was rather telling when they both stood in the hallway to talk.

"I honestly didn't expect to see William Orwell here." Eolas said who was rather curious.

"Lord Stuart I would like to request the bounty on my head to be removed and any restrictions on my family to be lifted. I want the chance to make amends but I don't regret what I done in the past." William said who also didn't hold any grudges for the consequences of his actions. Eolas wasn't well informed on the matter, but he had read something about William's actions and heard rumours. But there was something he was well informed about and more than anyone would of realised.

"Than could you explain to me why you been with Earl recently?" Eolas asked the important question, which caught the Saint by surprise. Eolas' observation abilities were well infamous and able to pick up the smallest detail. "How did you know?" William asked and got a quick explanation. "You just told me and I saw you enter the grounds with Bayloupe who was confirmed working with Earl." Eolas said who had basically tricked William into revealing who he was with these past days.

"I used him to basically stay alive as you know, your father has a kill on site order with a bounty. And it remains in effect until the one who my family supports lifts it." William responds explaining why he was with Earl recently and that had kept Eolas' mind racing on the possibility if William was trying to pull a fast one on him.

However he knew that William Orwell was an honourable character and betrayal wasn't in his best interests. If he was indeed here to try and help his family with personal relations within the UK hostile political tensions. William felt worried his desire will not be reached after Eolas founded out

But Eolas was already thinking far more ahead than he would of realised.

"On two conditions. You stop calling me Lord Stuart when we talking alone and only in formal meetings. Secondly you will tell me everything you know about Earl and my father. Do this and I will be gladly to offer my protection and reverse the damage that is possible done by my father."

* * *

******Chapter 21** - The Prison of Orkney

* * *

The Orkney Islands in Scotland is home of one of them most loyal strongholds of Stuart forces, within the north. Officially it was originally placed there to look out for invasions from Norway, it was actually a underground prison facility which locks down secrets that has long been thought extinct. This includes a type of people, species and most importantly magical creatures.

Who had long been thought to be extinct since the end of the dark ages, which was the hight of magic.

Angnese had went to investigate the prison, since it had been reported that leading up to recent events Earl had been spotted there. But that was three days ago and nobody heard of her since than. Which was of great concern and specially for Kanzaki since she approved of her action to go there. But the worried Saint may get an answer to this soon, because Laura had ordered the investigation and going with her was two capable individuals.

Nicole and Mikoto.

They were teleported into the facility in matter of seconds, they entered a facility which looked like a miniature castle on the surface. But it had reach down below the depths of the surface further than anyone expected. The walls and the bars of the facility prisons reminded everybody of medieval prisons, but they all knew and even Mikoto can tell that it would take a lot to break these prisons. Probably even more than the three of them couldn't ever pull off.

And thankfully those horrifying roars of strange creatures can be heard throughout the facility were indeed locked away.

Well that is what they had thought, you see the first strange thing they all noticed was the lack of personal and even Kanzaki knew there were guards stationed here the last time she visited. Even in the time of civil war, it was agreed to keep this facility safe since there was powers in the place which can threaten the safety of the entire British isles.

As Kanzaki lead them down the long stairs towards the bottom of the facility, both Mikoto and Nicole descended while in conversation about a certain girl's past.

"You said earlier you found it ironic that I'll be surprised about dragons. Does this mean that your version of myself was also a dragonslayer." Mikoto ask who was very curious.

Nicole smiled from the question "Yeah, you was and much more then just a dragon slayer, but you still was an esper above all else." Nicole had answered which seems to satisfy her curiosity, but there was still more on her mind.

"What about Eolas? Does he exist in your world?" she asked which didn't get the right vibe from Nicole. It would take a few moments before she was able to answer. "He had been killed by an assassin." she answered expecting a disappointed reaction from Mikoto, but it wasn't what she expected.

"Oh I guess that's understandable since it's a different world. Was your Mikoto and Eolas child hood friends at least?" she asked and Nicole quickly answered. "Not that I know about, since she never mentioned Eolas from what I remembered." Mikoto looked more happy from that answer. "I guess that's a good thing, since she wouldn't have to go through the pain of losing a close friend. Of course that from as far I know, it would be rude of me to ask about it any further. Even if it is another version of myself, each and every one is a life on it's own." Mikoto said thinking about her own sisters.

"That's something I don't hear you saying much." Nicole said who was kinda surprised. But Mikoto still had more on her mind.

"Are you sure he is dead though?" Mikoto asked talking about Nicole's version of Eolas. She was wondering about it due the duel she had with him last night. But Eolas and Sarah herself had told Mikoto, they could of sworn seeing a ghost of another Eolas behind Nicole. One that looked similar but not an exact copy, which made her wonder if the one from her world had a hand sending Nicole here.

Nicole thought about it for a moment and suddenly felt confused. And when she was about to answer, Kanzaki suddenly stopped without warning. Putting one hand on her sword, she looked down the path stair way.

At the bottom you can barely see two pathways and Kanzaki saw something that headed down the left path which she has seen before. It was a strange silver humanoid which seems to be set free. Knowing that it was dangerous, she decided to investigate it alone since she once had captured a creature like it before.

"Ok you two should go down the right path, both ways should eventually lead to the prison that holds the dragon beasts. So we should see each other again in less then half an hour. Nicole has a communication talisman, so contact me if you find anything or need help." Kanzaki said to which both Mikoto and Nicole nodded in agreement. They both knew she could handle herself and she had more knowledge regarding the facility.

So it was best those two stayed together and it wouldn't be long until they lost site of Kanzaki who charged ahead into the much darker hallway on the left. Not wasting any time either, both Nicole and Mikoto went down the much lighter path to which seems rather promising. They hadn't exactly seen any creatures yet themselves and not even in prison cells. But that would shortly change as they suddenly walked into a large chamber filled with a natural light even while underground.

And within this last chambers was four large prison cells, which could be fitted for even a giant and inside each one looked like an unique environment each one. It was like these prisons were vast without an end in sight and the one Mikoto first stood towards had an jungle environment. And without warning a massive lion bashed into the prison cell, like it was trying to pounce on the railgun. She literally jumped from her place and saw a strange site since this was no normal lion.

It was large than every known lion in her knowledge and the ones she knew didn't have a second head which looked like a goat and a tail of that of a snake.

"That's a Chimera, to believe they kept one down here." Nicole said who felt awed at the sight of this mythical beast and Mikoto turned around to the others noticing beasts which are rumoured in legend. One also being Griffins which was in a plains environment. It was these creatures who caught Mikoto's attention the most, but their sight seeing of these strange magical creatures had ended when Nicole noticed something which startled the girl.

"Mikoto watch... out..." Nicole shouted as Mikoto turned to fight a Knight clad in silver coloured armour was almost about to run her through with a large blade. But with a twist of her left arm, Mikoto created an electromagnetic field to throw off it's direction. Barely escaping the blade, which was of great relief after she gained some distance with Nicole. She didn't want to end up like six months ago when she got stabbed by a sword.

"Who the hell is that guy?" Mikoto asked which Nicole had no clue herself. But knowing it was hostile she didn't waste time to go on the attack. With her ghostly talons appearing before her own eyes, she charged straight for the hostile knight. "ROAR OF A GHOST DRAGON" Nicole shouted as she unleash a dark purplish tornado of power was unleash heading straight for the knight. But out of surprise, the knight simply sliced the attack away as it was instantly negated.

Surprising both Mikoto and Nicole, the later more so as she stumbled back as the night charged back. "Don't get cocky! DOOMED SHACKLES OF THE GHOST DRAGON!" Nicole shouted as she stopped in her tracks the moment her ghostly talons changed into chains, which instantly wrapped round the Knight's blade. She then tried to charge to the side, to pull the blade of the knight's hand. But the Knight also came to a stop and with a powerful swing, he busted through the chains.

Once again it felt like her power was negated.

Mikoto didn't move as she tried to figure out how the knight was doing that. While Nicole angered by these events, Nicole continued with her attack. "SECRET ART: VIOLENT GRASP OF THE DRAGON BORN!" both of her shadowery talons grew larger and larger until they were big enough to slice a lorry in half and came quickly on both side with the knight in the middle. It was like a giant pair of sizzors and this knight was going to be cut in half. But in show of skill the knight step back and quickly parried both talons with his sword in quick power swing.

Once again instantly negating her power. But this time the Knight quickly charged right up close to Nicole and he was in dangerous melee distance. Startled once more she stumbled backwards to try and defend. "ETHEREAL LOTUS: REAPER'S SCYTHE!" Nicole shouted as one of talon change into a large Scythe as she tried to use it to parry the knight's blade but on contact the Scythe instantly disappeared. Nicole quickly thought as she seen this happening, not to worry since she was able to pass through physical matter and the knight quickly went for the kill hoping to cut Nicole in half from the waist.

"NO THAT'S NOT GOING TO WORK!" Mikoto shouted as she quickly used her electromagnetic ability to stop the blade from slicing into Nicole. Which was a major shock to Nicole, since she expected the sword to go through her no problem. As once again she was able to pass through physical matter and the sword was one. But the sight of her own blood dripping from her cut, by the blade itself told her otherwise. If Mikoto was just a second too late, this blade would probably of gone clean through her waist.

"How the hell!" Nicole said to which Mikoto quickly explained. "I notice these pass day you can pass through physical matter and I got from Eolas' understanding you use dragon magic abilities. It's only a theory, but as long you use that type of power you don't have a chance. And that's because this guy is England's dragon slayer... Saint George... his sword must be effective against dragon abilities or something. But it would explain why your powers aren't working at all." Mikoto tried to explained who had found this out by one of the 4 large prisons in the chamber. One of them were open and that prison had the name plate of Saint George. "And if I'm right that this knight will not able to stand up to ME!" Mikoto shouted as using a large charge of her electromagnetic powers, she literally throw the Knight back crashing into the prison that was labled as his own.

"Keep going forward Nicole. I'll deal with this Knight, you should go find that dragon." Mikoto said as she stepped closer to the prison which the knight was thrown in. It had a similar environment to the griffins which only meant one thing in her mind. The entire prison cell was able to become her weapon in the form of iron sand if she had to go that far, so it was smart to through the knight back in.

"Are you sure? I can stay to help fight?" Nicole said worryingly, but if Mikoto was right and from what they seem so far that was holding true. She would be basically useless against this enemy. "Yes, of course. You should realise now, that I'm with Eolas with this one. Me and him both will help you until you get back home, so go before he attacks again." Mikoto continued which finally urged the long black haired dragon slayer to head into the next chamber. But as she passed Mikoto who was standing between Nicole and the Knight Saint George... "Thank you Mikoto..." Nicole said who charged into the next room.

Leaving the clearly happy Mikoto alone with the knight. She stepped into the prison cell itself to enter what felt a world on it self. The ceiling looked like clear open sky and the grassy fields went on as the eye could see. This must of been some sort of magic, since science couldn't hope to replicate something like this Mikoto had thought.

And without about more time wasted on the scenery, she used her electromagnetic powers of the Knight's helmet to throw it away. Revealing a site she actually expected after facing Lancelot on her birthday, the thought of it annoyed her greatly. But that is what she was saying right now, the knight's face was nothing but a decayed face which resembled that of Lancelot.

Was this knight a walking dead? A mindless weapon?

The thought of a mindless weapon actually turned Mikoto's annoyance into a smile.

"You maybe like Lancelot. But you're no way near as tough as him." Mikoto said noting it was far more easy to throw this guy around. Than the knight who got stronger by the minute and she was also sure he wouldn't be as durable. She theorised that the knight's power differed from the type of sword, Lancelot had the ability to grow stronger from his rage and recover to a near perfect state. While this knight, Saint Geroge from his name alone and the effect it had on Nicole's powers.

That it's strong against dragons and their type of magic. Which even acts like negation power like Touma's ability towards Nicole's magic.

It may be a harsh truth but from what Mikoto understands Nicole would of been useless in this battle. But should would be more useful than herself, if the next danger they faced was a dragon.

But for now she is going to deal with this knight. Lancelot may be able to stand up to her railgun, but she wondered by if Saint George could and she was soon to find out as the knight came straight for her with inhuman speed. They may not have the same abilities, but one thing was the same throughout, these knights were physically overpowering.

"AAAAHHHH!" Mikoto roared as a vortex of of blue and white electricity brought up a massive wave of Iron sand, sending it to engulf the knight before it got close. Pushing the knight back with a wall of iron sand, but despite this counter the knight still continued to charge forward with amazing strength. Strength Mikoto expected which was needed to even slay a dragon, even if his blade was the weapon which dealt the final blow. Manipulating the iron sand to her will, Mikoto created five sharp weapons out of iron sand, which were still connected to the massive amounts swirling around her position. They then struck out towards the knight like scorpion's singer going for it's kill.

Just as she thought, Mikoto noticed the Knight attempt to destroy her attacks in the way she dealt with Nicole's ghostly it didn't work, the knight's blade got stuck in the iron sand as if he was walking through a collapsing pile of sand himself. The only thing that was on the Knight's side was his superior physical strength, but even with her advantage over the knight.

Saint George still tried his best to get close, with a powerful leap forward towards Mikoto. The Knight was getting closer, but with every hundred yards, Mikoto manges to smash a tide of iron sand into the Knight. Causing the Knight to crash into the ground each and everytime. But despite her rentless assualt on the knight, Saint George doesn't show any signs of slowly down. So this repeated each and ever time until the Knight was in striking distance.

And the Iron sand wasn't far away, but enough for him to get a hit on Mikoto. But she didn't move an inch, she was brimming with confidence and for good reason as the knight launched himself forward one more and was barely twenty centermeters away from Mikoto. With his blade up in the air in an attempt to cut the Railgun in half, the knight who was the patron saint of England. Had found himself restrained by iron sand almost instantly which rose from the ground.

Taking a coin out of her pocket, she looked towards the face of Saint George and felt rather sad that historical figures like this one was stuck in a state like it is right now. The only reason she can imagine that he was lock away, was because he could be destroyed unlike Lancelot and he probably was in her to protect itself from getting destroyed.

Mikoto was going to put an end to it.

She was going to free this knight which has been acting mindless all this time.

And with the flip of her arcade coin, she unleashed a rather devastating Railgun which went collide into the knight, pushing him straight through the iron wall of sand she created and than it shot straight through Saint George's body. It would go all quiet for a few moments, before Mikoto headed over to the fallen body of the knight. She looked upset by the sight, but Saint George wasn't indeed not moving. So out of respect she had decided to cover the knight with iron sand like some sort of burial.

"OK than. I better catch up to Nicole."

**Meanwhile on the otherside of the facility...**

Kanzaki had defeated a silver humanoid creature with some ease, it was a creature able to replicate the appearance of it's target and could recreate the target's abilities. Thankfully Kanzaki was able to strike first before it properly transformed. She had found herself in a chamber similar to the one the others were in, but there was a foreboding feeling she didn't like and that was coming from further ahead.

The sound of a roaring dragon felt distant but terrifying

The roar felt like a power, which was trying to influence her very body into action.

With all her strength she charged into the next chamber expecting not a nice welcome and that is what so got but it wasn't through hostile intentions no...

In the middle of the chamber was the person she was looking for and that was Angnese who was nailed to a wooden cross in a very awful state. She was basically crucified and that was not the worse of it. You see she was no longer what you call living, she had looked like the life was drained from her and she had movements even on the cross like that of an undead.

Stunned from what she was seeing, Kanzaki notice a small book which was left infront of the cross and grabbed it to check if there was anything in it. And there was a message purposefully left for anybody to find it, and that was what was truly tormenting.

"Whoever finds this please give a hand for my handy work. The stubborn girl who tried to find out what I was doing here had now become a stubborn girl against life itself. The rest of her group became feed for the animals in this very chamber. Earl Arthur Stout" Kanzaki read to which she slowly turned to both sides of her looking into the prisons. She couldn't see the beasts inside at the moment, but she can see clearly with her own eyes blood and even body parts torn to shreds inside.

"That bastard. I will kill him I swear... Angnese I swear it."


	22. The Summit and The Dragon

"It's been rather quiet since they left" Director Stuart had said as she walked around the chamber of Aleister Crowley in the Windowless building. She was feeling uneasy and that was for good reason, you seen most of the events going on in England at the moment was being monitored and you can see everything by the advance visual screens spread out across the room in Aleister's sight. They haven't seen everything and mostly what was captured by streets cams, which was lucky for them the United Kingdom had the largest amount of cameras in Europe. But also by satellite pictures and also information reports coming in from Academy city agents.

There may of been a civil war, but anybody knew that was one part of the inner circle of the Stuart family. That this truly meant nothing in the grand scheme of things, the Stuart family will have it's internal struggle no matter the price and those who are strong will survive. That has been the unbroken reality of all generations of Stuarts and their branch families.

The Island at the corner of Europe locked in constant fear of civil war for over two thousand years.

"Even the other level fives have been quiet, neither number four or two have been going on their regular missions for the underworld. Like they're just keeping watch until a certain boy returns with the others." Director Stuart continued thinking about how underworld activity has literally come to a stand still since they left.

"Don't you think it's time you return to England? Christina Stuart?" Aleister said suddenly to the Director's surprise. He continued not longer afterwards. "You're borrowed time isn't going to last any longer. The fact an undead like you have survived far from the caster for this long, showed the brilliance of your husbands preparations. But don't you think it's time we put the renewed Project Imperator into motion." Aleister said with a cruel expression as the infamous blasting rod started to appear round the room and flew into sight.

It then unleash a powerful magical blast which collided into Director Christina Stuart. Smashing her against the wall and despite the power of that rod, it barely caused the wall a scratch. But Christina didn't look much hurt, though a strange magical energy was surging through the director. Her eyes turned purple which was a common sign of Earl's undead magic, to which it slowly change to a darker purple. And if like an illusion stopped temporary, the body of Christina for a moment showed a decayed expression before turning to normal.

"You Stuarts allowed me to escape with Heaven Canceller years ago, so I could create Academy city and all according to your husbands plan. To think they thought to trick me with a dead soul and use her to kill men when they're done. Christina Stuart, you're now under my control. And it's time to put Imperator into effect and it would involve us both going to England... As even this city may get caught up in the chaos that is to come, right Aiwass?" Aleister said confidentially as the form of a spiritual force which resembled that of an angel appeared behind him in the room with a smile.

* * *

**Chapter 22** - The Summit and The Dragon

* * *

**Orkney Island, Scotland**

**10:12am, 7th May**

Nicole had continued to follow the distant echoes of a dragon's roar, she followed it without rest in corridors that seem to go on forever. Strange beasts she had witnessed on the way here, beasts which would surpassed even the limits of imagination. But she had not cared about all of that and only sought one type of beast which has been on her mind since Earl's words back at the manor.

It was like her very body was being moved by the sound of it's roar, the instincts that drove her to the destination she sought.

She had arrived, entering a small oval hallway, which leads right round back to what she presumed be the end of the left hallway at the start. But that isn't what concerned her but the thing she sees through the opening which leads to stars going down below in an huge open chasm. The area was lit up with magical fire which seemed to burn bright for thousand of years.

And the thing that made her blood boil, the large scaly monstrosity which could only be described as a huge lizard or a dragon was chained to a long chain down a bottomless pit. It didn't seemed to be aggressive and it's roars had stopped moments ago. It looked tired and was lying on the ground as if it was about to retire. But the very sight of this mystical beast had angered Nicole, this is only because she knew in her heart that Earl planned to use these beasts against them. She had to put a stop to it before he gets a chance, she had to make sure that this world will not suffer because of a dragon.

The words of Eolas sprung to her mind when she finally met the dragon.

_**...**_

_"Nicole" Eolas said calling out her name which brought her attention back to him. "There is much I don't really understand about you and your powers. But I got an honest idea of what you're about and all I can say is there must be a reason for you to come to this world. And I hope we both can figure that out soon before you've returned home."_

_**...**_

The reason she had come to this world? Was it to kill this dragon? To stop a darkness from using it against the people of this world? But than why here and not the other dragon slayers? Why was she chosen? Was there more of a reason for it than just kill a dragon? Even from her brief time in this world, she knew very much that there our powers in this world which doesn't even belong in her version of the world. Powers which could even give a dragon a run for it's money, so she doesn't think this world needed a dragon slayer like herself.

This prison was controlled by the Stuarts and if they needed to control one or kill it they would turn that thing she fought earlier. Saint George or the very least use it's sword against these beasts.

She wasn't sure and so she decided to slowly descend towards the dragon which hasn't moved since it entered her sight. And with each step she made her powerful dragon slaying magic started to surge to the surface, the words of that vile man was running through her mind and was starting to overcome the memory of Eolas' words of the reason to be here.

_**...**_

_"Your magical abilities have been tagged as effective against dragons, the magical power coming from you resembles that of a dragon so let me ask you once question dragon slayer. How do you think people in these days know about that?" Earl said with a smile who revealed he knew more about Nicole then he let on. And heres words only shot a chill down her very spine, the feeling foreboding came from Earl as he continued once more. "Also it means, it looks like I would have to kill you first. But don't... I will bring you back as my undead sla..."_

_**...**_

_"Young... girl... " _a strange voice had said within Nicole's mind.

"Who are you?" Nicole said who was startled while slowly approaching the dragon, which suddenly looked up to her without any signs of hostility. On closer inspection she noticed this dragon had mostly white scales and it made her wonder of this beast's origin.

_"My name has long been lost with my youngest memories. Just call me the white dragon..."_

"The white dragon? Do you know why I stand here?" Nicole said who was curious about how much this dragon knew.

_"Indeed, you intend to kill me because of my captors constant struggle for a new world. And I wouldn't mind if that happened myself, the days I spent in this place has been so long and with my body so old the taste of death would only be mercy right now. In fact I will encourage you right now.." _The white dragon whispered in her mind, who's eyes glowed with magical power. Which without Nicole's control her entire body glowed with her own magical power, the ghost purple talons, which than entered a golden state which was once seen at the of her duel with Eolas.

She was using her fullest of her abilities, she was in her golden ghost dragon state.

But it's not what she intended to do so quickly. Her body begun to move on it's on her she took a step forward, she knew what was happening the dragon was controlling her very body.

"Wait no I have questions..."

_"Questions which I've know the moment you entered the room young girl, dragon slayer of another world." _

"How did you know?"

_"You smell like the power of the Stonehenge which my master had built long ago."_ The white dragon said which stunned Nicole, who thought that this dragon could know a way home or at least while she was brought here in the first place.

"So why did I come here? Was there a reason or was it all a mistake?"

_"You're over thinking it young girl. Why does destiny have a reason to turn out how it has been set in stone? The unchangeable fact remains for me that I would be stuck in this cave for over two thousand years. The same with you Nicole Malvos, you would come to this world because you did. Maybe at the desire of another, or maybe the desire of your personal destiny. But accept that you have come here and find out exactly what you can do with this chance of visiting a different world." _the white dragon said as Nicole got even closer who that create a scythe mixed with purple and gold. Nicole was forced beside the white dragon at it's neck raising it high much to Nicole's dismay.

"I don't really understand if you trying to say, that I should just try and help what I can do that why don't you tell me about the Pieces of Avalon? Or Eolas? Or Imperator? At least before you force me to kill you."

_"I don't know who this Eolas other than your memories alone. But Imperator? Vile plan something that has been running through the minds of Stuarts for generations and the pieces of Avalon... To free the legendary king, they all have to be reunited. With five pieces, not four despite what my captors believe. My master has the fifth one all along. This means you have to find five of them and not just four so keep a long out young girl." t_he white dragon answered rather loosely who tried to get Nicole to kill him without warning. But the girl struggled who no longer wanted to kill this dragon.

_"Can't you tell I want to die girl? Or would you allow me to suffer more in this cave as my bones turn to dust?"_

"But what If I free you? Wouldn't that keep your desire to live any longer?"

_"NOOO! I WILL NOT TURN OUT LIKE MY BROTHER! With your magic young girl, I will not be turned into a dead creature who goes to the beckon call of these vile Stuarts. Your magic offers my kind that protection dragon slayer, now please... end my suffering.." _The white dragon asked as Nicole tightened her grip on the scythe, the amount of magic she was using right now could in theory cut the very ground itself rather deeply. Even the scales of a dragon wouldn't stand to it. Specially an old dragon in this condition._.._

As Kanzaki who looked disturbed and Mikoto arrive in the same area. They both watched as Nicole with one might swing in her golden ghost dragon slayer state, cut right the the neck of the white dragon.

They both came running down to her while she left confused by the final words in that dragons mind.

_"Remember young girl, destiny had lead you to this world by the Stonehenge, but the reason to why you came here, can only be given by yourself."_

She was thinking about what the white dragon had said in it's final words and she felt less guilty that it wanted this fate. Since it was trapped in this cave for so long, but something also disturbed her and Mikoto would be the one to bring it up.

"Wait weren't there suppose to be two dragons?" she asked which brought a memory they all remembered surging through their minds.

**_..._**

_"If you want an answer to your question Nicole, then it would be yes dragons do exist even in this day of age. Mostly because my family **had kept two alive** hidden underground in own personal nation prison. Which exists on Orkney, there exists a small building which leads to an undergound prison facility. Which keeps dangerous secrets and even powerful magical creatures locked away. And on the lowest level exist **two dragons locked in chains for the past two thousand years.**" Laura explain who surprised Kanzaki, Nicole and Mikoto._

**_..._**

Realising what this meant, both Nicole and Mikoto turned towards Kanzaki who was looking down to which both girls had a guess why. But they had no intention of asking at the moment, since what was clear to them all that Earl indeed has come to this prison. And the fact one dragon was missing from the facility was extremely bad news.

Kanzaki gave the natural order.

"We need to return quickly and warn those at the summit."

**Stuart Manor, 10:22am**

**The Grand Dinning Hall**

Back at the Stuart manor, most if not all of the heads of the Stuart family branch members had arrive. Not all of them had come from the British isles and some had come from faraway lands, from the northern lands of Norway, Sweden and Finland to Southern america across the ocean. The Stuart supporters while mostly concentrated in Europe there was a global branch of spies and agents who ensure their influence remain strong.

And they only come together in the mother country, when time had come to decide the future of the family and maybe even the destiny of the world.

Even Earl A Stout who had two body guards with him, was sitting in the dinning hall as if the past week never happened. Sitting among the others, who lines the very large table in this grand hall. The only one who was missing was Eolas Stuart and William Orwell, who were both outside with Sarah.

Kamijou Touma and Misaki was inside at the door waiting for them.

"OK than you need to listen to me, I don't know what could happen here so I want you to stay in the Study room. Since it's the most safest place in the entire building, the door will only open at either mine or Laura's decision. Since I've given you permission to hide there, the door should open for you. Alright?" Eolas said who was worried about what is going to happen next.

He knew that the Study room was like a dimension onto it self, when you enter that room it doesn't technically exist in this world. So even if this entire manor was destroy, that room would remain projecting everything inside. Eolas wanted Sarah to go inside, since he knew that if anything happens it would be hard to protect her specially since all the head of the branch families were here today and right now.

The vipers were waiting for him.

Sarah nodded without argument, the girl knew how serious this moment was for Eolas. Running up the main stairs you could hear her shut the door behind her which brought a smile to his face.

"Eolas, it's time for the summit." William said who took this chance to walk in before him, knowing he would had to take his place before the final Stuart main branch arrives. As he entered the dinning hall, he was first met by Touma and Misaki who was waiting for him at the door, they had no intention of joining the discussions but was there as back up. Effectively Misaki could take control of some of them and Touma could block any magical attack if use. With Eolas skill set and them two it would seem they was the most effective trio in the entire room.

Taking his seat on one end the long dining table, with his sister Laura on the other the summit begun as he sat down. Eolas didn't know what to expect, since this would be first official dive into the politics of his family and he knew that in the minds of many here he was the naive newcomer to the fold. But he had to make sure he isn't somebody to make light off and that was a pretty easy trick to pull off.

Since he recognised many around the table who came in contact with him during his eight dark years. William and his brother was at the table, the Levinia Birdway, Silvia and Brunhild Eiktobel. He knew from the seating positions that Silvia and Brunhild were supporters of Laura Stuart. Not including Kanzaki who weren't exactly part of the branch families but a member of the church, they were Laura's three heavy hitters. While Eolas had William, Levinia and obviously two level fives.

They all knew of his past and it was a good tactic to remind them all of exactly who was the most dangerous individual in this room was at the moment. And that wasn't Earl by a long shot.

He close his eyes slowly and searched the depths of his mind to force a certain power to the surface. _"Nephilim you will do what I say... "_ Eolas said to himself as when he open his eyes once more they turned completely white. But it had this time the same feeling, which he once inspired when his eyes were black.

A feeling of striking foreboding came from the boy and it was indeed notice by everyone who had a rather mixed view. Some were clearly concerned and while people like Birdway and William was more curious than any while Earl just smiled cruelly.

And Laura looked annoyed who stood up putting her left hand on the table.

"Let's get down to business shall we, since I prefer if these entire event is over right now." Laura said who begun the Summit which would decide the future of the country.

And what followed was a flurry of arguments and discussions on subjects ranging from the royal family's Queen and first princess death at Earl hand. Who the later stayed quiet with a grin. The events of Eolas' return and the death of the previous head which caused one of the greatest arguments. Which came out of that argument was a rising suspicion that Laura had a hand into Charles Stuart's death. Something which caused her to panic, but Eolas himself forced the discussion to another subject, to which inevitably turned to who should be the next Head of family.

Until a certain Saint had enough of these pathetic discussions. Only and hour into the discussions Earl had enough.

"Do you think this is even worth the trouble? What can two lion cubs do in the face of the rest of the pack. I don't see why the entire branch families right here take the chance and kill the entire main family off right now." Earl said who rose to his feet, which was met with hostile intentions from the entire room staring at him. Even William had no intention of allowing him to cause any harm to Lord Stuart.

Earl had no clear allies in this room, which was much to Laura and Eolas' pleasure.

"And how do you intend to do that Earl? You have no allies here and those who did either are gone or has already pledge his loyalty to my brother. We have intentions of killing you regardless of what happened here today, but to think you want to quicken your death sentence. You must be suicidal." Laura said with a cruel expression who held her hand up which caused her supporters to ready their stances for attack.

"You have no right to judge me for my actions Laura." Earl said who slowly approached Laura, but was stopped by Silvia with her power. But Earl continued regardless... "I know very well that you stabbed your father in the back... and I will prove it when I revive his body." Earl said who laughed to which got some of the supporters to attack without warning. But a brush with his left hand enhanced by the power of Avalon rending the attack into nothing.

"Lucky you Laura and Eolas. While you exist in this very building, the manor it self will project you from major harm. So even If intended to kill you both it would have to be outside and with all your supporters around it will not be easy." Earl said teasing his desired intentions.

This finally made Eolas rose to his feet, to which was followed by his own supporters who were being careful of their Lord's safety.

"Earl, what do you actually intend to achieve here? Hadn't you realised that this summit was also a trick to get you cornered inside the manor? You have no way of escaping here alive even with a piece of Avalon. There a few people here who can take it out from you, even If I have to do that again myself." Eolas said who warned Earl from taking any further action.

"What foolish question is that? To achieve what you couldn't Eolas Stuart, to ultimately achieve project Imperator and bring destruction to the world of magic. Something that you were supposed to do years ago. Until you had the selfish desire to abandon your duty as a Stuart to become simply a human. And I know very well that I cannot beat you all, but a holding to the tradition of the Stuart house. If a decision on the future of this house isn't met, than the only way to achieve unity once more is through blood shed and I have all the intentions to ensure that happens! AND NOT EVEN THE DEFENCES OF THIS MANOR SHALL NOT STOP ME! I BEEN THROUGH THESE WALLS LONG ENOUGH TO KNOW ITS WEAKNESS."

Earl said who pointed to the ceiling with a cruel smile as everybody went on guard.

"THIS MANOR WILL CRUMBLE UNDER THE MIGHT OF A DRAGON!" Earl roared as what was followed was also a roar of a dragon from outside who's head busted through the ceiling and walls north of everybody of the hall.

This was impossible in the minds of nearly everybody, the fact the defences of the manor which has served to protect the Stuart family for generations. Crumble in mere seconds under the presence of a dragon. Eolas stumbled backwards in the sight of this great beast, which scales were in red, but had the eyes of a dragon which should long be dead. This was more than just a dragon it was an undead beast and obviously under Earl's control.

"KILL THEM ALL MY GREAT BEAST! HOW YOU SO REIGN DOWN FIRES ON THE ARMIES OF ARTHURIAN PENDRAGON! TEACH THIS PATHETIC GENERATION OF STUARTS THE TRUE MEANING OF POWER!" Earl roared once more as he ordered the attack, to which the supporters started to scatter to ensure their leader's safety. Eolas stood his ground into the eyes of the dragon.

He couldn't allow this to happen, specially since Sarah was in the building. He had only hopped what he learned of that room would protect the young girl.

"Misaki get everybody out of here, even if you have to force them with your power and Touma help her and find Index. But importantly get out of here!" Eolas said but struggle to take hold of the situation as the dragon before them unleash a powerful magical flame at everyone in the room.

Which was a surprise since it would get Earl as well, but that wouldn't matter as he was basically immortal. But what he would do now would not only protect the others in the room, but even that vile man much to the hope he would get killed at any moment.

Eolas put all his might into a large scale telekinetic shield that would cover the room from the flames. But the mere contact of the magical flames upon his shield and would force him to his left knee due the massive pressure put on him.

This was a risky move but it had to be done, but he left him exposed and Earl was right if the summit was ended without a decision than the family has no choice but to fight. And it already start even when he tried to help them.

Those he recognised as Laura's supporters had rushed toward him with the intention to kill. And only to be engaged by his own, turning the dining hall into battlefield quickly. But this only angered Laura and Eolas who didn't want this to happen, more so to the boy since he stood here defending them all.

Channelling a powerful pressure of telekinesis, Eolas' hair had changed to pure white for everyone to see. Knowing that he couldn't go any further or risk burdening the darkness within and so he used everything he had in this level of power into his signature technique.

The Smack Wave.

Releasing the telekinetic shield unleash unleashed it which was surprisingly enough to throw the flames of a dragon right back at the mystical beast. And as the flames of the dragon, engulf the beast itself Eolas shouted angrily at everybody who even dared to fight.

"Get out of here you idiots! To fight in this situation... YOU MUST BE BLOODY MAD! " Eolas shouted noting that the dragon was not even harmed. The fires only looked to have no effect on the dragon's own scales and then Earl has made his way on top of the dragon with an inhuman jumping power.

"Wipe them all out!" Earl ordered once more to which was followed with the dragon rising to the sky with it's giant wings, which one against caused a giant pressure to befall on the mansion.

And when the dragon was a great distance, who could be seen in full few from miles by knights who had surrounded Stuart lands. The dragon unleashed a massive wave of fire which was more devastating then the flames which destroyed Buckingham palace.

Engulfing the entire mansion.

Looking upon the destruction he has brought, with nothing but a sea of flames and smoke below Earl turned his heard to the direction of Windsor castle.

"Now my beast, it's time we put an end to the Royal family for good!" Earl has shouted as the dragon willingly obliged flying away from the mansion which was now nothing but a giant sea of flames.


	23. A Dragon's Aftermath

The mansion had been engulfed in a powerful flame, destructive force of the fire element which hadn't been seen since the dark ages. This fire was created by the last existing dragon in this world and even though this dragon was nothing but an undead slave to Earl. It showed just how powerful magical creatures was and just how powerful Earl's hand had become in this war. He had did something which was rather dangerous and that was disrupt the Stuart summit. If tradition dictates if the summit doesn't reach a conclusion than a decision must be made by force.

And right now Earl force his decision on them all by disrupting the summit and left the entire mansion in flames by his dragon beast. And while Mikoto, Nicole and Kanzaki rose from the depths of the mansion to find this outcome, they can easily guess what had caused this disaster. The ceiling above was hot, you could feel the pressure of these intense flames but it did not harm.

None of it did any harm and that was because of one reason.

The boy who stood in defiance of a beast which took many hundreds of magicians to capture. With his eyes white and his hair just the same colour. The boy had now had beautiful angelic wings and he was closely or in fact accurately the representative of what many would call an angel. In this form which had been dubbed by many as the awakening state back in Academy city, the boy was taking a big risk once more like he did against the Rensa Michael.

He took the risk of losing himself into his powers by using this form. If he made one mistake and allowed the defences of his mind to slip for one moment. The boy could descend down a path that would lead him back to those dark days eight years ago and that is why he rarely uses this form. And only there is no other choice but to ascend to that level of power and when he does this risk is paid with immeasurable power. A power which is just a hollow of his true level six powers which he suppressed before the sixth incident.

But nonetheless it was a power not to be underestimated.

And that was proven when Eolas was found in his awakened form by the three girls who returned from the prison.

A beautiful site and reminder of the power this boy held when he dispersed the flames with the removal of his large scale telekinetic shield. When everybody was safe from what had occurred, the boy's form changed back to how he normally looked like and he fell to his left knee.

"EOLAS!" Mikoto said who rushed towards him past the many members of the Stuart family, Nicole also barged her way through as Kanzaki had turned to find Laura only to find she was leaving with her supporters with rage. Kanzaki followed her and managed to make it to her side to report about the fate of Angease. Also asking what she intends to do next since the mansion was basically not longer safe.

"What do you think I intend to do Kanzaki? We going back to London and if needed we'll take Saint George Cathedral back with force. I have no intention of allowing either the royal family or that man walk over me again." Laura said who seemed rather focused of getting out of the mansion as soon as possible.

And there was an actual good reason for that, since Eolas had noticed something during Earl's teasing of Laura. Something that has brought up occasionally and something he had guessed rather accurately. Which has been on his mind for a long time. Even while he catches his breath recovering from what seemed like a taxing experiencing creating that telekinetic shield.

He asked the simple question.

"Is my sister leaving without even a goodbye?" Eolas said figuring it would happened and William would be the one to confirm it who turned to the boy with a regrettable expression.

"It is indeed, so we should presume that she killed your father?"

"Yeah she did, this is no doubt about it. If she was innocent she wouldn't run away with the false pretence of getting that man. She tricked me into coming to this country and that annoys me but to lie to my face on a few occasions about my fathers death? Why would she do that I would simply congratulate her but you know, the fact still stands she has caused us all trouble and what I'm more worried about now... is... Sarah... Where is she... god dam... " Eolas said who quickly barged through everyone towards the main hall.

Leaving everybody but Mikoto, Touma and Misaki in confusion.

* * *

**Chapter 23** - A Dragon's Aftermath

* * *

Eolas rushed up the stairs without stop paying no attention to anyone else and not even the signs of destruction which had left the mansion in ruins. Which for the Stuart members was a rather hard sight to digest, since this place had stood the test of time and it took one mythical beast like a dragon to ruin it by wiping out it's defences. Nothing that really mattered to Eolas, not the fact his child hood home was partially destroyed even though luckily his bedroom remained in tact.

But what about the study room he had thought?

It was at the point of the disaster to which the dragon barged in and he knew this since the study room was located at the back of the mansion beyond the dinning hall. To which were the dragon barged in but when he got to the hallway where it should be located he was shocked more than relieved to see the room remained in tact. As if a giant explosion had went off and all that was left was the hard metal outside of the room intact.

The room itself was indeed an dimension onto itself and the fact it survived proved that since it was impossible to break even for a dragon. Not even that mighty beast can destroy dimensions.

But even so he had to check what was inside, since if the room should still exist than Sarah should be fine inside and when he opened the door his expression turned from of concern as he sees a faint shadow of Sarah. But that didn't exactly exist very long, since it was only a figment of his imagination. There was no one in the room where she told Sarah to go and wait in.

It was for her own protection since only few could technically open this door. And others would have to get the permission of himself and his sister Laura.

And as Mikoto arrived she also saw nothing in the room, which looked rather messy as if there was signs of a struggle. Shocked to know what this means, she can see the shattered look from the boy and she tried to get his attention by camly putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Eolas..." she said which only got a small grunt from the boy, he wasn't sure what to do and he would be rather surprised by what she would say next.

"We should get both Earl and your sister. One of them most of taken Sarah and I will do everything in my power to help you get her back. Of course not just for you, since I care about her as much as Touma and Shokuhou Misaki." Mikoto said who Eolas thought was a surprising reaction as this would mean a direct confrontation with Laura and Earl.

But than again he had thought, why was this much of a surprise to him? Mikoto made him promise not to abandon the people of this country or his family. But it was his family which caused this kidnapping of Sarah and he knew it to be true. Since only himself and Laura can give permission for others to enter that room. It was part of the defences which protected that room and he knew that wasn't disable as the room still stands like nothing happened. But there was Laura who wasn't exactly happy with all his decisions and she knew his weaknesses clear as day.

His friends, Mikoto and Sarah.

They were his greatest weakness and she finally used them against him because he found out she actually killed their father?

"GOD DAMMIT!" Eolas said who wondered when it did happen. "We'll get Sarah back no matter what, count on us... right guys?" Mikoto said who turned towards the arrival of Misaki who looks just as worried and Touma who wasn't happy by the development.

Even Leivinia Birdway and William Orwell had arrive with Nicole.

"I knew I couldn't trust that women, allow me to go find Sarah for you Eolas. I have all the intention of giving your sister a piece of my mind... Literally." Misaki said who was rather angry which got a response from Touma. " You can't go alone and besides we need to do something about Index. She seems to have gone missing as well and the last time I saw her was with the New Light members. Trying to work out the Stonehenge for Nicole, you said that they couldn't betray you due to your blood pact. But what about their leader? She had come to the mansion if I recalled with William?" Touma said who pointed out the missing Index.

"I don't think Bayloupe would try to force her cabel to kidnapped somebody which would go against the blood pact. You should try and track down New Light for now." William suggested to which was followed by Birdway's simply comment. "You could leave that to me, traitors should be dealt with harshly and if they did indeed betrayal you that I would prefer to issue the punishment." Leivinia said to which reminded everybody of the much younger Eolas, who was just as brutal.

Nicole was the next one to speak, which made it very clear to Eolas of what needs to be done next.

"I don't know if you heard, but your sister sent us to the prison in Scotland to investigate a missing agent and the dragons there... One of them has died by my hands and looking from what happened here you met the other. I was born for this moment, Eolas you should let me go after the dragon as soon as possible before it does any more damage." Nicole said to which lead to Mikoto to turn to Eolas once more.

"What do you think we should do..." Mikoto asked who expected an answer from him, but he was confused to exactly why. Since he was pretty unsure himself and it would be William who would clear his mind.

"Lord Stuart, you're in charge of half of the supporters that represent the branch families. Think of us as your chess pieces on that table and move us to how you see fit. We know you can do that easily, since wasn't that the reason why you were trained for war so long? It's time to put those skills into action and not to destroy the magical world but to save it from destroying itself. Even if it does against the agenda of the Stuart family, peace comes first in my mind." William said to which Eolas agreed almost instantly. Personal ambition of his family came last in his eyes, compared to peace and he knew the moment Earl goes attack the royal family.

Civil War would be reignited

It was actually between himself and his sister.

Since he has no intention of allowing Laura to treat him like a fool and get away with it. He still obviously cares about his sister, but as long it's believed she took Sarah she was an enemy. And he knew to protect them both, he would need to remove her out of the picture. Even if it means removing a piece of Avalon from Laura herself, to which he knew about thanks to Lancelot.

And speaking of that Ghost, he seems to take awful interest when the thought of taking Laura's avalon piece crossed the boy's mind.

"OK than... Leivinia Birdway, you will track down New Light with your group and find out what happened to Index. William Orwell, take the rest of the Stuart forces and head to london to keep an eye on Laura. If you find a trace of Sarah with my sister, than help Touma and Misaki. But untill that secure what it left of Buckingham palace, we need to find the truth of what exactly went on there and why Earl decided to wipe it out. And it wouldn't just be to kill the Queen and the First princess. There's a reason to why he had New light infiltrate the palace first. " Eolas ordered as he turned towards Touma and Misaki.

"You two should go with William and also help him until you find Sarah's location. But be careful since my Sister has the mind comparable to my own. She will be rather tricky to deal with if we do have to deal with Laura. Nicole and Mikoto? We need to go to Windsor castle and take out that dragon along with Earl if possible." Eolas said who was met with a quick agreement by everybody and went straight to preparation.

This is it Eolas had thought, who went with Nicole and Mikoto to prepare for that raid on Windsor castle. They had no intention of using the teleportation circle down below. Since there was none which went to Windsor castle which should be on high alert.

But not even Windsor Castle's defences will stop a dragon, the boy knew since he and Mikoto read about how the Stuart manor's defences was the strongest in the country. Yet it feel like nothing in the presence of that dragon, which needs to be destroyed as soon as possible.

He doesn't know truly how everybody felt but the current events, but it would seem things were gradually getting worse and with even negative impact the more Eolas wanted to strangle his sister.

Was their truth in the way he was feeling? Towards Laura?

Or was this just simply how the Stuart family works all along. No matter how a new generation tries to end the fighting, the curse of this family seems unbreakable.

No matter what happens Eolas feared he will indeed have to fight his sister.

**Windsor Castle, 12pm **

**7th of May**

None of them saw it coming, the knights, the knight leader and neither of the princesses who remand of the royal family. Even the organisers who were planning for Carissa crowning after the events are dealt with. Nobody say it coming since only those within the Stuart branch of supporters even knew about the prison up in Scotland, which was a national secret event from the royal family for thousand of years.

Who would of thought a dragon would attack in broad day light.

Crushing the knights who would foolishly get in the dragon's way, the great undead beast crashed into the castle itself without concern for itself and create a large gap in the wall of the castle. Allowing a certain man to get inside while the dragon started to tear into the knights stationed around the area.

Funny enough to Earl the beast had broken through the front of the castle, so it was literally like he had walked through the door as he arrived into the great hall. Some of the knights which was in the grand hall was crushed by the arrival of the dragon. To which allowed Earl to confiscate one of their swords, knowing that he would need it just about now...

As the Leader of Knights arrived out of no where already attacking Earl with incredible speed and strength. There was no words between the two, since both of them knew they intend to kill each other without mercy. The British gentlemen versus the immortal Saint who were not going to hold anything back.

And this obvious when Earl and the Knight Leader started to glow with two disincentive powers, Earl was powered by the magical piece of Avalon and the Knight Leader was blessed by the Curtana Original.

"What the hell! So you're the cause of this attack Earl!" Princess Regent Carissa said who emerged from the top of the stairs. With Curtana in hand she was ready to unleash hell herself.

"Ah my dear Princess Regent, may I ask where is your sister?" Earl said who turned to the princess hearing no mind of the Knight Leader. Carissa reacted angrily for Earl to ask about his sister. "Nearly caught in your bloody lading on this castle with that beast outside. Why the hell do you want her?" She asked to which got a sinister reply from Earl.

"It would seem I made a mistake, there was no piece of Avalon under Buckingham palace. No... something else was down there and what my investigation has learned is that your sister has what I want. But you should honestly be concerned with a simple fact." Earl said who started to tease the regent princess.

"What is that?" She said getting really annoyed.

"Your elder sister and mother died for nothing." he said cruelly which pushed Carissa over the edge.

"KILL HIM!" She shouted as the Knight Leader prepared for attack where she also charged right for him. But this was exactly what he wanted to happen, Earl was crafty in that had charged all his power into his movement ability. Jumping past right both the Knight leader and Carissa

This was exactly what he wanted to happen, if the knight Leader only focused his energy in movement, that he would be able to capture Earl in his tracks. But the immortal saint played to his advantages and teased them into attacking. Which meant they would not but focusing on speed which Earl did, they left themselves open to attack as Earl now stood in the place were Carissa previously did who both her and Knight leader was now in Earl's previous place.

Earl than placed his hand on the stairs, creating a rather familiar spell which ripped apart a ground of magicians days ago. Fenrir's Claw which created a claw like mark in the ground of dark energy which soared right towards their target. It ripped apart the stair case and anything that got in it's way and it was heading straight for Knight leader including Carissa.

But the British Gentleman stood in front and after muttering few words the attack came to a stop as it come to clash into the Knight Leader. But the shock wave was still strong enough to make them weary of their standing, and when they gathered their bearings Earl was on the move to which made Carissa smash through the ceiling with incredible power and speed.

The Knight Leader followed as they found themselves in the Third Princess room, but not fast enough since Earl had his hand on Villian's neck. But he had no interest in either the princesses and the Knight Leader as he looked outside the window next to Villian.

"Get off her you bastard. The only thing you're doing is issuing the death warrent of every Stuart bastard in this entire country." Carissa demanded but she and the Knight leader wouldn't hear anything. Only Villian would hear what Earl said next which made Villian seemed like she saw a ghost.

And only Earl would seemed to be prepared for what was about to arrive in the room. Smashing straight through the window as if the person had no intention to be silent. Eolas emerged from the window with a furious expression as blue and white electricity could be seen being fired outside. Along with a purple ghostly magic which was engaging with the dragon which was rampaging.

You see Nicole and Mikoto were engaging the dragon on their own while Eolas went to deal with Earl. And with the moment of his eyes, the boy forcefully removed Earl's hand from Villian's neck with his telekinetic power and with incredible spell the boy unleash his signature technique the smack wave at close range hitting only Earl right into the wall with incredible pressure. But as the boy landed in the room, he was suddenly pulled by the princess regent Carissa and throw into the wall with her pure strength.

"Villian get out of here to the escape route and Knight Leader keep Eolas busy. Only I will kill this bastard's life even if it means my life. I will not allow him to live any long." Carissa angrily said who with inhuman power collided into Earl with the Curtana original smashing the immortal saint through the wall. She than followed without any more word leaving Villian who went to escape and the Knight leader alone with Eolas.

Not expecting to be attacked by the princess so soon, Eolas was caught off guard and tried to regain his composure as he stood in front of the leader of Knights. From just the look of his expression Eolas knew this was no longer a duel but a fight to the death.

"I knew this would happen the moment we fought the previous day." the leader of Knights said who drew his blade the Hrunting. He had no intention of going easy on Eolas but he had no intention of allowing him to pick up a sword. Because the Knight Leader knew that if given the chance, the boy could turn this around with his crafty thinking.

Like he did with the duel he should of won, but was trick in his confidence. But before the battle begun, the ghost of Lancelot slowly walked into Eolas' sight and also drew his blade the Arondight.

Eolas looked at Lancelot carefully who was suddenly suspicious of the ghost's intentions. Was he going to hinder his battle with the knight? He couldn't do any physical harm, but he could block his sight.

**Moments ago... **

Eolas, Nicole and Mikoto arrived in great time. It would seemed those carriages at the mansion did the trick of catching up to Earl's lead. Thanks to Birdway, who enchanted the way towards the castle. But they had to stop way before entering the grounds, since they could see in the clear light of day that the dragon was rampaging in the area.

"Are you two find with me going ahead? I'm more than willing to help you with this dragon?" Eolas said who was worried for them both. But Mikoto actually pushed him away slightly with a serious expression. "Go on, we both know your power is rather useless against such a large beast." she said which also lead to Nicole speaking up. "Besides I'm a dragon slayer, this is what I'm born to deal with and believe it or not the Mikoto from my world is also a dragon slayer. She may not be the same one, but she has the potential to do it." Nicole explained who helped give Eolas the confidence to leave.

Since they both knew that Earl was just a big threat as the dragon.

But Mikoto was right, Eolas' power was rather ineffective against the dragon and he acknowledges his weakness against it. And when both girls notice Eolas had crashed through the window of the castle, both of them rushed towards the dragon who was attacking and killing knights as it rampaged.

With a serious expression, Mikoto started to rage with blue and white electricity as even the sky itself started to cloud up under her power. Than a sudden strike of lightning from the skies above came crashing down on the dragon.

Stunned by Mikoto's attack, purple ghostly talons appeared around Nicole who than unleashed her most known ability.

"ROAR OF THE GHOST DRAGON!" she roared as a dark ghostly purple energy fired from her mouth towards the stunned dragon. Causing a chain reaction with Mikoto's power, the dragon was engulfed in an explosion. And as dust covered the area Mikoto couldn't help to comment hoping it was the case.

"Dragons are easily to beat right?" she asked but even Mikoto had a feeling this wasn't the end. Since with a flap of the dragon's wings, the dust was dispersed and showed the dragon was rather unharmed.

"From the looks of it that isn't the case." Nicole said as she looked serious under the gaze of the mighty undead dragon.

* * *

**Author Notes:** Mikoto & Nicole vs the Dragon. Eolas vs The Knight Leader and Princess Carissa vs Earl. Please let me know which fight you want to see first as each one will be it's own chapter. So don't expect the usual length chapters unless I get carried away and write a long battle for each one :)

Anyway hope you enjoy as the start of the civil war recommences after a short lived ceasefire.


	24. Eolas vs Knight Leader

**Chapter 24** - Eolas vs Knight Leader

Three of the most important battles to date were about to begin. One of them was with Eolas facing the powerful Knight Leader who worked with the Royal family to restore peace to the country. He once lost a duel to Eolas the day before but he wasn't fighting with the intention to kill. This time however he would be and he seemed to have a dislike for the boy who stood up for the lives of New Light members.

But as the boy was about to face the Leader of Knights, the ghost of Lancelot got in his sight of him. Which could lead to a negative impact on his fighting capability if he continues to block his sight. And this already has cost him the first attack of this fight, when Knight Leader unknowingly charged at incredible speed towards Eolas in this rather small room for such a battle. Thankfully he was still able to trance his movement to an extent with his telekinetic field, which barely able to him to dodge an incoming strike from the Hrunting blade which literally shattered the wall behind him. But he wasn't able to dodge the round house punch which hit him straight on sending the boy flying through the same direction, Earl and the princess ran off too. Barely able to compose himself as he used his telekinetic power to land on the side of the wall, projectiles was sent at Eolas with incredible brute force by the leader of knights just throwing at him.

But despite this strength, Eolas was still managed to catch them with his telekentic power and send them back right at the leader of knights. Who easily destroyed the ruined projectiles with his hrunting blade in a show of skill, but this was enough time for the boy to smash the nearby window and using his powers to bring up a sword from one of the fallen knights outside.

And in display of very fine swordmanship skill Eolas showed that he was no stranger to sword fights. His style was rather sloppy yesterday because he was still hurt, but thanks to the healing process by staying near Mikoto he was basically at hundred percentage physically and he had not intention to hold back against a guy who seems to be after his blood.

Covering this sword with his telekinetic power, Eolas charged in at the same time the Knight leader did and they clashed in rather similar manor. Parrying each other strikes as if this was a mirror match and there was a very simple explanation for this one. This isn't the first time Eolas has seen the knight leader's skills and if any would remember he had the mind of a Stuart. Which has given him the ability to adapt quick to changing situations and this has been seen many times in real time.

Even though his technique was still sloppy in comparison to the Knight Leader it was enough to match blow with blow. But the difference between them was going to become very clear, due to Eolas reluctance to go about his level five powers. As in one might blow and despite being enhanced by his telekinetic power the knight leader shattered his sword which caused a very strong reaction in his mind. When his telekinetic power was shattered in such a way, it was like an attack on his mind and it felt like a strong migraine.

Stumbling backwards, the boy quickly looked outside for another but struggle to react when the ghost of Lancelot once again got in the way. And he could hear the ghost's word which really got on his nervous as Lancelot asked about the pieces of Avalon. Turning back to the Leader of knights who took this chance to strike Eolas in a similar manor his princess did. But just pulling on Eolas arm, the knight leader inhumanly threw Eolas with all his power out of the room and out into the main hall like it was nothing. But the boy was thrown like a rocket and even with his telekinetic power trying to lessen the damage, it still hurt like hell as he smashed into the wall above the main stairs and coughing out blood from the damage alone. Falling to the top of the stairs, Eolas struggle to even get a sense of himself as his mind focused on the ghost of Lancelot...

Why was he doing this now? He could of done it any other time but why now...

"Because you have desired to take my blade away... " Lancelot said which made Eolas to look up to notice the entire surroundings had turned white. As if they entered a different realm of reality, but in truth this was just in a part of his existence to which the knight was seal away.

"Huh..." Eolas said in response who wasn't sure whats going on.

"You can't simply borrow my blade, it can only have one owner and if I give up this blade I would be lost forever. Do you think I have that intention or even right when my Lord remains trapped in a frozen state for over two thousand years? He deserves the freedom of life more than I and even everybody you know." Lancelot said angrily who did found it insulting to even the thought of giving up Arondight.

Eolas couldn't answer, because he felt speechless he didn't understand why until he felt his memories was suddenly being played back in his eyes. The white canvas which was this world acted as a screen to those memories, but none of it focused on the good memories. It all focused on the dark things which he had done, those eight years, the people he had killed and the results of his actions which had lead to terrible situations.

Everything to this moment the bad memories keep replaying over and over.

"If even for a moment I decided to give you Arondight, it would require me to trust you in bringing back the pieces of Avalon to my Lord's body and freeing him. But how can I trust you? When you have brought so much sorrow to this world and think about it. How would the lives of those you know be right now if it wasn't for your existence? They probably would be living a much peaceful life and even that little girl would be safe and not amid a civil war. Your friend which is a girl. You care about her right? Mikoto Misaka. The one with a piece of Avalon. She would probably of not felt betrayal at you leaving for two years, the false life you hid and the burden you put on her for your existence." The knight said who was tormenting Eolas to which who was still speechless from looking and hearing what Lancelot was saying.

"Face it boy, you're nothing but a product of your father's will and you're basically like me in the end of the day. A man who couldn't control your own rage and for eight years you have allowed that to cause destruction for that length of time." Lancelot said who looked at the boy angrily, but a sudden flash to the fiery plane of hell which that darkness still was suppressed deep inside.

The boy rose quickly to his feet and spoke out in defiance.

"IM NOT A PRODUCT OF ANYONE'S WILL! I AM MY OWN PERSON! Uhhh..." Eolas said suddenly starting to realise his own rage...

"You would be perfect to wield the blade Arondight and If this was any other situation than I wouldn't argue about giving you the blade. But think it from my way boy, this blade is my own chance to help my Lord and redo the mistakes of my mistakes or at least make up for them. While you... your rage has only brought pain and the only way that darkness inside you happened because of it. That is what your father had found out, the rage of a human ascending to a level you did is the only thing that could bring a Nephilim into your mind. To summon that creature that lurks within you. How can I trust you when at any moment, you could turn into that darkness once more. Specially if you promise to recover the pieces of Avalon how would I know that you wouldn't keep them to yourself and use them for your own ego? Since you can become piratically a God with all the pieces... What your father wanted for you... for project imperator...to make you impossible to defeat. " Lancelot said waiting for an answer from Eolas who once again who couldn't say anything.

Since he was right? How can he be trusted when he struggles in secret against the darkness inside himself. The idea of learning about humanity by losing his memory and experiencing life without influences did help. He had lost his memories various times over those two years, due to the situation with the Misaka network. And it has helped him see like from various perspectives.

But even still... he could lose it at any time... He could lose himself for challenging his past...

A challenge he knew would be near impossible to defeat.

And he has put so many people he care about in danger.

Index is missing and Sarah has vanished... Mikoto is fighting a dragon, so is Nicole... Misaki and Touma are putting their lives on the line to find Sarah... but they all in danger because of his past... his family...

"I can tell you how I can trust you..." Lancelot said who feels suddenly distant in appearance and expression. He had a rather unsettling smile which Eolas, witnessed the memories changing behind him... this time it was the memories of the good times. The moment he met Mikoto, showing good will towards Misaki, Touma and saving Sarah from the experiment site. The moments they laughed and shared the peaceful times.

The moment he fell in love with his child hood friend and the moment he first made the step to change his life.

"Because of the people who had given up their lives to change you and those who have stayed with you despite your past. Without them I don't think I would never able to trust you and still I don't. But I trust those around you to help support you and that is the only reason I will give Arondight to you..." Lancelot said as he had seemed to started to fade... "Lancelot... but what about your Lord..." Eolas said who was confused about the knight's decision.

"You will help him right? I realised the moment that girl Mikoto Misaka had the item instead of you... your father memory had shown it was given to you before your birth by Merlin. And yet, you gave it up to save another life... something that no Stuart would normally do in these past two thousand years. The same length of time I've been trying to free my lord from his hell. I have spent two thousand years doing nothing but failure... they have grown accustomed to me and are prepared... but you even if I don't trust you have the power... the boy who was trained to be a weapon of war... use what they have given to you to free my Lord and maybe even free yourself...Just promise you protect those around you like I couldn't and that you will free my Lord the first chance you have..." Lancelot said finally vanished sending Eolas' perspective back to reality.

The first thing he saw was the floor ontop of the stairs, that is right he had thought. He was thrown here like just a rag doll, the knight leader was after his blood and he was starting to clearly overpower him. He could feel the pain rushing through him and his fighting instinct was starting to boil. Trying to make clear of what just happened with Lancelot, the boy struggle to his feet but felt mentally exhausted. For some reason he couldn't stop but thing about the various calculations he had made with Mikoto the previous day. Those hours spent working out how to...

Ah that's right he had thought... and when he looked up to see the knight leader about to launch himself with inhuman speed. That is when he had saw it, the boy's telekinetic field had spread further than ever before and while that made the Knight Leader's movement feel slow in comparison. It wasn't just to give him advantage as he knew within himself that this was only temporary.

Since his telekinetic field has expanded so much to allow the boy to do something to which those calculations running through his mind were for... the reason to why he can no longer see the ghost of Lancelot any more... That knight's gift to the boy ... to change the future of his lord...

And when the Knight leader was about to strike Eolas hard with the Hrunting who had no way to block without a sword. The boy's hand move quickly as the Knight leader found himself expended in the air and his blade stuck by the overwhelming pressure of telekentic power emerging from this boy. His eyes had turned instantly white as he looked straight at the leader of Knights.

A power which was overwhelming the power of Curtana... was this the boy's suppressed powers leaking through?... Maybe... but it was mostly because his mind was trying to directly connect to the eleventh dimension. Where his power originates from and it was like temporary opening the flood gates with his power.

So the boy secure his footing as with all his mind he sent the leader of knight down the stairway with incredible force. The boy remembered Lancelot's last words...

**...**

_"Just promise you protect those around you like I couldn't and that you will free my Lord the first chance you have..." _

**...**

"I promise you..." the boy said as he reached out with his left hand in front of him, like he was receiving something invisible and grabbed hold of it. When he did a sudden telekinetic storm erupted inside the main hall of Windsor castle. Leaving the Knight Leader confused and struggling to keep his footing. But this storm didn't effect Eolas as it lash out at it's surroundings. With confidence growing in his ghostly white eyes, the storm suddenly came to a stop like someone had turned off the switch.

And pulling what he grabbed which was still invisible to the eye to the side of him, suddenly a blade which had striking familiar appearance to the sword Arondight had appeared in his left hand. The only difference was that it was now costumed to the boy's size compared to the much large size Lancelot once wielded.

This was indeed the Anchor of time, Arondight the blade infamously wielded by the knight Lancelot. And it's mere pressure made the battle pressure from Eolas grow ten fold as with one step forward the boy rushed down the stairs to engage in conflict. The leader of knights unsure of what just happened, met in kind to the boy's willingness to fight and rushed towards him to strike Eolas down with his Hrunting with the full power of his blade. And the full power of the blessing he had gained from Curtana original.

Eolas did the same with his new blade the Arondight he placed all his power into it and matched the leader of knights head on. And the sudden clash of metal erupted in an explosion of power which blew apart the surroundings, tearing apart and in just one clash of their mighty blades. The main hall no longer looked royal or even any semblance of a hallway.

No... it looked like a pure battlefield and nothing more.

And it had gotten worse each and everytime their blades clash. Massive invisible force rang out with the sound of metal clashing.

It had looked they were even, there was no longer any sloppy movements in sword fighting by Eolas and the difference one the boy looked confident. He showed no struggle or fear, while the knight leader looked like he was giving his all.

And this doesn't mean the boy was winning in terms of power, no that was far different from what was actually happened. They both was going at full throttle and while it's true Eolas still could use more of his power. It wasn't needed since the confidence was a sign of one thing.

The boy was leading the leader of knights into a trap...

Once again...

Moving quickly in the area of what seemed to be the main hall, they dodge, they slashed at each other and their swords clash various of time which started to sound like an occasional tune. But as the Knight Leader jumped above the boy attempting to come down with all his might in a downward slash after seeing a clear open from the boy, who slightly tripped during the battle.

The boy smiled as he unleashed his trap. Pulling his sword to the side, the boy moved past the hrunting attempt to strike him as if he saw it coming and with his free hand Eolas used the same power he did in their duel.

Using the knight leader's power against him.

Telekinetic pulse the same technique which won him the duel.

It was like the knight leader once again smashed into an invisible wall, but it was his inner organs which took the brunt of that damage and because the boy was much stronger than yesterday. You can feel the pressure of the attack going straight through the knight leader as he fallen to the ground on his back. Who while landed on the ground hard, he coughed up blood and felt stunned.

The knight leader's eyes looked shocked and he felt stunned.

He couldn't move, the boy basically immobilised him. But showing a strong will, the knight leader impossibly moved slightly to reach for his blade but Eolas quickly stepped on his hand and pointed Arondight at the leader of knights.

"I don't know why you was so focused in killing me. But you need to accept your defeat... It's over Leader of knights." Eolas said who moved his foot away and kicked the hrunting out of his reach.

The battle was indeed over between them, but it would only beginning for the princess and Earl. Who's battle could be heard from the back of the Windsor castle. But what interested Eolas more was the battle going out on side, he could see it from where he was standing through the ruined entrance since the doors were blown away.

In the distance he could see the dragon fighting bout Nicole and Mikoto...

And he hopped they were doing fine...

* * *

**Author Notes:** The chapter is shorter in length but focuses on the conflict between the Knight leader and Eolas. Expect such length for the next two chapters for the other two battles.

The next battle will be between Nicole & Mikoto vs the Dragon. Find what happens when those two girls take on the mighty undead beast.


	25. Mikoto & Nicole vs The Dragon

**Chapter 25 - **Mikoto & Nicole vs The Dragon

Within the front of Windsor Castle, both Eolas and the Leader of Knights duelled once more. But the ending had become exactly like the one the previous day, the boy had used the Knight's leader momentum against him and turned the tide of the battle. Even though the battle was starting to turn by the moment the boy had gained Lancelot's Arondight. Putting from what had been seen his power on equal to the Knight Leader, helping him to much easily win the battle.

With the Leader of Knights struggling to stay awake the boy looks out in the distance towards the battle going on between two girls and a dragon. He would join in and help them but they were right. While he could do some damage with his new sword, his power was basically useless against a dragon and decided to leave it to them. He had only hopped that they would win the day, since the shock wave of another battle going on between an Immortal Saint and the Leader of Angels who bares the Curtana sword.

Eolas knew that he had to go and deal with Earl now or never. He had faith that Nicole who said to have dragon slaying magic would win the day and Mikoto Misaka the one he trusted more than anyone else. He knew from first hand experience she had the power to pull it off herself.

He left it to them as the boy head towards the location of Earl and Princess Carissa's battle.

And the sound of the dragon's roar gave everyone in the area a stark reminder that in fact, there was a dragon outside. A dragon which literally torn through two of the strongest fortresses in the entire country, with no problem. They were nothing but like cardboard to it and to make matters worse the dragon made it look easy when it started to slaughter the many knights around Windsor castle. Since the matter of fact is that none of them had ever dreamed of fighting such a beast.

Other than the Stuart family and Nicole it was safe to say that Dragon's was just a figment of people's imagination. But it was here right now and threatened the future of this country for being under Earl's control.

But already the sheer danger of fighting a dragon was very real as both Nicole and Mikoto found themselves exhausted with various bruises already. And despite their attacks so far on the mystical beast, the dragon seems to be mostly unaffected and this was probably down to Earl's influence over it. The only way that Saint had power over such a mighty beast was because he raised it from the dead with his unique magical power.

"How the hell are you going to defeat this thing? He seems unaffected by anything we throw at the beast?" Mikoto said who was rather worried about how this was turning out. But it didn't mean she was going to halt her attack, despite the terrible scene of the slaughtered knights they had left a lot of swords lying around. It didn't take her long to come up with a plan, since despite her attacks not having an impact she would prefer on the dragon.

It was because of it's strong scales and she had figured a way to actually bypass that...

Using her electromagnetic power, the swords across the area rose up at her command and she launched them in union towards the dragon. Hoping to pierce it's scales and at best hoping they get embedded for later use. As expected the swords didn't have much effect and only when Mikoto once again tried she aimed for one spot this time. Which was pretty hard to pull off since not only was she taking carefully to aim in one location. But she was also avoiding the dragon's movements herself, since not even Nicole could keep the dragon off her for long.

Success... one of them had indeed become embedded into the dragon's scales and it looked like it would hurt but the dragon showed no signs of pain. But it doesn't mean it didn't feel Mikoto's attack and without warning the dragon's large tail came sweeping in her direction. Unavoidably she had no way to escape since there wasn't even much iron to pull herself out of the way. She was thrown in the air before even Nicole could react and than the dragon turned it's long neck around to unleash it's devastating flames towards Mikoto.

But that was something Nicole could react too and with incredible precision she attached her ghostly chains to the side of the dragons mouth. And with all her strength she pulled it out of Mikoto's direction just in time as the dragon's flames started to burn the ground to cinders barely meters away from Mikoto's landing. She was hurt badly from just the swing of the dragon's tail.

This had only made Nicole furious and probably was the worst mistake this creature had ever done. As in just a moment her unique magical power rose to the surface as her usual dark purple ghostly aura now took on a golden tint. And just a moment was enough for the dragon to continue attack and this time with it's own claw and Nicole had returned in kind with a golden version of her doom Scythe.

The resulting clash wasn't something you expected, the dragon was massive in comparison to Nicole but her attack managed to throw the dragon's claw away as if it was nothing. But this didn't give her any sense of advantage as the dragon mouth was much faster, who snapped at Nicole with his massive teeth. But seeing this coming, she jumped backwards thanks to the help of her talons, which were already turned into chains which acted as a method to pull her back.

She that threw her Sycth to the side of the wall behind her as she noticed the dragon came stumbling forward before unleashing it's mighty flames. She escape from the ruined wall, which normally acted as the boundary for normal people to even enter the grounds of this royal estate. But it was now ruined from the dragon's attack, but it remained strong in the face of the dragon's flames which Nicole hide behind. Slightly commenting that she new a fire dragon slayer who would enjoy eating these flames before waiting for the dragon to stop it's attack.

And you could hear it clear as day, with thunderous footsteps as it came towards the wall to look behind it the place itself. Which showed despite it being controlled the dragon still had some intelligence. But it was still nothing compared to Nicole's own mind as she waited for that slight moment to instantly faded back through the wall and with the dragon blinded side for looking behind the wall. She summoned forth her Scythe once more and with one powerful slash with her her dragon slaying might.

She cut through the left large arm of the dragon.

Instantly removing it's claw away.

Stumbling to the side the dragon instantly moved it's head just as Nicole was about to leave her position. But this time there was no escape as the dragon already was about unleash it's flames and that's exactly what happened. As if being caught in a fiery explosion, Nicole was shot across the grounds and was badly hurt from just one direct hit by the dragon.

Which showed even for a supposed dragon slayer, the dragons were still that powerful.

One wrong move and they could kill you without a second chance.

And this would be the case as the dragon despite it's missing left arm rushed towards Nicole's location even with decreased speed. It came up to Nicole with a frightening presence and with it's right arm the dragon started to bash into Nicole as if she was nothing but a rag doll. She was using everything she had to withstand the onslaught, her talons providing the best defence they could and even that it was unlikely to last long.

With each hit by the dragon's claw it was like her like stopped each moments, her mind going back to the world she came from. The images of her friends and the time they spent with each other was flashing before her eyes with each hit she took. She was a dragon slayer and she had to admit that dragons was still too powerful.

But she had the chance to put an end to them.

Unlike the dragon she met at the prison, this one was already taken by that vile man's power... Who planned nothing but to raise herself if she died and probably used against everybody. All of them were the friends she knew, they had different lives compared to the ones from her world. But she still thought of them as friends and even the boy she never even met before... Eolas Stuart.

He's nothing like his sister, who rather use others for her own gain and objectives. While from the beginning the boy has showed a strong will to help her from the very beginning. Not one did he see her as an enemy and even in just a short time he had devoted much to help Nicole home.

He is the type of person who goes all out, to help others and Misaki could be a witness to that during the Sixth Incident. Even if it means putting himself in harms way, like he did with the New Light Members by facing the Knight Leader while injured.

She had thought about everything that happened she had come to this world and while the dragon stop attacking her with it's claw it stood tall above Nicole with the intention to burn her to cinders with it's flames. But there was nothing she could do at the moment, even her magical power faded and despite her doomed situation.

She honestly didn't regret getting involved with the situation in this world. Even thought she had a chance to leave in her mind if she listened to Index that time in the mansion.

The dragon's magical flames were unleashed and time had felt flow in those short moments. And it would catch her by surprise when a tide of iron sand surged in front of her to block the flames. And with it she only saw blue and white electricity without that iron sand.

"I HOPE YOU HADN'T FORGOTTEN ABOUT ME!" Mikoto shouted who was extremely angry and with one strong step she used the very ironsand it self that was blocking the dragons flames to cover the beast's head. Containing the best's flames and using it against the dragon itself. You could hear the dragon itself roar within from pain and that was remarkable it took it's own power to actually cause the dragon pain.

She saw state Nicole was in and the sight of her only made Mikoto even more furious.

It didn't matter how short of time she knew Nicole, she was already a dear friend to Mikoto and she wasn't going to let this stand. Specially since she could of gotten up sooner, but she was still unsure how the piece of Avalon worked which was placed inside her six months ago.

The item which saved her life back than had once again saved her life, since when she was hit by the dragon's tail she had landed on her neck and in any normal situation she would of been killed then. But without a doubt the item which Eolas given to her to protect her life had worked.

She cursed herself at her lack of knowledge to get it working as fast as Earl, who also had one since she could of avoided Nicole being in such a state and was about to make it up by stopping this dragon with everything she had. With the roar of thunder from the clouds above which gathered under the growing pressure of Mikoto's power, large lightning struck the ground itself which was abnormally powerful. Instantly shooting up millions and millions of iron sand from the ground around them.

And with a furious expression she shouted as she went it towards the Dragon like an unstoppable tidal wave. "GET AWAY FROM MY FRIEND!"

The dragon tried to fight back against the rising tide of Iron Sand and even stumbled within it as it rolled on it's side barely getting back on its feet. The dragon so large, even cushioned by the iron sand, it made terrible noise and roared so loud that cities distant away could hear it.

And barely able to with just one wing, the dragon blew the sand away with one mighty flap the sand was shot straight back at Mikoto despite her powerful control. But she stood her ground as the stand smashed against her electromagnetic barrier and only ending up circling the powerful esper who reformed the iron sand once more. But this time she formed the sand into a large flexible arrow and shot it straight back.

It was like a flying massive projectile which headed straight for the sword she got stuck in the dragon's scales earlier. Remarkably it remained despite this battle and when the sand smashed into the sword pushing it further into the dragon. It grabbed hold like a rather useful conductor and Mikoto herself placed her hand into the iron sand which was connected to the sword around herself.

And with a massive surge of electricity which ripping apart at the ground itself, the iron sand conducted the electricity straight into the sword with remarkable result. The dragon roared in pain from her attack and struggle to move in face of Mikoto's onslaught.

But flapping both wings this time had made it hard for Mikoto to keep it up and taking this chance the dragon rushed towards her location. And it's long necked reach out for the railgun, with flames in it's mouth about to burn her to cinders. With only a vortex of iron sand to withstand the dragon's attack. She found herself in a quick stalemate which could turn sour, if she ran out of power and that could happen since she was running at full voltage. Despite her strong standing just moments ago, it would become very clear that the dragon was still rather powerful. Which could turn the tide rather quickly and this was putting Mikoto endanger once more. Would it matter with Avalon's incredible healing if your burned to cinders.

Meanwhile Nicole was still hurt rather badly on the floor, barely able to move she still felt her life was slipping. But that wasn't going to be allowed to happen.

You see there was somebody still looking over her since she came to this world.

First noticed by Sarah the previous night.

_**...**_

_The young girl was seeing something strange, she could of swore there was a ghost of Eolas appearing right behind Nicole in the same fighting stance as Nicole. _

_**...**_

She had come from a different world and there were other versions of everybody she had met in this world. And that also included a certain boy.

**_..._**

_That guy thinks way to far ahead and it's frightening to think that there is another version of him out there who is devoted to magic. Maybe Eolas' willing to help Nicole so much, because he sees himself in Nicole. Maybe it was just what he said earlier, but I think if what has been said is true. Then this magician Eolas from her own world, could of done something to Nicole when she was sent here." _

**_..._**

He was an Edolas version of Eolas Stuart from Nicole's dimension beyond the StoneHenge and he had sent Nicole here even without her permission. And there was no way he was going to allow Nicole to die.

Unseen by Nicole and she couldn't even hear his voice. The image of a ghostly Magician Eolas which was around her had knelt down to the dragon slayer. Speaking to himself he queried.

"I can't allow you to die since your friends would surly kill me for it. Specially since they had no clue where you are and I sent you here in the first place... Project Imperator... the reason you was sent here was to avoid a future of this world to happen with that man Earl in it's lead. Only you Nicole in this entire world have the power to stop the dragon now... those who once did had long died... and it's to you... to get up and do what a dragon slayer of fairy tail does best..." the ghost of the magician Eolas had said waving his hand over Nicole's guild symbol of Fairy tail.

And at that moment, he did the ghost of the other worldly Eolas disappeared and Nicole with sudden renewed strength. Had erupted with magic, the mixture of dark ghostly purple and golden aura engulfed her position as she rose to her feat with her new strength.

The pressure of her new strength was intense and with just one step forward she had moved towards the side of the dragon with incredible speed. With magical power gathering into her left fist she punched the dragon and with amazing strength it caused the dragon to tumble to the side from the impact. But not wasting any time Mikoto took a step back as she watched Nicole create a rather large purple with golden tint scythe and grew larger by the second.

She than swung it at the dragon's left wing to stop it from escaping in the air. But she was too slow at that point and her attack smashed into the ground. Literally wrecking the place as if a bomb had went off and the dragon obviously knowing it was under threat started to attack from the air with it's powerful magical flames.

It was different this time, it was like the dragon was finally going all out as a sea of flames started to envelope Nicole's location who was running from it. Seeing no choice, Mikoto using her electromagnetic power stood on top of the iron sand to ride and headed straight for Nicole.

"Grab my hand" Mikoto said as she was about to past Nicole and she did by reaching out. Catching a ride on the iron sand they both were now riding on. They both circled the dragon who was in confusion, from the sheer speed they were moving while Nicole was unleashing attacks from the sides. But as the dragon flapped it's wings once more in the sky and roared in fury.

Nicole was suddenly the only one on the iron sand which stopped in front of the dragon's eyesight. With blue and white electricity still surging through the iron sand. The dragon felt like it was putting everything it had in it's next blaze attack and was sending it straight for Nicole. But she was also going to do the same. Using the platform Mikoto created, she breathed in before unleashing would could be her most powerful ability.

But was she going to be quick enough? Mikoto was going to make sure of that, who slid down the iron sand to right under the dragon. Who also used the iron sand which was spared to create a strong object in front of her aiming for the beast below.

Surging with electrical power, she moved her armed back as she was about to unleash her signature attack.

Aiming for the bottom jaw of the dragon the moment it was about to attack Nicole.

A devastating railgun was unleashed right below the dragon, smashing into the dragon's mouth the moment it was about to attack and Nicole followed straight afterwards. Putting all the strength she had in this one final strike...

"ROAR OF THE GOLDEN GHOST DRAGON!" A ghostly purple with golden tint energy was fired from her mouth straight at the dragon.

And shot straight through the dragon's body.

Nicole's final attack was powerful, despite killing the dragon instantly her attack started to engulf the dragon as the vortex of dragon slayer magic started to lash out at it's body. And it would be a whole minute before the dragon's body falls to the ground, lifeless as like it could of never moved before.

It was over... and as the iron sand slowly took Nicole back to the ground, she fell to her knees from exhaustion and so did Mikoto who stumbled into her direction and fell to the ground next to the dragon slayer from another world. Without any words passing between them they looked at each before starting to laugh...

They had did what was presumed impossible in the eyes of Earl Stout.

Nicole and Mikoto had taken down the dragon. Which now only left one more battle to shake the foundations of Windsor castle.

Princess Regent Carissa 's desperate battle against the Immortal Saint was about to reach it's climax next.

* * *

**Author Notes:** Just a reminder for those who don't know, Nicole is from a friends' fanfiction who was given a role in this story to honour her completely an entire series of books which was a cross over between fairy tail and Raildex series. She had finished a long and great series of seven books. With her permission, Nicole's role in this story was my way of saying thank you in the way we both love and that is writing fanfiction.


	26. Three Way Battle

**Chapter 26 - **Three Way Battle

In just a mere hour, the sight of Windsor castle has turned into nothing but a hellish battlefield. First it was the arrival of Earl and the dragon which later had went on a rampage killing most of the knights stationed at the castle. To which led to Earl infiltrating and causing chaos with the princesses and the Leader of Knights. Who was than suddenly interrupted by the arrival of Eolas, Nicole and Mikoto.

Leading to various battles with Eolas taking on the leader of knights and Mikoto, Nicole killing the dragon shortly afterwards. Both battles had left a lasting scar on the area, with the corpse of the mythical dragon beast being the biggest one. And Eolas saw the moment it happened, when both Mikoto and Nicole worked together to strike down the mythical beast. From one of the many ruined windows of the castle, the boy smiled as he can see both of them relaxing on the field after their victory.

"Well done Mikoto... Nicole... I guess it's up to me to put an end to it." Eolas said who held the sword Arondight in his hand, even this blade was heavy from the promise he had made. To retrieve all the pieces of Avalon, free his Lord by returning Avalon as a whole and protecting those around him. He wasn't sure to himself which part of that promised weighed more and he hoped that he can achieve them.

Walking towards the back of the Windsor castle on the top floor, Eolas can tell from the structure of the hallway that it was rather unstable. This was obviously because of the ongoing battles and Eolas knew the culprit for most of this damage. Just by opening the door he finds himself standing at the edge of a giant hole which had basically destroyed a quarter of the entire castle. Looking beyond in the distance he see the battle has taken them to the back of Windsor castle on until the large woods behind them.

The Battle between the Princess Regent and Earl was hotting up big time. And while Princess was happy to get Earl away from the castle, she was clearly fighting for he life even with Curtana Original. The power of Avalon was just way too much even for that sword, the item which represented the ultimate protection even a fraction was overwhelming.

And he watched on Eolas jumped to the bottom floor preparing to head out there and finding himself near the main hall once more. Eolas turned back after hearing two voices, one belonged to the Leader of Knights for sure and the other was... Princess Villian.

"You know this castle is such a maze, the rooms just made me go round in circles literally." Eolas said who was actually lying. But he said this in a jest way to create a conversation upon re entering the hallway. Knight Leader looked angry who was still struggling to move and Villian was rather concerned about his presence. The Knight Leader's expression had really annoyed Eolas, since it was unjustified even if they did just fight for literal blood.

"I don't understand why you look at me in that way? " Eolas said still stood with Arondight in his left hand. "Because we both know if you didn't come here, than this entire situation may of not happened. If your family just died then this country will no peace." The Leader of Knights said who revealed his true feelings on the Stuart family.

And this wasn't a surprise, since for a long time those excluded from the Stuart power base and some within held hatred for them. Specially the royal family and the knights, even some in the church before Laura took over. She purged all of them in mere hours of her take over, which was a rather bloody event.

"And? How does that put me in blame for what happened here? I've been exiled from this country and only found out less than two hours ago, that my sister killed our father to get me back into this country. And I have the feeling it's all to do with the pieces of Avalon and the leadership of the family. I came here with no intention to fight and the first thing I arrived to his a country already at war!" Eolas said angrily, he really felt like the one thrown into the chaos. Not the one who created it.

"I didn't personally start this war, but god damn I'm going to try and end it. And I don't want to be against people if I don't have too... the real danger is Earl here not me." Eolas said who was quickly responded by Knight Leader who chuckled at his words. "It will not be possible Princess Regent has made it a point, to end this crises a marriage must occur between the royal and Stuart family. Meaning you will have to marry Villian regardless if you want to stop the fighting with the royal family." he said much to Villian shock who wasn't sure how to respond, but she remembered what Eolas said previously about the marriage proposal.

He was in love with someone else and it would be unfair to force this on him for problems he didn't commit. And she didn't expect him to do such... What kind of peace is it if they did... she knew deep down that it was impossible to control the family that is the Stuarts. Who haven been around in power for two thousand years, their shadow was long and dark. While the royal family was short and bright.

"I have no intention of marrying him. There are other ways to bring peace here and not by sacrificing our freedom to choose a future." Villian said unexpectedly which took both the Knight leader and Eolas by surprise. "You will do what you're told. Your mother and elder sister died because we were too soft with the Stuart family. We should of wiped them out the first chance we had. You think the freedom of two compares to the hundreds if not thousands already lost? And more will continue to lose those lives as long we control to play this game of war." Knight Leader said who was than suddenly slapped by Villian which was met by a rather passionate response.

"Idiot! Idiot! IDIOT! This is our country isn't it not? Yours, mine and even Eolas' country. The one who doesn't actually have tries here in this entire conflict is the one he loves and his friends who came here in support. Yet they here to fight for this country, because it's the right thing to do. So why do we have to need conditions and use blackmail to even get this help? This country if we truly wanted to protect it we should naturally bound together. Because this island is our home and we should fight for it together. And my elder sister taught me vary well that lives are lost in war and if we truly want peace then you should be prepared to give your life and soul for it. Right Eolas Stuart..." Villian said who turned towards the boy who was rather shock by the princess sudden change of behaviour...

"Right.." Eolas said not sure how to respond to the Princess now, but he decided to start walking in the direction. "What are you doing to do now?" Villian asked who was know the one in the commanding position.

"Isn't it obvious? Kill Earl and bring your sister back to you." Eolas said who looked straight towards the location of the battle and it was truly getting dangerous. But before he left Princess Villian remembered something and stopped Eolas from leaving once more. "Eolas wait... What Earl said to me earlier just before you left... " Villian said which caught Eolas' attention.

**_..._**

_"Get off her you bastard. The only thing you're doing is issuing the death warrent of every Stuart bastard in this entire country." Carissa demanded but she and the Knight leader wouldn't hear anything. Only Villian would hear what Earl said next which made Villian seemed like she saw a ghost._

**_..._**

Meanwhile behind Windsor Castle, the battle between Earl and the Princess was taking place. Earl wasn't in the dominating position against Princess Carissa, in fact he was losing against the power of Curtana Original and it wasn't hard to understand why. It was the sword that represented the Leader of angers, the Archangel Michael and it would seem that Earl was losing against it. However that was something off, something different from when the princess saw him fight against the boy before.

Since back than he was showing a different sense of power and right now it was like was holding back.

In fact Earl hasn't managed to get a single direct hit on the Princess, who the earlier seemed to be going for ineffective attacks and taking oddly a lot of care not to hurt the princess enough. This one sided battle has leader to pretty hefty scares in the surrounding area and it only boggles the mind if they both went full out.

With a strange sinister smile Earl looked like he was running away as he headed deeper into the woods, slipping past the trees as if he was some slippery snake. And Carissa charged through as if she was a raging knight on a path of conquest. She was catching up without much problem and this was because of Curtana original.

It gave her the ability to move at inhuman speed, strength and agility. Among other powers, she was a much deadly challenge then the Leader of Knights. This is because he can only use one of those abilities blessed by Curtana Original and that is how Eolas got the Knight Leader twice. Using his power against him, who had accessed to various power boost abilities. But he would no be so lucky with Carissa if they did come to blows, but for now her eyes was set on Earl. Who now seemed ready to go full out as that strange magical aura started to surround him.

Allowing the Immortal Saint to move at supersonic speed and Carissa reacted in kind engaging in battle that was blinding to the untrained eye. But both Carissa and Earl were not fighting as such speeds. To those who wouldn't be able to follow would only see the trees being torn apart and if that's not remarkable the fact Earl was fighting without a sword was a miracle. He was using his bare hands to parry the strikes of the blade Curtana, the immortal Saint's hand was glowing with a dark purple power. Like his hands had become that of a demonic beast, rather unfitting for one who bared the light of Avalon.

And when they clashed once more, Earl who was holding back the blade with his bare hands looked at Carissa with a sickening look.

"Got ya..."

Suddenly breaking the dead lock, Earl blindly slashed Carissa's hand with just one of his fingers which was enough to cause the Princess Regent to bleed slightly.

And just one drop of her blood is what he needed. Carissa knew at that moment what he was intending all along, the bastard had all the intention of turning her undead and all it took was a drop of a royal's blood to use the ultimate spell in that school of necromancy. Licking the finger which had the princess' blood, Earl smiled with a cruel expression.

"MORGANA'S LIGHT!" Earl roared as a purple light emerged from his hand which was just a few centimetres away. It felt as if time went slow as Carissa faced being turned into an Undead. But that wouldn't be her fate for today as she suddenly found herself thrown with frightening pressure into a nearby tree. This had made Earl miss which was of great annoyance to him, since it required the blood of royals to use it. So he couldn't just miss without consequence, but he knew from what just happened only one person who apply sure a frightening pressure rather quickly.

Just looking to the left of where he stood within the woods, there he saw him walking towards Earl without hint of fear.

"That was suppose to be a tag out. But it was rather more forceful than I like, but I think you wouldn't of preferred to become an undead. Right Princess?" Eolas said who had Arondight still in his hand. Carissa who just escaped Earl's powerful just by a hair and while normally should would returned what Eolas did in kind. She was actually thanking him, since she can deal with physical pain and not a spell which instantly kills you by turning you into an Undead.

"The boy who barely could stand up to me the last time. Don't you think you will be out of your... L..." Earl said who was interrupted the moment Eolas had suddenly rushed to his location. Taking a step back Earl noticed that Carissa herself also was mirroring Eolas' actions and suddenly those two were working together. She had the Curtana and Earl recognised the blade Eolas was holding.

And both swung from the side with their respective blades to decapitate Earl in one slash only ending up missing, since Earl step back with that same inhuman speed and Carissa answered by also entering such a fast state. Leaving Eolas standing on his own, watching as the battle unfold. He was one of the few people who was able to keep on eye of such a high speed battle.

Normally he would jump right into battle but no, that wasn't his plan since unlike before were Eolas allowed his rage get the better of him against Earl. He was going to wait and watch his moves carefully. Registering his actions, behaviour and combat style in his mind.

He also kept an eye on Carissa in case she tries to turn against him. She wasn't openly hostile against him and just wanted to kill Earl on her own. This was shown, when she was happy for the help like moments ago with that close call of Morgana's light.

And he knew that Earl was crafty, but from his current fighting style right now. Which was an openly aggressive and was trying to strike Carissa down. It was also rather risky, since Eolas was very effective at turning ones strength against them. He was just waiting for the right moment, that one moment which was key to every battle. When the enemy makes one mistake which he intends to take full advantage off and that time was right NOW!

Eolas launched himself like a rocket into the blinding battle which was going on. His mind was able to keep up with him and his eyes tracked both of their movements. He passed Carissa who wasn't happy the boy got involved one more and took Earl by surprise who was trying to move himself backwards. Specially when Eolas with his right hand forward, attempted to pull off the same technique which took down the Knight Leader. But Earl was far more crafted and expected such an attack coming this way...

"BURN!" Earl said in answer as he related with that same devastating fire he used to destroy Buckingham palace. And it was near enough at point black range, when the boy rushed to defend himself and even with his sword in hand. Eolas covered his face with both armed and braced the flames as they engulf his position. Forcing him to fall to the ground and Earl followed keeping up the flames hoping it would kill Eolas alive. Who was barely able to defend by using extreme amounts of power into his telekinetic shield. You can barely see within the flames the brightness of his ghostly white eyes.

But this would last long for him as Carissa took this change to come up behind the Immortal Saint and slashed him across the back which disrupted his spell. Who also using his own inhuman speed went to Slash at Earl, hoping to take his life at any given time.

But he proved more durable which they both expected. Since after each slash Earl suddenly takes, his piece of Avalon quickly heals his injuries. But being caught in such an unexpected situation, he wasn't able to react due to Eolas and Princess Carissa's amazing combined speed. Everytime Carissa lands a slash from one side, Eolas lands another on the other side and this was constant like a quick barrage.

Until he manages to place his hand on the ground, calling out one of his signature attacks. "Fenrir's claw" Earl shouted causing blade like black energy to rip through the ground towards his targets. But with a slash from both their respective swords, they easily destroyed the spell with much ease.

For the first time in this entire crises, Earl was finally outmatched in the face of Carissa and Eolas working together. With their respective weapons, the Curtana Original and Arondight not even he who only just had a piece of Avalon could compare.

"DIE YOU BASTARD" the Princess regent Carissa had said doing a downward slash on Earl with incredible speed. But his reflexes kicked in time as he grabbed the blade with his demonic like hands. But his confidence wouldn't last long much to his surprise as Eolas had thrusted Arondight into Earl's back.

Without mercy...

"AHHHH!" Eolas roared as he pushed forward to a nearby tree, pushing Earl along with him and pinned him to the tree with Arondight keeping him down. Letting go of the blade, Eolas instantly started punching Earl's face without mercy and than bashed his head against the tree. He had no intention of allowing him peace as his brutal treatment of Earl continued.

To which had even stunned Carissa.

"What are you exactly doing Eolas... We've won..."

Eolas didn't respond to Carissa but instead pulled Arondight out of his back, before quickly swinging his blade twice to cut Earl's arms off without even thinking twice. Leading him to smash Earl back into the tree with his telekentic power before throwing his entire body into another without mercy. Earl feel onto the ground on his front, before getting kicked on his back by Eolas himself.

Which only caused Earl to start laughing who didn't show no sign of pain as Eolas literally cut the Immortal Saint's legs off this time around. Making him just a limbless body and a pain to keep around.

"Not even one piece of Avalon could replace Limbs quickly." Eolas said who was right, but the boy know that it would still keep him alive regardless of the blood loss. And using this chance, the boy placed his blade into the ground before getting on his knees and literally placing his entire left hand into the body of Earl.

Through the use of magic of course, which was the same method Eolas used the first time they thought. The difference this time around, Earl couldn't resist but the damage on the boy's body by using magic was almost instant as he started to bleed from his eyes.

But that didn't matter as he pulled out a spark of white light from the body of Earl and it faded into Eolas' hand. This only meant one thing, the piece of Avalon Earl had was now in Eolas' body, which started to heal him of the wounds caused by using magic.

But despite everything Earl continued to laugh knowing he was about to die. But there was no fear of death in his eyes, in fact it's what he wanted and the exchange of looks between Eolas and Earl had made the formally immortal Saint to say his finds words.

"YES THAT IS RIGHT BOY... IT WAS ALL HIS INTENTION! BUT YOU DIDNT TAKE THE BAIT! But never mind, Sarah is out of your reach in London. You may already be too late..." Earl said as his voice faded from the blood lose and the removal of Avalon.

And with Earl lying on the flood dead, thoughts went through both Carissa and Eolas mind as the boy remembers what Earl told Villian, who informed him of it before he came out of here.

**_..._**

_"Dammit it Charles, you said you'll take Sarah away when Laura left to make her look like the kidnapper. You said it would get Eolas after his own sister, but that obviously didn't happen you cocky bastard...and to think I took the trouble of reviving you."_

**_..._**


	27. Reality

Earl had finally fallen for good, with his limbs cut off by Eolas himself and his Avalon taken much easily due to decreased resistance. The one Immortal Saints had finally met his end under the combined onslaught of Eolas and Princess Carissa. And while the Princess was peeved that the boy had dealt the final blow, there was no reason to get angry over it. The man who killed her mother and elder sister was dead. Looking at the boy who help achieve this victory, she not only noticed something strange but she felt it. The boy's face was that of being in pain, sure his wounds were healed from using magic... but it looked like he was suffering greatly...

"Eolas what is happening?" Princess said who took a few steps back, since Eolas power was starting to lash out around him.

He was grinding his teeth and stumbled forward in pain. Suddenly a surge of memories that didn't belong to him went through his mind. Memories of the start of the chaotic events which occurred in this country, recently and that included the perspective of a certain man. Which Eolas figured instantly the moment he saw himself facing his perspective and that meant it was Earl's memories. Everything from the moment he retreated to the moment, he killed the dragon and raised it as an undead and everything else he has done. The motives and all for once silly reason...

Loyalty.

Loyalty to his father.

Who promised him the future of family if he killed Eolas and Laura.

And only to be used like a tool...

All this went through his mind as suddenly, very strong pain struck his mind as his vision blurred to that fiery landscape and the feeling of that darkness was growing stronger. It felt like poison which was starting to spread through his mind, not wanting this to happen, not wanting the darkness he has suppressed to gain ground. The boy internally struggled with himself as his powers grew intense for Carissa to see, before a sudden chain of reaction occurred which resulted in a familiar like being rejected from Eolas body. Throwing the boy to the ground and the light away from him and at that moment the sword Arondight faded as Eolas' power died down.

Sitting up instantly, Carissa can easily tell how serious the pain was from Eolas' facial reaction alone and something she hadn't seen for a few years. The boy's eyes were slowly fading to black and normal again. It was like he was struggling to push that side of him back down. Something which should be under control and the most part it was from her perspective but it was truly something that was of concerned.

She knew that it was an entire different ball game, if that thing inside Eolas was to take control.

That Nephilim she had thought. But the boy seems to have a grasp on himself as his eye's colour stabilised to it's normal sky blue. Getting up on his feet Eolas looked toward the location were the light landed after being rejected from him. Even Carissa could see it and what they saw was what seemed to be a broken piece of a scabbard.

It was the piece of Avalon Eolas took from Earl and that was it's true physical form. You see Avalon it self was the scabbard worn by the legendary King Arthurian which was stolen by ancestors of the Stuart family. Merlin then proceed to break it into pieces and this lead to their current status as just pieces of Avalon... Pieces of one scabbard which had so much power on their own, but Eolas was pretty sure why this one rejected from him.

"It was a trap... That bastard... He expected me to take this piece of Avalon and tampered with it." Eolas said who knew that it was abnormal. Since he was mentally perfectly fine before taking that piece of Avalon in him. And they don't exactly give you memories nor does it awaken that Nephilim inside him, it was purposely done to weaken his mental state.

For once it wasn't Aleister who was in Japan and Kihara was dead. Which only mean it was his father and from his memories he gained from Earl proved his trend of thought.

"Who set what a trap? Got to admit I didn't expect something like Avalon to effect that Nephilim... In fact it should contain it more than help it. What was going on?" Carissa said who approached the boy.

"My father did it... Charles Stuart... he has alive and he used Earl like nothing but a pawn." Eolas said angrily as a rather familiar saying entered his mind. Something was was commonly connected with the Stuart family throughout time.

...

_"We Stuarts are like Lions. We always stand up top and we use all who we deem necessary. Even our own family. That is who we are and how we've always been..."_

...

The boy knew that view of the end of this chaos was now in London and so was Sarah. Who he hoped from the bottom of his heart, that the little girl was going to be OK. But he couldn't stand there thinking about Sarah's safety as the Princess had something important to discuss with Eolas. And she needed to discuss it right now were they stood far from the eyes and ears of anyone else.

* * *

**Chapter 27** - Reality

* * *

Minutes later and leaving the sight of the battle with Earl, both Carissa and Eolas walked towards the castle which long had been the home of the Royal Family. It was left in ruins from the battles which occurred with the dragon, Earl and the Knight Leader. With the only one surviving those battles that lost being the Knight Leader much to Carissa's relief. Who also noticed that Eolas was just carrying the broken piece of a Scabbard. But she wondered why the sword he previously had went?

"Eolas what happened to the sword? It just vanished?"

"Oh you mean Arondight" Eolas said who turned back to her as they still walked towards the castle. "It went back to the 11th dimension, it's a powerful item so I prefer it goes back there instead of being out in the open and possibly get stolen when I'm not using it." Eolas said casually...

"The 11th dimension... how... what.." Carissa responded in confusion.

"Oh it's simple really. " Eolas said who went on to explain rather advance calculations and scientific equations which even started to confuse the Princess. And she thought she was rather good a maths.

"EOLAS!" Mikoto suddenly shouted who was waving from the back of Windsor castle. She seemed happy that the fighting was over, but Eolas knew personally that it was just an act. Since he knew that she didn't like that fact so many died here alone and realising that Eolas quickly used his telekinetic power to remove blood from his clothes. Even if the blood was dried, Eolas mental capabilities allowed him to remove every single bit without much problem. This trick has allowed up to kill targets throughout the day and walk away without any trace of evidence on his body.

But it was not point hiding it from Mikoto, she knew that if both the Princess and he had walked away mostly unharmed than he must of killed Earl.

This was war and she knew what happens in such a time.

And yet she stilled smiled as Eolas approached her since she knew that he removed the evidence for her own sake. She knew that he understood she didn't like to see him kill and was touched that he tries to hide it from her not wanting to see Mikoto effected by his actions.

And she supported him in his actions, because she knew it had to be done.

"Hold onto this will you." Eolas said suddenly handing the physical piece of Avalon over towards Mikoto. Who took it without question and suddenly the item slowly disappeared as it merged with Mikoto like the one six months ago.

"Just as I thought, those who already have a piece can easily merge with one without problems. And huh..." Eolas said nonchalantly as he looked blankly towards Mikoto. It was this moment when Nicole also arrived to see what was going on. And as Carissa walked past the couple not raising an eye towards them.

Eolas continued. "Is it me or have your breasts suddenly gotten bigger."

"Huh... Why did you say that so suddenly.." Mikoto said who blushed from Eolas words, but she seemed somewhat curious herself rather than embarrassed. "Either it's just the look from your ruined clothes or gaining another piece of Avalon has suddenly gave you larger breasts. We must find the truth of this mystery and get you more pieces of Avalon." Eolas said who suddenly looked towards Villian with a crafty expression. Which was noticed by everything with a reluctant expression.

"You better not get carried away, because I have the sudden urge to shock you until you stop moving." Mikoto said which startled Eolas, which was followed by a brief chuckle from Villian who also came to meet with her sister. She stilled retained her confident expression and made it clear in her following conversation she had no intention of forcing Eolas into marriage to gain a mutual help.

And without much of a whimper the Princess Regent just responded rather kindly. "As you wish... my sister. Eolas... you have three pieces of Avalon in this area alone... one with my younger sister and two within that girl of yours... what do you intend to do with them if you got them all? Since there is only one left to find right? And your sister has it if I recall?" Carissa said who was responded instantly by Nicole.

"You're wrong... there is more than just four pieces... you see.." Nicole said who started to quote what she learned from the first dragon she met in the prison.

_..._

_"I don't know who this Eolas other than your memories alone. But Imperator? Vile plan something that has been running through the minds of Stuarts for generations and the pieces of Avalon... To free the legendary king, they all have to be reunited. **With five pieces, not four despite what my captors believe.** My master has the fifth one all along. This means you have to find five of them and not just four so keep a lonk out young girl." the white dragon answered rather loosely who tried to get Nicole to kill him without warning. But the girl struggled who no longer wanted to kill this dragon._

_..._

"The one I was born with was Merlin's Piece?" Eolas said who was rather surprised and thought about the fact there was now five pieces. If what Nicole learned is true than, it would only mean there was still one piece of Avalon hidden somewhere he had no clue about.

But two right now was within Mikoto, one that was formally Merlin's and than his until six months ago. That must be an important piece if Merlin basically gave up his life to give to him before he was even born. But why? What was the reason? And the second one was Earl's piece of Avalon. While it was harmful to himself, it had no effects on Mikoto or even Carissa who tried to take it earlier.

But that didn't last long after his discussion with the Princess Regent, but why ask the same question again?

"Your question was already answered Princess, to free a certain king but most of all to protect those I care about. And that's exactly why I just gave Mikoto the second one. Though maybe Nicole you should of had it instead. Wouldn't it be fun to be able to get injuried and healing no matter what?" Eolas said rather cheerfully who seemed to have noticed the presence of that other Eolas seemed to have disappeared from Nicole.

"By the way congrats on defeating the dragon. Both of you..." Eolas said which had brought a smile to both Mikoto and Nicole's face.

The mood became rather causal on the surface and that was mostly due to Eolas putting on a front. Something which Mikoto only seemed to see, it wasn't hard for the closet person to him to know how much Eolas is struggling with current events. While it's not the same thing Carissa knew that Eolas was under tremendous pressure and it was the reason why she decided to let up on her desire to see the marriage go through.

Any unnecessary pressure could be the end of them.

She knew it rather clearly and she would prefer to team up with Earl than allowed the unthinkable to happen. She realised now from that brief experience with Eolas losing control over his powers.

The danger was not his family, but it's ambitions and the boy knew this all along. He wasn't stupid to blindly walk into a situation which could threaten his state of mind. He was tricked into coming here, she had figured. Since the unthinkable is the last thing Eolas ever wanted more than anyone else.

And everything remained casuel even as time started to tick away.

The Knight Leader was getting treated from Eolas' battle with him. Since this time the boy's attack to finish the fight was far more damaging than the previous day. Villian and Carissa was in deep discussion about what they were going to do next. Carissa was rather proud of Villian's sudden much stronger personality.

Nicole and Mikoto were suddenly approached by a Knight who was part of the team to clear up the bodies.

"Have you seen the Lord Stuart? He has a group of visitors." the knight said which came to their surprise as a rather familiar group had appeared behind the knight. It was the members of New Light, Index and a certain annoyed Leivinia Birdway.

"NEVER MIND! I can see exactly where he is just you two keep an eye on these annoying brats." Leivinia said who rushed towards Eolas' location.

"Index you're alright everybody was worried since you had just disappeared with New Light." Mikoto said who was generally pleased. "Of course, it's not like they couldn't do anything. Touma said I can look after them pretty well... but in fact we went to check something by using the material found at a Library south of the Stuart manor. It was connected to what we needed to help Nicole since Eolas told us that there was somebody waiting for her back in her own world." Index said who pulled out a strange mirror which seemed to have a strong magical energy coming from it.

"Nicole what you see here." Lessar said who suddenly barged into Index's way. "Is a one in a life time item recreated by New Light with the Nun's help. Basically it will allow you to connect to the source of the magic which originally sent you here first place. Even across dimensions, but when you use it... it only works once since talking across dimensions is actually pretty hard. And we don't know what kind of person you see on the other side of this mirror, but you should use it when you're ready to go back." Lessar said as Index approached Nicole by offering the strange mirror to her...

"I could go back?" Nicole said who's eyes lightened up. This was exactly what she wanted a chance to get back home. Mikoto smiled after seeing her cheerful expression and she was only disturbed when Bayloupe who was keeping quiet had suddenly shouted in Eolas and Leivinia's direction.

You see...

Just before Bayloupe shouted Leivinia brought a certain fact to Eolas' knowledge.

"Since you weren't around, to secure Bayloupe's loyalty I basically performed a blood pact with one of her magic cabel members. And that was Lessar herself, who is bounded by a pact towards you. This means Lessar is the de facto leader of New Light..." Leivinia said which instantly made both him and birdway laugh.

"HEY I CAN HEAR YOU" Bayloupe shouted out of annoyance not liking the situation. Since the only reason she did it, because she had no heart to turn on her Cabel members for that vile man Earl. "Could we harvest the parts of that dragon? We could make some great items with dragon scales..." Lancis said while Floris was also intrigued by the corpse of the dragon.

Nicole was lost in thought other what to do with this chance. Should she go home, since this wasn't technically her world and not her battle. Or should she stay and help out until the end? She wasn't so sure and she will not be able to come to a decision as Lessar points out a rather startling fact.

"Your clothes don't you think they need changing? They rather torn and you basically showing more skin than normal." Lessar said who wasn't actually complaining but she had something on her mind.

To which both Nicole and Mikoto was rather worried.

And twenty minutes later they found exactly why they should be worried. Since they were provoked into wearing rather similar clothing to Lessar and the other New light members. Which oddly fitted them and while Nicole felt these clothes weren't her usual thing. Mikoto actually begun to like them, they were comfortable and she felt rather refreshed to get out of ruined clothes.

Flipping an arcade coin in her right hand, she seemed ready to take a step forward in this crises.

Knowing that Eolas would need her support more than ever.

**London at 2pm**

Once the Largest city in the United Kingdom and even Europe. The City had become nothing more than a large battlefield. Between those who support the current generation of Stuarts, which were about to fight each other, the knights in support of the Royal family and those who still fought under Earl's ideals.

To change the country.

And while his forces have no clue that he had now been killed.

Laura's support base within the Stuart family and the Church's forces had gathered in London. She was basically going to steamed role towards St. George's Cathedral and she also planned to take back control of the British Museum which held rather important artifacts which could turn the tide of war.

Her forces had no trouble, the power of her supporters and the Churches was rather unstoppable against the Knights who were struggling to hold their ground. Not only did she had the advantage of surprise, but also they were cut off from their leader's orders due to the battle at Windsor castle.

And it wouldn't take long for her to stand in front of the doors of St. George's Cathedral. A Certain fiery wizard made his presence known for the first time in the war.

"Laura, the emergency preparations if we have no choice, the escape route of our departure from this country has been secured." Stiyl said who was with Kanzaki and was surprised of his presence.

"Finally ready to get your hands dirty?" Kanzaki said who seemed rather amused by his presence.

"Honestly? I rather go find Index. I heard the report that she was missing from the Stuart manor even after Laura left." Stiyl said who was rather confused and his conversation with the Saint would be cut short. When Laura gave out an order...

"Stop standing there and prepare a strike force to take back the British Museum. We will head there in two hours the latest." Laura said who slowly opened the door to the Cathedral. Finally herself back in the base of Necessarius which was taken by the Knights and shut down. It was basically abandoned after the retreat to the Stuart manor, but it would seemed despite that somebody was in this Church recently.

She knew as she could feel the alien magical energy, coming from inside the building. But it was not what she had ever expected. Since you see she had stepped into the main part of the Cathedral, which was basically most called the Church part. And at the alter was a man which looked awfully familiar.

And looking straight at that person, the magical energy she felt was no longer an alien power. No it was familiar, too familiar since it was none other than her Father's power.

Charles Stuart and the fear instantly gripped Laura into place.

With just a smile from the man she had previously killed.

How can he be alive? From her perspective he didn't look like an undead... He seemed very much alive and he had actual blood on his hands. It was fresh blood from Laura's observation.

"What is wrong my daughter... It seems like you have seen a ghost."

* * *

Next **chapter 28** - We are Lions.


	28. We Are Lions

Within Saint George's Cathedral the reunion of Father and daughter was well on the way. She stood in fear of his presence and while he was no longer the sick and feeble man he once was when she killed him. The matter of fact remains is how the hell did he revive himself? Being an undead was possible under Earl's power, but to have no signs of undeath and to even regain his former youth? Laura knew that there has never been a sick or feeble man when having a piece of Avalon. And she also knew from growing up, that the moment her father gave her his Avalon piece that he started to grow weak and old.

But that doesn't explain his condition right now, Charles Stuart, her father who resembled her younger brother but just a much older version. Bringing back terrible nightmares of her childhood as her father started to walk in her direction. It wasn't the first time she saw blood on his hands, but than again when didn't a Stuart have blood on their hands.

Even Eolas did who was stepped in blood of eight years of slaughter.

Even herself when she purged the inner workings of the church when she taken over. And the action she took to kill her own father, and the deaths that followed was on her shoulders.

But without a doubt between the three lions of the Stuart family, the father, Charles Stuart had the most blood on his hands.

His cruelty knew no bounds and the only sympathy he had ever shown was brief towards his own children. But that ended with the supposed death of her mother and the exile of her only brother.

Yes she had thought, even with confirmed reports of her mother alive in Academy city was all a lie. She was an undead all along and she only realised it with Earl's actions. Wait... that could explain her father's condition. The only way her mother was able to stay in Academy city despite being an undead, because the physical evidence was covered by an illusion. Was her father also covering the signs of undeath with an illusion?

But what was the point? There was no need to hide it there?

"Oh? No response to the man who gave you life? I'm sorry, do I need to turn my back? ... Here take this knife and gut my back like you did that night!" Charles said who turned his back to Laura after throwing a knife in front of his daughter. She didn't move an inch, she was scared of what he was actually intending. But she knew there was no point, her father died that night she killed him. He was now an undead under Earl's power, simple knife in a back this time would not do anything. Besides at the moment her father was basically in control of the situation. Even if she came in with her forces, it wouldn't change anything... No it's lucky she didn't come here with her forces or they may change loyalty back to the previous head of house.

"Oh get that thought of your head, if you came here only an hour earlier you would be right. But I'm much as alive as you're pathetic girl, to think you have my blood running through your veins." Charles said who turned back to his daughter, grabbing her hair with his bloody left hand and threw her towards the direction of the alter.

Laura fallen against one of the many benches that lined the main hall and struggle to get up on her feet as she noticed the blood on her hair. But she was more stunned by what her father said, he may be a cruel bastard but he never lied to her personally.

Kicking his daughter to move towards the alter Charles continued.

"Come on my daughter. Let's find out exactly what your gutless murder brought you."

* * *

**Chapter 28** - We Are Lions

* * *

She was pushed towards the alter without question and she was too stunned in fear to fight back. Specially when she saw the signs of struggle and scratch marks across the floor. It was like somebody was dragged here against their will and it would seem it was done by her father's hand.

Whoever it was must of been terrified, to even try to struggle against her father was fool hardly. But a real sense of fear was the only thing able to break the fear of the man itself.

Charles was determined to show her exactly who it was and going into the side room at the alter. Where must of the signs of struggle was evident and even random objects was thrown around the place as if they moved by some power and not by hand. And at the entrance of the side room, you could smell nothing but fresh blood.

Stepping in after being pushed by her father she saw instantly on the table in the middle of the room. Whose the blood actually belonged too..

Instantly she felt sick to her stomach and she was literally scared for her life. Not because her father was right behind her and seeing what he had done. But because of who was on the table...

"The little girl who was an adoptive sister of your own younger brother. Since the fact such an ugly inhuman creature as that girl, dare to even pretend to be in relation to one of our own blood. I thought it was best I killed her for your own sake, so you could simply not be jealous as your only brother cared about somebody else more for a sister." Charles said closely to Laura's ear who looked at the body of Sarah Walker.

She held no ill feeling towards the girl and in fact she was happy the little girl acted as a support for her younger brother. She knew how important she was to Eolas and the fact she was basically disembowelled on the table by their father.

This was...

"A nightmare? You shouldn't really concern yourself, since she was planted in Academy city by me and Aleister since the beginning. The moment word got out that he slaughtered everybody under the 7th medical in Academy city. All because we cloned his precious girl, we both knew the boy was fighting back against the darkness inside. The same darkness we both cultivated for so long. Sure Imperator was going to be delayed by some years, but the boy was right that night. Imperator is nothing without Eolas Stuart. So we came up with the idea to slowly break his mental state over time and of course this would start with giving people to care about. And that is where the young Sarah walker came in, who had no idea of her role in everything. Taking her life right now will cause trauma to your brother to something similar that occurred in 7th medical. And he will wash this land with the same brutality which was seen for eight long years. Which all started because we pulled the same trick with your mother..." Charles said who turned his daughter around and grabbed her throat.

"Your mother died in a plan to send your younger brother down a path of revenge and the emotional trauma needed to achieve what Academy city calls Level Six. He needed to be betrayed by your mother and that was done by bringing her back alive as an undead. Which only served to further Imperator and keep an eye on Aleister. Oh to answer your concerns about how I'm still alive. Earl did indeed revive me as an undead, but here's a simple trick which has been researched by our family for years. If an undead takes in a piece of Avalon, they would be brought back to live. Reverting the status of undeath but keeping the soul intact to the body. Sure Avalon on itself can't bring back the dead and that applies when the soul is gone. But it works if the soul remains anchored in the body, rebirth is possible. That is why I kept that spare piece of Avalon within Sarah as I knew very well that I get my hands back on her sooner or later." Charles said who threw his daughter aside towards the lifeless body of Sarah.

"As you see I had to literally take it our of her body...Well that would be lying, but it was far more fun that way. For when your brother sees what happened, he would remember my warning to him for coming back to this country. Even if the former Queen granted his return, that son of mine will learn his place I swear it. Heh.. by the end of this day it would all be over. There can only be one Lion my daughter, so try as you might... try to fix the damage caused by my hands. As you will have no way to bring that girl back, even if you try to use Earl. Since he should be dead right about now, like the useful and loyal pawn he has aways been. What a fool..." Charles said who was going to turn around to leave the room.

"Why... why did we get a father that was this cruel?" Laura said who was driven by fear and she wasn't really sure what now. Her father or the fury that was inevitably going to occur when Eolas finds out.

"Cruel? My you haven't seen nothing yet little girl, you're nothing but a Lion without teeth who I help gained the position you had with the church. But I must admit you do have some intelligence. Getting killed by you wasn't part of my plan, but all you managed to achieve was to bring them up earlier than expected. But why Laura, why do you dare to defy your father's ambitions." Charles asked curious about Laura's motives from the very beginning.

This question actually dispelled that fear, which made Laura to stand up in the face of her father.

"Because what you did to mother and my only brother. So I decided long ago as I watch you tear our family apart, that I will stop you... I will do what I can to break your plans... AS I HAVE NO INTENTION TO LIVE UNDER YOUR SHADOW! I will destroy magic my own way and not through Imperator. Not through the sacrifice of my brother, like how you killed your own siblings." Laura said angrily, but her confidence would falter as her father smiled in response.

"Try your pathetic attempts to stop me Laura, because you going to have serious problems when your brother finds out." Charles said who couldn't help but laugh. Laura fell to her knees near the body of Sarah Walker. The little girl that was saved by Eolas during the Sixth Incident. The thought that it was just a trap in response to Eolas' rebellion. Something that the boy didn't see coming.

"I didn't want to admit it. But it maybe true, you simply can't escape your past can you brother."

**Windsor Castle**

**Not long after Laura finds out about Sarah's death.**

Mikoto approaches Eolas on her own, knowing that he was hiding what he was truly thinking from everyone else. It didn't matter how serious it was, the boy she knew always hid it behind a kind smile. He did in fact have a rather good practice one for most of their child hood. But six months ago they both had sit down to talk about the past and during their conversation Eolas promised never to hide anything from Mikoto again.

And he hasn't, she even knew about the darkness within him. She knew full well of the danger if he lost control of his power. But that hasn't happened or even a sign of it. She even knew that Eolas' real motive of helping her gain level five status when they was younger. He manipulated her leveling to help her gain advantage over his powers so she could survive and even kill him if she had too. She doesn't know if she ever have the strength to go to such lengths.

But she also wondered if it was those time were he was at his darkest moment. Why she he purposely help Mikoto to gain the strength to kill him? Eolas tried to explain it that he acted like he does presently with everyone only with Mikoto. Meaning that he had more control over his actions in her presence. This was either an example of how much Mikoto meant to him.

Or that she had a special power she never realised.

She doesn't understand it but from what she knew of Eolas' past, he had hid nothing now. Not matter how serious it was so it she kinda expected to find out what's wrong when he finally approached him alone.

When Eolas noticed he started the conversation abruptly.

"If you asking why I gave you the second piece of Avalon it's simply because you're the only one I can truly trust here. And besides I cannot have these items any more and if the worst happens it would be very troubling to take it from you. So in a way, you're the best keeper of the pieces of Avalon." Eolas explained to which Mikoto already knew that intention. It was rather her idea in the first place, knowing she can disrupt his telekinetic power much more easily than anyone else.

But she didn't really care about that and when she stepped forward in her borrowed New Light clothes. She only looked into Eolas' eyes to which begun to move eradicaticly and it was obviously Eolas didn't want to talk about it openly.

"You look pretty funky in those clothes you know..." Eolas said who only gave the same expression from Mikoto. And after grinding his teeth he finally gave in to Mikoto.

"He's alive..." Eolas said nervously while continuing. "My father is alive and he has Sarah." Eolas said who slowly feel against the wall shaking rather nervously, which made Mikoto quickly comfort him out of worry. She never met her father before and for good reasons. But she heard that he was killed before they even got to this country, and now he was back alive?

She felt like she, Eolas and everybody was tricked.

With in that mind she asked Eolas who was clearly scared at the thought of his father how he knew about Sarah's location. He told her about what Villian heard from Earl and what that vile man basically confirmed just before he died.

**_..._**

_"YES THAT IS RIGHT BOY... IT WAS ALL HIS INTENTION! BUT YOU DIDNT TAKE THE BAIT! But never mind, Sarah is out of your reach in London. You may already be too late..."_

**_..._**

This only meant to Eolas that his father had his hands on Sarah. Which explained how she was taken from the study room in the Stuart mansion. Only those with his family blood could give permission to open those doors. If her sister didn't do it than it was him and it can only be him since there wasn't even a chance for Laura to give such permission.

She was basically in his sight all the time and even ear shot.

It made sense... when the Stuart summit begun his father entered the study room.

But why was he so scared that Sarah was taken by his father. Mikoto wondered about this and she only thought about what he told her about the time before coming to Academy city.

Eolas could repeat what he said as if it only happened yesterday and those words were also burned in Mikoto's mind from just being told it once.

**_..._**

_"If I lacked any morel feeling, then you would already be dead, boy. Not for my sake, but for the sake of your sister and the entire Stuart family. However your mother wouldn't want that and I shall respect her last wishes. So I will not kill you, but from the moment this conversation ends. You will not only be exiled from your family, but from this country to a land where your presence cannot interfere with the matters of home and family. So you will live as your mother wanted, but I warn you boy. I will only kill you if you ever return to the United Kingdom. But I will slowly tear apart everybody you care about before putting you out of your misery."_

**_..._**

Mikoto thought her own father was tough, but she knew her papa did it because he cared about her daughter. But this was different, the father of Eolas clearly used his own son like a pawn. There was no good intentions no matter how you look at it.

The Stuart family.

A family who were like Lions and used others like Pawns. Than throw them away when they're done.

Does that count for Eolas, does he use others like pawns? No, not the same way. Sure during the time of his return and the Sixth Incident. Eolas carefully planned his return to take back control of his future. And that was done by manipulating people and events.

But every time he had used people and it wasn't really for his own benefit. It was for others and Misaki had told Mikoto personally what occurred during the Sixth Incident. How Eolas nearly destroyed himself to free many people from the darkness.

Mikoto wasn't really sure what to say, but she had to try and find a way to comfort Eolas. Putting her arms around him to hold him close, she whispered in his ear.

_"You're more important to them than you realise, they should know that if they kill Sarah it would make it impossible for you to even think about joining them again. To start up this project Imperator again and all you need to do is give them a false sense of cooperation. To which we could come up with a way to rescue Sarah. Which should be easy, since shes a pretty strong escape artist herself." _Mikoto whisper hoping it would give Eolas confidence to move forward.

She wasn't sure how much of an effect it would have on him. But he laughed at the mention of Sarah being a strong escape artist since it was rather true. His sudden laughter brought a smile to Mikoto that she could help and it was indeed something to laugh about. They can remember many times how Sarah escaped from her school and orphanage to hang around with them. Even also finding her way into Tokiwadai and right under Mikoto's desk.

She had the power of teleportation and in the hands of such a cheeky girl. She would do what she want, when she wanted to avoid the reality that she was an child error. But Eolas made a promise before they came to this country and that was to offically adopt Sarah as his younger sister.

Thinking about it he had made more then that promise for after this trip to his home country.

He and Mikoto also promised to marry when they're eighteen years old. And thinking about it being married to Mikoto and being officially Sarah's brother. It made him feel warn deep inside, the fact he could have a normal life was just a few years away.

He just had to get through this current mess, if Eolas could endure the troubles of today and come out as victor. Than he knew that his dream of a normal life, just to be a normal person with dreams of the future. Was well in his reach and this dream may not be commonly shared by everyone else. But this was the boy who was often treated as a weapon, tool and basically not a human.

Because of that treatment, the boy dreamed something which seven billion people already had. Silly in a way but it was his dream and something he had the right to hope for. But if there was something that went beyond that dream, it was simple and that was to protect the future of all he cared about. If he cannot have a normal peaceful life in the future.

Than he would make sure with everything in his power to protect their futures instead.

Which included Mikoto, Touma, Misaki even Nicole and specially Sarah.

* * *

**Author Notes: **The darkness of Eolas' past is returning with a frightening vengenace and he has no clue of what has occurred. With the ticking time bomb inevitably going to go off, the next chapters will focus on Touma and Misaki as they take the fight to London to also find the fate of Sarah. And if it is required to take down Laura Stuart.

But what of the Stuart siblings father? He had left Laura alone seeing her not as a threat, but after disposing of Sarah and taking the piece of Avalon which was hidden inside her what does he plan next? Also to confirm this means all pieces have been discovered. Two in Mikoto, one in Villian, One in Laura and one in Charles Stuart.

Next time **Chapter 29 - **The Battle for London Begins.


	29. Sorrow and War

"Occurring only a few hours ago. A British national had barged into the Vatican and attempted to assassinate the Pope of the Roman Catholic Church. Which could be a sign of the conflict raging within the United Kingdom beginning to grow outside it's borders. Vatican City officials have refused to comment on the matter. But in related news to the assassination attempt the representative of the French government has called on all Catholic people within Europe to finally put an end to the Heretic country of Britain while their back is turned against the wall.

The French government sharing a negative relationship with the country of the United Kingdom. They had come to blows with each over ten years ago after the third princess was kidnapped. Which the event had also saw a strained relationships between the British government and Spanish Government. With many of Europe's big hitters having legitimate reason to intervene in the growing crises within the Island nation. Germany calls for calm until an emergency summit connives in Berlin and rumours report officials from Vatican city will also be attending.

But Europeans aren't the only ones disturbed by the events occurring in the United Kingdom.

The USA president has also called for the Europeans to remain calm and not to intervene in internal affairs. But also urge the end of the fighting and bring both sides in open dialogue. While in a complete opposite move, representatives of Academy city has warned retaliation if the European countries decided to invade the British Isles under the suggestion of the French representative.

And to make matter worse the Russia Federation and it's church representatives have warned Academy city, it will pay the price if it intervenes in European matters. Analysts and experts have warned that if the inevitable political fallout from the UK crises continues without stop. Then the entire world could see themselves on the brink of a Third World War. This news announcer from the British Broadcast Channel based in New York, hope for the safety of everyone back home and God save us all."

The deciding battle of the British Civil War is about to begin.

* * *

**Chapter 29** - The Spark of Chaos

* * *

Within Saint George's Cathedral Laura Stuart has remained just outside the room where Sarah Walker's corpse remained. She had her head hidden within her arms as she felt scared of what was about to happen next. Since she realised from her father's words, that no matter what they did they would lose. No matter what they try to do to disrupt his plans... they would lose and most of all that her brother's reaction would threaten to tear things apart.

He does have an anger problem when it comes to his family, that is much for certain but it's not exactly the boy's fault. The darkness within him enrages his emotions as it tries to break out of his control.

All this time Laura knew that her younger brother was dealing with a battle on his own for his entire life. For the future of his existence he has been battling his inner darkness. And this wasn't just his conflicting desires of mortality. There was an actual power inside him independent of his own will, which has no other desire but to usurp control of his body.

Level Six is what Academy city calls it.

But to everybody in the magical world, they know it was a fallen angel. You see there is no more room in the level of angels in creation. And Level Six puts the esper in question into a state of ascension which allows them to understand the power of God. But because there is no more room for angels, what occurs instead is a merger of souls between the esper and the angel.

That is what happened in Romania all those years ago, when a fallen angel was forced into the body of a human. Not only does this process corrupt the esper but it also corrupts the angel. But that may of not needed to have happened, for who the fallen angel was that has taken over him that day.

Which many have warned and foreseen for so many years.

This Fallen Angel and Eolas were key to Project Imperator.

Imperator the goal of the Stuart family for many generations and even whispered around during the time of the Arthurian King. The Implications of the project would not only result in the slaughter of those who uses magic, but the complete destruction of the power and the end result God itself. Eolas was just one piece of plan, but he was like the top of the spear and was important for it to even begin.

It was everything the Stuart family has ever dreamed. And in the last ten years it has been rather close to operation start. And she felt the feeling the world was on the edge of abyss a few years back, just before the time of the first Sixth Incident and after the event the feeling had gone.

But that feeling of the world being on the edge of abyss was back. Was it because of her father? Or just of the fact the death of the little girl occurred..

"Poor child..." Laura said who rose her head from her arms and stood up against the wall right next to the door which lead to the room with the girl's bod. "You were used it a game of chess which has been ongoing for nearly two thousand years and probably even longer. And only because you decided to call him... Brother...In another life time you and I could of also been called ...sisters... but not this time." she than begun to walk towards the alter and looked up towards the stain blade window behind it.

It was a beautiful site of colours and pictures which told the history of his church. She closed her eyes with a smile and the moment somebody had entered the church upon opening the great doors. You could see Laura slowly turn towards them and as she open her eyes they were cruel, murderous eyes who wanted nothing to tear apart anyone who got in her way.

"Kanzaki! Get somebody to clean the body in the back room and look after until my brother stumbles into this church. He is bound to come here knowing is the power base of the Church. When you done join with me and the others as we heading to the British Museum. This crises ends tonight you hear me... No matter the cost." Laura said as she started to storm out of the church past Kanzaki, who was surprised but her attitude. Not able to have a chance to talk before Laura left the Church, Kanzaki slowly walked over to the room Laura mentioned.

She had a worried thought when she also noticed the signs of struggle across the floor. And the smell of blood was soon on her mind as she entered the room. She feel too her knees with one hand against the wall.

"No... " Kanzaki has spent sometime with the girl while at the mansion these past few days. She knew deep down in her heart, that she didn't deserve this and whoever did it was a monster. But who? Laura? Since she was the only seen entering and leaving the Church.

"Who can be such a fool? ... Things are going to get worse when he finds out... Lets hope that luck is on our side and that doesn't occur. So many lifes have been lost stopping it the first time... Who can say it would work again and if it does what price would we pay? " Kanzaki said in fear as she remembers those eight years, which saw many magicians and friends die trying to help that boy regain his humanity.

Which was a curse upon him for achieving level six.

Only time will tell.

**Ruins of Buckingham Palace**

**7th May, 2:49pm**

Strangely enough, there was no resistance as the forces loyal to Eolas Stuart swept across the streets of London. There was no resistance by the Knights and while there were fresh corpses of knights and magicians from Laura support fraction of the branch family. They the knight were were pretty strong in their own right, hadn't even raised a sword.

And as if the knight were keeping the seat warm, they moved away the moment they witnessed William Orwell. He was far the most recognisable of everybody in the faction controlled by Eolas. Despite having Touma and Misaki along who was also surprised by the fact they simply walked into London. Well to put it more accurately they met some resistance at the edge of city, but they also came into conflict with Laura's supporters.

But shortly after that it was only Laura's supporters who showed resistance. But that basically ended no long ago and they walked the rest of the way here. Back to the place they was three days ago and that was the ruins of Buckingham palace. Which was nothing but a burnt waste land, to which was caused by one person. Earl A Stout, who unknowingly to everyone in London had died not long ago by the combination of Princess Carissa and Eolas Stuart.

Buckingham Palace was basically destroyed with a very powerful fire spell. Which replicated the idea that God itself struck down the area with his anger. A large scale magical attack, which cause a firey aftershock which replicated a massive explosion or that of an atomic bomb. For two miles around the Palace, everything was destroyed along with the Palace. Caught in the fiery devastation, that made it seem impossible to escape. Even for Misaki and Touma, who was hiding behind the power of Imagine Breaker. Despite being protected by that power, the flames basically moved past them by going around. And it was like a sea of endless fire which had no signs of stopping.

They stood there with the new light members, for nearly fifteen minutes of being surrounded by nothing by flames as the world around them burnt to ash. They never thought they actually come back here and while their goal is to find Sarah. They were also willing to help what William's intention to come here.

To help them and keep an eye on Laura, but also to find the truth on why Earl wiped Buckingham Palace out. The New light members Lessar and Floris admits that something beneath the Palace was in Earl's desire. But since they were being stopped, Earl had decided to destroy the Location instead of allowing anyone else to have it.

And why they didn't know at the moment. Eolas found out recently from the royal family members, that Earl mistaken something below Buckingham palace for a piece of Avalon and that is why he went after them at Windsor Castle. Villian had the piece of Avalon he was looking for and that didn't end up well for him.

But does that mean there was something down there which Earl mistaken for? And the question is does the former Queen know what is truly hiding beneath the Palace?

That secret was taken to the grave and they will have to dig it out themselves. That was left to the majority of Eolas' support base in the branch families. They were clawing at the secret which could lie beneath the ruins of the palace. To some would think give them the edge in this dispute.

And like a rather dedicated work force, the magicians of Eolas' faction had begun using all type of spells to speed up the process and a separate group to search for any signs of the royal bodies. Sure they probably been burn to ashes, but just in case they did something in their last moments to try and protect themselves.

They wouldn't know until they tried.

And with the arrival of an intelligence report, those of Eolas' faction had finally able to found a path towards the dungeons below Buckingham palace's ruins. With that in mind, the intelligence report was more of interest to Misaki and Touma as it basically states that Laura was seen at Saint George's Cathedral. While her forces was engaging with the knight faction and those who supported Earl at the British Museum.

"Saint George's Cathedral is the Headquaters of Necessarius? And Laura is the head of it is that true William?" Misaki said who was showing rather strong restraint not just use her powers on everyone. This is because Touma had made her promise to try and interact without poking in the minds of everyone unless it's needed.

William turned towards them with a concern expression, he knew they would go to the Cathedral alone and this would require him to split his forces here. He wasn't sure if Laura's forces would come here themselves and they had to keep this place secured.

"That is right. Saint George's Cathedral is the Headquaters of Necessarius and has been the power base of the church faction in this country for a very long time. I heard they had to abandon the location due to the overwhelming rush of Knights at the start of this conflict. They had managed to escape with important items and been in hiding coordinating with Laura as the conflict continued. Since Laura has come to London by force, taking advantage of the early confusion of a broken ceasefire than it's most likely she would be at Saint George's Cathedral. But if you two go there I plan to come with you, things are secured here and the others will explore the dungeons of Buckingham. And besides my Lord has said I should help you two..." William try to explain as he was interrupted by Touma right at the end.

"No... if you intend to come with us than only you and Misaki will be going to Cathedral. I will be going to the Museum and find out what I can do there." Touma said with confidence.

"What do you mean you going alone? Sure you did well in Academy city, taking the darkness on yourself for many occasions. But you got to remember Touma, this is war in this country and unlike back home there isn't restrictions here. They will kill you without a second thought!" Misaki said who was worried for Touma, this wasn't indeed like Academy city.

This was war and there was no second chances. Even thought that was still rather rare in the darkness of Academy itself.

"We have no choice and that's because from how William's acting he can't afford sending people to either location without leaving this place undefended. Think about it out of the four combat forces in this war, Eolas' supporters are the smallest in number, because Earl has cut his supporters in half. While Laura has the largest faction with the combination of the Church and her branch supporters. Who is only rivalled by the Royal and Knight faction. If we going to get anyway, we have to take risks and we both know that you're more concerned about Sarah than anyone else here. But I made a promise to stop this war and I want to fulfil it before this country is destroyed any further." Touma responded as he remember the promise to the third princess.

_..._

_ "And I promise you that I'm not going to let them destroy this country. I swear it." _

_..._

"But you will be on your own, can you even handle a knight?" Misaki said who was extremely worried. But William seemed to have change his mind, since he has once fought Touma some time ago. He knew of the boy's strong tenacity and decided to give him a strong sword from one which the knights had left.

"At least carry this since the knights may recognise you as an ally instead of an enemy. Cutting your risk factor in half and the rest of your enemies will probably use supernatural abilities, so stick to your strengths and find out what's going on." William said who put faith in the spiky haired boy.

Misaki stayed silent and watched as Touma took hold of the sword. He than look towards her and smile with a rather confident expression.

"Go find Sarah, since I'll be fine. When you find anything out, contact Eolas and tell him what has happened. When than is sorted and Sarah is secured then come to the British museum. I'll buy time to keep whatever they fighting over there and if needed to I'll destroy it with my right hand if its magical. We can end this war tonight if we do it correctly."

Touma said who only got a slight nod from Misaki and this gave Touma the permission to start leaving. But before he went, he turned towards Misaki once more and decided to say something which he hadn't said.

For as long they both can remember..

"The fact you allow me to do something reckless then it only means this Kamijou has once been rather lucky to find you... I love you Misaki." Touma said who then suddenly ran with the messenger to their destination.

This has left Misaki stunned and with William who felt awkward about it. He tried to move things along much to his dismay.

"Erm.. should we go? Shokuhou time isn't on our side..." William said who was instantly shut down by Misaki. "Will you be silent... I was enjoying the moment." Misaki said angrily who started to walk in the different direction from where Touma left. "Come on than..." Misaki said as she lead the way.

**British Museum**

**3:20pm **

It has what many had feared at the Museum which was surrounded by intense fighting between the Knights, Earl's fanatics and Laura's forces. Explosions was frequent as magical spells of various types and shapes had collided in a wonderful display of magical arts.

Golems and strange magical artifcts were deployed. And the knights clashed against them all to remain in control o the Museum. Knowing that inside laid dangerous items which could devastate armies if used correctly. None of them hadn't been used yet since few know how to work those items and the magical code within each one.

"These knights are becoming a problem my majesty." Laura said who stood on a high balcony in a building close by which was protected by a powerful defensive spells. It was currently under seiged by the various groups, but she seemed not too bothered. But she recognised that under the power of the original Curtana. The knights would only be dragging her into a war of attrition and it had to be stop.

"It's kinda lucky we took that magical item from the vaults of the Cathedral before the knights took over. So my... Queen... why don't you show them that your alive." Laura said cruely to which lead to the person hidden by a cloak had lept off the balcony with a rather familiar blade in hand. It was one of the shards of the Second Curtana and removing the cloak revealed the previously thought dead... The Queen to be alive... The sight of her brought the knight's offensive to a stand still. Exactly what Laura wanted as she raise a stone ball in her hand on the Balcony.

The stone ball slowly opened revealing a strange looking eye which suddenly glowed purple.

"Gorgan's Eyes do your thing!" Laura said as the Queen down below faded away revealing her to be only an Illusion. In it's place was another stone eye, which caused a flash of purple light. Blinding the majority fighting in the area and all the knights looking on.

All those who looked in the eye of the Gorgan's eyes had turned to stone. All of them, every single one of them was turned into stone in an instant. As the fighting settled down as the others who were fighting stopped, those who didn't follow Laura had retreated into the Museum. Her forces remained outside who knew exactly what she planned and to make a point of her dominating position.

Brunhild Eiktobel appeared and with her giant blade she smashed through the rows of knights which were recently giving them problems. With a wonderful smile she destroyed each and everyone who was turned to stone.

"Alright... enter the Museum... NO SURVIVES! KILL THEM ALL!" Laura demanded as her forces started to swarm into the large building like a swarm of locust. And out of their noticed, they failed to notice a certain spiky haired boy who was hidden behind the corner of a street looking on.

**Saint George's Cathedral**

There was no one outside, much to William and Misaki's surprise. In fact there was a dark feeling going around the area had made them uneasy. To which William had smelt a rather familiar smell. Something he has experienced many times on the battlefield.

"Blood has been spilt inside, so be careful." William said who decided to step ahead Misaki and slowly approached the door opening it first. And when they opened it the first thing they saw was the back of the head of Stiyl and Kanzaki who was waiting silently. They didn't react since in their mind they knew who would come through those doors sooner or later.

"What is going on here." William say who was taking it carefully not trusting those who were lead by Laura. This caused Kanzaki to turn her head into their direction and was surprised to see Misaki instead with William. They were waiting for Eolas to show up and that hadn't happened yet.

"Shokuhou Misaki? ..." Kanzaki said who stood up turning towards Misaki.

"... Who is that..." She said suddenly seeing a small body laid on the later ahead. The body had a cover over her and it would seemed things were cleaned up. But still even with the body's identity covered... the worse thoughts entered her mind.

"Shokuhou..." Kanzaki said once more and then Stiyl suddenly spoke up. "Sarah Walker...That body belongs to the little girl..." He said which sparked an angry reaction from Kanzaki. "Stiyl how can you be so uncaring."

"The situation we're in now... We can't afford to be caring and besides I feel it's more suffering for the truth to be delayed. We have to be careful since every change in that boy's life has been marked with death of something he cared about even if one was a clone. Sure that boy has a strong head on his shoulders, but we really don't know what will happen when he finds out about this girl's death. It's been very obvious to everybody here how much he cared about that little girl." Stiyl explained as Misaki slowly approached the alter, which allowed Stiyl to continue.

"With everything that has happened in these past few days, can you truly tell me the pressure isn't growing? And all because his sister killed that little girl. Those years could come back with a frightening vengeance." He continued to explain as he then went silent as Misaki struggles to speak up.

"It can't... be..."

She had her hand over the body on the alter with her hand over the facial area. She had planned to move it but her body shock with anxiety and with a sudden surge of strength she pulled the cover off slightly...

Instantly falling to her knees from shock, with tears falling down her eyes she struggles to speak with actual words. But that wasn't much of a problem with her mind and in her state of shock as she cried silently without stop.

She made contact with Eolas through the mental link between them.

**Not Far From the Church.**

Eolas, Mikoto and Nicole were heading towards the Church under the directive of those at the ruins of Buckingham Palace. They planned to go towards the Museum afterwards since it was further away. Princess Carissa had headed towards the Museum first to lead her support, knowing that her forces was also stationed there.

And before Eolas' group had reach the church, he had gotten a strange call deep within his mind.

Which suddenly made him stop.

"Eolas whats the matter?" Mikoto said who found his sudden stop rather strange, since it was he who was trying to rush quickly to London in the first place.

"It's Misaki over the Mental connection. She's crying..." Eolas said who couldn't exactly ask Misaki why, since it was a one way connection. Only she can communicate through it while only Eolas can listen.

Despite it's limitation, the connection was rather useful in the past. To which Mikoto explained to Nicole, that those two Eolas and Misaki once were a powerful team which even brought Academy city to it's knees. With Misaki acting as the information gathering, while Eolas acted as the sword.

It only took them seven days to literally destroy all resistant within Academy city, forcing Aleister himself to promise a deal with the boy. Which lead to the end of the Sixth Incident.

"What is she say than?" Nicole ask who was just explained by Mikoto how the connection between them works. It solely relied on Misaki, so without her it would be rather useless.

"We need to get to the church quickly." Eolas said who started to run in it's direction. Confused, both Nicole and Mikoto quickly headed towards the Church which wasn't that far away now. And upon arriving they saw William just outside with an emotionless expression.

While not knowing what truly happened, Eolas couldn't happened to have a bad feeling and without even allowing William to speak. He asked him to leave and go back to the ruins of the Palace.

"What.. is going on?" Mikoto said who was rather worried about the sudden serious expression coming from Eolas. And as William left gracefully without complaint the boy turned to both of the girls.

"Why don't you two go again and help Touma. I have a feeling I should deal with this on my own... So don't worry I'll tell you later." Eolas said who without waiting for an answer he started to walk towards the front doors of the cathedral. And with a silent nod, trusting Eolas to do what he has to go, both of them left for the Museum.

Leaving them there was rude, but he couldn't help it. There was only one other time Misaki cried like this and he expected the worse. And the moment he step into the Cathedral a sudden spark of memory entered his mind.

**_..._**

_It was a young girl crying in the corner of her cell on the bed._

_She look around five years old and she didn't look Japanese whatsoever. In fact she looked more English to him. Even though there was students sent to Academy city from around the world, considering the type of country England has become it was rather rare to find espers from that country. Or that a potential esper as he wasn't sure if he she had powers yet._

_She had dark brown hair and it was rather kept nice. You would expected from being kept in a cell that it would of gotten messed up. This only means she was put in here recently._

_Eolas didn't want to scare her at all._

_And If she was one of the child errors that managed to avoid the horror he had found. Then he would do everything he could to get her out of here._

_So slowly and calmly he opened the cell door's lock. He didn't want to suddenly spoke the child more then she is know. But when he had opened the door, she had noticed his presence and immediately look frightened._

_"It's ok... it's ok"_

_Eolas crouched down to be on her eye level. He didn't move any closer, because he was trying to keep her calm. But Eolas honestly have no clue how to deal with children younger then him._

_He was brought up as a weapon and he couldn't teach children how to kill people..._

_He had a strange idea and he got out his phone briefly to take off his duck strap._

_"I'm not here to hurt you at all. In fact I'm here to help you get home... Look Mr Duck wanted me to help you!"_

_He held the duck strap on his open left hand and slowly did his powers take hold. He had made the duck dance a bit in his hand..._

_"Do you want to hold Mr duck?"_

_This seem to have done something right, the girl look less frightened then before. The brave little girl even had the courage to move closer to Eolas and take the duck strap from his hand._

_"See that wasn't so scary right?"_

_The girl nodded without saving much at first, but she started to say something. Which surprised him as she expected the girl to be silent out of fear._

_"My name is.. Sarah.. Walker..."_

**_..._**

Normally when this happens he would be confused, his mind has the habit of bringing up old memories because of the whole situation six months ago. However there was no reason for an explanation. The boy was of the Stuart family, whose blood line had harboured a far more advance mind that normal humans. Even extraordinary in esper levels. And his mind picked up on that impact fact the moment his eyes scanned the room.

His eyes felt heavy as he looked around, seeing Kanzaki, Stiyl looking at him with a worried expression. Who didn't say anything and Misaki who was crouched beneath the alter crying.

Towards the body of Sarah Walker... Without any real emotional response to what he was seeing. He begun to walk towards the alter himself as another memory sparked in his mind.

_..._

_"Hello Sarah, how have you been?"_

_But the young girl had started to cry, she couldn't hold it in any longer. Dropping the yellow duck, she instantly went to young Eolas as if it was natural._

_"Where have you been big brother? I've been waiting for you so long!"_

_Sarah cried, which had stunned Eolas from confusion. He knew that she was his actual sister and she knew the same. So why was she acting in this way, it was the first time he had heard about..._

_Looking up to Misaki, you could see there was a sad smile and she begun to share what she knew from the use of her powers. She had explained to him in secret that Sarah's memoires was broken from the events two years ago and that she had suffered emotional scars. This had left the young girl to forget about her actual brother and seemed to think Eolas was her own brother. This was because he was the first person to show kindness in her darkest hour back then._

_The others in the apartment was just watching, Mikoto was speechless from what she was seeing. Learning about what had happened with the young girl had made Eolas shed a signal tear. He thought about it and discussing with Misaki through their mental connection. Eolas made a choice he had hopped would bring less pain to the young girl._

_He hugged her back._

_"I'm sorry forgive me Sarah for leaving you so long. I promise you I will never do it again, your older brother will never leave you again." Eolas said with a regretful expression. He didn't want to lie to the young girl, but was there any point of causing her any more pain? She had suffered back then and paid the price for it with her memories. Even despite Misaki's attempt she was able to fix them._

_So was there any point to try and tell her what she believed was false? That her actual brother was dead? Eolas felt like he was getting the easy way out, from the fact he couldn't keep his promise with Sarah. But he didn't want to cause her any more pain._

_"Happy Birthday Sarah. It's good to see you again."_

_..._

He continued to walk towards her with no emotion in his expression or eyes. He seemed cold as none of this had effected them, with both Stiyl and Kanzaki while also sad of what just happened. They were indeed worried about the effect on the boy. But that was far from his mind and looking briefly at the lifeless face of Sarah, he turned towards Misaki who was still in tears crouching in front of the alter.

"Misaki..." Eolas said softly to which the moment she heard that, the Queen of Tokiwadai got up and turned to him before hiding her face in his arms. This death obviously hit them hardest the most, since it was these two who rescued the young girl from a facility during the Sixth Incident. Sarah was treated like a younger sibling by both Eolas and Misaki.

They cared about her so much and while Eolas tried to remain strong for Misaki his memories would help as another memory surges to his mind.

_..._

_"Eolas... I know you're not my actual brother... I known that for some time now... it's just easier to think that way... But don't you worry... I love you just like my actual brother..." _

_..._

That girl... Sarah walker was like family to both of them and a proper family in Eolas eyes to him. There was barely a day they had been apart and he could of never imagined so. Instantly without any more thought, the regret of even bringing her to his country started to weigh on the boy as if a ton of bricks had fallen on him. Holding Misaki in his arms to comfort her and outside the sight of both Stiyl and Kanzaki.

Eolas begun to cry silently.

Was this what it means to be human?

That lesson of lost he learned these past years. The most painful experience he ever felt and while the other times was close calls... This wasn't...

She was dead and for the first time Eolas truly lost somebody he loved.

And within silence, both of them continued to grief over the memory of the young girl they loved.

"Goodnight Sarah... Goodnight."

* * *

**Arthur Notes: ** Next time Chapter 30 - War ruins the halls of History.


	30. War Ruins The Halls Of History

Within the confines of Saint George's Cathedral. Kanzaki, Stiyl looked on as both Eolas and Misaki had grieved over the death of Sarah Walker. But the boy knew they couldn't stand here any longer, the boy knew from experience that inaction would only cause more lost of lives. If he didn't do anything now the one responsible for Sarah's death would either get away or cause more pain.

It was time to take matters firmly into his hands.

And he doesn't mean how he recently had been handling the conflict.

Slowly helping Misaki to sit on one of the many benches in the Cathedral and right next to Kanzaki. She was still up set but the tears were already wiped from Eolas eyes and slowly without any word from the others he went back to the alter. Seeing the lifeless face of Sarah once more his left hand begun to shake, before slowly putting the cover over her body.

As he turned around, maybe it was only him but he felt the girl's spirit was there for a moment before disappearing. Stopping in his position he looked towards Kanzaki, Misaki and Stiyl together with the same expression he hadn't had since the Sixth Incident.

Those cold emotionless sky blue eyes, that could stare into the soul of anyone.

"Do any of you know what happened and who _exactly_ killed Sarah..." Eolas said who was clearly no longer playing around. "Eolas..." Said Kanzaki who's staling attitude only got a rather frightening response.

"TELL ME!" Shouted Eolas who's words was followed by an sudden rush of foreboding which filled the room. This feeling hadn't been felt for a while and the look on both Stiyl and Kanzaki's face told you how they felt about it.

They were clearly frightened except for Misaki.

She had finally got control of her tears, when she stood up and looked straight into Eolas' eyes. Her stary eyes which often seen working together with Eolas' piercing sky blue eyes. But this may no longer be the case as she spoke up to Eolas' foreboding demand.

"So that's it than? You lose one loved one you going to go back to your old ways and kill everyone in your path? Are you going to betray the friends who sacrificed everything to pull you out of that life? Are you going to betray Mikoto Misaka who you promised not kill anyone without a good reason? That promise and her bond is what is properly keeping you sane right now! But the way you acting right now.. It seems like you ready to slaughter anyone who gets in your way. Is that any way to honour her memory? We both know Sarah would not want you to go down that path." Misaki said who walked right up to Eolas. She clearly had the courage to face him unlike the other two.

Both of them had been friends for some time now. If anything, second to Mikoto only, Misaki knew Eolas the most. Eolas didn't answer straight away and stared right at Stiyl knowing he could be rather honest than anyone else.

"Kanzaki found Laura in here alone. When she entered Laura told Kanzaki to get someone to clean things up and secure the body until you arrive." Stiyl said revealing that Laura was seen last alone with Sarah's dead body. "But there was no blood on Laura's clothes. She didn't kill the girl and it would be impossible to avoid if from the way Sarah died." Kanzaki said which in turn make Eolas turn back to Misaki.

"I wouldn't be betraying anyone. So you should really think more of me, this boy you seen in front of you had grown up since those years. I've learned alot and I'm not going to allow them to think it's so easy to drag that thing out of me. But... I am going to kill one person with pure intentions. And that is my father not my sister Laura." Eolas said which got a confused shock from everybody in the room, to which Eolas continued. "Yeah, that's right. Even though you Stiyl had seen my father's body. Earl had revived him and he was one who took Sarah." Eolas explain which got a response from Misaki. Which was based on the testimonies of what Villian heard from Earl and what he heard from him.

"Are you sure?" She said which was followed by Kanzaki who gave her feelings on the possibility that Eolas' father is alive.

"If that is true it changes everything. Charles Stuart is the one man who truly deserves to die in my opinion. He cares about nothing but his own ambition and will kill anyone in his own way. And he has the power to back it up..."

* * *

**Chapter 30** - War Ruins The Halls Of History.

* * *

At the British Museum, the various forces gathered that had raged war these past few days. And while Laura's forces storm into the building, to cut down and kill the surviving knights and followers of Earl. She was stunned to see reinforcements in the form of the Leader of Knight and Princess Carissa.

There was no sign of New light or even Index and this was for good reason. They were with Villian at the ruins of Buckingham palace trying to discover clues of Earl's attack. Sure he made a mistake, but there must of been grounds as to why he made the mistake. He couldn't mistake Villian's piece of Avalon with what he felt at the palace. Since it was plainly obvious that Earl could track the power Avalon gives off.

So what truly they all had to know. They had to know what was worth the death of the Queen and the First Princess.

They had to know.

But that was another matter as Princess Carissa came charging in with her forces right behind herself. Along with the Leader of knights she had the look that she was going to end the war right here and right now.

"WE GOT THEM WERE WE WANTED THEM! SURROUND THE MUSEUM AND LET NO ONE ESCAPE UNLESS THEY SURRENDER PEACEFUL AND IF THEY DO NOT? KILL THEM WITHOUT MERCY! THEY ARE RIGHT ABOUT ONE THING! AFTER TODAY THIS COUNTRY WILL CHANGE! NOW FORWARD!" Princess Carrisa said who lead the charge but was soon taken over by the leader of knights and a group of them who basically leapt towards the Museum to rush the magicians who stayed behind to defend the entrance.

But they didn't expect a certain Saint to stay behind.

Her name was Silvia and just before the knights dropped onto their position. Powerful shock waves was unleashed blindly from her position, pushing the knights back with tremendous force and to make matters worse a large barrier started to form around the entire building.

Pushing them further and making the Knight leader crash to the ground with his fellow knights. When he stopped he instantly got up to his feet, but feel to his knee and spat up blood. Just as the princess has thought, he still hadn't recovered from his battle with Eolas.

Seeing now that the Museum was protected by a large scale barrier, which only meant those inside are either buying time to find something, or to wipe out the opposition inside first. The Princess noticed the broken stone bodies of Knights and felt annoyed seeing the Leader of Knights not hundred percentage. She quickly grab the hrunting from his hand and kicked the leader of Knights away.

"Take him away and get him medical attention." The princess demanded much to the knight leader's dismay.

"Princess..." The Knight Leader tried to say..

"Go that's an order. I'll deal with this mess here..." She said as she looked on, Silvia was always going to be a trouble sum enemy and the fact she created this powerful barrier, they could easily gain the advantage if left to their own devices before long. For the survive of her soldiers and herself she had to find a way through. But no even Curtana's power could rend the defensive powers of Silvia.

Only if somebody could take Silvia from behind.

And unknowingly to the Princess a certain spiky haired boy had made it inside. With one touch of his right hand he could easily dispel the powerful barrier. But he was really over his head as he found himself deep inside the building between the forces of Earl, some of the knights and Laura's forces.

He was in the British history ward on the upper floor and between him and the exit was a lot of magicians. But he came here for a reason, everybody seemed to have interest in a certain artifict here. And it busy be that old looking British flag which knights have been fiercely protecting all this time.

He didn't understand why, but he could help them by using his imagine breaker on the flag. He could negate whatever power it had held. But he wasn't exactly a known ally with them, all he had was this sword to prove his alliance.

Touma felt stupid as he basically just thought of the answer to his problem. This sword could help him here. Basically eliminating knights as an enemy and knowing this Touma quickly rushed out from his hiding spot with blade in his left hand.

"Hey allow me to hel..." Touma try to say as he was suddenly interrupted be a large explosion coming from beneath the knights. Wiping them out without much effort, nearly caught in the explosion the boy put his right hand in front of him. And block the magical flames which erupted from the explosion.

Negating instantly from the power of his right hand, the only thing that appeared from the flames was a large man with a spike ball and chain. Who begun swinging it furiously before throwing the massive spike ball in Touma's direction who with ease was able to get out of the way, but he was shocked to notice that the moment the spike ball main contact with a surface. It exploded with flames like the explosion he seen before...

Not prepared for it he was throw to the side and had no time to rest easy as the assault continues by this assailant. Despite the spike ball being near enough half the size of the man. He was throwing around like it was nothing and this made him wonder when the spike ball once hit a surface near touma. This time prepared he used his imagine breaker to block the magical flames and tried to move in.

Once again the large man pulled back his weapon rather quickly and threw it once again. Barely dodging this attack which landed right behind him, the fiery explosion actually pushed himself forward which gave Touma the chance he needed to catch his enemy off guard. With strong step forward, Touma stood his ground in front of his enemy and was prepared to punch him down with the Imagine breaker.

But suddenly showing his unusual strength, the assailant pulled his weapon back which hit the surface below them both. Destroying the floor with his magical power and causing them to fall towards the ground below...

It would be a few moments before Touma realised what just happened he felt hurt from the fiery explosion. But he didn't fell like he just fallen on the hard fall below and this was for a good reason. You see he was caught by a certain other Saint who was down below.

Her name was Brunhild Eiktobel and she looked rather unamused by capturing touma by his clothing. He just happened to fall right in front of her when she standing. Throwing the spiky haired boy aside, she slowly walked to the other who had fallen and with one strike of her blade she killed him without a second thought.

"That's what happens when you betray the main house." Brunhild said who than turned her eyes to Touma. She was ordered to basically kill all resistance inside and this probably would include the one with such a strange power. Even if this boy once helped Laura in the past, this boy had to die right here and right now.

Without wasting any time, the Saint stepped forward incredible speed and slash down upon Touma. Who in turn showed his unique battle instincts and actually side step Brunhild's attack with a professional feeling. And this would continue as with blinding speed Brunhild continued to attack with her claymore. First with a slash to the side and another downward slash in just three seconds between each other.

And with both times Touma had amazingly dodge it with strong reflexes.

"I have spared with Eolas on many occasions throughout the past Six months. His attacks are much faster and accurate than yours. So there is no way you will hit me so easily." Touma said who looked rather enjoying his current situation.

"Oh, it seems you're a rather cocky one. Than let's find out when I go all out...huh..." Brunhild said who was taken by surprise as Touma suddenly ran away from the Saint. He wasn't a fool and he knew that taking on a Saint is suicidal.

Specially one that crazy.

He didn't come here to pick a fight, he came here to stall for time and find out what was happening. Stumblingly on his feet Touma passed many fights between Laura's and Earl's forces within the building as he finds a fire exit. Heading towards it he opens the exit only to walk right into an invisible wall.

Falling to the ground Touma rubbed his face which was now sore.

"What the hell just... err... Misaka? Nicole!" Touma said who suddenly stared at the appearance of those two girls.

"When did you guys get here?" Touma said who was relieved who was sore all over.

"We split up with Eolas at the Cathedral and we basically found out what was happening here by the Princess. We didn't realise that you were actually in here. She asked us to find a weak point and there you were." Mikoto explained as she touched the barrier between them and like an electric shock it reacted. But it didn't hurt Mikoto due to his electrical discharge. But even if that's the case breaking through it was another matter.

"Touma... Look out behind you.. NOW!" Nicole shouted who's talon appeared behind her and tried to pierce the barrier all on herself. Touma turned to see Brunhild slowly walk towards him with her claymore in hand. Seeing the danger fast approching, Touma quickly touched the barrier with his imagine breaker.

Causing an electrifying chain reaction, but it didn't vanish from the touch and Touma actually struggled to keep it up. This only mean huge power was flowing from an outside source, as long this remained a factor it would be hard if not impossible to break this barrier.

Grinding his teeth, Touma put all his strength in his right hand. Hoping that for once it would work on his command and not left up to fate. But not realising was about to occur at the front entrance as the Princess herself charged at the barrier where Siliva was still standing. With all her strength she tried to pierce the Curtana original through and despite struggling for a few moments. Siliva back a way about as the sword went straight through. The aftershock of his incident weakened the barrier overall and just in time he had thought.

As Touma suddenly found himself flying after being chucked by Brunhild with one hand. But thankfully a hole was created by that moment of opportunity and Nicole quickly pushed Mikoto inside allowing the Railgun, to send Brunhild backwards with a powerful lightning arc.

"Nicole..." Mikoto said who turned back through the barrier which had now reformed. "I'll be fine just go. I will help at the front to see what I can do." Nicole said who ran out of sight leaving, both Touma, herself and Brunhild in the room.

"Where is Eolas?" Touma said wondering why she didn't come with both Nicole and Eolas.

"He went to the Cathedral... Misaki was... upset... Sarah... Oh god." Mikoto said realising what actually happened. She would stand there and cry, she would fall to her own knees and weep. But she didn't and that isn't because she had a cold heart. Because deep down she knew that Eolas and Misaki had already grieved enough. So instead of grieving at this time, she poured all her sorrow away and looked at Brunhild rather cruelly.

"Touma... destroy the barrier. I'll deal with this person right here." she said as with a tap of her left foot a massive surge of electricity went through the floor and even ripped the ground up as collided with the unexpected Brunhild. Her armour, the claymore she carried had suddenly weighed her down.

And now in place, Mikoto without a moment hesitation pulled out an arcade coin and aimed it straight at the saint.

"Get lost..." Mikoto said with fury in her voice as she unleashed a powerful Railgun immediately clashing into the powerful Saint and sending her through the wall and back into the main-hall. Touma looked shock literally from Mikoto rather serious attitude and decided not to stay any longer. Specially since there was no point of trying to get her to calmed down.

Since he also figured it out from Mikoto's reaction. Sarah Walker was dead and she was found at the Cathedral... Touma could only imagine how hard it had hit Misaki and make him clench his right fist in anger. He was just as upset as anyone else, but like Mikoto he couldn't allow his sorrow to overcome him. He had to face the other saint that was just at the entrance of the Museum and break the barrier to allow the others in.

For better or worse, even if they get arrested they would probably still be wiped out from the sheer number of opposition inside. He needed to get the knights in and fast. That flag he had thought, really was it something that simple that people would kill over it? There must be more to it than meets the eye.

But first...

With all the strength in his lengths he charged towards the entrance, he made no interest of keeping his presence silent and in no time whatsoever he was one leap away from Silvia. But the Saint turned around from hearing his footsteps and from powerful shock-waves Silvia tried to stop Touma in his tracks. But she didn't exactly expect the right hand of Touma, who putting the right hand in the way dispelling the shockwaves in an instant.

And with his surprise advantage, Touma stood his ground just a short breath away from Silvia and punched her across the face with his right hand. A familiar sound rang out as a pulse went through the entire barrier, sending Silivia crashing against her own creation and back.

But it wasn't enough, Touma was missing something.

"That will not work..." Kanzaki said who arrived with Stiyl and Misaki. They met Nicole who had come back around. With the Princess they stood near to explain what they mean. But before he could the princess who was under a lot of stress to get this conflict under wraps. Looked towards Kanzaki who was supposed to work with Laura.

"Why aren't you in there with your precious leader and where is Eolas." Carissa asked who wasn't playing games.

"Because we got a bigger problem than this pathetic fight. The Stuart's siblings father is alive... Charles Stuart." Kanzaki said who was unsure why Carissa wasn't surprised.

"I already know, the boy mentioned it to me back at Windsor castle." She said knowing how their fathers thinks clearly. Laura and even Eolas had mentioned it to her once.

_..._

_"We Stuarts are like Lions. We always stand up top and we use all who we deem necessary. Even our own family. That is who we are and how we've always been..."_

_..._

While once in their life both Eolas and Laura has been guilty of following that tradition. But Charles Stuart took it too the extreme, if that man gets his way he would use the entire world as his pawns. And from the understanding of their objectives with his son for those eight years. That's exactly what he has been doing all this time. Even the information of Laura killing her father was revealed by Eolas after Earl's death. Which was one of the compromises to work together.

And she doesn't blame Laura.

Anyone...no...

Everyone would do the exact same thing.

"So I assume you have a plan Kanzaki?" the princess asked who instead got a response from Misaki instead. She looked bit of a mess and that is because she was crying earlier. But she was ready to help as she could so without a second thought with a press on the remote control she took out of her bag. Misaki sent to the minds of those around her the plans foretold by Eolas at the Cathedral.

Even to Touma who was currently fighting Siliva just inside the barrier. Why her thoughts would stay in the mind of others, it only be a moment for him. But he has done this many times, she had trust in him that he would do his part.

_..._

_"If Laura is gone to the British Museum, than the only option I see that is to use the Union Jack to divert the power of the Curtana Original. Originally this spell can only be performed by royalty. And that still remains true, but we would be forgetting of a little secret of the Stuart family. The Stuarts were once royalty during the last English civil war and thus not only are we capable of using the Curtana original. But we also be capable of using the Union Jack spell. But it would take time to prepare and so I expect from a logical tactic stand point. She would use Silvia stall for time but creating a barrier around the Museum. Someone who I have once got into a fight with, the way to bypass her barriers is rather simple. Since the barrier instantly generates power to the point it get's hit. The weakness of the barrier is a continuous powerful attacks in various location and something like the Curtana Original or Touma's right hand would be able to destroy it. But as long these facts remain unchecked, the powerful barriers she have will be near impossible to break completely." _

_..._

And without question they committed to that plan, because they all know from experience when it came to Eolas' plan they can be rather accurate. With Stiyl taking his position on the west side and kanzaki on the east. And Nicole remained with the Princess and Misaki at front. The Princess will not be using her sword and would be counting on Touma who was an arm reaches away from it anyway.

She was just a back up in case Touma can't.

With everybody in position, Misaki used her powers once more to talk to everybody at once. One the count of three they were going to unleash their strongest attacks against the barrier.

_"3..."_

_"2..."_

_"1..."_

_"ATTACK!" _Misaki shouted within their minds and they all just did that.

First with Kanzaki who took out her blade and called upon her unique powers. "Breaker of God!" A strong magical aura surrounded her as it all was drawn to a blade and charged at the barrier in a similar matter Carissa did earlier. Her blade went straight through the barrier but that's just it. It was stuck in the barrier up to the hilt and a strong electrical charge was reacting to it's penetration of the barrier. But it would need more than that.

Stiyl on the other side unleashed his signature fire spell, with rune marks placed around the area. "One of the five great elements from which the world is constructed. The great flame of the beginning. It is a light of blessing that raises life and a light of judgement that punishes evil. It is overflowing with calm blessings and with freezing misfortune that destroys cold darkness. Its name is fire and its role is the sword. Be manifested and become the power that eats into my body!"

A large creature of fire rose right behind him and with a smile he sends it forward to unleash it's fiery judgement upon the barrier.

"I call on the power of Innocentius!" Stiyl shouted as the massive fiery creature clashed into the barrier in a display of powerful magic.

And finally in front of the Museum. Nicole stood strong as purple ghostly talons appeared out of no where which screamed of tormented souls. Her magical energy than changed once more as it become tinted with a golden colour. But she went a step further as she went on a further change, that would only make her more powerful than even the time she was against the dragon.

"Dragon Force..." Nicole said silently as she stared towards her target... "ROAR OF THE GOLDEN GHOST DRAGON!" Taking a deep breath she than unleashed a powerful vortex of purple and golden magical energy that was stronger than ever before which came crashing like a meteorite into the front of the barrier. The moment came into collision with the barrier, inside it felt like a sudden like a quake had hit the building...

Which gave Touma the advantage he needed as it made both him and Silvia stumble to which Touma was able to secure his footing first and went straight for another strong punch across the Saint's face. Taking full advantage and sending her off her feet fully. And hearing the plan from Misaki herself for a brief moment, he knew what he had to be done.

The must simple thing he had ever needed to do and that was use negate this barrier.

He punched the barrier with his imagine breaker with all his might and on contact. A chain reaction from all the other attacks caused the barrier to finally crumble under the power of the spiky haired boy's punch.

With everybody's attack getting through and doing some damage to the building. The many knights that stood behind Princess Carissa waited for the inevitable order. As the Princess Regent look with a sinister expression on the building.

"SECURE THE SAFETY OF THE ESPERS AND ANYONE ELSE WHO GIVES UP! BUT IF THEY RESIST! KILL THEM ALL! BUT LEAVE LAURA TO ME!" The Princess said as with everyone else including Nicole and Misaki they charged towards the Museum and swarming into the building one after the other. With some taking the chance to secure Silvia and those who went past to witness the intense battle between Brunhild and Mikoto. They collided with the Saint with their own swords, teaming up with Mikoto to overwhelm the Saint with sheer numbers. Misaki gratefully reunited with Touma instantly hugging the spiky haired boy, while Nicole met up with Mikoto with a smile happy to see her safe.

And why they did the knights continued to swarm the building to lock it down with the Princess.

But the Princess was going to make a detour as she had a feeling which has been felt on many occasions. The type of magical power which can only belong to Laura Stuart herself. She has no interest of wasting time here, she had to act fast before Laura can turn this entire situation around.

Kicking a pair of large doors easily down and across the hall she entered. She looked as Laura Stuart was on the other side with a few magicians and the Union Jack. She stared intently at the daughter of the Stuart family.

"Drop that flag Laura. At this moment of time I cannot allow you to take the power of Curtana away." Princess said as she watched them closely. "Princess.." Laura tried to speak, but that's exactly what the princess wanted as she knew the moment she begun to speak her guard was dropped. With a single step and showing speed not seen since Earl's fight she was already up right close with Laura and the other magicians.

Before even Laura can tell Princess Carissa with the Curtana Orignal had already slashed her magicians down including the Union jack she didn't care about sparing. Her plan to personally use the power of curtana and Avalon against her father was gone in that moment. Angered as if fury she kept hidden rose to the surface and with one swing of her hand.

Large amounts of magical energy flowed like a tilde wave from the ground after a few words. Stepping back wards Princess Carissa rushed backwards and swung her Curtana Original upwards to sent the attack flying to the ceiling. It destroyed the entire ceiling and smashed to the slowly darkening skies. Worried by the sheer magical strength Laura had it was something she should of expected. She was the daughter of the Stuart family and she had the knowledge to back up her powerful magical strength.

But acting irrationally Laura suddenly summoned a familiar chain. "White chains of camelot." Laura shouted who created a strong white chain which went straight for Carissa's Curtana original blade. It wrapped around it in an attempt to steal it away from the princess.

But Carissa wasn't having none of it, Laura may of have strong magical abilities but she was no fighter and Carissa proved it as she used her powerful strength to pull against the white chain and charged straight for Laura. With that same blinding speed which she couldn't rack.

Carissa knocked Laura down with a back hilted strike in her stomach. Fallen to the group not out of pain, but her will basically crushed Laura felt like she was waiting for her maker even though had a piece of Avalon which Carissa commented on.

"Just as I thought, you don't know how to use Avalon like Earl did." Carissa said as she suddenly offered her hand towards Laura. "Enough of this fighting Laura, no one blames you for what has happened. Me and your brother knows full well about your father." She said but that was no hope in Laura's eyes as she looked towards the princess.

"You don't get it Princess... It's all over... You see ... once you angered him... there is no turning back until all those who stood in his way is dead. That means everyone here... Everyone... " Laura said forewarning about her own father and she was right.

Because above them through the open skies, there was a giant blue meteorite which was on fire. It looked powerful enough to cause devastation equal or even greater than what destroyed Buckingham Palace. Everybody saw it, Kanzaki, Stiyl, Mikoto, Nicole, Touma and Misaki.

And in the distance from a good viewing point on top of Saint Paul's Cathedral near by... Was Charles Stuart who had a rather cruel smile on his face which would even make Saten himself proud.

And with just a movement of his left hand which was pointing towards the sky, he sent the blue meteorite crashing towards the British Museum. But not all plans come together as Charles himself was distracted by the sliver of strange lights in the area and suddenly.

A pillar of powerful light emerged from the ground below the blue meteorite and like an arrow it went straight throw Charles' devastating attack. Engulfing in a blinding light... to the untrained eye you would call this a judgement of God. Light emerging from nowhere to strike down a devilish attack.

But that wasn't what happened, for those who knew the true nature of light which was telekentic in nature and the true form of that boy's power. This was only done by Eolas Stuart who stood below Saint Paul's Cathedral's whos eyes and hair slowly turned back to normal.

Staring intently at the man he hasn't seen since he was exiled.

Since he was abandoned by his family.

Father and son and finally reunited after Eleven long years.

And Charles Stuart couldn't help but smile as his presence.

"Now my son... I think it's time we find out who truly is the real Lion of our family."

* * *

Next time **Chapter 31** - Ambitions Vs Dreams


	31. Ambitions Vs Dreams

At the British Museum, the fighting started to die down as Laura announced the surrender to the Princess Regent. With only those still loyal to the late Earl still fighting, they were distant from the entrance were both Nicole and Mikoto rejoiced their victory. While Touma and Misaki suddenly embraced each other and that is because Touma knew about what happened to Sarah. Misaki was hiding in his arms because of that reason and the fear of losing him as well. Which was a close call being stuck inside the Museum not long ago.

The fighting had suddenly ended that is what they had thought with only the echoes of a clash in the distant remaining in their minds. None of them would expect a large group of espers to emerge on the scene. Specially not when the Knights begun to fight each other without any reason and they only expected something when in a display of pure power someone in the distant with a large staff literally wiped out the entire second floor.

"Beast666"

"Don't you think you went overboard? Aleister Crowley? With the Mind control espers sending the knights into confusion and others standing by for exist. Don't you think your attack was a bit too much? That will drawn attention to you?" Said a certain female Director.

Aleister Crowley still in his usual garments when in that tube upside down. Aleister had his infamous blasting rod in his hand and shock his head in response.

"No... not know. With Charles Stuart engaging subject Six in battle, the likely outcome he would push his mental state to the limit. In fact if left to his own devices, Charles would more likely to achieve his objective. But to make sure we get what we want. We will have to poke the lion with a very large stick and that case is simple. Force the Level Six shift upon Mikoto Misaka once more. This will surely guarantee our victory and the rebirth of Project Imperator. Now go before they recognise you, Christina Stuart you still have a role to play as my undead slave."

* * *

**Chapter 31** - Ambitions Vs Dreams

* * *

**Saint Paul's Cathedral, 4:32pm **

A reunion that was eleven years in the making, the boy Eolas Stuart looked up towards his father who was standing on top of Saint Paul's Cathedral. The last time these two had stood face to face, Eolas was barely five years old. And his father Charles had not only killed his mother but also sent him onto exile to Academy city. There was no love loss between these two family and this was shown by no attempt to even greet or talk to each other.

The feeling between them was a strong sense of foreboding as it was like looking at the present and future of one man. Eolas was a spitting image of his father and that fact makes him sick. He had no intention of being like him, not even now or until the end of time.

And than it begun suddenly with one step forward and swinging his left hand forward. Eolas unleashed his signature ability in his father's direction to send him a striking message. The Smack wave was unleashed and like a massive explosion had been set off the force ripped apart Saint Paul's cathedral as if it was nothing like cardboard and not only that the powerful force of telekinetic energy continued to trip through the buildings behind it until it came to a stop a mile away.

Everything in the path of Eolas' attack was utterly destroyed or ruined.

Eolas didn't have to worry about casualties, the city was entirely evacuated of non-combatant personal two days ago. Even during the brief cease fire, the capital of his old nation was abandoned as it was classed as an important battleground. This was a good thing in Eolas' eyes, since he didn't have to hold back any longer. But even with his display of power which occurred with just the movement of one of his arms.

His father was well unharmed.

In fact he was laughing as he walked out of the dust and chaos caused by Eolas' attack.

"Excellent... You surly do have the power to back up your intentions. I guess this is what you call the result of the level six shift... Right?" Charles said who didn't get any answer from his own, who only stared at his father with a hostile intent. "Is that how it is then? I think I like this side of you... you know the one where you want nothing but the death of the enemy in front of you. As that's a good feeling boy, remember it well as it's going to consume your very soul." Charles shouted with joy who pointed towards Eolas with just two fingers and the sense of danger fast approached the boy.

And with a slight movement of his head, Eolas was stunned as he barely dodged a magical bullet. It was small but very powerful as it rips through the buildings behind him like nothing. The speed, the size and the accuracy of the attack was registered in Eolas' mind. With just one glance of the ability, the boy was now prepared to take on further attacks. And that is exactly how it happened, with blindly movements of his left hand. Charles unleashed a barrage of magical bullets towards his son and the boy using his telekinetic field to his advantage only barely was able to dodge the speed of the attacks and with each one fired Eolas moved one step closer.

At this rate it would be impossible to get to his father, but he had planned to counter this offensive and all it took was one piece of the many debries littered everywhere. It came flying towards his father from before like a rocket and was about to hit his head straight on. But in a sign of foresight and speed, Eolas' father turned his head around and destroyed it with a magical bullet.

"GOT YOU!" Eolas said who took this one moment with full advantage and using his telekinetic ability to increase the moment of his body. The boy found himself close up to his father with inhuman speed and was about to punch his father down. But he wasn't the only one planning head, predicting Eolas' moves Charles turned around quickly with just one of his hands pointing at Eolas like a gun.

"No... I got you.." Charles said as he unleashed a powerful magical bullet in close range.

"Dammit!" Eolas said as he took the attack head on, trying to use his telekinetic power to protect his inner organs. The attack sent him flying and threw him back where he started, realising the difference between them Eolas struggle to get up his feet after that attack.

"No than... Let's talk..." Charles said who muttered a few words a made a hard left step when he begun walking towards his son. At that moment a white familiar chain sprung up from the ground itself. These were the white chains of Camelot and they went straight for Eolas himself to tire him up.

And it just did that, Eolas tired tightly by those white chains without any chance to resist he was pulled into the sky as if he was on a crucifixion cross. A rather familiar site to the one in that firery hell that existed in the boy's mind.

"You bastard..." Eolas grumbled as he struggled against the chains.

"Now... now... Did your mother ever teach you not to swear? Oh that's right she never had the chance, like you never had the chance to teach that little girl of yours?" Charles said with a sinister expression who stopped walking beneath his own son.

"SO IT WAS YOU!" Eolas shouted with rage as a powerful telekinetic force could be felt erupting from beneath the chains. This continued as Eolas struggle against the chains grew and grew with his rage. But despite everything his struggles was for naught

"Yes it was me and that was only because her usefulness came to an end. Like a good little tool she has been all this time." Charles said who pointed towards his son's forehead and fire another magical bullet. Basically cancelling out the boy's growing telekinetic power. Wailing from the impact, Charles laughed as the boy's power died down.

"Not very much gets past your reflexes and defences. Like a perfect weapon you was supposed to be boy, but even you have clear weaknesses. One that not even you didn't realise all this time. If someone get's a clear shot on your head like I just did, it cancels out the calculations running through your mind. Every other would be old cold, since my attack would of shut it down completely. But you, your sister and I are very different. Our minds... exists beyond the realms of mortality and a gift from a certain angel. I predict one minutes and twenty two seconds until your calculations are up to speed. Am I correct?" Charles said who looked at his son with a observing glance.

He was correct and there shouldn't be any surprise why he knew all of this and more. If Eolas' mental prowess was anything to go by, the mental prowess of his father was beyond even his own capability. He was completely out matched when that is compared to each other and Eolas knew it deep down.

"I take your expression as a yes..." Charles said who was suddenly interrupted by his son.

"STAND THERE CONFIDENTLY AS YOU WANT FATHER! BUT YOU WILL NOT GET AWAY WITH KILLING SARAH!... SHE WASN'T A TOOL SHE IS A HUMAN LIFE JUST LIKE ME ... YOUR OWN FLESH AND BLOOD! AND... You saw me nothing but as a toll... you both did... Mother... and you ..." Eolas said who was suffering from the thought of his own memories. When he was betrayed by his own parents.

"Calm down now... I would prefer you know the truth than falsely blaming someone. I owe you that at least as some sort of present, for causing my plans so much trouble. Your mother never truly betrayed you boy... Christina Stuart died on that day in our families Church." Charles said whos words caused Eolas' mind to go back to that day.

**_..._**

_Christina wanted to protect them both, but she didn't want to alienate either of them. Charles was increasingly becoming in favour of choosing one the children to protect the stability of the family._

_No matter the cost._

_Eolas the young boy couldn't follow what happened next, it was like it had happened instantly without warning. Then the arguments went silent and before any more words was spoken, the father left the chapel and without acknowledging the existence of his son who stood their looking towards the silent body of his mother. He knew if his sister was there, she would of stopped him from walking any closer. But she wasn't even near the chapel and the boy was concerned for his mother._

_So he got closer and slowly but surely he had found what had happened. What he found was the lifeless body of his mother and when he realised this he stood there stunned. It was like his life was crashing down around him and a sudden rage grew within the boy._

**_..._**

"I'm many things, but I will not allow you to blame her for something she never did. She was your protective mother right up to the end, the one you know in Academy city is nothing but an undead slave." Charles said who one again fired an magical bullet at Eolas' forehead. Hitting him once more and stopping Eolas to concentrate his power properly. Which allowed Charles to continue..

"Regarding using that little girl and you as tools. You should know this from a long time ago, WE ARE LIONS! We always stand up top and we use all who we deem necessary. Even our own family. That is who we are and how we've always been and who we always shall be! That's the curse of the Stuart family to stand on top of everyone else. IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU LEARNED IT! Like the young girl finally did as I ripped her entrails out for my amusements..." Charles said with a cruel laughter as he begun to explain Sarah's role in all of this and that she was sent to Academy city with her brother the moment word got out about his slaughter under 7th medical.

She was nothing but a pawn in his father's game to keep his son under his control. Her deaths and the tampered piece of Avalon had did it's damage, Charles could see it in Eolas' eyes that was growing with rage. Charles was actually impressed that his son was holding on, because he knew that inside the boy right now. Eolas was fighting a battle on two fronts, one against himself in the real one and one against that darkness that was suppressed within him.

Eolas Stuart has been fighting the battle within himself for all his life, constantly fighting for the control of his very soul and body. The mental fortitude of his son truly made him proud, but like any father would when their son was acting rebellious. It was time for him to put him in his place... but of course after a bit of fun.

"SHOW ME MY SON! HOW STRONG ARE YOU?!" Charles said who point towards his son once more and fired an onslaught of magical bullet's at Eolas' head. While he was attempting to protecting himself with little telekinetic shields. But they didn't do much to stop the pain caused by it as it felt like somebody was bashing his head constantly without stop and to make matters worse it...

"OH IM SORRY MY DOES DOESN'T WHELP IN PAIN? WELL TOO BAD I WAS LOOKING FORWARD TO SEE YOU SQUIRM BOY! I WAS LOOKING FORWARD FOR YOU TO ADMIT WHO THE TRUE LION OF THIS FAMILY IS! HAHAHA!" Charles said cruelly who continued here's onslaught for another few minutes before stopping. Leaving Eolas to look down in pain and he couldn't help but to feel the rage growing inside him.

The sound of glass cracking inside him was growing louder with each passing moment.

He couldn't allow it to happen, he couldn't allow his father get his own way.

Focus...

Focus...

"I see... " Charles said who was looking around him to see the white sliver of light starting to fill the area. The sky was growing darker with each passing second, the light that started to emerge was growing replacing the light of the dimming sun. "This is the true form of your power? huh..." Charles said who was actually stunned by the new look in his son's eyes. They were pure white and glowing with the same light as that around him.

Focus...

"GOD DAMMIT EOLAS FOCUS!" The boy roared as his telekinetic power erupted without stopping. Pushing the chains back with amazing force, Charles stood back as he watched with amusement as his son's power was about to snap the chains of Camelot itself. And they did snap under the pressure of Eolas' telekinetic power freeing the boy from Charles grasp as the moment his feet touched the ground, the boy launched himself forward with blinding speed and before even Charles could interact.

Eolas collided into his father with a powerful punch across his face, sending his father flying across the ruins of Saint Paul's Cathedral. Using every drop of knowledge he had with deadly hand to hand combat. The boy unleashed a furry of punches and kicks as he chased his body across the area. Showing no mercy and taking every chance he had to inflict pain the boy struck. Than finally smacking his father's body into the ground, Eolas grabbed his face with his left hand and push his head down with tremendous amount of Telekinetic pressure. Which torn into the ground itself while also tempting to crush his father under the weight of his power.

Not seeing any reasonable signs that it had killed his father, this was only because there was a piece of Avalon inside him. Without thinking any further, Eolas with his right hand went to take his father's piece of Avalon without a second thought. Knowing that if he can that away, victory would be in Eolas' hands. But before he could even get close to starting the process of removing a piece of Avalon. The boy's hand was suddenly stopped by Charles who grabbed it with a sinister smile. Avalon was already doing it's job, Charles was being healed at an incredible rate.

"You going to do more better than that." Charles said who throw with just one hand Eolas away and off him who proceeded to get back up his feet. As Eolas stumbled back away from his father it looked like he was going to reach for the handle of an invisible sword.

But he stopped as his father begun to talk.

"Surprise aren't you? You probably figuring how I did it? Your sister did indeed kill me much to my dismay, but to Earl who rose me as an undead just like your mother. Avalon which I pulled from the very body of that little girl has the capability of bringing be back alive. Not matter if I was dead for days or even years! As long the soul remains in tact, Avalon will able to bring you back. Something that your worthless sister couldn't even figure out." Charles said who's words struck a core within the enraged Eolas. Who instead of calling upon the blade Arondight had decided it wasn't worth the risk and avoided it showing the sword to his father.

But his attention was stolen from him as an explosion from the direction of the British Museum occurred. This was the chance Charles needed to unleash his onslaught once more as uncountable amount of white chains started to emerge from the ground and headed towards his son.

This time they had spear tip on the end and Eolas truly didn't like the look of it and knew he had to take things a step further. With a single tap of his foot, Eolas own power threw him backwards with incredible speed.

And he landed on the ground once more, he looked towards the oncoming chains as his hair slowly turned white. With this his telekinetic field was expanded as it allowed his mind to record the speed of the chains. And when it was registered in his mind, Eolas dodged the incoming chains fluidly, passing between them as he made his way closer to his father. At the same time without even looking to the left of him, Eolas was using all the rubble around to to form a giant spear by using his ability to crush all the rubble together. Despite seeing this from a mile away Charles didn't move a muscle and watch as his son passed through all the spiked headed chains with incredible ease.

This brought a smile as it only showed how incredible he had forged this weapon over so many years. And as he got up close once more, Eolas was about to send the spear he created right into his father's body.

"But you're still holding back aren't you... Fine... Hear my magic name ... Adwyth-Hun999" Charles said who just moved his left hand to intercept Eolas' attack. The Giant spear he created from the rubble around him crumble as it was nothing, before being incinerated by a large vortex of flame similar to the attack which Earl had used and destroyed Buckingham palace. But this one was far more powerful and actually it replicated the scale of power which actually destroyed Buckingham Palace.

The flames of his single attack continued to surge in the direction Charles pointed. Completely incarcerating stone itself and everything in it's path. Leaving nothing but a scorching reminder that wiped out Buckingham.

It was clear now in Eolas mind, Earl never had the power to destroy Buckingham like it happened. Even with the power of Avalon, his similar attack spell never came close to his father's attack and how it was described by Touma who stood in the middle of it. Charles suddenly turned his left hand towards his son and with a smile he once again unleashed his hellish attack on him.

Before he could move his body, the flames of that devastating spell consumed him and ripping across the city for an entire mile the flames incinerated everything in it's path. Anyone who would look on as this battle between father and son rages could even question how he would ever survive it.

But that's the thing. The boy had his trump card up his sleeves and that was a form he hasn't used since his fight with Michael Six months ago. The pinnacle of his esper power, before crossing in the danger zone that he may never return.

And with a surge of telekinetic power that could be felt for miles. The fires dispersed in a display of light and power as out of it emerged a winged Eolas Stuart. Two wings in fact as the boy knew bared the wings unmistakeable for an angel. His hairs and eyes were white, with his skin also started to change slowly.

He was slowly approaching the danger zone, but he had time in this form. The boy now had in his grasp the power unquestionable to be ignored. The results of a level six shift and he was going to turn it on his very own father. Pointing his left hand towards his father, Eolas started to gather tremendous amount of power in his left hand. He was about to pull off an attack which is only possible in this state. But it would take some time to pull off and hoped the distance between them would be enough.

But his father had no intentions of moving and in fact Charles had all the intention for this to happen. And as he looked upon his son gathering all the strength he had, causing the very ground to shake and the sky itself was becoming littered with rubble he smiled like any father would when their children has finally gone down the right path.

The path he has chose for them.

He knew from just the looks of it that Eolas' next attack would actually wipe him out. But he wasn't afraid and as a small light started to emerge from his body. He begun to speak...

"**I have been told about your dream my son. I'm proud of your efforts at least, but your dream of a normal life is just as pathetic as any other of this world. But haven't you learned? Dreams disappear when the dreamer awakes..." **

Charles said as the light in his hand he pointed towards behind him and turned it like he was turning a key.

"..**.Every last one of them with no exception...**"

The moment he turned the light like a key, the ground begun to shake even more as a stone door started to emerge from the ground behind Charles. Unmoved by what he caused, the door was massive and had a mystical feeling which startled Eolas even in current form.

And as Charles continued to watch as the large stone doors started to open inward. Revealing nothing but a blinding light which shined greater than Eolas' own power. Charles than reached out into that door with his left hand, grabbing hold onto something before slowly pulling it out.

**"Therefore... my son... it was inevitable I would stand in the way of your dream." **

Charles said as he pulled out what looked like a rather old common Long sword, but the difference was there was runes edged into both sides of the blade and the handle looked rather mystical.

**"Now in the face of my ambitions, know the end of your dream. My son for I shall show you an unavoidable reality."**

Despite this incredible seen which was being shown in front of him Eolas didn't back down from this stand off. And with one step forward he was about to unleash his own devastating attack which would wipe out anyone in his way. It was an attack which had evolved from the Sudden Impact. An uncontrollable force channelled in a singular destination which would rip apart atoms themselves in it's path.

But as he begun to unleash it, Charles slowly moved the sword in his hand to the air before continuing.

**"Now I call upon you the SWORD OF MIRACLES! TIME FOR YOU TO FACE YOUR DESTINY!... EX-CCCALIBUUURRR!" **

Suddenly grabbing the blade Excalibur with both hands, Charles swung it down as a blinding power of magic surged from the blade and headed Eolas away who also unleashed his own attack. But it was pointless there was nothing stopping the sword of the legendary King Arthurian. The power of the blade was absolute as it smashed through any offensive that Eolas could throw and it consumed the Original Level Five in a blinding light.

There was no hope in the face of such unavoidable power. The Sword of Miracles; Excalibur not only had the ability to attack the body from a distance but also the soul it self. If he so wanted, Charles could rend the soul of anyone with just a swipe of the blade. And that is exactly what had happened.

Charles knew that his son was holding strong in keeping the darkness within him suppressed. Even after the death of Sarah and many others since entering this country. Walking towards Eolas who stood there as if his will had been broken, the wings faded into dust, his eyes and hair turned to normal but it was like the life had been drained from them.

And he collapsed onto his knees before falling face first onto the ground.

Eolas was still alive but after standing in the face of that attack by the sword Excalibur. It was impossible in Charles mind for even to get up. Soon he had thought, that his mental defences will crumble under his fatigue and he would fall back into the darkness once more.

However the impossible is set by mortal man who didn't understand the world fully. And while he didn't understand the surge of strength, which was enough to allow Eolas to struggle to his feet. There was no chance for him to offer any resistance. He had to admit it to himself, he was beaten soundly and his father didn't even break a sweat.

But that wasn't the concern on his mind, you see that surge of power rose into him. Was only possible because he was the Original Level Five, the first to go through the Level Six shift. It was a connection all espers shared and it was something he felt the most strongly...

Someone was going through the Level Six shift, the fact there was a dome of unexplainable power in the distance were the Museum stood. Had only made a horrifying chill through his spine...

"Mikoto... no.." Eolas said to himself as he knew deep down in his heart, the worst possible case he could think about. Somebody was forcing Mikoto Misaka through the level Six shift once again... if this continues any long she would suffer the same fate and bare the same burden. He cannot allow it... even if his body his torn to shreds and his soul is nothing but destroyed. He cannot allow that to happen.

Taking a step towards the direction of the British Museum. Eolas' father walked in the way with Excalibur in hand. He look cruelly to his soon and teased him at the prospect.

"Oh it would seem Aleister had finally returned to the United Kingdom as well. I guess this is your fate my son, to watch the one you loved the most torn to sunder under the same power which has dictated you all your life. I'm going to enjoy to watch the anguish on your face as you finally return to where you belong. The weapon that I helped forged all these years..." Charles said which didn't get any response from the boy.

Who continued to walk in the same direction despite his father standing in the way. His speed picked up as a strength rose within him and with a surge of power that was impossible to call upon. Eolas launched himself with incredible speed towards the direction of the British museum. And while his father was startled by his strength despite taking the full blast of Excalibur head on, Eolas brushed him aside with his signature power... The Smack Wave.

And Charles was blow to the side as his son speeded off in the direction of the dome of unexplainable power which was at the British Museum. With the intention of saving Mikoto Misaka from the curse of a level six.

The same curse he was inevitably going to fall into once again.

* * *

**Arthur Notes:** Beaten without any signs of victory Eolas escapes to save Mikoto from the worst fate in his mind. The burden and curse of a level six. But being beaten rather soundly by his father what hopes does he have when he comes face to face with a horrible reality? Eolas' destiny is close at hand as two people who has forged his life up to this point are now in the same city.

Next time Chapter 32 - An Unavoidable Destiny


	32. An Unavoidable Destiny

Was it foolish to face his father? Charles Stuart has been a constant source of fear for the boy, no matter how powerful he got and what foes he had faced. Eolas always had a constant fear of his father and that was shown when he revealed his father's revival to Mikoto Misaka at Windsor. The very thought of him and having his hands of Sarah made him shake out of fear.

But despite his fear the boy stood in front of his father. Even if he was going to lose he had to face him. It was an inevitable occurrence, the boy had to stand in front of the one who he feared the most to protect those around him. But this defiance against his father may of indeed been a foolish choice, since the boy didn't count on the arrival of a certain other vile man.

Aleister Crowley.

He didn't expect him to come to the United Kingdom and to make matters worse a dome of power rose above the area which the British Museum stood. This power was light a unexplainable dark energy with sparks of white light inside. This had one been seen before and that was in Romania many years ago, when Eolas himself had ascended to that level. Which only open the gates to many years of suffering and loss to even this point.

Sure the good times he would always hold deep in his heart, but so must blood has been spilt to even get him to this point. And even know as one of the closest people to him Sarah, whose body lays cold in Saint George's Cathedral. But that wasn't all the fear of losing another was fast approaching, many people in Academy city see level six as the future of their society. But only one knew the truth of what it really meant for everybody, there are powers in this world which should never be held by mortal hands.

A saying which has been a constant reminder throughout his life.

Mortality has a limit to a level of power and the level six bypasses that. And while it's wrong for mortality to dare step in a realm that was never meant for them. But there are some who want that to happen, some who would forge a human weapon with that level to do the impossible.

And their dream was soon to become a reality.

* * *

**Chapter 32** - An Unavoidable Destiny

* * *

Aleister Crowley made a moved which was similar to a raging tornado. Not wanting people's attention on him for long, using the group of espers that was brought with him. Not only was he able to carve a way towards a certain Electrifying girl. But made his presence much of a blur to many of those who were in the area. Only Touma had a clear picture of who attack the Museum after their battle.

He watched without any choice when Aleister forced the level six shift upon Mikoto Misaka. This time through a rather familiar device that gave birth to Michael the Rensa. The device which forcefully inputs tremendous amount of calculating power and various other personal reality calculations to replicate those of the Original Level Five.

She cried, and in anguished Mikoto struggled against the surge of power she was feeling and as if her reality was torn apart in front of her vary eyes. She found herself on a different plain, or realm of existence not like that of the normal world. There was snow everywhere throughout the landscape of a rather vacate Academy city. With only two residents.

Herself and something else... that was clawing into her mind. As she stood on the snowy streets of Academy city. She saw it as like it emerged from out reality itself. It looked like herself, the expression emotionless like her sisters but her power very obvious. This was no clue or no trick. This was herself, this was the darkness that was falling upon herself and without warning or care for her the darkened Mikoto attacked the original with a powerful electrical surge which even took the Mikoto Misaka by surprise.

"What the hell is this? What are you doing?"

The darkened Mikoto didn't answer and instead followed it up with a sudden appearance of a wave of Iron sand. Going on the attack once more...

Her fight had begun and outside this plain of existence back in London. Nicole, Touma, Misaki and the others including Laura. Had found themselves some distance away from the British museum. They looked up to what seemed like hell as moment ago in their memory, it was like the fighting had died down and most of the fires in the area was put out.

Even Touma who swore he saw something had started to a get a pain in his head. As if he was hit really hard and while there was no obvious signs. Something was up as if you ignore the fires raging and the Knights fighting with themselves and the princess trying to stop everything.

Were the british Museum once stood now was a large dome of power, which had torn at the ground and the existence around it. Without even it needed to be explain they all knew deep down who or what was the source of that power suringing in a large dome tearing out the very existence itself. They all know it was Mikoto inside and the reason they was thrown far away became obvious. Whatever caused this situation that dome of power threw them back as if it was intentionally trying to save them.

But who would save Mikoto? And while the others watch trying to come up with a possible answer, the familiar boy injured and looked like his life was mostly taken from him. Eolas Stuart with strength that shouldn't be with someone who looked so defeated had collided with the dome of power without any concern for his own safety.

Channeling his telekinetic power to the palm of his left hand. Eolas trying to pierce through to try and get to Mikoto but not with results. The dome of power reacted to Eolas attempts and he was struck down not with electricity, but a power out of his world. A power Eolas knows feel well since he once wielded in before in his first fight with Kanzaki. Causing him to drop to the ground, despite being badly hurt from his fight with his father. Eolas got up once more and punched the dome of power instead and than unleashed a barrage with an unexplainable strength as if he was trying to claw in himself.

But there was no results, this rushed attempt at a rescue was clearly make Eolas make stupid mistakes, because he desperately wants to save Mikoto from what was happening. But he couldn't... no matter what he tried... he couldn't do anything. Sure he may of gone through this himself but that was from the inside. Trying to stop it occurring on somebody else from the outside was a different thing.

This dome of power Eolas had thought, it only happens once and that is because occurs when an angel is being forcefully dragged into the mortal realm by the Level Six shift. Like what happened in Romania years ago, this dome of power was just a byproduct of the fight occurring inside. If Mikoto loses this fight, than the process would be permanent, they would be no going back.

And only if he could get inside... he could drag her out... if she is taken out of this dome of power... the process would be stopped and the level six shift would fail... but how... how... As he thought about this he continued to try and break into the dome, each time he was suffering damage as a back lash until enough was enough... if Eolas continued he would kill himself...

And that is what Nicole thought as with her ghostly talons, she turned them into to chains to literally drag Eolas away. And it was rather easily, when Nicole kept dragging him away... she had noticed the difference which was far different from when he was hurt during their duel. Eolas felt like he had no strength in him... no signs of resistance. Despite his brief show of strength getting here and trying to break into that dome.

It was strange... But that was for another day as Eolas tried to go back to the dome, but as Nicole got her far enough. Touma came in with Eolas' sister to pull him away.

"LET ME GO I CAN'T JUST LEAVE HER THERE! LET ME GO! I CANNOT ALLOW HER TO SUFFER LIKE THIS! DAMMIT! I ALREADY LOST TOO MUCH! So... please allow to save her.." Eolas shouted in struggle but against his friends and sister... he had no strength to resist. And they easily pulled him away when Misaki stood in the way of the dome and Eolas' eye sight.

"Please... Eolas.. step back for now until we figure something out. If you continue you only... going to kill yourself..." Misaki said who looked tired and worn herself. But even she could understand what Eolas was thinking, but she new the truth this was no normal problem and the ground chaos between the knights didn't make it safe.

They had to find someway safe to rest and discuss what to do next. Even Laura Stuart the sister of Eolas had agreed. Looking upon her brother's distraught face only made her feel guilty. She probably thought he knew about Sarah right about now. None of it would of happened if she didn't try to kill their father...

None of it...

And so they did leaving Princess Carissa behind, who preferred it that way, she was going to get control of her knights no matter what. But she had no desire to actually kill any of them so it would be a tough challenge. But something she had all the intention of achieving...

And it would be ten minutes away they would escape in an abandoned business offices they took shelter from the chaos of London. And as they retreat to discuss what to do next about Mikoto. The Railgun herself was having an usual time inside that dome of power.

**Inside the dome of power... **

She was in a relentless battle between the darkened version of herself. While outside it may seemed like a strange dome of unusual energy. That was the size of a very large football stadium. This from her perspective looked like an endless world with building going beyond what an eye could see. She had thought it was like Academy city, but now she wasn't so sure. But that's wasn't the important part, since she was stuck in a rather relentless battle with an enemy that shared her appearance.

But was on the other side of the compass. She couldn't explain it but it truly felt there was something divine at work here. Even though she found it hard to believe, after everything she has seen recently. She couldn't disbelief the impossible without proof that it is impossible first.

The magical world was just like that in a way.

But this was no magical fight. Mikoto thought as the darkened version of herself unleashed a terrifying Railgun which was beyond everything she ever did in her life. The reality of the situation begun to hit her hard as the darkened version of herself begun to unleash a barrage of lightning arcs. With no holding back each one Mikoto had managed to dodge literally wiped out everything and anything they come in contact with. But knowing she couldn't dodge them all blue and white electricity surge to her hands as starts to smack the Darkened Mikoto's lighting barrage back.

Which caused nothing but destruction across the endless world. But it seems despite the power difference she seemed able to keep up with handling the darkened versions attacks... Well that is what she first thought, but the speed of the enemy she faced was unbelievably. With just a blind of an eye at supersonic speed, the darkened version was already In mikoto's face and more or less was about to fire a point blank range Railgun.

And it also spoke.

"Pointless... Pointless... Pointless... I will not allow some human girl CONTROL ME!" the darkened Mikoto said confusingly which lead to the actual Mikoto Misaka to step backwards using her emergency escape trick by using her electromagnetic power to grip on anything possible behind herself.

But it wasn't enough as she flew backwards, the darkened railgun was unleashed and collided into Mikoto who tried to defend. But she took the full force of the attack head on and this fight would continue relentless inside that dome of power, it what seemed a fruitless situation.

Mikoto was alone fighting something from beyond this world.

And she was losing, but much to her credit she was doing her best to hold her ground while trying to understand herself what is happening.

**Abandoned Office building, London**

Only ten minutes around from where Mikoto was undergoing the level Six shift ascension. Touma, Misaki, Laura and Nicole was in one of the many similar room with a distraught Eolas. Things have been awfully quiet since they arrived and that is because the look they getting from Eolas. It was like all hope and thought had left him, that his spirit was nearly shattered.

Was the toll of everything started to weigh on him? The events of this civil war, Sarah's death, the strain on his mind and Mikoto now was in the worse danger possible. Was there even any choice to ask? The burden of facing his father alone was a massive task and while nobody here except for Misaki knew of that fact. They obviously can tell he had been in a very rough fight, the amount of damage he has taken today alone would beg the question how in earth he was still able to move? In the words of his recently impressed father, the boy had really strong spirit and will.

But theres the thing that was now on the edge of being shattered.

"What is going on with Mikoto? I seen a few things happening to the one from my world but this is new." Nicole had asked

"The Level Six Shift Ascension." Misaki said who was worryingly looking at Touma and Eolas. Touma looked down aswell as he felt powerless to do anything, but what he is feeling is probably nothing to Eolas' state of mind. He had lost one who was important to him and Misaki shared that pain. But he was shortly going to lose another if nothing is done.

A sudden knock on the door of the office door would startle everybody, other than Eolas who continue to stay on the chair alone, looking down rather defeated. Unbeknownst to him who was lost in his thoughts .

"Level Six Shift? It's not like what I seen from my own world. How is it so different to make him act like that?" Nicole asked who was honestly confused, there was stark differences between her own world than this one.

The Level Six Shift was one of them.

"I'm not sure myself but put this in perspective. But Eolas have often said that some powers aren't meant to be controlled by mortals. And that it not only corrupts you but replaces everything that is about you. You can't expect to be the same person after going through with it. Just look at him..." Misaki said who was still worryingly looking towards Eolas. Who hasn't even reacted to their words. "For many years he was on a path of utter chaos and he said it himself that the amount of innocent lives he have taken... Was too many... he felt like he was drowned in their blood by the time of Sixth Incident. But how can you say that was the same person? You see how he acted with... Sarah... how he cares about everyone even you Nicole. You're basically a total stranger to him if you think about it, but he risked getting killed by the Knight Leader so you had help looking for an answer so you can get home... Tell me is that the same person who do what he can to help others, to care about a young girl who isn't even related to him. Be a person who would see human life like nothing and tearing people's lives apart? He shakes with anxiety everytime he is forced to take a life since the Sixth Incident. I don't know about you, but that isn't the same person and this is what going to happen to Mikoto..." Misaki said who stopped suddenly as Eolas actually begun to talk..

"She wouldn't be Mikoto any more... and even if she manages to do what I did which took eight years and suppress the thing inside me... She would be waging a constant battle every day, to make sure she stays sane let alone human... Like a poison eating at your very mind... I accepted it... I was going to live my life as that as my punishment for what I done in the past... But... no... not her... She doesn't need to suffer in that way... and they will make her a tool to be used in the same game that I refused to do... Project Imperator... she is the perfect spare choice why didn't I see it? Why... Can't she be saved? I don't know... I just don't know... No matter how many times I think about it... And I'm suppose to be the original level five. The first ever level five and on the forefront of esper development that ascended to even a level six. But doesn't everything I know about being an esper, everything I understand about the concept of personal reality. I have no answer... " Eolas said in a panicking tone, since he knew at this very moment Mikoto was probably fighting for her entire existence.

And he didn't know how long she can hold out. Seeing how much Eolas was suffering from what was going to happen to Mikoto...

Laura spoke up with a guilty tone.

"... Brother... I'm so sorry... I'm so..." Laura said but she was interrupted by Eolas who actually became angry.

"Just shut up will you. Shut up... You have nothing to feel guilty about... I would of done the exact same thing... " Eolas said who wouldn't expect what was to follow next.

"It's not good to hear ones children planning to kill there father." said a voice which instantly got a stark angry expression from both Eolas and Laura. And while Laura was about to stand up to face who turned out to be their mother Christina Stuart who arrived out of no where. Eolas' sudden rush from his church, which pushed it back roughly against the wall and grabbing the rough of her clothes.

The sudden surge of energy from the boy, made anybody to think twice as Eolas pushed his mother into the room across the hall. But Misaki was going to follow, but only to be stopped by Touma. While he didn't say a word, he was basically telling her that this was something he needed to tackle alone.

Even his sister didn't move a muscle after Eolas stormed out like that. Something must of crossed his mind to actually act in that way. It was best for him to find out what alone... besides she doesn't even want to talk to her mother... to her she died alone time again and that goes the same for Eolas. That thing wasn't really there mother but an undead slave..

And speaking of that conversation. Eolas literally pushed his mother hard into the other office and demanded instantly in a calm expression. Which was far more frightening than some one shouting.

"I know you been Aleister's right hand assistant all this time. You was around when I ascended to a level six. So you will tell me everything you know. Right... now." Eolas demanded and only got a rather sinister smile from what was deemed to be his mother.

"Certainly my son. That is the reason why I came here for and it's rather simple... To stop one ascending to a level Six... All you have to do is become a Level Six and overtake the dimension where number three's ascension is occurring with your own. Simple don't you think... Of course... this would mean... you have to stop suppressing your Level Six powers and return to who you use to be in the past." Christina Stuart said with a rather happy tone. Because she knew it along with Eolas, that she had got his son trapped.

Eolas was trapped to make an important decision. They all know how much he was in love with Mikoto, Aleister and his parents. And they finally did it, they used her against him to get there own way. And they indeed have him trapped. It was either two choices... Allow Mikoto to ascend to a level six and allow her to suffer the consequences or return to those eight dark years.

This made him instantly angry and he once again demanded by shouted this time.

"Get out of here now... I SAID GET OUT OF HERE!" Eolas shouted with all his might torn be what he has just heard. And without much argument the mother of Eolas and Laura walked away. Who Eolas had watched until she had disappered... Falling against the wall, Eolas sat next to the door way, that lead to the room where the others were meeting.

He had his head tucked in his knees and felt down about the entire situation. The information his mother had just informed him was weighing heavily on his mind. Information that could truly save Mikoto from going through the level Six shift. But the cost in Eolas' mind was too much, cost that could affect more than just the life of one girl.

He didn't know what to do, the logic and common sense in his mind would tell him not to do it. Many lives do not equal one... but his body, soul and heart was telling him to do it. To sacrifice the many to save her... Mikoto Misaka from a fate he has suffered and that could be worse for her since it would basically taking her future away. Like it did with him and he has struggled to gain it back since.

Torn and conflict he didn't realise that Nicole was just standing beside him after walking through the doorway.

"Eolas...? Are you ready to come back in?" Nicole asked and only got a silent glance from Eolas who looked up briefly. Before hiding his face in his knees once more, until he then raised his head to finally answer.

"Nicole... why did you care about Mikoto Misaka so much... I mean in general... I don't know how much alike this one is to the Mikoto in your world... but why do you care about the person called Mikoto Misaka." Eolas asked unexpectedly.

"Mikoto Misaka saved me... I don't know if it sounds ironic, considering I used to want to kill her. You see my mother wasn't the best woman...or dragon.. Phasmaticana didn't just grant me dragon powers, she also instilled a deep hated grudge and desire for revenge... Mikoto Misaka saved me from that world of pain and embraced me as a member of Fairy Tail.. as a member of her family... their family." Nicole responded slowly, she was surprised about the question at first, but it came out naturally when she begun answering.

"Do you think the Mikoto of this world would be much better off ever knowing me?" Eolas asked with a defeated tone.

Once again Nicole answer without having to think about it much. Her words kinda came natural to the dragon slayer.

"I cannot truly answer that Eolas.. would the Mikoto I know be better off if she never met Fairy Tail? Would The Mikoto in this world be better off not knowing you? None of us could truly answer that question even if we were gods. But that doesn't mean we should despair because of the distinct possibility of what could have been, instead we must live for the present... and act as our hearts deem fit. Would Mikoto have been better off not meeting you? I don't know... but right now, she sure as hell needs you, so buck up and start getting your hero head in gear!"

Eolas actually chuckled at the thought, he found it funny that somebody referred anything about him as a Hero. He didn't feel like one, but strangely enough her worse picked up his spirits and that probably because subconsciously upon listening to what she said.

His decision was made.

To act as our heart deems fit...

Was he selfish enough to threaten the world just to save one girl.

Probably... but he was a human after all...

So many people have lost there lives to teach him that lesson in the past and when hes on the edge of losing it once more...he should do something extremely selfish. Even if it does threaten to cost more lives...

At the end of the day he was human like any other, there was no way he was going to allow Mikoto lose her humanity and future. Even if is the must selfish thing to do, he will not allow that to happen.

"If that is all I will go back in the room." Nicole said who thought it best to leave him further with his thoughts. But before she did she was stopped by Eolas...

"Nicole... No matter what happens at the end of today. I will help you get back home... it just make take a bit longer..." Eolas said who seems to have a calm voice once more. And while he didn't see it Nicole smile before heading into the room with a silent response. _"I'll be happy to wait a bit longer. Just do what you have to do."_

Getting back on his feet Eolas went back into the room he spoke briefly with his mother. Taking out his phone which surprisingly survived everything, Eolas placed it on the table while using his powers to take a pen and piece of paper from the desk in the room. He than sat down to write a letter which would take five minutes.

The words could out naturally for him and when he was finished he was luckily able to find a envelope to which he sealed the letter inside with his phone. Before taking it with him back in the other room, the others sat quietly upon him entering who were surprised to see a confident expression on Eolas.

A rather sudden change from the distraught expression not long ago.

"There is something I need to tell you all... and I would need a couple of favors..." Eolas said who made it brief and to the point as he knew like his heart was connected. That Mikoto's time was running out. It didn't matter how strong you were, you would fall under the might of an enraged angel and even if Mikoto didn't know that.

This was an inevitable fate for her if this continues. Just like it was for the boy many years ago and it wouldn't be long after a final discussion with Touma, Misaki, Nicole and Laura he rushed out of the building ahead of them all who were soon following straight after... Touma had the letter and phone which Eolas left behind.

And that was because he was racing against time. With all his might he raced towards the location of Mikoto's ascension, knowing that every second she was fighting a desperate battle for her very existence. Even as conflict was still ongoing in the area, the knights was still fighting amongst each other like it was purposefully done to keep people away from what was occurring.

Eolas just ran through it all and easily stepped out the way of any who tried to attack him. That is because in his mind, that nothing else was important but to free Mikoto from a curse fate. Even if he has to accept his unavoidable destiny, he would do it.

The sound of glass shattering with his mind brought Eolas to a sudden stop as he looked towards the fallen building. That lead straight into the direction of where he had to go, while dodging the hostile Knights. Princess Carissa watched from a distant as he jumped on the collapse building to which Eolas begun to run across and with one giant leap he launched himself at the doom of power.

The place of Mikoto's ascension.

In his right hand there was a white spark which with each second it started to grow darker. But with his right hand he struck the side of the dome of power, to which started to react like before. But this time he didn't give up, the memories of the good times he had these past six month replayed in his mind as suddenly he broke through...

Like clawing himself into another existence, Eolas suddenly found himself in large city covered with snow. Which was being torn asunder by an on going battle. Behind him the sky he emerged from started to turn red and would slowly cover the sky as Eolas continues moving. Not realising the process had already begun, he was already taking over this space.

He was more concerned about Mikoto who was fighting on her last legs. Exhausted she was from what seemed a relentless battle she finally fallen to her knees on top of one of the many buildings.

"MIKOTO!" Eolas shouted which caused a chain reaction through the world, the sky and world begun to change into a familiar fiery landscape as the Darkened Mikoto disappeared in a surge of power. The change of scenery had caused Mikoto to fall from her high place towards the ground, rushing to catch her Eolas put all his strength in his power. Not realising something else was heading his direction.

It was the Darkened version of himself, which has been haunting him since as long he can remember.. The angel that basically merged with him. Finally free after being suppressed for so long, came for Eolas to take his body.

But Eolas didn't falter as with a grace of luck, he made it in time catching the weakened Mikoto from falling hard on the ground. Falling to the ground himself with her in his arms, he rolled over and held Mikoto closely as the darkened Eolas was about to strike both Eolas and Mikoto who was barely moving in the boy's arms down.

But the boy wasn't going to allow it to happen.

Not yet at least..

"GO TO HELL... LUCIFER!" Eolas said as Mikoto slightly woken from had happened. And when she opened her eyes fully to see herself in Eolas' arms, she watched in horror as Eolas stab himself in the knee with a pen he took from the office building.

Causing everything to fade in a bright white light...

* * *

**Author Notes:** Stay tuned for the Epilogue.


	33. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

* * *

In the matter of days, the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland was torn asunder by a civil conflict. Many fought for the change of the country, some for personal desires and some just followed orders. But at the end of the day, those who only wanted a better future for this country... had lost and nobody truly won.

Except for Aleister Crowley and Charles Stuart.

While the murder of Charles by Laura wasn't part of the plan, the manipulation of events and lives had left Eolas Stuart trapped in an unavoidable decision. The future of the country was never on their minds, they were thinking bigger and their ambitions have got them the prize which should of been theres all this time.

After making the decision to take the plunge and save Mikoto from ascending to a level Six. Eolas soon lost control of his own mind, unconscious from had to happened Mikoto was taken away by Nicole, following Touma, Misaki and Laura who all headed towards the ruins of Buckingham palace.

The boy held on as much as he could, he even tried to go the opposite direction with every last trace of sanity in his mind. But soon or later everything finally broke him. Like his very existence was being torn apart from inside the boy's eyes slowly darkened to pure black and a very different aura begun to surround him.

It was tormenting, chaotic and foreboding.

It wasn't like the display which occurred with Mikoto and that is because Eolas had already ascended to a Level Six long ago. When the glass shattered in his mind, the power of a level six was no longer suppressed. With it fully released you expect it to take him over instantly, but to save Mikoto Misaka Eolas continue to resist the power to the very end. He resisted with pure will alone to use the powers of a Level Six to warp the dimension and save Mikoto from a dire fate.

And this was his reward.

A hollow reward for everyone.

Over eight years in the past, many had died in the face of the monster which he had become. As humanity slipped from him many more had perish to bring it back, resulting in the Sixth Incident nearly three years ago.

But despite the boy's victories to retain his humanity and future. The stark warning that he couldn't escape from his destiny became true. He had fallen into the darkness once more and maybe this time without regret as he save Mikoto from it.

But for this world, no one would be smiling. Because with the release of his level six powers, the boy's mind was now long suppressed replacing it with an entity the boy himself describe as Lucifer. The Fallen angel which was forced into him when he ascended to a level six.

With this Project Imperator has been activated.

But what about the others? What about those at Buckingham Palace who long faded from the site after discovering the secret of the Palace which it protected. They left Laura Stuart after releasing what was happening and they took the secret with them. They also returned to Saint George's Cathedral and recovered Sarah's body.

But unlike Nicole, Misaki, Touma, Laura and Mikoto who are helped by Stiyl and others to leave the country safely back to Academy city. William Orwell, along with Princess Carissa decided to stay with the Knight Leader. Who all would continue fighting for their countries future. Knowing full well that it could be a hopeless battle.

As they now faced the once again corrupted Eolas Stuart. The human weapon which once wrought a path of destruction through the magical community once before and would do again. Even the members of New Light decided to stay with the Princess to help to fight for their country.

And while many stay behind to fight, Villain was forced to leave by her elder sister. Fearing that Charles and his reborn weapon he rarely calls son. Would go after her piece of Avalon and would take it even if it means killing the third princess. So she went with the others to Academy city with Laura Stuart. Who also had a piece of Avalon and kept a promise she was asked to keep by her younger brother before going off to save Mikoto.

And they left the country in time, just when the summit of European powers approve of the Invasion of the United Kingdom. And the factor which decided the vote, was the reemergence of Eolas Stuart's level Six powers which could be felt for miles and miles away. A power which hasn't been forgotten since those eight years, knowing the danger the European powers was preparing for the inevitable...

But none of that mattered to a certain girl, while she didn't realise the world was basically falling down towards a Third World War. Mikoto Misaka woke up on the plane heading towards Academy city, the first time she did after being saved from Eolas.

The others tried to explain what happened and why they were on a plane. And ultimately was handed a letter with Eolas' phone in it by Touma. And now sitting on her own, she slowly took out his phone and put it aside. Before opening the letter to read it, she had a real sense of dread and when she begun she couldn't help but to cry as tears started to fall naturally. with a real sense of dread and upon

"Dear Mikoto Misaka,

If you're reading this letter, than I can only assumed it has happened. That I stand in the country of my birth no longer of my own mind. And I must say before I go any further, that I'm deeply sorry for breaking your trust and promises once more. For I don't have any other reason but this one. That I couldn't stand and watch as your future is taken away from you. I couldn't watch as you went through suffering that I had already experienced and I couldn't watch as you would be forced to do things which you should never do. I couldn't watch you suffer my fate and that is why I decided to accept my destiny. As the human weapon and monster which almost torn the magical community apart.

And I know as you probably reading this that you blame yourself for what has happened. That you allowed yourself into that situation, but please don't. Because no matter what I would always protect you and that because I love you.

It's because of that reason, that I can only ask you of this Mikoto. If you have no other choice, than please kill me without regret. If I come to Academy city and I promise you I will to get Avalon, Accelerator, Last Order and Touma.

Kill me if you have no other choice, since you're the only one out of all the level fives who have the power to do it. I know this is an unfair and selfish thing to ask of you. But I think you know yourself deep down, if there is no way to bring me back. You must do it, because the thing which now has control of me will have no problem with killing you.

So I hope you understand that I'm telling you this because I don't want you loss your future. Even if it is without me. You can have a future beyond all this pain and hatred.

You can have a future and that is my true dream.

That you and everyone else that I cared for will have a future they can live with a normal life.

One that you all deserve.

My true dream.

So please help me fulfil this dream...**"**

...

...

...

**Two weeks later in Academy city... **

Within the confines of Eolas Stuart's apartment in Academy city. Everybody which included Villian, Laura, Index, Touma, Misaki, Mikoto and even the other level fives watched the news of the World War which was sparked after the events in London that day of the 7th of May.

"The broadcasting news from New York returns with you an update, on the American President's decision to intervene in the War in Europe. As an Invasion of the United Kingdom fails, France and Northern Italy burns from a force coming from the Island Country. The force has labeled itself as the Stuart family and was heading towards Vatican City with unmatched resistance..."

The newscaster continues as somebody suddenly knocked on the door. Misaki was the one who decided to go and open it as the others was fixated on the news. When she opened there was an american girl she instantly recognised along with a russian boy and an italian boy.

"Rebecca Collins... You're supposed to be dead... You died during the Sixth Incident." Misaki said in shock as she knew that Rebecca was one of the level four telekinetics who gave up their lives during the Sixth Incident. To protect it from a missile attack... Rebecca was one of those people. The Russian boy behind her Misaki also knew from Eolas himself. He was one of the three Russian brothers that survived during an attack on a certain Christmas Eve.

And the Italian boy was another of the telekinetic survivors.

"What is going on?" Mikoto said who walked over and this is when Rebecca Collins finally spoke up. She stepped forward while the two boys behind her stood still. "What do you think Miss Railgun and Mental Out. I want the exact same thing as everybody does here. To stop Project Imperator and safe Eolas from his fate..." Rebecca said as she looked at everyone with a smile.

"So let's get started shall we?"

* * *

**Author Notes: **Everything has ended for now. With the group back in Academy city, along with Laura and Villian. The now fallen Eolas wages war in Europe as Project Imperator has begun. But is there hope? We may not know yet but Rebecca Collins think so and you may not know her much yet. But she made her debate in the Prequel story which takes place during the Sixth Incident.

Which I plan to finish and the hot spring side story before book Three.

Eolas Stuart's Final Chapter.

A Certain Project Imperator (Book Three) coming soon. So stay tuned and I hope you enjoyed book two and will enjoy the rest of the Hotspring adventures and the Prequel. Since only after than we will go onto the final story.


End file.
